Building A Better Remnant
by Gamer In Training
Summary: Remnant is a world fill with the unknown. Things turn for the worse when an extraterrestrial life form crash on Remnant. Seeking nothing but chaos and destruction. Now it is up to the huntsmen of Remnant to defend it from otherworldly threats with the help of four amazing armor transforming heroes. Now, asked yourself. Are you ready? To be a hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and thank you for taking your time to read this story. I had been away from writing fanfiction stories for almost five years due to my own problems and new things that enter my life like universities and such. You probably click this due to the fact that you're a RWBY and Kamen Rider fan. Thank you for being one of the either or maybe even both.

I do not owned Kamen Rider or RWBY. They both belong to respective Toei and Rooster Teeth.

Without further delay. The first chapter.

Chapter 1: The Mix-Match Team

The world of Remnant is an amazing place. A world where fantasy and reality mix and blend very well with each other. With humanity continue to battle with harsh reality of deadly creatures known as Grimm wonders the world, they rely their hope of salvation upon a group of amazing individuals. A group of people with deadly combat moves. Wielders of amazing arsenals and stunning and almost supernatural abilities that normal people would describe the closest thing to magic. They protect the public and slay Grimm as easy as breathing.

They are Hunters and Huntress.

Throughout the four kingdoms, multiple combat school for hunter-in-training had been establish and thousands of extremely skilled hunters and huntress had been born through the generations and it seems it would not slow down anytime soon.

Night time on the island of Patch, a little girl around the age of 7 with bright blonde hair walk quickly through the bushes in the woods that surround there home. She frantically look to her right and left while shouting out the name of her one and only sibling.

"RUBY! RUBY! It's getting late. The sun already set. Dad is going to be upset if we miss dinner time again!"

The blonde continue to shout. It always been the same ordeal for her when she brought her younger sister out of the house to play in the woods. The younger sister would run off in a direction every time the blonde told her it's time to go home. Yelling something between the lines, "No! I want to play some more!" and it had become the older sister responsibility to find her and bring them home in time for dinner.

The girl could hear footsteps behind her and before she could turn around, a pair of small arms wrap her waist and laugh adorably. "Hahahaha. Got you Yang! Got you!"

The older girl named Yang gave a little jump before focus on her assailant.

"Ruby Rose! Do you know how long I had been looking for you? It's already dark." She said sternly.

Ruby Rose was a little girl of 5-years-old with black hair with red highlights. Many would not think these two would be siblings at first glance due to their difference in appearance but understand after an explanation. Ruby look at her sister and smile innocently, hoping to get out of trouble but the smile slowly disappear when Yang's stern look continue to drill into her very soul. Ruby pout with her puppy-dog eyes as it is Yang's turn to change in expression as her stern look slowly to soften up.

"Aww. How I could be mad at that face." Yang cooed as she pinched both of Ruby's check.

"Ouch! Yang! Stop it!" Ruby managed wrestle out of Yang's pinches and try to dash for their house that was visible from their location, which is at the edge of the woods. Her little legs failed her when Yang's arm managed to wrap around her and wrestle her to the ground.

"Revenge, Ruby. Muahahahaha" Yang laugh mockingly as she start tickling her sister. Ruby laugh to the point tears rolled down her face.

"Hahahaha…I'm…sorry" Ruby apologized through laughter and Yang eventually stop. She lift her sister to her feet and they start to walk home. Half-way there, a light in the sky caught the girls' attention and Ruby made a dash to the edge of the water near their house to get a closer look.

Despite it being probably thousands of miles away but it its quite big as the two mange to pick up its shape with their naked eye. The flying object quickly accelerate as it enter Remnants' stratosphere.

"Yang! Look! A shooting star. Make a wish. Make a wish." Ruby jump and down happily while pointing at it. "Make a wish Yang!"

Ruby closed her eyes make her wish. _'I wish me and Yang become great hunters and we would have endless adventures with our friends'._

Yang on the other hand don't seem to believe that it was a shooting, as it look off to her. Almost like it was full a malice. A shooting star should look beautiful and majestic. Another reason Yang doesn't like the look of it because it was getting bigger and bigger. That is not a shooting star, it was a goddamn meteorite!

"Ruby! Watch out! Get away from there!"

The next thing the two girls could remember was as huge bright light as the meteorite finally hit Remnant's surface. The impact was strong despite it was thousands of miles away. Ruby's silver eyes widen and continue to stare at the gargantuan explosion create by the falling space debris. Before the girls realize it, they were hit with a huge wave that caused by the impact. They were send backwards and few trees were uprooted. Their house were not spare as their windows were shattered and small part of their house were destroyed.

Yang opened her eyes and quickly look for Ruby. Only to see the girl sprawled on the ground. Yang slowly got up and walked towards her sister to only see a huge wound on her forehead and trail of blood dripping at the side of her face. Yang shook her sister and called her named but to no answer. "Ruby? Ruby? Wake up sis!" Yang heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turn around to see two man running towards her. Yang could not hold her tears as he started to cry. "Dad! Uncle Qrow! Ruby! She's.."

Yang could not finish her sentence as her dad, a man with blonde hair pick up Ruby and quickly rushed to the house. Yang felt two strong hand lift her up and look at man with red eyes and spiky black hair. He gave her a warm smile and caress her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Ruby will be find, Firecracker. Please don't cry. Come on. Let's get back inside."

Yang nod her head slowly as the man walked to the house.

Ruby was in the land of unconscious. She could not remember much after making her wish. All she could remember while being unconscious was laughter, but not a happy laughter. A laughter that was full of arrogant and cockiness. The same voice that just laugh also said a few words. The voice was full of charisma and confident.

_So, I'm back on Remnant? I wonder how my old friend Salem been doing. Hehehehe_

10 YEARS LATER, BEACON ACADEMY

Beacon Academy, one of the best school for any prospect hunter-in-training. Here, they will learn many things to prepare themselves for the big and dangerous world. This include in various aspect like combat (arguably the student's favorite class), study about Grimm and also the history of their very world. The latter was where the first year student of beacon currently having class. In front of the classroom was man with green messy hair. He gave his lecture with fast pace, with no sign of slowing down despite many of his students were already fallen off the lecture train.

Bartholomew Oobleck or Dr. Oobleck, was giving another one of his exciting lectures about the human and Faunus war. Despite covering the topic for a few weeks, it doesn't seem to be ending. Until now.

slammed his hand on his desk and look at his students. "All right class. That is enough of war stories between human and Faunus for today. Time to turn a new chapter in history."

He push a button on the table and the projector came to life. On the screen, it shows a large crater in the middle of a vast empty land. Within the crater was a huge meteorite resting inside.

"Now. Who could tell me what picture is this and where it is from."

A hand shot up in air. The hand belong to none other than Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY. The heiress to extremely influential and successful Schnee Dust Company. She have long snow white hair that could extend to further down her waist if she let her hair down but choose to instead tied it in an off-center pony-tail pinned with a small silver, icicle-shaped tiara. She have flawless pale white complexion. She was wearing standard Beacon uniform and a very proud smile on her face. Ready to answer the question.

"Ah! Marvelous. You truly are a model student."

Weiss' smile continue to grow as she play around with the praise said by her teacher in her mind.

"Now. Please explain.."

Weiss was about to open her mouth to answer when Dr. Oobleck said the student's name, whom he was referring to in the first place, silencing the heiress.

"Mr. Nairo"

It was not mistaken that another hand also raised in the crowd of students. A hand that attached to a boy that was sitting at the first row. He has a slim build and naturally straight black hair that went all the way to his neck. He doesn't look like someone who would be a hunter at first glance. More like someone that might past for a scholar at a normal school. None the less, he's quite good looking if he would take the time to comb his hair into better style and do something about his almost sleep deprived black eyes.

He shot up from his seat and give a wide grin Dr. Oobleck.

POP!

A lock of hair at the right side of his head shot up from his naturally straight hair. Almost making him look like a devil's horn.

"Certainly Dr. Oobleck. That is the photo of a crash site of a meteorite that had landed on Remnant 10 years ago. What make it interesting is that, despite Remnant had a fair share of meteorite, this is the first one in recorded history to have such a devastating impact on the four kingdoms despite it crashed on an island in the middle on the ocean, thousands of miles away even from the nearest kingdom, which is Atlas"

"Very good. Now what about this?" He pressed a button and the slide change to a picture of a room fill with scientist all huddle in front of the table with an object that resembles a box. This causes the boy's grin to grew wider and almost climb over the table to get closer look at the picture, despite being on the big screen and clear as day.

The students' and Dr. Oobleck's eyes widen as the boy almost manage to climb over the table, before a hand grab the boy's uniform collar and slammed the excited student back on his seat.

The savior was just lying on his back against his seat while his left leg was on top of the table. He lift his notebook that was covering his face to reveal a handsome male teen with blonde hair that neatly styled that screamed out, 'Watch out ladies. I'm coming for ya'.

"Ouch. Liam! What was that for?"

"Stopping you from making our team reputation even worse than it already is. Thank me later partner." The blonde named Liam said with irritation in his voice.

Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat and the two boys stop fighting. The black-haired student was about to continue is explanation only to be cut by Weiss.

"The item in the picture is what the council refer to as 'The Pandora Box'. It was found inside the very same meteorite that had crashed. It is believed to be a source of energy that is ten times the potent of dust. Sadly, it was stolen by no doubt The White Fang to further their devilish plan around a year ago but fortunately three of the six panels that was found and save back in the council's possession"

Liam placed his notebook back on his face and rolled his deep blue eyes at the heiress remarks, "The council never confirmed it was stolen by The White Fang, Schnee"

Weiss glared at the blonde and ignoring Ruby tugging her skirt that signaled the heiress to sit back down. Without warning, press another button to change the picture of the crashed site but the photo was zoomed out in order to see the area around the meteorite. The entirety of the ground around the meteorite was split open with multiple cracks sprawled in every direction possible as far as the eyes could see. What makes the cracks on the ground more suspicious is that gas was fuming out of it in a huge amount.

Not wanting to be outsmarted again, the devil with one horn continue.

"According the team of scientists that had been task to research on the crack, it excrete a strange gas-like substances that was named as 'Nebula Gas'."

Weiss chimed in "Thanks to The Schnee Dust Company and Nanba Industries Ltd., we, I mean they, manage to find multiple uses of the gas in everyday life from fuel for civilian's transportation to military weaponry. This is one of the ways to sure people of Remnant have the luxury of choice and not overly depended on Dust."

"Wouldn't that be bad for your company's business?" asked Ruby.

"Of course. That's why The Schnee Dust Company hold the biggest share of the gas within the four kingdom. Around 75% of it." Weiss whispered to Ruby with a victorious smile.

"Oh Weiss. Just when I thought your company start being generous" Ruby sighed.

Dr. Oobleck gave a loud clap. "Amazing! Very amazing! This is what we need in the younger generation. The passion for history. Things that happened in the past that might help you in the future. Like the old saying, 'Those who don't learn history…"

"…will doom to repeat it." Continue the students half-heartedly exclude an heiress and a sulking boy at the front row.

As the bell rings, students quickly ran out of the class. The heiress quickly glance at her male rival to see him talking to his blonde partner. The other two members were nowhere to be seen. They probably rushed off to the cafeteria to secure their lunches before it ran out. The black haired said something to the blonde, which make the latter start yelling at the former. The blonde took the other in a choke-hold as the choke-victim vigorously tapping his assailant arm, demanding to be let go.

"Hey, Weiss. Come on. Lunch time."

Weiss look at her teammate, a girl with long, messy bright blonde hair and huge smile on her face. Weiss scoffed at the brawler before Team RWBY start walking to the cafeteria together.

In the classroom, the two boys continue to bicker as Liam continue to strangle his friend and partner.

"Say it! Say you're sorry Felix!"

"Fine! Let me go first" Liam let Felix go and Felix quickly straighten his uniform. He look Liam and say, "I'm sorry…that you're born with more muscle than brain cells". Liam just started at his friend.

"That's the best I could came up with. Take it or leave it."

Liam shrugged, "Fine. Let's go to the café. Those two probably waiting already."

At the cafeteria, where all students of Beacon Academy gathered to enjoy their lunch. At one particular table, eight students sat together as they ate. This is Team RWBY and their sister team, Team JNPR.

Weiss sat between Ruby and a black haired beauty that currently reading a book, cancelling out any outside distraction. Weiss did not eat her salad as she just play around with the vegetables and sometimes stab a tomato with much more force than necessary until the tomato burst. Ruby noticed this and quickly put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Weiss. That's enough. I'm sure the tomato already dead. What's wrong?"

Weiss snapped out of her dilemma and look at her partner with angered filled eyes. "What's wrong? What's wrong? You asked me what's wrong. You know what's wrong"

"Is this about Felix?" came a voice from in front of Weiss. A girl with red hair that sat across the table.

"Who's Felix?" Weiss asked innocently.

"Felix. The guy that you literally just have a quiz-off in class just now." Said the girl who was reading a book but already put it away to start eating her lunch, a plate-load of tuna sandwiches.

"Huh. I never knew his name. Oh well. That's still doesn't change the fact he interrupted my perfect explanation."

"He did put up his hands a few seconds before you did Weiss"

"Who side are you on here Arc?"

Jaune flinched at Weiss question and quickly eat his lunch without glances up at his crush.

Weiss continue, "Who does he think he is anyway? Make me look stupid like that! I swear that team is just as bad as Team CRDL. They don't have the drive to be professional huntsmen. You see how his partner was sleeping? I don't even remember seeing the other two members of their team. They probably skip class or something"

Blake took a bite of her sandwich. "Wow. Just wow."

Yang smirked at the heiress, "Aww. Is someone grumping because there are others smarter than her? Hey Weiss. What does it feel like to be out smarted?"

"HE DID NOT OUTSMARTED ME"

Jaune look at the red beside him and asked, "What was their team name again, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha look at her partner, "You don't remember Jaune? They are Team…"

As they continue their conversation, the TV in the café turn on and showing a news report.

"Breaking news. The Vale docks was attacked last night by another unknown looking creature. This had been the seventh attack since last month. Civilian are advised to steer clear if any of the creature were to be spotted. Please contact your nearest authority whether it is the police or you're nearest available huntsmen"

On the screen was showing a security camera footage that seems to be in a warehouse of weird looking creature that almost look humanoid but lack any human feature except the fact that it has arms and legs. It had black base, but covered with white plate all over his upper torso. Blue highlight were present at the spiked at the top of his head and both left and right arm. The creature fought against the local police. The police were thrown all over place before the monstrosity were hit and went flying by an unknown force off-screen.

This causes everyone in the cafeteria to look at the TV. Before long, a figure dashed across the screen. It moves quite fast but they all could agree that they saw two distinct color, red and blue.

"According to witness, that an unknown individual in red and blue armor arrived on the scene on a motorcycle and battled the creature but unfortunately the creature managed to escaped as well as the mysterious armored individual. For those who might have information on either individuals, please contact your local authority immediately as it would help the Vale Police Department immensely. This is Flora Green and now we will head to weather."

The students continue to attend their lunch as the only exciting news was over. Ruby smiled at the TV before turned towards her partner that already start to eat her salad.

"Isn't that cool Weiss? A mysterious individual that fights from the shadows. A man with mysterious past that forces him to take the mantle of a hero to defend the city he care for. I wish I could meet him"

Weiss signed at her team leader. "Ruby. For all we know that armored guy also a criminal. A criminal fighting another does not make one a hero. Plus, he's wearing an armor that covers his face like a mask. Why is that? What he got to hide?"

Ruby fell silent as one of team JNPR spoke. A boy with black hair with a pink streak of hair and pink iris. "Maybe he doesn't like the attention. Some people like secrecy. We cannot judge him just yet. We also saw him fought those things more than once on the news. He can't be all that bad. Besides, I think Ruby want to meet him so that she could use the armor as well"

Ruby smile sheepishly as he boy's deduction hit her on the nose.

"That was last night near the docks? I was just there!" Yang screamed out as her partner continue munching on her sandwich. The girl asked, "Why were you at the docks anyway?"

"Personal matters, but that's not the point. I could have beat that porcupine looking freak myself and be a hero" Yang point her thumb to herself and puffed her chest in the air as an orange haired girl that sat next to the black hair one cheered her on.

"I could take that thing down in one punch. Yeah. I'm just that good"

"Is this what you do all day Xiao Long? Empty boasting?" Came a voice behind team JNPR. Eight pair of eyes look at the man with blonde hair and a black haired teen right beside him.

"You sure are very proud of your fist huh?"

Yang smiled at Liam and rest her chin on top of her right hand. "Why yes, Liam. I'm very proud of them. What do you think of them? I'm sure they are the strongest fist in Beacon Academy. I'll give the honor to kiss and worship them."

Yang turned her hands into fist and hold it up to Liam. Liam leaned closer to Yang's fist. He had to squeeze between Ren and Nora as his lips were just a few inches away.

Yang started to look quite nervous but her face did not show it. _'Don't tell me he's going to do it. I was just kidding. He supposed to be embarrass'._

"I would kiss them if I weren't too busy…"

Liam trailed of as he stand back up straight and put his right foot on the seat between Nora and Ren. Smiled triumphly and point his right pointer finger to the sky.

"Being the king of muscles! That means, kings don't have to stood so low to kiss peasants"

Yang expression turned into a scowl as she stood up and slammed both of her hand on the table. She glared at the boy and Liam just crossed his arms and smirked at his fellow blond. Members of RWBY and JNPR look back and forth between the two and try find the means to escape if the two decide to wage war.

Before Yang could say anything, a hand slapped Liam at the back of the head.

"Oww, man. What the hell?"

Felix look at his partner and motion his head at a table a few feet away. "Our lunch going to get cold."

"Oh. Ok. See you guys later. Enjoy your lunches." Liam smiled sweetly at them before he and Felix walked off to their table.

Yang stared at the back of her tormentor's back as she slipped back into her seat. "Wow. His mood change so quickly."

"You could learn a thing or two from him"

"Shut up Blake. I will get my revenge. He called my fist peasants"

The rest of the table groaned at their childish blonde friend.

Felix and Liam walked to their table where three trays of food. Across the table sat all alone, was a tall boy with well-build body. He got short spiky black hair and light black eyes. He quite handsome himself. He was about to eat his fruit salad when he notice his two teammates approached.

"Hey guys. Where were you two?" the boy asked as he took a bite of a slice of orange. Felix and Liam sat across from him. "Liam was being an idiot and practically asking to be beaten by the Xiao Long girl."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to put her in her place."

"Really now? Could fool me. Every time you two go toe to toe, it look like she would win against you quite easily. Remember last week combat class? You literally beg Yang to stop punching you."

"You jerk! Mest. Help me out here."

The boy named Mest stop from eating his fruit salad and look at Liam. "Sometimes I don't know why you waste your time with her, muscle brain"

Liam scowled as he start digging into his lunch. As he chew, he realized the absent of their fourth teammate. "Where's Reo?"

Mest answered without stop eating. "In line. He still waiting for his Shepherd Pie"

As soon Mest finish, a tray land next to him and sat a boy with toothy grin on his face. He was wearing a white beanie that cover most of his head, but people could clearly see his brown hair. He has a small build, quite lacking in the muscle department and have an average height.

"Hey guys. That was long queue. I had been waiting all week for this pie"

Mest look at his partner and smile. "Looks good. Can I have some?"

Reo swiped Mest's hand before the latter could scooped some of the pie with his fork. "No. Get your own pie" After dealing with Mest, Reo took his spoon and ready to dig in, before…

SPLAT!

The next thing Reo's and his teammates realized was the said students' face was slammed into the pie. A huge hand was at the back of Reo's head holding him in position. Three pair of eyes follow the hand and saw Cardin Wincester of Team CRDL. Cardin let go of the boy. Reo lift his face with most of the pie's content were on his face or on the table. He look confusingly around him at his teammates.

"What's just happen?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look guys. It's one of those freaks!" Cardin roughly pulled Reo's beanie and reveal a pair of brown dog ears that attached itself to Reo's head. Reo wiped the most of the pie off his face and turned to Cardin and smile.

"Oh hey Cardin. Didn't realize that you're behind me. Would want to offer you some pie but it seems I need to get a new one."

This only make Cardin angrier. "Shut the fuck up animal! Don't talk to me like are friends!"

Reo continue, "Yeah. We may not be friends but were both huntsmen-in –training. That count as something right? We're all have the same motive. Fighting Grimm and make the world a better place."

Cardin's eyes twitches as he toss Reo's beanie back its owner. "Shut up you White Fang spy!" Cardin almost punch Reo, but the latter's dog ears twitches and Reo smile deviously at him. "Say Cardin. How's your jaw doing?"

"My jaw?"

"Yup. Does it hurt?"

"From what?"

Reo rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. From being hit with a tray perhaps."

Cardin and his teammates raises their eyebrows. "What tray are you…."

SLAM!

Before Cardin could finished the question, he went flying to the right as Liam hit Cardin's face with his lunch tray.

Cardin land on the floor as Liam climb over the table and lift Cardin by the collar. Cardin groaned, "What you idiots waiting for? Teach this team of freak-lovers a lesson!"

The RDL of CRDL spring into action. Russel went for a kick towards Reo but the dog Faunus manage to evade. Several more punches came Reo's way but easily dodge it. Dove decided to punch Mest who was drinking his water, but the guy manage to hold Dove's wrist and give it a twist, snapping the D or CRDL's wrist as he casually sipping away. Dove continue to scream in pain as Mest slowly got up from his seat and deliver a punch on Dove's face, knocking the boy unconscious.

"I was drinking. So rude man."

Felix shook his head and was about to resume his lunch when realize Sky Lark climb over the table to kick his face. Felix jumped away as Sky land in front of him. He invade several punches before one almost make contact with his face. Felix quickly put a tray between them. Sky moaned in pain as his fist hit the tray. Siege this opportunity, Felix hit Sky multiple times until the guy fell on the ground.

Reo was slammed against another team table. The other team quickly move away from the two brawling students. Russel glanced at Sky that was still being wacked with a tray by Felix. Russel rushed towards Felix, who was too busy to notice Russel advancement. Before Russel could tackle Felix, a scraggly boy with blonde hair slammed himself against Rusell and into another unexpected group of students, despite knowing they could be caught in the crossfire if the stay longer than need to.

Liam repeatedly punch Cardin's face as the leader of CRDL try to withstand the punches. With one strong thrust, he pushes Liam away. "Fuck this shit. Team! Retreat!" Cardin yelled out as they rushed out of the cafeteria with the other two follow behind him while carrying Dove.

Silent overwhelmed the cafeteria as the students try to figure out either to leave or continue eating for those who lunches had not become collateral damage. Felix look at his savior and walked towards him. "Hey, scraggly. Jaune Arc right? Thanks for the save" Felix extend a hand as Jaune grab it.

"Yeah. Glad you okay though. That was a cowardly move from Sky"

Felix smiled and saw team RWBY and JNPR walked towards his team. Ruby rushed towards the two boys. "Are you two okay?"

"Scraggly, I mean Jaune and I are just fine but sadly it can't be said for the tray though" The three share a laugh.

Reo groaned and rub his head as a pair of arms help him up. He look to his right and his brown eyes stare right into a pair of captivating yellow eyes. Reo blushed and quickly distant himself from the Blake.

"Are you alright? What Cardin did to you was terrible. How did he know you're a Faunus?"

"Cardin saw my Faunus trait at the dorm once. Haven't leave alone ever since." Blake quickly pulled out a handkerchief a try to wipe a small blood that accumulate at Reo's lips and any remainder of Reo's former lunch. It wasn't hard for Blake to do so as Reo was only a few inches taller than her. Reo blushed even more but allow the black-haired beauty to help him but couldn't really look her in the eyes. "Th..tha..Thank you. I'm glad…to…see that there are humans other my teammates that are nice to a Faunus like me."

Reo smiled as Blake stared at him. She froze and continue after a few second. "Yeah. We are trying our best to make sure everyone is accepted" She gave a half smile but received a wide and sincere smile in return, which makes her feel even guiltier. Ren just watched the two interact with a smile.

Mest finished his lunch when come face to face with and angry Weiss Schnee and unimpressed Pyrrha Nikos. Mest smiled at the two beauty, "Hai Weiss. Hai Pyrrha. Haven't talked to the two of you for some time now. How are you two lately?"

"First question, where were you this morning? I did not see you in class. Second question, how could you still be eating while this is going on?" Weiss flailed her arms around to show the aftermath of the fight.

Mest cleared his throat. "One. I was under the table, sleeping. Second. My teammates are strong. They could handle themselves. Weiss, you know me since childhood."

Weiss' scar began to throb as she stare at her childhood friend's carefree attitude. "Fine. I'm sure your father would LOVE to hear your little stunt in class." Weiss add while smirking as Mest's face paled.

Liam got up and dust himself as Nora come behind him and hit his back. "That was awesome! You gave Cardin a beating! You were like BOOM, BOOM, POW! Haiya! Wacha!" Liam flinched at the pain on his back and turn to face Nora trying to imitate various karate or kung fu moves while Yang just look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little shocked you hit Cardin like that. Pretty cool of you to stand for your friend. Unexpected but cool."

"He was bullying Reo. Nobody mess with my teammates." Liam stated with a low growl.

Yang lift her hand defensively, "Woah woah there Lemon. That's cool and all but don't go threatening those who's trying to compliment you." Yang chuckled.

Laim raised an eyebrow. "Lemon?"

Yang shrugged. "Sorry. That's the first thing that came to my mind when I heard your name."

"You're a weird girl you know that Xiao Long?" Yang continue to chuckle.

All members of team RWBY, JNPR and Liam's teammates walked towards them.

Pyrrha look at everyone and smiled. "Why don't we all have lunch together? All twelve of us. This is a good time for us to get to know Team FLAM better."

Jaune look confusingly at Pyrrha. "Wait. Who is Team FLAM?

Felix, Liam, Reo and Mest look at Jaune and answer one by one.

"We"

"Are"

"Team"

"FLAM (Flame)".

Jaune just stare at them while the rest of their friends just face palmed.

"Ohhh".

And that conclude the first chapter. Basically the first chapter of small world building and character introduction. My four OC background will be explore even more in the future as the story progress. This is basically their intro and how they started to get to know Team RWBY and JNPR.

So, please comment about your opinion on the chapter and my OC so far. I know that as of now, they are not that interesting or appealing. I'll try to have more character development for them and improve their interaction with the two other team. Also feel free to ask for something that you would like to see in the story.

Problems with my writing that I'm already aware of.

I'm terrible with description especially fight scene and aim to improve at it.

Bad grammar and word choices.

If you manage to stay and read this all the way, I say thank you. I hope you will continue to support this series. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Felix Nairo

Hai. I'm back. Ready for a new chapter.

Kamen Rider and RWBY both belong to their respective owner. Which is not me, if you're wondering.

Chapter 2: Felix Nairo

**Felix**: Previously on Building A Better Remnant. The amazing, genius and not to mention prodigy huntsmen-in-training Felix Nairo manage to get full marks on a super hard quiz in Doctor Oobleck's class.

**Liam: **What quiz? You just taking turns answering questions with the heiress.

**Felix: **Shut up! At least I'm doing something beneficial. Explaining the world a bit to the readers. Unlike you. All you do is ogling at Yang Xiao Long.

**Liam: **I'm not. If anything, she was ogling at me. But still, the fight against CRDL was fun right?

**Felix: **Totally. We should do that more often.

**Liam:** Start fights?

**Felix:** No you idiot. Defend the helpless. We're heroes after all! Now that we are friends with Team RWBY and JNPR. Let's see what chapter 2 will be about.

_Felix's eyes shot open as he finally realized where he was. He was inside a dark room that only been illuminated by a few ceiling lights. What really send him into overdrive with panic is that he was held within a glass container that was filled with water containing mysterious chemicals. He try to knock on the glass but both of his ankle and wrist was tied in place to prevent him from doing anything that was against his captor wishes._

_Felix struggled as the gas mask that he was wearing continue to pump more foul smelling gas into his system. As he stare into aimlessly at the ceiling of the room, three individuals wearing hazmat suit and gas mask peer from the sides into the glass container. Felix screamed and begged to be let go but his voice was muffled due the mask he was wearing and the glass container itself._

_The unknown people continue to stare at his struggle and wrote something down on the clipboard that they had on hand, whispering and talking to each other. Felix turn his head to the right and saw another pair of eyes. The eyes belong to a guy that look like he had been doing drugs his whole life. His face was skinny and his eyes look lifeless but full of terror at the same time. He, too was struggling against his own bond inside the same type of container Felix was in. The man screamed but the people surrounding the man's also did not care whatsoever._

_A sound of tapping against his glass container what makes Felix turn his head back up. The people in hazmat suit were gone and replaced with a guy that wearing some kind of armor. The only part of the armor that Felix could make out was, it had the color red for its base and a green visor that almost look like a cobra ready to strike its victim. Not to mention it got a chimney looking thing on its forehead that only inches away from the glass. Any closer, it would poke through the container. The figure continue to tap the glass despite Felix already been staring at it for more than a few minutes._

"_Well, well. You're awake. It's nice to see that you still up and kicking. Would be shame if you kick the bucket so soon. It's not easy to find good guineas pigs these days. I swear humans and Faunus in this era are so weak and fragile due to decades of peace. You should have seen Remnant during war times. No shortage of strong fighters and warriors. Like the Arcs for instance. I got so many plans for you, boy. Have fun now. Ciao."_

_The figure walked away from Felix vision before talking to one of the people in hazmat suit._

"_Increase the gas output"_

_Before he could think about the strange figure, Felix felt the most severe pain he had felt in his life. Not caring anymore, he let a go a loud agonizing scream._

SLAP!

All the pain Felix felt throughout his body was instantly gone and the only pain he could feel was concentrated at his left cheek. He shot his eyes across his dark dorm room, the only light to be seen was the sun rays peeking through the still closed curtains, and finally land on his partner, teammate and best friend.

"Liam. What's going on? What happened?"

Felix hold and rubbed his cheek in pain and continue to look around the room to make sure he was really in his dorm room and not some other dark room in a mental asylum. Liam stare at his team leader with worrying eyes and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You had that nightmare again. Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up no matter how much I called out to you. Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. The same dream all over again. Strapped inside a glass container and the weird armored guy. Sorry for worrying you"

"Hmm. We'll find the answer soon enough. Now that we have becomes friends with team RWBY and JNPR. Maybe they could help us find information on this Faust organization that you had been telling us about."

Felix stared at Liam and shook his head. "No. We won't tell them. Not now. Not ever. This is our fight. Not theirs"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Dude. They are our friends. You trust us on our first night as a team but not them? They are as nice, trustworthy and honorable as any team of huntsmen could get"

He proceed to put his hand on Felix's shoulder. "They'll understand if we explain to them. I know for a fact that Yang and Nora will lead the charge." Liam comment while laughing.

Felix didn't seem amuse by this and continue to look down at his bed sheets.

"Well. Since we already woke up. Let's get ready for class and head down to the cafeteria. I'm hungry. Reo and Mest went for a jog. They should be back soon" Liam fill Felix in as he take off his shirt. Exposing nice rip and harden muscles that surely make any girl swoon. Liam grab his towel and rushed to the bathroom.

Felix stare at the ceiling and try to recall the nightmare. Every time he try to concentrate on the figure with the cobra visor he began to sweat more and more. Despite how hard he try, he could not truly make out the first clue where the nightmare took place. That might be due to his shirt was sticking disgustingly to his torso due to sweat or because of Liam's horrible singing coming from the shower.

"Oh baby! It's time to make up your minddddd~"

Yup, that Liam alright and his horrible singing. Felix cringed and put his head under his pillow to block the tune-deaf boy's personal concert.

The door to Team FLAM's dorm room flung open with Mest dragging Reo by slinging the latter right arm across his neck into the room. Mest closed the door with his feet before let Reo fell face first onto the floor.

"Owww" Reo groaned.

"Sorry about that."

Felix stare and his teammates. Mest began to stretch as it was mandatory after a nice jog as Reo try to pick himself up by prompt himself onto his bed as if his legs not working. "What happened to you guys?"

Mest explained without stop stretching. "Reo trip over a tree root and twist his ankle. Should be alright in few minutes. For a dog Faunus, you're quite clumsy"

True to Mest's word. Reo jumped off his bed and start jog on the spot. "Dogs are supposed to be clumsy. That's what makes them cute most of the time. If you want extreme agility, so find a cat Faunus." Reo balance on his supposed twisted ankle and felt nothing. "Score one for aura." Reo lift his hand for a high-five and Mest gladly gave it to him.

"I don't mind me a cat Faunus. Mind introduce me to one?"

"There's a few family of them at my village. I could introduce you to them when we go back during the holidays."

"Thanks but that's too far away, plus, I don't think Weiss would allow me to go. She brought a lot of bags whenever she go travel back and forth from Atlas. She might need help carrying them. She don't trust her personal stuff with other people, even with her company's own men."

"What? Are you her personal luggage carrier of something?" Reo asked while smirking, hoping to get a funny reaction from his partner.

"My personal record was seven luggage at once" Mest answer with a proud smile.

Liam exit the bathroom only wearing towel and Mest took notice of his muscles. "Hot damn Liam. Been working out?"

Laim began to flex, "Yeah. The new protein shakes and new workout schedule really does the trick"

"Been looking forward to impress a certain blonde brawler?" Reo teased again.

Liam did not look impress as he put shirt on. "Oh. We're teasing now huh? What about you? I heard you start helping Jaune try to hit on the Schnee heiress."

Reo gasped and rushed to the bathroom to ready for class.

Mest smile and his partner antics. "Man, that guy is an open book sometimes". Liam and Mest proceed to flex and compare to see whose has the better muscle.

Felix look at his teammates and muttered slowly before get up." I'm surrounded by morons. This is the worst"

Half an hour later, Team FLAM was sitting with their new friends of Team RWBY and JNPR for breakfast. It's been a week since the Cardin incident and the three teams start to hang out a lot more and know each other better. They are slowly becoming good friends. The key word here is slowly.

Felix took small bite out of his toast that might just be categorized as a nibble and a sip of his orange juice. He proceed to look at Liam to his left. He was busy shaking his protein shaker with white liquid in it. He had a goofy grin on his face as if that would be the first meal he had in his lifetime. Mest was talking to Pyrrha about how to fend off paparazzi without killing any of them. Lastly, Reo was nodding away to one of Nora's tall tale as Ren try to keep it closer to reality.

Ruby put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and chew happily. She saw Liam's shaker and feel curious about it. "Liam. What's that? Is that milkshake?" Ruby asked while hoping that was the case.

Liam scoffed with a smile and look at the 15-year-old girl. "No, Ruby. This is a protein shake. Good to build muscles. Matter of fact, you should have some Ruby. You need muscles to wield that heavy axe of yours." Liam stretched his arm holding the shaker in Ruby's direction.

"Pftttt" Yang spat out her own drink and look at Liam with red eyes. "Liam Flae! Don't you dare! My small and cute little sister does not need to be a muscle freak like you."

Ruby was annoyed at her sister choice of adjective use to describe her but she was more annoyed at Liam, who retracted his arm back to his side, calling Crescent Rose something insulting like an axe.

"Crescent Rose is not an axe, mister. She's a scythe and when she needs to be, a high velocity heavy impact sniper rifle"

"A what?" Reo asked as Nora's tall tale ended.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the Faunus, "It's also a gun" to which Reo nodded. Impress with such weaponry.

Ruby was about to take another spoon of her cereal when she saw Felix's lack of desire to put breakfast into his body.

"Felix? Aren't you hungry? We got combat class today. You'll need the energy."

"Nah. Not that hungry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ruby."

"Come on, you can tell me anything. We're friends."

"Ruby, drop it" Felix warned the cape wearer.

Ruby took her spoon and poke Felix's forehead.

After several poking, Felix try to swipe the spoon but Ruby quickly retreated as Felix return to stare at nothingness.

Ruby was not satisfied with the outcome. She look at her half eaten bowl of Pumpkin's Pete cereal and smile cheekily. She took a spoonful and hover in front of Felix's face but the boy did not realize this.

"Felix!" Ruby called his name as if she was in distress.

Felix shot his head up at her and immediately his mouth was shoved with a spoonful of cereal. Felix gagged and cough violently as he try to swallow to sugary treat. Everyone at the table was shocked at this and a few like Nora, Yang, Liam and Mest laughed while the others either too shocked to react or show sign of disapproval.

Weiss called out to her partner, "Ruby! Why did you do that? You could choke him with that stunt."

Ruby look between Weiss and Felix. Worried expression appeared on her face. "I was just want to feed him some breakfast. He needs the energy."

"You could've hurt him. Ruby." Pyrrha added.

Ruby look at Felix and silently praying he was alright. Felix downed his orange juice and admit it taste weird with taste of the cereal and the juice combine. After wiping his mouth, he look at Ruby who was looking worryingly at him.

"What was that for Ruby? If my head was a few inches forward, you could accidently shoved your spoon down my throat."

Ruby's face paled as he said that. "I'm sorry. I just want to help"

"Help? Help!? You could help by respect other's needs of privacy"

Liam quickly put his hand on Felix's shoulder and shook it. "Woah dude. Calm down. It's was just a harmless gesture. She said she was sorry."

"Yeah man. She means you no harm" Jaune joined in to defend his first friend at Beacon.

Felix just stare at the red hooded girl before storm out of the café. Ruby shot up here seat and race after her new friend. A hand landed on her shoulder and stooped her in her track. She turned to see Liam, who just shook his head left and right.

"Liam. I need to apologize to him. Let me go, please."

"Sorry Ruby. No can do. Let us handle this." Liam explained as Mest and Reo walked past them. No doubt to catch up to their leader. Liam tapped her shoulder twice before walked past her as well. He stopped at the entrance and look back at the two teams. "Don't wait up. We'll meet up in class." With that, he was gone. Ruby return to her seat and took a sad bite of her cereal. The table was silent. Nora try to lighten the mood but silence when she saw Ren's shook his head.

Jaune look at the red reaper and sighed. He look like he tried to say something multiple times but stopped himself every time. Worrying that he might the situation even worse than it already is. Ruby saw this and look straight the knight's eyes. "Jaune. Tell me. I should have left it there right?"

Jaune was taken back at Ruby's question. He look around the table, hoping that someone would answer the question for him. The others just busied themselves with their breakfast, not making any form of contact with the two. Jaune sighed again and took a deep breath.

"Ruby. It not your fault, not entirely at least." Jaune swear he could see Ruby physical shrunk a bit in size out of guilt. "You were trying to help. Your heart was in the right place. It always has been. Just, I don't think shoving food into someone's mouth that could potentially hurt them if done incorrectly was a good idea."

Ruby just nod at the statement signaling she understood the message that Jaune was trying to tell her.

"But, in any case. Felix went overboard with his reaction. The guy need to learn to relax a bit. Try to talk to him, when he cool down a bit that is." Jaune added and Ruby jus nodded once more.

Felix's leg power walk across the corridor to an unknown destination. He never had one in mind. All he knows that he want to get far away from everyone. Things were not going his way when his teammates was hot on his heels and he doesn't want to handle this mess right now. He want to do something that let him forget how he was a complete jerk for no reason to someone that sincerely wanted to help him. His leg's speed failed him as Mest strong arms wrap around his neck and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"I know that I keep telling you guys that I always wish to drag someone into an empty classroom, but not like this. In my mind, it always been a girl." Mest confess and put Felix on one of the chairs.

Reo closed the door and walked to his friends, "TMI man"

Liam circled Felix like a vulture stalking its prey. Felix was about to laugh at the sight of Liam being angry or serious. The two trait does not resonate well with team FLAM's very own blonde brawler.

"What you did what uncalled for. Getting mad over small matter. That is so…so….so…Damn it! I'm so not use to giving lectures, I don't have anything say."

Felix doesn't respond and only stare down at the floor as Liam walking back and forth in front of him while ruffling his hair. He replay the whole situation within his head and pause at the apologetic look on Ruby's face. The longer Felix remember the face, the sadder he become and the terrible feeling of guilt continue to grow within him. He lashed out and act immature towards a person that was probably the most innocent person in Beacon.

'_She doesn't know a thing and I act like she out to get me. She's sincerely wanted to help. For a genius, I'm a moron'_

BEEP!

All of their scroll beeped and they open the message. Their eyes grew large and they look at each other.

"The Smash from the other day showed up again near the water front!" Mest informed them. They eyed each other, not knowing what to do. They are still in their little meeting and a Smash appear. Not to mention that they had class. To make things worse, it was Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

Felix rose from his seat. "You guys go to class. Tell Professor Goodwitch that I'm sick or something. If she insist on punishing me, I'll gladly accept it. I'll make it up to Ruby later. I promise. I owe you guys one" Felix rushed out the door.

"You owe us more than that!" Liam shouted as Reo and Mest shook their heads.

Felix ran to the bullhead to take him to Vale. Despite the ride time was the same no matter what time of the day, he cannot stop feeling like this was the longest trip ever. Probably because he was rushing towards the destination that currently terrorize by a monster and the more he have to wait the higher the number of casualties. These creatures known as Smash had been appearing for quite some time. All Felix know is that they were created by an organization known as Faust. Not many heard of them and even asking experience huntsmen could not give any result. That's why Felix want to be a huntsmen, to have easier access to any secretive information that lead him to Faust and the reason behind his nightmares.

Back to the Smash, Felix don't really have a good explanation about them. They were humans and Faunus that was mutated due to exposure to the Nebula Gas. Despite the gas was already available on the market for commercial use, it seems that they need a huge amount of it to even show any sign of illness, yet alone mutations. He was told to fight them to defend Vale from the Smash, absorb the essence, to empower a Fullbottle for his own use. Rinse and repeat. But, why the Smash was rampaging in the city to begin with? What are they after? They don't look like they have mind of their own. Whoever converted into Smash seems to lose all since of thinking and negotiation. Faust must had been releasing them here or did they escape Faust' captivity. Felix try to get answer from other Smash victims but none of them remember a thing about them being held captive. If Faust's attention was the first of the two, it probably was to steer chaos in the city scare the populace. With such confusion and terror, Grimm would have no problem to come in somehow and finish the job. Unfortunately the scenario came to a dead end as Vale was typically a safe city and Grimm cannot physically get into the city. Felix groaned as this train of thought on get him more and more towards question station instead of answer central.

The bullhead arrived and Felix ran to the side of the road. He pulled out a bulky device that look like a scroll but it clearly wasn't. Another hand pulled out a small yellow color cylinder bottle and give it quick shake. He place the bottle and place it in a slot of the device. A holographic face of a lion appear and Felix toss it into the air.

BUILD CHANGE

A manly voice shout out as the device dissembled itself and form into a motorcycle. Felix punched on a helmet icon on the touch pad near the head light. A helmet appear on the back of the seat and Felix put it on. He rode the motorcycle to his destination, the waterfront.

As he rode, his scroll beeped. He saw Liam was the one calling him. He answer and Liam replied in a low voice, probably whispering since they are in Professor Goodwitch's class.

"Felix. Sorry to bother you but I hope you have a plan to make up with Ruby. She's fighting against Reo and loosing man. This morning must hit her hard."

Felix knew something was wrong with Ruby is she had a hard time against Reo. Probably the second weakest of the first years when it comes to combat. The weakest would be Jaune Arc. Felix click his tongue and quickly thought of something.

"Liam, tell her to meet at that place later today. She like cakes right?"

"I think so. Alright, I'll tell her. Stay safe"

As Liam hung up, Felix arrived at the waterfront. The waterfront was a beautiful location where people all over City of Vale come to enjoy the nice view or having a romantic time. Unfortunately, the only view right now was the sight of the white Smash with spikes throwing civilians into things like benches and stalls. Hurting them and damaging properties. Felix rushed to the nearby man who was laying on the ground moaning in pain.

"It is dangerous here. Get to safety"

He help the man up and the fellow trotted away. Felix was just about to turn towards the Smash when he was sent flying backwards when the Smash punched him. Felix landed on his butt. The smash attack by release countless spikes from his body. Felix manage to dodge and crawl on all fours to a nearby stall and took shelter from it.

"Ouch. Time to get serious." Felix pulled out another bulky device that look like a belt buckle. It was rectangle in shape with a crank of some kind of the right side. Felix placed it on his waist and a strap form around it. There was a circular energy generator unit on the crank's left and two empty slots right after it.

Felix pulled out another two small cylinder bottle. One was red and the other was blue. Felix shake the bottle rapidly to the point that mathematical equations appear around them. The Smash look confuse the floating equations and Felix just smile.

"Now then, shall we begin the experiment?" Felix asked no one.

Felix click the little shielding cap on top of the bottles and insert them into the slots of the belt. The red bottle on the right while the blue one on the left.

RABBIT!

TANK!

BEST MATCH!

The letter R and T appear for a split second before Felix start turning the crank forward. As he crank away, glass tubes began to form around him. Red and blue liquid travel through them and form two halves of an armor in front and behind him. The Needle Smash grunted and start attacking by throwing spikes towards the huntsmen in training. Fortunately, the tubes managed to prevent it from making contact with the boy.

ARE YOU READY?

The voice asked as Felix strike a pose. "Henshin!"

The two halves of the armor snap itself together onto Felix's body as the tubes disperse. The armor let dispense steam and Felix once more strike an odd pose.

FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!

RABBIT! TANK!

YEAH!

The armor was quite simple as but the most noticeable part was it was a mix of color blue and red. The red part cover the left side of the face and left leg, with a spring at the ankle, but also covers the right torso and arm. The blue covers the right side of the face and leg, but left of arm and torso.

Another feature is that the eyes were in different color. The left red eyes have a rabbit ear sticking out while the right blue eyes have a tank cannon, making the horn of the armor.

Felix trace his right index and middle finger across the right 'horn' and flick his palm open.

"I've got the winning formula"

Liam rushed through the crowd to find his target. After looking for a few minutes, he saw Ruby walking with her team. Weiss' right hand was on Ruby's shoulder and the white-haired girl try her best to calm her partner. Liam sprinted towards them.

"Ruby!"

Team RWBY turned to look at him. "Hey Liam. Felix must hate me that that much to the point he's willing to not be present at Professor Goodwitch's class." Ruby said weakly.

"He's did received detention for a week from her though" Blake added.

Liam calmed himself down, "Ruby. I called Felix and he said he's sorry for this morning. To make it up to you. He asked you to meet up with him at a little café that we like to go to. I hope you like cakes"

Ruby's eyes shot up while Weiss just scowled. "That's it? He just going to treat Ruby and call it done? He did not even apologize himself"

"I'm in!" Ruby declared without a second thought.

"Ruby!"

"What is it Weiss?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and look at Ruby. "Are you really that shallow? One date and all is forgiven?"

"Weiss, this is between Ruby and Felix. Let they decided how to make up with each other." Blake decided to get in between them.

"Blake's right, Weiss. I hurt Felix by invading his personal matters. Now I'm going to make it up to him by treating him to lunch."

Liam shook his head. "No no no. I'm sure he is going to buy you lunch and such. He did yell at you. You done nothing wrong. I think"

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to meet up with him and apologize. We'll be the best of friends, but Weiss will always be my super bestie." Ruby announced as she ran off to get ready.

"I told you not to say that." Weiss groaned and blushed.

Liam smiled and realize that Yang did not say a word at all. He look at his female blonde counterpart while Blake waved her hand in front of Yang's face. "Is she okay?"

Blake shrugged her shoulders and Yang started to blink. Her lilac eyes turned red and flame formed due to her semblance. "Did Felix just asked my sister on a date!?"

Liam paled at the rhetorical question, "Oh no".

Felix swing his sword at the Smash and spark fly all over the place. Damaging the Smash significantly. Felix take this change to deliver a kick to its body and send it backwards into a wooden bench. Destroying it the process, as civilians ran away in fear.

"We better hurry it up. I meeting someone after this"

Felix playfully toss his sword from his right hand to left hand. The weapon was not really a sword as it lack the blade that would make a sword, a sword. Instead it has a drill for its blade which attached to the handle. At the front of the handle, there's another port while a bottle slot at the opposite side. In the middle of the handle, there's a series of gauge showing how the operating state of the internal engine.

"I call this sexy thing 'The Drill Crusher'. You like it?"

The Needle Smash pick itself back up and release another barrage of spike towards the armored hero. Felix managed to block every attack with ease with his sword. Several spikes landed on a nearby stall, damaging it slightly.

The owner, who is a middle age man duck for cover and get back up to examine his stall. "You bastard. Who's going to pay for this?" Felix rolled his eyes and pulled out the Rabbit Fullbottle from his belt and placed it in Fullbottle slot of his sword.

READY GO!

The drill spins rapidly as Felix charge towards the Smash. The smash attack once more but the energy created surrounding Felix block the attack.

"Bad day to be a Smash huh?" Felix taunt as his weapon makes contact with its target.

VORTEX FINISH!

A large explosion erupted and the Smash laid down on the ground. Felix point an empty Fullbottle towards the Smash and it dissolve into small particles, entering the bottle. Leaving behind a man that was wearing a white shirt and pants. Felix look at him and turn around and start walking away. "I'll leave you to the Vale police. Man, this weapon is awesome. I'm truly am a genius."

Felix try to kiss his weapon only to meet with a loud clang as he was still wearing his armor. He rub his face and almost disperse the armor when he heard clicking noises around him. Civilians all around him was busy taking pictures and recording him with their scroll.

"That was close." Felix muttered before dashed for his motorcycle and rode off to his next location.

Ruby was walking towards the café that Felix suggested and got the location from Liam. She walked through Vale's market while humming her favorite song, Red like Roses and saw the café as she turn round the corner. It was a nice two-story building painted light red. There are various flowers in small pots decorating the outside. At the entrance there are a label on a stand that reads, 'Welcome to Nascita'.

Ruby breathe in and out and straighten her standard huntsmen outfit and make sure a cape was in okay condition. As she was about to grab the handle to the entrance. The door open and she almost bump into a man. He was wearing a white t-shirt with flower pattern and light pants He also wearing a pair of glasses and a white hat with black brim. On his body was a green apron with the café name on it.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to bump into you." Ruby apologized but the man just smile and wave it off. "No no. I'm sorry. I wasn't really focus where I'm going since we rarely had any customers. Please come in miss."

Ruby walked into the café and greet with a nice view. The café was medium in size and decorated with simple but elegant things from classical pictures to musical instruments. There's a menu on the wall written on black blackboard using colorful chalks. A counter was present at the back of the establishment with what Ruby presume cooking ingredients placed in glass containers and arrange neatly on the shelves behind the counter. Ruby giggled at the thought of guys like Liam and Mest hanging out at a place like this, since those two always proclaim to be manly man.

The man walked up to Ruby. "Are you alone miss?"

"No. I'm meeting a friend. Felix Nairo." Ruby had no idea why she mentioned the boy's name to complete stranger.

The man's jaw drop as he try to salvage words in his mind. "Felix? Really? I thought he was joking when he said he's meeting a girl here. The same nerdy, dorky and socially awkward Felix Nairo of Beacon Academy?"

Ruby slowly nodded and felt bad about agreeing to the trait to describe her friend due to the trait could be easily implement to her as well. "Yes. He should be here by now"

"He's here alright. Right there"

The man point at the table at the farthest corner of the café. Quite hidden from the rest of the customers if there is any at all. There Felix sit all alone at a table for two while wearing a stripe shirt with jeans and white sneakers. What most noticeable was a white trench jacket that Ruby thought was super stylish and looks good on him. Felix stare at the empty chair in front of him. As Ruby walk towards him, she could hear Felix muttering to himself something like, 'I'm sorry' and 'I was a jerk'.

"Felix?"

"AHHH!" Felix yelled and jumped from his seat. He stared at the girl and offer her seat. Ruby sat and the man give them their menu.

"Felix. You sly dog. A few weeks at Beacon, you already found a girl. A cute one at that. I never thought you into such thing."

Ruby blushed and quickly try to explain. "We're not a date. I want to treat him for making him angry this morning."

Felix raise an eyebrow and look questionably at her. "Wait a minute. I'm treating you because I was a jerk to you."

"What did you do Felix?" The man look at Felix with disappointment in his eyes.

"I yelled at her for trying to invade my personal matters."

"Which was my fault for pestering you. So my treat."

"No. Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Stop!" The two teens look at the man and blushing at their childish bickering.

The man think for a moment. "How about this? You two could pay for each other." The two teens just nod with a smile.

Before they know it, they were talking while they are eating. Felix order tuna sandwiches and tea while Ruby ate her chicken sandwiches alongside strawberry milkshake. Ruby was just finishing her story about how her childhood life and her mother. Felix look at the girl and shifted his eyes away.

"How about you Felix? How's your childhood?"

"Ruby. I don't remember asking you to tell me all of that." Felix answered.

"But I want to. I hope we could be better friends if we know about each other's past. I help me with Weiss" Ruby reply while chewing on her sandwich.

Felix bit his lip and tap his fingers on the table, as if tapping Morse code to whatever divine up there to save him from this uncomfortable moment. "The reason I didn't ask you about your childhood is because I cannot you tell any of mine. I'm amnesiac."

Ruby turned her head sideways. "A what?"

Felix chuckled to himself. "An amnesiac. Means, I lost all my memories"

Ruby stared at him and finally it hit her. "Ehhhh? Meaning you don't remember all about your friends and family?"

"No. I don't even know I have family or not. Owner found me outside of this very café in the pouring rain around a year ago. Don't have an identification or even a scroll on me. I've been living here and owner as my guardian ever since. I went to Beacon to be a huntsmen so that I could find my family again. If I make a name for myself and my face is well-known, they probably could locate me somehow."

Ruby stop eating and just and stare at her sandwich in her hand. She had been talking about her family for quite some time and felt guilty for reminding the boy in front of her that he lost memories of his own family.

"I'm sure you'll find them soon. I'll make sure of it. No. As leader of Team RWBY and a fellow leader, I promise to help you find your memories, Felix Nairo!" Ruby exclaim and proceed to crush her sandwich in the process. "Oh no! My sandwich!"

Ruby drop her sandwich on her plate and sip her drink. "Since you're very smart. Maybe you came from an intellectual background? Maybe your family is well-known for being amazing researchers or scientist? Wait a minute. If you're amnesiac, how do you remember your name and knowledge?"

"The knowledge I have are the only thing I remember from day one. As for the name, that's just the name that owner gave me. He said that Felix was the name of his previously unborn son. He want to me to have the name while I'm staying here and look for my memories."

"It's a good name. I like it"

Felix just laughed and finally decided to tell her. "Ruby. About this morning"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you. The reason I was out of it this morning was because I had a recurring nightmare. I was held captive by some people that were trying to experiment something on me. It was in a dark room. My captors were wearing gas masks and white hazmat suits. It's not aliens since they talk normally like you and me. It was so real like a memory than a trick of the mind. One of them said that he had plans for me. I get the feeling that they are the reason behind my memory lost. If I could find them, I might find answers. Ruby. Do you ever heard the organization known as Faust?"

Ruby just stare at him and take sip of her of milkshake while shaking her head. She cleared her throat and look him in the eyes.

"I think Nora is rubbing off you"

The two shared a laugh and calm down after a few minutes.

Ruby smile at her fellow leader. "Let's just hope that's just a mere nightmare. If it's real and this Faust are after you, I'll use Crescent Rose on them and protect you! Team RWBY, JNPR and your teammates will!" Ruby said as she pull out her weapon.

Felix look at the beauty and drool at it.

POP!

A lock of hair once again stand up to show that Felix is in his nerdy and dorky side. Many questions asked and answer later. Felix find himself cradle Crescent Rose like a beloved pet. "This is one of the coolest weapon I see in ages. I wonder why I never take notice of it before."

Felix caress the blade and handle with care and moan at the touch, making Ruby felt awkward and cringe at the scene. _'Is this what people see me as when I went nuts about weapons?'_

The people on the sidewalk quickly move out the way to avoid an angry girl with blonde hair stampede towards a certain café. Behind her was a three others trying their best to keep up.

"Xiao Long! Wait up!"

"Sorry. No can do Flae. Who knows what horrible and perverted things Felix might be doing to Ruby right now."

Liam look at Weiss and Blake that was power walking behind him. "Look. I know Felix. He would not do such thing. He is just dorky, nerdy and a weapon nut just much as Ruby is. At this point I think he might be doing indecent things with Ruby's axe instead."

Yang turned around and look at Liam straight in the eyes. "Crescent Rose is a scythe. How do you confuse one with an axe?" Yang turned around and walk away once more.

"Wait! God damn it!" Liam cursed as he and the two others follow.

The two continue to talk for a good another half an hour, talking various things from their teammates to their antics.

"Then…then…Liam broke the table. Owner forced him to work here for a week, you should see him in a flower apron!" Felix snorted as he recall a funny memory.

Ruby could not hold a straight face as she start telling her own story.

"Dad barged into the classroom and instead of the boy try to take advantage of Yang. Yang basically beaten the life out of him. Dad need to beg Yang not to kill the guy."

Their laughter continue to fill the room and the owner just smiled at the scene. He glanced at his scroll on the counter and saw a news ad pop up on the screen. His eyes widen as he saw a news report about a Smash causing havoc near a factory at Vale's industrial area. He look at Felix and motion him to come over. Felix reached him and the owner fill the boy in the news, before handing a white Fullbottle that Felix quickly put in his pocket.

"Ruby. Sorry about this but I need to run an errand for owner. An emergency. Thank you for meeting me today. I sorry for this morning and hope our teams could be great friends. See you at Beacon."

"Okay. Sure" Ruby replied and waved her hand as Felix rushed out. He mounted his motorcycle and dashed off to his destination. Ruby stay there for another fifteen minutes before walking to the counter to pay for Felix's just as the door swung open to reveal a panting Yang, Liam, Weiss and Blake. She quickly walked to Ruby to make sure her sister is okay.

"Yang I'm fine. Felix did not do anything to me. We just talk."

The owner quickly intervene. "I was here. I could vouch for them"

"See Yang? Where is Felix owner?" Liam try to convince the girl.

"Oh, Felix had an 'important' delivery to the industrial area. Why don't you help him Liam? He might need help. The package seems very heavy"

Liam nod and rush out the door. Yang look at Ruby, "Next time a boy ask you out. One of us will be coming along"

Ruby roll her eyes, "Yang. You're being ridiculous. Guys, help me out"

"Sorry Ruby. We try to convince her for almost an hour now. She won't budge" Weiss said apologetically.

Blake look at her scroll and saw an eye-catching piece of news. "Girls. Who is up for a bit of monster hunting?"

Felix's motorcycle skeet to a halt when he heard screaming and loud banging from the other side of the factory. He turn his head to see a worker crashed through a wall and lay on the ground unconscious. He unmounts his vehicle and crouched down next to the man.

"Hey! You alright?" As Felix shake the man, loud and heavy footsteps could be heard and Felix take a good look at the culprit. The Smash was holding another worker by the leg as it drag its victim on the ground. The Smash was big and heavy built. It has the color yellow and blue on its arms, torso and face.

"Strong Smash? Let's see how strong you really are"

He pulled out the Build Driver and latches onto his waist. As he about to get the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, the Strong Smash slam itself into Felix, causing the Rabbit Fullbottle to fly through the air and land somewhere nearby. It was already night time and it's hard to find the bottle without any proper search.

Felix summon the Drill Crusher and tried his best to fend of the Smash as best as he could. He manage to set some distance between him and the Smash. He quickly separate the drill from the handle and place the tip of the drill into a port in front of the handle while the base of the drill act as a gun muzzle. This is Drill Crusher Gun Mode.

Grasping the new white Fullbottle, he place in into the Fullbottle slot.

HARINEZUMI!

"Not the way I want you to debut little hedgehog, but my life is kind of on the line."

VORTEX BREAK!

He pressed the trigger on the handle and shoot out energy spikes at high rate of fire and hit the Smash right in the face. Sparks fly but the Smash still going strong. It roared in anger and continue to chase Felix. The huntsmen-in training just use the same technique of shooting it while looking for the missing Rabbit Fullbottle.

"This is stupid! I need to find it fast!"

After solid ten minutes, Felix was back into a corner. Running out of ground, he finally saw the bottle as the moonlight shine upon it. Felix jump towards it and managed to grab it. He quickly place it inside the slot of his belt alongside its partner.

RABBIT!

TANK!

BEST MATCH!

ARE YOU READY?

"Henshin!"

The glass tube appear and disappear flawlessly as the armor fit perfectly onto Felix's body and he quickly dash forward towards his foe.

FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!

RABBIT!

TANK!

YEAH!

As the Smash was about to land a hit, Felix manage to push the hand away and hit the Smash with multiple barrage of punches. The Felix stop as the punches does not even make the monster flinch. They just stared at each other as if they were long time lovers and the creature uppercut Felix into the air and the armored fighter come crashing down on top a pile of metal pipes.

The sound of metal pipes clanging against each other and other solid surface manage to capture the attention of certain male blonde.

Felix slowly pick himself up while rubbing his behind. He groan in pain as he Smash casually walk towards him. As if it already would win since its opponent is hurt. Just as the Smash about to stomp Felix, a fireball hit the Smash, setting it on fire. It ran around while cover in flames. Roaring in agony.

"Liam?"

"The one and only. Sorry I'm late"

Liam arrived and helped Felix back on his feet. "I'll distract it."

"I got a new Fullbottle that I want to try out" He casually tossed the bottle into the air and caught it in his hand.

Liam nod and ran towards the Smash. Liam's semblance activated and his hands engulf in flames. As his fist makes contact with the Smash. With the flames empowered his fist to a higher and inhuman degree, the Smash stumbled backwards and continue on as Liam punches it.

"Fire semblance aren't really that unique. Fitting for someone like you that only do damage but not really a tactical thinker."

"Shut it! Wearing armor is not that special either!" Liam argued without taking his eyes of the Smash. Liam block an attack with his left hand and deliver a kick to the Smash's torso, causing it to back away a few steps.

"This is not really a normal armor I'll have you know."

Felix pull out the Rabbit Fullbottle and replace it with hedgehog one.

HARINEZUMI!

ARE YOU READY?

"Build up" Felix said it casually as the red portion of the armor disperse and replace with the color white. The red eye is gone replace with white one. Three spikes stick out while the top longest spike makes the horn. Felix right hand now equip with Spine Knuckle, a weapon in the shape of a ball with small spikes on it.

Felix dash towards the Smash, with its back facing Felix. Felix hit it using the Spine Knuckle. As it weapon makes contact, the spikes extends, damaging it further. He continue to hit it multiple times until it could not stand up due to injury.

"That was fun. Poking things that is. Time to end this. It's night time and I'm hungry."

"It's about time. But, didn't you just ate?" Liam lash out, starting to get annoy at his team leader.

Felix shook his head, clearly irritated by his friend "So impatient. Plus, Ruby talked a lot. I did not get the chance to eat much"

"But, you like her company nonetheless."

"A ball of positivity that one." He transformed back into RabbitTank form and turn the crank a few times.

READY GO!

Felix start charging but instead towards the Smash, he run backwards, away from the target. When the distance seems enough. Felix's dives underground but at the same time sending two white energy chart to the surface. The two combined and the white line clamped the enemy at the very end, securing it in place. A podium shot out from the ground and send Felix into the sky and he land on top of the chart. When Felix land on the chart, he moved forward. Sliding on it as if it was a slide while extend his right leg to get ready for devastating kick.

VORTEX FINISH!

The Smash explode in green colored flames and Felix landed a few feet away.

"All right! Nice one Felix!"

Liam cheered as Felix collected the Smash's essence into an empty Fullbottle.

"AHH!" Felix yelp as he examine the man lying on the ground. Liam stand next to him to see what cause Felix to yelp like that.

"Dude. What's wrong?"

Felix hand was shaking as he pointing towards the man. He may be still wearing the armor, but Liam know that his was gasping for words. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Liam grab Felix's shoulder and shook him hard. "What's wrong?"

"Liam. This man was from my nightmare. He was one of the victims. Never thought I would met him so soon." At that moment, only Felix know what the man from the nightmare looks like and his brain his currently under attack with many questions that he need answer to as soon as possible. He had no doubt that the Smash he was fighting and the man from his dream was the same person. The only differences was the man was skinnier than his appearance in Felix's dream. Probably lots of time already passed since then.

"There's no point in trying to ask him now. If he like the other Smash victims. He seems to lose their memories as well. A downside of being expose to the Nebula gas." Liam try to reason with Felix.

Felix nodded his head. Suddenly, a loud panting and heavy breathing could be heard. Felix felt chills even though he is still wearing his armor. The heavy breathing sound very close as if it was right behind him.

"Dude, do you heard that heavy breathing and panting?"

Felix turned to Liam who staring wide-eye at something that is currently behind Felix. The boy turned around slowly, to only to meet a pair of silver eyes. The owner of the silver eyes was literally an inch away from Felix from face. With further inspection, Felix realize he was staring mere an inch away from a drooling and excited Ruby Rose. Three other members of Team RWBY are standing behind their leader.

Yang smirked and crossed her arms. "So. We finally meet, Kamen Rider"

Felix frowned behind the mask, "This is the worst"

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the first henshin was decent. See you guys next time. Ciao.

Next Time on Building A Better Remnant

Yang: Time to see who you really are!

Mest: My dad wants to meet me, so sorry about that Weiss. Maybe next time?

Glynda: What's on your mind headmaster?

? : I just drop by to say hello. Helloooo~

Liam: We need to tell them. Now!


	3. Chapter 3 Connections

Notes: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.

FELIX: Previously on Building A Better Remnant, the protagonist, the handsome Felix Nairo manage to have a significant character development.

REO: That's right. He went on a date with a fellow team leader, Ruby Rose.

MEST: Will this start of a romance? Will this fanfiction be romance fic? I need to know.

FELIX: Of course it would not be romantic comedy. This fic is about adventures and action.

LIAM: Now let's start with Chapter 3.

FELIX: Not yet! I haven't recap everything yet.

MEST: By the way, why are Team RWBY looking at you like that?

FELIX: Ehhh?

Chapter 3: Connections

Silence.

That was the only sound that could be heard as six figures stood in the middle of the night at a factory that was just had been the scene of one of the most unexplainable battle in Vale's history. There, six huntsmen-in-training stood in the silence of the night and awkwardness. Unable to say anything. Afraid, one wrong move could be either's downfall.

There stood Felix Nairo, or his alternate persona Kamen Rider. One might not be able to look into his eyes as he was still wearing his armor, but it was safe to say that his eyes were darting between four figures that were currently having their eyes on him with different expression. Ruby was the closest to him as she eyeing him up and down in with sparks in her eyes as if she just met one of her idols. The girl that he just had a pleasant conversation with a few hours ago was too close for comfort as she dashed towards him and tapped the Fullbottles in his driver with her index finger. Wandering what it could be.

He let out a small yelp from his mouth that could not be identify as any language on Remnant as he staggered himself backwards. He flailed his arms a bit too much as he accidently smacked Liam in face as the boy was directly behind him. "Dude! Watch it!" Liam growled in annoyance as he pushed the self-proclaimed genius out of the way.

"Yang! His belt is very cool! I get the feeling that it could be source of his powers." Ruby's high pitched voice vibrates through the air and reached Yang's ear. Yang gave her sister a thumbs up and casually walking towards the trio. "So. Mr. Kamen Rider. If that's even your real name."

"It's not and I never say it was" the rider corrected her.

Yang stopped in her tracks and stared the man. "Ah! Strong and sharp. I like you" she commented gleefully and continue to stride forward. Weiss and Blake look at each other and the two also start to walk forward.

"So" Weiss decided to start questioning," Why are you here? Who are you? What was that thing you just killed? More importantly, why are YOU here Liam? And where on Remnant is Felix?"

Liam flinched as the last two question was directed towards him. His eyes dotted all around the area like one of those balls in a pinball machine. Desperately looking for an excuses that for some reason make him think it could be somewhere around him if he look hard enough.

'_Okay. Calm down Liam. Think of something quick. Felix secret life will be ruin if you don't think fast!'_

With a struck of inspiration, Liam smiled broadly at the girls as he just thought of the most clever idea in his seventeen years of teenage life.

"Felix went back to Beacon because he had a stomachache!"

"Hah?"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Seriously?"

'_I'll kill you for this muscle brain'_

None of the reaction was the ones Liam was expecting. His proud smile slowly disappeared and a single stream of tears ran down his cheek, to show that even he was not convince of his own excuse.

Weiss just shook her head and look sharply at the blond idiot. "Why are you here anyway?"

Before Liam could answer, Felix knew he need to help his partner before he could further embarrassing himself. Quick on his feet, Felix wrapped his left arm around Liam's neck and 'playfully' punched the latter's chest in a buddy-buddy fashion.

"Well so see. Your friend here was helping me beat the creature that was terrorizing this factory. I was in a pinch when he bravely rushed in and helped me. Giving us an advantage edge to beat the menace."

'_Please take the bait. Please take the bait'_

Yang smirked at Liam and huffed teasingly, "Well. Look at that. Even someone like you could be useful when done properly."

"Damn it Xiao Long. Can't you let me have this one?"

Felix thought to himself that it was the perfect time for him to make his getaway. He put his best 'authority-figure voice' on, turned around, facing away from them and slowly walked towards his motorcycle. "It was nice knowing you kids, but it's late and you need to get to Beacon before curfew in two hours or Professor Goodwitch will have your head."

Blake look at him as if the rider said something interesting. He probably did. "How do you know when is our curfew? Are you or were you a student of Beacon?"

'_Damn you Belladonna!'_

"…"

"Well?" the girl in black pressured.

"Blake. That's enough. He probably a Beacon graduate. Who cares? He's right. We should be going." RWBY's team leader interrupted the conversation despite herself want to talk more to the mysterious person with two colors.

'_Thank you Ruby. There's a reason I like you the most.'_

"Not so fast!" Yang quickly yelled out.

Felix turned around irritatingly to face the yellow brawler and tried to be as nice as possible.

"Yes miss?"

Yang cracked her knuckle and everyone started to get worry where the conversation might headed. "We saw you on the news many times for quite some time now. A masked vigilante fight against a weird looking creature that had been appearing around Vale, that only a very few huntsmen could challenge. They might not be strong as some Grimm but they sure are annoying. At least that is what Uncle Qrow said about those things."

Liam just stared at Yang after hearing Yang stated what could be called a recap. "Thanks for the recap Xiao Long. I'm pretty sure we all know that already."

Yang glared at Liam and quickly glanced back at the rider. "My question is. Who. Are. You?"

"None of your concern. I just doing my job, killing the Smash and keep the peace. I may not be a proper huntsmen but at least I'm doing my part as a model citizen."

"Smash?" Ruby couldn't help but to ask.

"The creature you saw on the news and the one I just fought. They are called Smash. Humans or Faunus that had low Hazard Level and had been mutated due to being exposed to an extremely high amount of Nebula Gas."

"WHAT?" Weiss shrieked at the information she got. If you thought that Weiss could not get any paler, you would be surprised as the heiress did just that. She balled her hands in anger at the news. Could not determine whether furious at the new revelation or the chances of the unknown man in front of her lied to her in order to get under her skin.

Why would he say such thing?

Did this man had a vendetta against the Schnee Dust Company and said something illogical to mess with her? If this was true, and it got out to the public. It could cost the company a huge lawsuit.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out to her partner as Weiss continue to be petrified. Felix look at Weiss and realized what he had caused by mentioning that particular part. He took a deep breath and began to explain further.

"Listen. It might be caused by the Nebula Gas but the SDC is not the one behind it. I can promised you that. You and your family are innocent…_in this case at least._" Felix mumbled at the last part.

With this, Weiss seems to calm down a bit and began to breathe at a normal pace. Despite this, Yang seem annoyed than ever. "Okay. Enough with the history lesson!"

'_History lesson? Seriously Yang?' _Blake thought to herself.

"All I want to know is who you are. Are you a soldier? A branch of Vale's police force? A gardener at Beacon?"

More of more of Yang's guesses seems to be further away from the truth and Felix nor did Liam wish to correct her.

"Look! It doesn't matter who I am. Just go home already." Felix pleaded and he turned around once more to get on his motorcycle.

CLINK!

Yang, not wanting this once-in-a-lifetime encounter go waste. Loaded Ember Celica with shotgun shells and made a mad dashed towards her target. All of member of Team RWBY plus Liam just froze and unable to do anything.

"Time to see who you really are!"

"Yang! Stop!" Ruby yelled out to her sister.

"Are you trying to make an enemy out of him Xiao Long?" Weiss shrieked for the second time that night.

"Yang. You idiot!" Blake called out.

"Fe…Kamen Rider! Look out!"

Felix heard the warnings and turned around to only be hit in the chest with a pain that could be mistaken for a being run over by a car at high speed. Sparks from the armor caused the night to be brighter for split second. Felix slammed onto his motorcycle, causing it to morph back into a small hand held device and the Lion Fullbottle.

"Uh. I thought you would be stronger than this." Yang casually flicked her wrist. She walked towards the rider but Felix manage to get up fairly quickly. Yang put up her hands up defensively. "Relax. We just want to talk"

"Talk? You just attacked me! Why would I want to talk anything with you? Damn it! That's the second time today I almost got killed by a girl." The rider fumed at the girl.

'_Second time? Poor guy.'_ Ruby sympathized.

Yang scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. My bad. I just really need to stop from leaving somehow. So..we're cool?"

A hand grabbed Yang right shoulder. Yang look up to see Liam was the one was holding her. "Oooo. Getting comfortable Liam?" She teased.

"What was that Xiao Long? You could kill the guy. Say you're sorry!"

"I just did!" Yang starting to get annoyed. She aggressively pushed Liam's hand of her shoulder and glared daggers at the boy as he was did the same.

"No you did not! You said, 'My bad!'" Liam replied with his best Yang impersonations.

Yang's jaw dropped at the terrible impersonation and growled. "I do not sound like that!"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all came towards them. They glanced at each other, hoping one of them would stop the two's bickering. Felix look at the five and slowly back away once more. Yang saw this from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey! Stop right there! We haven't finish talking yet." Yang try to chase Felix but Liam wrapped his arms around Yang's waist as he hold her in place.

"Get your perverted hands off me!"

"Not until you stop pestering him. He doesn't owe us any explanation."

The two struggle against each other as they heard footsteps running towards them from behind and a loud obnoxious and ear shattering battle cry came along with it.

"AHHHHH!" Two figures passed them and the Weiss and Ruby admit they could feel a small breeze at their skirt. The two newcomers both stood between the girls and the rider. They stand in their combat pose and stare (not so) threateningly (that fail miserably) at the Kamen Rider.

"Mest? Reo? What are two doing here?" Liam asked while still trying to hold Yang in place. Mest and Reo stand there with both having a confident smile on their faces.

"We heard you guys finally meet the Kamen Rider." Mest answered.

Reo glanced back the girls and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry. We'll protect you girls."

The four girls looked at their year-mates and each other and came up with the same response. "Seriously?"

Mest ran his hand through his hair, "Seriously."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's antics. "Mest. We're fine. Yang just punched the rider once but we managed to hold her. We're more a threat to the Rider than he could be to us."

Felix smirked at the statement. _'I seriously doubt that Schnee'_

Ignoring her words, Mest raised his right palm towards Weiss. Signaling her to stop talking. "Don't worry Weiss. I'm here now. No need to be afraid of the Kamen Rider anymore. I'll protect you."

BA-THUMP!

That was the heart of Weiss Schnee everyone as it start to beat at high speed. Weiss' face began to turned crimson red as she continue to replay her friend's word in her mind. She cupped her reddening cheeks with her hands and feel the warmth it emitting. Before she realized it, she was fidgeting on the spot.

'_Protect me? He came all the way from Beacon to protect me? He do care about me. I'm so happy~'_

"Weiss? You okay?" Blake raised her eye brows as Weiss continue to fidget around and have a goofy smile on her face. _'Is she drooling?'_

Reo point his index at the rider and try his best to sound brave and intimidating. "I don't know who you are Kamen Rider but your days of threatening our friends are over!"

"That's right! Prepare for a beating" Mest said as he button his purple jacket up to his stomach.

Yang's eyes widen and try to stop the idiot duo. "You morons! Stop. We just want to talk." Yang struggle against Liam's tight hold. "Dammit! How are you so strong now? I beat you in combat class."

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me Xiao Long and I let you win on purpose"

"LIAR!"

Yang had no choice but to activate her semblance. As her eyes start to glow and turned bright red, Liam, with a swift motion, turned around and tossed her towards Blake. The girl in black was caught off guard as her partner hit her with full force. Sending the two fall down to the ground.

Blake was not having a good time as Yang's chest was currently on top of her face. She tried to say something but the movement of her mouth literally rub Yang the wrong way. "Wow Blakey. You're quick. Second base already?"

The cat Faunus growled and pushed Yang off her. Ruby helped Yang up while Weiss helped Blake. Before they could turn their attention to the friends, an intense heat engulfed them and the area lit up to be bright as day. Before their very eyes, a wall of flames appeared and it effectively separating them from the three stooges and the Kamen Rider.

"Liam! What are you doing now?" Ruby asked the fire semblance user.

"Keeping you girls safe!"

"We are not some damsel in distress! We don't need you to save us!" Weiss raised her voice.

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and hit the tip of the rapier onto the ground. A sudden chill was felt by the four boys as a giant white glyph appeared right at their feet.

'_This is bad. I can't afford to get trap'_

The rabbit fullbottle glow and a trail of energy escaped the bottle and reached Felix's left leg. The said foot glow in bright red light and Felix jumped high into the sky and landed on top of the factory's roof top while leaving his three other teammates trapped in Weiss' ice from waist down.

"What in hell Schnee?" Liam panicked.

"Umm. Weiss?" Reo questioned.

"My new pants! Weiss!" Mest yelled.

"What? How did he jumped that high?" Felix heard Yang's voice below him.

"Can't really say but I think the spring on his leg play a major part." Ruby try to give an explanation.

Felix point a finger gun at Ruby and nodded. "Bingo little red. You're very smart. One billion points for you."

"Hehehe. He said I'm smart! Weiss! He said I'm smart!" Ruby giggled and cheered as she hug Weiss. The heiress escaped Ruby's grasp. "Ruby. He just messing with you. Pay attention!"

"Blake! Quick. Grab him with your ribbons!" Yang suggested without taking her eyes off their target.

Blake started to get annoyed with this whole charade and decided to do nothing. They could not afford to get into more misunderstanding with this guy. For all they know, he really could be dangerous and the only reason he did not attack them is that he might just tried to be civil. She does not want to find out what would happen if he want to get serious.

"I would love to stay and chat. But it's late and I'm really hungry. See you guys around. I hope not." Felix turned around and use his jumping ability again and jumped out of their vision.

The remaining Team FLAM members tried to break the ice to set them free. The ice for whatever reason was very hard and even Liam's fire could not make crack. As they hitting the ice, it magically disappeared and the three dropped to their knees.

"Oh. Thank god!"

"I nice to be able to move again"

"Now my pants all wet."

"Ahem"

Four shadow towers over them and they came face-to-face with an annoyed team RWBY.

Liam was sweating bullets and Mest hugged Reo in terror while the dog Faunus just rubbed Mest's back to calm him down.

"What's up girls? No hug and kisses for your saviors?"

Yang raised her eyebrows and frowned at the boy in front of her. "Oh. There will be hug and kisses alright."

CLINK.

The sound of Yang's weapon fully loaded caused the three boys screamed in terror.

"HELPPPPPP US KAMEN RIDER!"

At the bullhead station, Felix somewhat felt an irritating sensation and turned his head at the general direction of the factory.

"I'm surrounded by morons". He casually said and walked into the bullhead to take him back to Beacon.

It was a few days since the eventful night but team RWBY still was unable to get over how they fail to subdue one of Remnant's most talked about individual, the Kamen Rider. It was Saturday morning and the three teams were having breakfast at the cafeteria. It was the weekend and technically the cafeteria was not in service. But they managed to get permission to use the kitchen to cook something up for their meals. At the table, they sat together and ate while Yang gave one of her rants.

"We would have caught the guy if these three stooges did not came all in to be heroes." Yang ranted as she shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Man this bacon is good."

"Yang. We did say we're sorry. We only trying to help. If you caught him anyway, what you want to do with him?" Liam tried to calm the girl down

Yang playfully play with her hair, "I don't know. Maybe get to know his secrets and abilities. Maybe asked him to be my boyfriend. He sound like an adult and very mature."

Felix choked on his drink and Liam patted his back, holding onto a laugh from escaping his mouth.

Ruby nodded as she chew her scrambled eggs. "Yeah Yang. They did apologized. Plus, Reo made breakfast for everyone as an apology."

Pyrrha looked at Yang, "Felix and Liam had been maintaining and polishing your team's weapons. They seems to be in better condition than ever."

Felix groaned at this, "Why do I have to be involved?"

"Because you're the team leader, that's why." Weiss answered irritatingly and Blake just smiled apologetically.

Felix, while grumbled something about wasting his time and being unfair, returned to his breakfast as Mest spoke up, "In case anyone forgotten. I helped you guys with your homework. Top marks. You're welcome ladies." He finished his remark with a playful wink at team RWBY.

The said girls all have mixed reaction to the flirting attempt. Ruby just smiled awkwardly, Weiss refused to make eye contact and blushing hard, Blake rolled her eyes and Yang playfully winked back.

Yang's mood seems to lighten a bit as she finished her plate. She look towards the kitchen to see a brown hair and dogs ears behind the counter.

"Yohoo~Dog boy! My plate is already empty. Where's my seconds?"

The door to the kitchen flew open as Reo brought a steaming plate of bacon, hash browns, sausages and scrambled eggs. He placed it in front of Yang and picked up the empty plate. He quickly ran back to the kitchen. Blake glared at Yang as she chow down the plate's content. "Yang. Just because they offered to assist us, that doesn't mean you could boss them around like that. Reo haven't even eat his own breakfast yet."

Yang swallowed her food and stared at Blake. She smirked at her partner and stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork and playfully spin it in a circle in front of Blake's face. "Aww. Come on Blakey. Reo just been a sweetheart. He did say to us to go silly and asked for anything."

"He was being polite." Blake replied while gritted her teeth.

"Where's my pancakes!?" Nora screamed and soon a plate of twenty pancakes landed in front of her. Reo uncorked a fresh bottle of pancake syrup and started pouring it onto the stack. "Just tell me when to stop Nora"

Nora nodded and smiled gleefully at the stack.

The syrup continue to flow down the stack and covered everything in the sweet sticky substance.

"Umm. Nora?" Ren asked since still haven't said anything as the syrup continue to pour down.

"Stop"

Reo looked at the bottle of syrup his holding and found the bottle was already empty. Ren face palmed himself.

"Nora. Reo I'm sorry for this. Please let me take over making breakfast."

Reo shook his head and waved the empty bottle around. "No no. I'm good. Sit back down Ren. I got this." Once again he disappeared into the kitchen.

Mest shoved the last piece of pancake into his mouth and downed his milk. He wiped his face and get up from his seat. "Well. I would love to stay and chat with you guys but I got an important meeting."

"Oh. You are meeting him today right?" Liam noted without lifting his face from his breakfast.

"Hmm. Just don't tell weird stories about us to him." Felix warned.

"I'm would never tell him anything that would mess up our reputation." Mest put his right hand on his chest, mocked hurt. "Like I did not tell him that Liam try to plan a prank on Yang by wanting to drop a bucket of glue on her hair the other day or Felix try to steal a training bot parts for his weird experiments."

"Dude!" Both member of Team FLAM yelled out as Yang fully activated her semblance glared at Liam.

"LIAM FLAE! I warned you about messing with my hair!" Yang grabbed Liam and dragged him away from the cafeteria. He try to struggle but it was futile as Yang's grip was too strong with the activation of her semblance. "Have mercy! I wasn't even going to go through with it." "SHUT UP AND FACE IT LIKE A MAN!"

Mest waved at his friends and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked for only a solid good minute before hearing footsteps behind him. The footstep was getting closer and a voice called out to him. "Mest!"

Turning around her came face to face with Weiss. He smiled warmly at the heiress and his childhood friend. "Weiss. Could I help you with something?"

Weiss stopped in front of him and she look him straight in the eyes. Weiss was quite short in comparison to Mest, where her eyes was only at par with his chest and she need to look up to meet his light black eyes. Weiss might lie and said the eyes were not what drawn her to the boy. In reality those eyes might belong to someone who is not as kind, caring and gentle like Mest. Fortunately it did and Weiss found herself be grateful to the divines above if they exist at all.

Weiss stood there quite for almost a minutes caused the towering Mest to bow down to meet with her eyes, startling her and she took a few steps back.

"Mest. You jerk. Don't scare me like that." "Maybe you should not called someone and stay silent when they asked you a question. What's up Weiss?"

'_Here it goes'_

"I would like to ask you that. If you want. To…to..you know." Weiss seems to lose her words as she stumble to give a proper message to Mest. Weiss took a deep breath and released it. She look determinedly into the boy's eyes.

"I was thinking that if you want to go to Vale later today after meeting your dad. Just the two of us."

Mest thought about the idea but he just shook his head. "Sorry Weiss. I would if I could but I want to spend some time with my dad the rest of the day. I haven't seen him for quite some time now. Maybe next time?"

Weiss formed a frown on her face. "Aww. Mest. We haven't spent time together since we joined Beacon. Don't you want to be my friend anymore? Are you mad at me or something?"

Mest sighed, "Weiss. You need to understand. We'll always be friends. Nothing would change that. But, you need to understand that we both have our teams now. You should spend more time with them. I know about the whole disagreement about being the leader an all, but it seems you four of you are on better terms now. They would be the ones you must rely on from now on. Remember. I'll always cheer you on from the sidelines."

Weiss blushed at the whole team leader fiasco but nodded her head. "I understand. I'll asked my team if they want to go."

"That's the spirit. They will your lifeline for the next four years."

Weiss giggled at the statement, "I don't know what to feel about relying my life on Yang or Ruby. But they are good teammates nonetheless."

"I know how you feel. I got myself a Felix and a Liam."

"What about Reo?"

"I got nothing to complain about him. He's a good boy~" Mest cooed.

Weiss burst out laughing while covering her mouth and hold her stomach. "You did not just say that! Isn't that being a bit racist?"

"It's not racist. It's true. Reo's a good guy to have around. He'll never let you go hungry."

The two share a few more laughs before a man wearing a white military uniform walked towards them. Mest saw him and smiled. The man stopped in front of them.

"Dad!"

The man did not see pleased at this. "Mest. What did I told you about addressing me in front of others?"

Mest quickly stand up straight and greet the man properly. "Good morning General Ironwood sir. I'm glad you arrived safely at Beacon."

General Ironwood smiled and nodded at Mest before look at Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee. I'm glad to see you are also well. How is Beacon treating the both of you?"

"Things are amazing. The teachers and student body had been nothing short of what I had expected from prestige school."

The General looked at Mest, ready to hear the boy's answer. "Things are great. The place, people are all nice and great."

"I'm glad to hear that. Please, if there's anything I could do make your life easier here. Just let me know. Now, if you don't mind Miss Schnee. I would like to speak with my son."

"Certainly General. I bid you farewell. See you around Mest."

Mest just waved as Weiss retreat back to the cafeteria. The General smiled at the heiress. "You seems manage to be a good influence over her. She is getting over her social awkwardness bit by bit. She seems happier and more open."

"Oh. Thank you General but I did not do all the work. Her teams did more to help her be a better person that I ever did while being her friend over the years. During that time, I think I'm just feeding her ego."

General Ironwood just nodded. "Well then. Shall we get going? There is something I would like to discuss about with you."

The two went to the city and have a good walk for a fifteen minutes discussing many matters. From the current problems facing by the council such as the White Fang and the Smash to little things like how the Vale council still refuse to accept Atlas' offer to increase their present in the kingdom. They finally decided to take a break at a café to have a drink. At a small table for two at the back of the establishment, Mest took a sip of his coffee while General Ironwood took a sip of his. Mest look into his father's eyes and decided to speak up.

"I know that there's something you want to talk about but don't really know how to put it into words. Am I right?"

The General sighed and nodded.

"This is about the Kamen Rider is it?"

Another nod.

"There's nothing to report, General. Things are seem to be calm and stabilize."

"The same as always. For almost a year now. Are you sure that there's no information we could use?" Ironwood raised a brow.

"General. With all due respect, the Kamen Rider is the least of your worry right now. Those Smash are a bigger problem that he will ever be."

"Mest. You need to understand. The people need to know that they are safe. The Kamen Rider's appearance would put people in panic."

"The Kamen Rider showed up to defeat the monster. That is it. We don't hear him attacking civilians on the news or damaging properties. What put the fear in the people are those Smash. Not the Kamen Rider. He might but that is because there are people that do not know of his agenda and began to speculate many things that are not true."

"What is his agenda then?" Ironwood quickly asked.

"To help people, protect them, keep them safe, and creating a better world for everyone. Human and Faunus alike."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I don't know but I believe."

"Why are you so hell bend on defending him?" Ironwood seems to start feel irritated.

"Why are you so hell bend on putting him behind bars? He had been doing nothing but defend the people of Vale. Ask anyone who he had saved."

The General was lost for words. He never liked arguing with Mest since he cannot use his military superiority on him. Mest's words ran through his mind. They were true. All of it. But all of this would make people question the abilities of huntsmen, or worse, the Atlesian military.

"Dad. I know that you want people to look up to Atlas' military prowess. Me too. I love Atlas despite its flaws. But, right now we need to look at the big picture. Anybody that are helping one way of another, and not causing harm, is not our enemy."

A buzzing sound could be heard and the general's scroll moved slightly on the table in front of him. He turned it on and answered it. "Specialist. I see. Thank you. We'll be meeting you shortly. Yes. I'm with him right now. I think he'll be just find. He never fail us before."

He end the call and look at the boy in front of him. "We'll talk about this more soon. Right now we got a mission. You brought the device?" Iron wood asked while getting up.

"Sure thing. I'll never leave it behind." Mest got up and his right hand tapped repeatedly on his light purple jacket's pocket. The General left a 50 lien note on the table and the two left.

AT BEACON

Felix walked towards Professor Ozpin's office and got into the elevator. The ride was uneventfully quiet. He pondered in his head why would Ozpin message him and asked to be present in his office.

"I hope Liam did not do anything stupid." The elevator opened and he walked into the office. Ozpin was busy typing away on his computer. He took a glance at Felix and motion him to sit down. He pushed the screen away and took a sip from his hot cocoa mug. He look at Felix with soft eyes and released a sigh.

"You might be wondering why I summoned you Mr. Nairo."

"Indeed Professor. Did something happened to my team or dis they do something unforgivable?"

"No. Nothing like that, but it is something that could put your identity at risk and flooded you with questions more than you need at the moment."

Felix raised his eyebrow and start to shift uncomfortably on his chair. "What do you mean Professor? I don't understand."

Ozpin tangled both of his hand and put them on his table in front of him. "General Ironwood was here not too long ago."

"Yes. He was going to spend the day with Mest."

"His adoptive son, yes."

Ozpin pulled out a file and open it, displaying the content. Inside was a few pieces of document and a photo of a mug shot of a man.

"Do you recognized the man, Mr. Nairo?"

Felix's eyes widen and his hand trembled as he picked up the file and took a closer inspection of the photo. The man in the photo stared back at Felix and flashback from his nightmare and a few nights back rushed into Felix's head. The same man.

"What are you trying to say here Professor? Who is this man?"

Ozpin shrugged, "This man was only known as Mag. He was involved in the kidnapping attempt of none other than Weiss Schnee, ten years ago. The attempt was during while the Schnee was on one of their very rare family outings. They almost succeeded if not for the interference of Qrow Branwen. He was caught and sentences to 20 years in Vale prison."

20 years?

"But how? How is he not in prison?" Felix began to panic and shot up from his seat. Sweat began to roll down his face and his start to breathe heavily. He continue to stare at Beacon's headmaster, as a cue for the man to continue.

"Mag was found near one of the factories here in Vale by the local police after you beat him with the help of your teammate a few nights ago. According to the report that I managed to collect, Mag was missing from Vale prison for almost a year now. The most concerning thing is that there is nothing in the news about his 'escape'. Trust me, I already checked."

Felix slumped back down and ruffled his hair. "I only thought that the Smash victims were innocent people was kidnapped by Faust. How did Faust managed to get their hand on a criminal that was supposed to be in prison? Why no people report about his disappearance either?"

Ozpin leaned back into his chair and look at the ceiling. "Exactly my question to Ironwood. But, in his usual fashion. He got a bit defensive. He accused me of accusing him that he now something that we don't know about Faust. It did not go well I'm afraid."

Felix stared at the floor for a long while. Unable to find words.

"What is your first conclusion Mr. Nairo? Don't hold anything back."

Felix raised his head and his black eyes met Ozpin's brown ones.

"I believed that Faust had an inside man. Supplying them. Not only they kidnapped innocents, they also use prison inmates as test subjects. This way they have more than enough test subjects for whatever they are planning. Plus, who would miss a few missing inmates? Even if the prison higher-ups don't know, I'm sure Faust's men able to cover things up. Somehow."

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "My thought exactly. I'm impressed. My decision to contact you a year ago was correct after all. Kamen Rider Build"

Felix smirked and scoffed, "I thought an educator shouldn't have favorites."

"I never said you were my favorite. You caused enough problems with Vale's authority with your vigilante crusade." Ozpin said deadpanned.

"What General Ironwood's take on the matter?"

"He did not give a straight answer. I starting to wonder if it's out of shocked or he don't have a proper answer without raising more questions." Sighed "We shouldn't be thinking about the General like that. He's a good friend and trustworthy ally in the name of common good."

"I'm sorry Professor. Unfortunately, we could not overlook the possibility that someone in Vale's prison is working together with Faust."

Ozpin raised his hand to stop Felix. "I understand your need to be in a hurry to find about Faust but you mustn't put this over other needs."

"Other needs?"

"Learning, training, bonding with your teams and classmates, enjoying youth."

"As much that sound nice…"

"Please Mr. Nairo. Just take it slow. Faust could be dangerous and have high influence if they managed to slip under the radar for years. You are not the only one tried to find them. Many others did the same. Even seasoned huntsmen could not track them. They are either lost track or end up dead. As much you want to find your memories, you don't have to throw your life away."

Felix just bit his lip and once again return his gaze to the floor.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Do they know?"

Felix shook his head, "I don't think they should be involve in this. Like you said, it's dangerous. Plus, I already got my team."

"All the more reason to have more allies in this. They will understand and I'm sure Miss Xiao Long and Miss Valkyrie would lead the charge to Faust to avenge the innocents."

Felix try to hold a laugh that threaten to escape his mouth. "You sound just like Liam."

"I'm sure Mr. Flae could be wise if he wanted to. Despite his easily provoke nature and lack critical thinking ability."

After a few more minutes of talking, Felix went back into the elevator to return to his dorm. Before the door closes, he yelled to Ozpin. "Thank you for the advice Professor and I strongly advise you to install elevator music. It is too quiet for most people liking."

Ozpin smiled and silently raised his mug filled with hot cocoa as the elevator door closes. During the ride down, Felix received a text from Reo.

_Liam and I are on our way to Vale. Come meet us at Nascita._

Felix read the text a few more times and typed something himself.

_Alright. See you there. Order the usual for me._

After Felix left, Ozpin continue to sip his drink. The elevator opened once more to reveal Professor Glynda Goodwitch. She walked to the desk and stare and Ozpin.

"What's on your mind headmaster?"

Ozpin put down his mug and turned his head to his second-in-command. "Just pray that and his team managed to get to the bottom of this incidents and put Faust and whoever behind it down once and for all."

"Are you serious Oz? They are just children. They going to get themselves killed."

"Don't you worry Glynda. They will be victorious. They'll be the one to save Remnant. They have to."

In the middle of a forest in Vale's country side, a long white cargo train stopped in its track. The train was surrounded by no less than 20 armed individuals daunting in white uniform and armor. Each of them held tightly their rifles and occasionally pointed it to their surroundings to prevent any unwanted company, especially the council.

These guys were the White Fang, once a peaceful Faunus equality movement group turned terrorist organization due to a change a management not too long ago. Right now they are guarding one their biggest heist yet. A Schnee Dust Corporation (SDC) cargo train that probably worth billions of lien. Inside the cargo train was tons of dust that were currently on their way to the city of Vale to meet their legit buyers.

Around the train lied motionlessly was countless bodies of the SDC security forces and guards and White Fangs members that lose their life's in the shootout that lasted about an hour but ended half an hour ago. The SDC guards put up a fight but they were outnumbered. At the side of the train were the SDC company logo would be was cut open and White Fangs members were busy unloading the train and loading their own transport with the haul.

Inside the train at the driver's compartment was a few survivors that was held as hostages. They were the driver and a few security members. They sat on the floor as they were tied up with their hands behind their backs and a cloth was wrapped around their mouth to prevent them from being too noisy. A few White Fang keep pointed their rifles into their faces as an act of intimidation.

"Hey. Why are we still keeping these humans alive? Can't we just kill them like the rest?" One of the White Fang that was a female elk Faunus voiced out.

The one he was speaking to was a leopard Faunus that was currently poking his rifle barrel to the temple of the train's driver. "Don't know. Boss said we need to keep them alive. They could be a good message deliver later on."

The door to the compartment slide opened and two figures walked in. One of them was a big intimidating elephant Faunus while the other was a small pigeon Faunus. The elk and leopard Faunus quickly stood us straight and saluted the two.

"Captain, everything is under control. The humans did not give us any trouble."

The captain, who was the elephant Faunus nodded and spoke up with his deep voice. "Good. Now. Get them into the transport. We going to need them later." He turned to his bird companion. "Contact Adam and report of our success and immediately come back here."

The Pigeon Faunus nodded his head and walked out to carry on his task. The captain strolled in between the human captive that currently be threaten to get up and start walking out of the door. The captain saw one of the hostage was a female security member and grabbed her arm, prevent her from moving. "Not this one. I need to run her through a few more check-ups." He told his subordinates while smirking.

The leopard Faunus just burst out laughing before the captain and the girl alone. "Don't break her now" The girl's eyes widen in fear and began to shake her head rapidly. The captain pushed and slammed her onto the floor and deliver a blow to her stomach. She let a muffled cough and lied on her side and brought her knees to her stomach to hold in the pain. The captain look at his watch and groaned. "Where is that stupid bird? He should finish sending the report by now. He's going miss the fun. Oh well."

He took a few steps towards the girl before a single weak knock could be heard on the door before it slide open. As the door opened, the body of the leopard Faunus came crashing down onto the floor. He wasn't moving. His white uniform turned red due to the blood that was flowing out from a large wound on his back. His face was another story. It was frozen in the state of shock. The mouth was wide open as if he wanted to scream but no voice came out.

The captain pulled out a small metal rod with a single button on it. He pressed it and both end of the rod extends and equipped with a ball with spikes. He slowly walked out of the compartment and saw all of his subordinates lying on the ground. Dead and bloody. He grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her along. Slowly walked past his fallen comrades in order to locate the one that responsible. His eyes dart from left right, front and back to prevent the intruder from getting the jump on him. He ignored the girl's protest and held his weapon tightly.

"Who's there!? Are you one of the Schnee's dogs!?"

Yet, no answer. Inside the train compartment, as far as the eye could see, was only filled with the remaining dust that still wasn't loaded and not a living soul was present. The Faunus quickly turned 180 degree as he heard a loud bang from the end of the compartment that he just came from.

"Do anything stupid and the girl gets it!"

Nothing but silence follow the question

The captain groaned and quickly dragged his hostage to the nearest exit. As he exited the train, his eyes almost popped out of his skull after witnessing the sight before him. All of the White Fang that was supposed to guard the train was lay motionless on the ground covered in blood. Majority of the bodies were laid in a particular position that if one squint their eyes, they could make out the bodies were laid out to spell out something.

B.E.H.I.N.

The captain violently swing his weapon around. Hoping to hit anyone that might want to sneak up on him. His weapon however only hit air. He breathe heavily as he stared at the hole at the side of the train. He squint his eyes at the darkness that was inside the train compartment. He just saw something moved. Before he could make another threat, a yellow visor in the shape of a bat lit up. The captain quickly put his hostage in front of him. Before he could say anything, the figure jumped at him and kick his face with such force that send his flying backwards into the pile of bodies that was his friends and allies.

The figure helped the girl up, "Get to safety. There's…" Before he could finish, he was slammed hard onto the side of the train. Leaving a dent and he slumped to the ground. The captain picked him up by the back of his neck and repeatedly slammed his face onto the metal train. After the sixth hit, the man lift his leg to the side of the train and pushed against it. His body do flip over the captain's head and gracefully landed on the ground while expanding both of his arms as if he was a gymnast. The elephant Faunus picked up his weapon and lifted it over his head and brought it crashing down onto his opponent.

Instead of making contact with the target, the rod was stopped with a high-tech looking dagger. The small weapon managed to stop a weapon that ten times bigger with ease. The most noticeable thing about the dagger was a small red valve at the handle, a tube and a scope at the body. The terrorist finally manage to take a good look at the one he was up against. Whoever it was, he was wearing an entirely black armor with white chest piece save for a yellow bat visor.

"Hmph. Is this all you got? Who made you captain?" His voice was deep and intimidating but vibrated at the same time. As if some sort of device was in use to prevent anyone might recognize his real voice. His unoccupied left hand raised up a pistol and pointed casually at the Faunus' face. As the shot fired, the Faunus managed to block all the shots with just the palm of his right hand.

He staggered back due to all the shots. He growled and look at his hand, which was starting to bleed. "Just who the hell are you?" he roared.

The man strike a pose. He pointed his dagger to the sky while spinning his gun in his left hand. "My identity is not important. But, I'm the one fight for those who could not. I am Night Rogue!" As an added bonus, he also lift his head and look towards the sky.

"Night Rogue? Shouldn't it be Day Rogue since it is day time?" Small voice could be heard in Night Rogue's earpiece.

Night Rogue get out of his pose and screamed loudly, "It's Night Rogue!"

"AHHHHH!" The captain charged once again towards the man in black armor. Night Rogue pulled his pistol's trigger and steam came out of the barrel and cover him entirely. The captain swiped the steam but only to hit nothing. He turned around 360 degree to look for his assailant.

"Looking for me?" Night Rogue taunts as he walking top of the train.

"Come down and fight like a man!"

"Hahahaha. Sorry. I'm not really a man." Night Rogue pulled out his dagger and pistol. He combined the dagger and the pistol. Inserting the end of the handle of the dagger into the pistol's muzzle and crank the valve once.

RIFLE MODE!

He pulled out a light blue Fullbottle and shake it before inserting it into a slot near the pistol's trigger.

FULL BOTTLE!

JET!

Night Rogue slowly point the rifle towards the captain. "I'm the devil" He pulled the trigger and a single shot was fired.

STEAM ATTACK!

The shot moved slowly and the captain managed to roll out of the way. He smirked and laughed, "That's your best. Who made you the devil?"

Night Rogue just waved at the man and point something behind him. The captain turned around to only see the shot turned around and headed straight back towards him. He dodge again, and again, and again until the guided projectile circle him for a few seconds and lunge into the ground directly at his feet. The captain flew and slammed hard into the train. The train shook and Night Rogue lost his balance.

He crashed hard into the ground and stayed there for a few minutes. He fumbled at a button at the neck of his armor and pressed it.

"Are you guys waiting for an invitation? Come helped me."

After the message was delivered, around 50 Atlas military soldiers make themselves known from the trees of the forests. They are holding their rifles to examine the train, secured the captain that was knocked out and take care of the injured hostages.

Night Rogue got up and dusted himself. An Atlas medic came running towards him with a first aid kit but Night rogue just brushed him away. "Help the hostages." The medic nodded and left.

"You know you should accept help once in a while and stop being stubborn."

A female voice called out to him. She was wearing an Atlas military uniform. Her hair was white which tied into a bun while letting a lock flow in front of her face. She was beautiful and elegant. Sadly, she hide all of that behind a strict and cold demeanor. No one could blame her though, she was raised in that type of household.

Night Rouge smiled under his armor at the sight of this woman. "Big sister Winter!" He started to sprint towards her to give a big hug. Winter stepped aside and tripped him with her right foot.

"Aww. No hug?" A few Atlas soldier snickered at the sight of an armored man that despite single handedly finished off a White Fang convoy, easily tripped by the eldest Schnee and wined like a little kid. Winter just sighed and help the boy up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop with this one man suicidal attempt? There's a reason we brought along these men."

Rolled his eyes behind armor, Night Rogue look at Winter dead in the eyes. "Winter. It's okay. I could take them out. On the plus side, we manage to prevent further loss of man." At that time, another Atlas soldier came towards them with a stopwatch and showed it to him.

"9 minutes and 33 seconds? I'm getting sloppy. I need to stop eating Reo's cooking, but their so good." He wine as he pat his stomach to see if he gain weight.

Winter was about to scold the boy about keeping up a professional front to only have his arms around her. Winter struggled to get free as he whispered into her left ear. "Weiss miss you Winter. Weiss misses you a lot. I also miss you." Night Rogue quickly let go of the hug.

Winter's eyes began to water as the images of her beloved sister came into her memories. She misses Weiss a lot and wished she could be there for her more. Every time they meet, she always reminded herself to check on Weiss' well-being as a sister instead of a representative of her parents. She want to sit down with Weiss and talked more about her time in Beacon, about her friends and perhaps probably a boy that caught her eye.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, every time they meet. Winter keep failing to drop her professional front and keep asking Weiss about her condition like a commanding officer instead of a family member. She is a Schnee after all. Does the term family member even mean anything to them? Winter looked at Night Rogue as the masked man engulfed himself with more steam from his pistol. The steam dispersed and revealed Mest Rouge.

"Please do your best looking out for Weiss, Mest. She looked up to you a lot."

Mest smiled and nodded his head, "Sure thing!"

Winter smiled as she turned around and walked to her airship. "Come on. Let's get you back to Beacon."

"I thought I could spend the day with dad?"

Winter bit her lip. "Sorry Mest. The General need to attend an emergency meeting with Atlas's council. He told me to say he was sorry and will make up to you next time. You know how busy he is."

"Oh okay. Let's go home then." He jogged towards Winter and silently walked with her to the airship. _'I guess this is karma for denying Weiss' offer this morning. Oh well.'_

CITY OF VALE

Liam and Reo walked through the city to make their way to Nascita. That café had always been their go to location when they went to Vale. There no particular reason why they need to go. They just like it there. Likely due to the location was quite secluded and not many people came here. A perfect location for them to use it as their base of operation when they need to discuss about Faust or Smash. Liam was particular happy for some particular reason.

He was humming happily as he walked to their destination. Reo couldn't help but to smile at his friend happy moment. "I'm glad to you happy."

"I am Reo. It feels so nice to finally see her again after so many months. A call on scroll just won't do you know. I'm glad she decided to come despite her condition. "

"Sure thing. I don't feel satisfied calling my family with just a mere call on my scroll."

"Speaking of your family. How are they? Are they okay back at the farm?"

Reo scratched his chin, "They say they are okay. But, since I'm not there to do most of the heavy lifting. They might have no choice but to tone down a bit the work load." Reo frowned at this. "Sometimes I feel bad for leaving you know."

Liam smiled and hit Reo on his back. "Cheer up dude. Just this four years. After that, you'll be a strong huntsman and be rich. Your family don't have to work a single day after that."

Reo laughed and Liam joined in. "Oh. I wish I have your confidence man. Thank you" Reo replied and his dog ears joyfully twitched.

"Dude. You could win lots of girls with that dog ears of yours."

"Liam come on. Stop saying that." Reo blushed and quickly covered his faunus traits with his hands.

"I just speak the truth. Lots of girls love dogs. I heard Weiss loves them."

"DAMMIT LIAM!" Reo screamed with a heavy blushed and start running towards the café.

"Hey wait. I'm sorry!" Liam followed after his shy Faunus friend.

Reo ran faster when Liam start chasing him. No way could he face Liam right now. His teasing were just as bad as Mest's. Reo ran around the corner to see the café was just a few blocks a head. As he reached the door, his energy already zero. He slumped at the door to catch his breath. Liam caught up and pat his back. Reo flinched at this and Liam put up his hand in defence.

"Dude. I'm sorry for teasing you." Reo ignored the apology. "Just let get inside and sit down."

Reo opened the door. "At least…inside…is…quiet?"

Inside Nascita was anything but quiet. Inside, sat eight individuals that they was not expecting too soon. Hell, they just met this morning. Two tables of four were put together in the middle of the café and Team RWBY and JNPR fill them while they eat, joke around our just waiting for their order to arrive.

Ruby and Weiss was involved in a heated argument about what they should call their team attacks. Ruby pushed for many attack names but Weiss shot them down for being too childish. Yang keep poking Blake's forearm in order to get the bow-wearing girl to respond to one of Yang's jokes. The bow girl doesn't seem be amuse as she rolled her eyes and continue to read her book.

Team JNPR was no different when as Jaune try to include cool one liners into their fights even though Pyrrha strongly suggested that wasn't necessary. Nora on the other hand jumped around the café looking at the decoration while Ren followed her closely from behind to make sure she did not knock and break things.

On their table was huge assortment of food. Ranging from chicken wings, six types of spaghettis, four different kind of sandwiches up to a large serving of pepperoni pizza. The duo that just came still haven't been noticed. They slowly walked backwards before a voice booming from the store room, calling out to them.

"REO! LIAM! It's been so long!"

A strong force hit Reo and they hit the floor. The force turned out to be a girl around the age of 15. She have fair skin, long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white sleeveless summer dress and slippers with flower pattern.

"Where have you guys been? Is Mest and Felix with you?"

Reo got up and smiled at the girl. "Sorry for haven't been here for quite some time. Right now, those two are quite busy. But I'm sure Felix will stop by soon. We like to order the usual please Lily"

Lily smiled and jumped due to joy. "Okay. Three usual coming right up! Dad! Three usual!" Lily raced off to the store room to get the order to her dad.

Reo shook his head he came face to face with Team RWBY and JNPR.

"I'm guessing you know about this place from Ruby?" Liam asked as he walked towards the counter and sat on one of the single chairs as Reo sat at the one next to him.

"Yup. Nice place here. Feels very homey." Pyrrha commended.

"This totally could be our secret hideout. Away from everyone and everything. Just the twelve of us. No other customers come here anyway. Owner said so." Yang proclaimed.

Liam turned his head towards Yang. Secret hideout? Are they planning on becoming regulars here? If that were the case, this could be bad for their Kamen Rider operations. How are they going to discuss and going in and out of their base now? There practically no safer place in Vale to do so. Liam need to safe their secret haven from these interlopers.

Liam got up and marched towards Yang with his chest up high. "Don't screw with us. Who said you could use this place for your personal clubhouse. This is basically Felix's home."

Yang grinned as she laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Ruby pouted at her sister, "Yang. I told you all about Felix. How could you forget?"

"Sorry Rubes. You need to make the story more interesting so that we could remember. But, back to you mister."

Yang looked at Liam puffed up her chest. "What do you mean we can't hang out here? This is a café right? A public place for everyone? I know you're slow but that's just sad."

Liam glanced at Reo and back to Yang. "Shut it! I know what a café is. But, we were here first. This is basically Team FLAM's personal spot and we won't share. You could come for meals but no clubhouse meeting."

Reo stand proud behind Liam and crossed his arms. He nodded with confidence but slowly looked away and blushing when his eyes met Weiss'.

Weiss saw Reo's action and raised her eyebrow _'What is his problem? Do Faunus' really hated me that much? Whatever.'_

Ruby, Jaune and Nora let out an 'awwwed' at Liam's statement but Yang would not budge. "Look. I don't know what your problem is but you know what? You don't have the right to tell us where our teams could or could not hang out. If anyone have the right to, it's the Owner. Not you." Yang crossed her arms below her chest and smile victoriously.

Liam gritted his teeth, "You know what? Want to settle things the old fashion way?"

"Oh. I love old fashion." Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait. Hang on you two! Flae! Xiao Long! Stop!" Weiss screamed at the two.

"Sorry Schnee. This girl need to understand that not everything could be hers."

"No can do Weiss-Cream. This guy need to be put in his proper place. Under the sole of my shoes!"

RWB and JNPR look worriedly among each other. "This is just like that bar." Jaune groaned as Reo quickly get in between them. "Liam. Stop this. She will be arriving any minute now. You don't want her to see fight with friend."

Liam scowled at the word. "This chick is not my friend. She is a bossy girl that think she deserves everything just before of her smokin' body and strong punches."

Yang look dumfounded at the comment and look at her body.

She starting to get annoyed "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think people would throw themselves at your feet or fist just because you were revealing clothes? Guess again hooker wannabe."

Everyone excluding Liam gasped at the remark. Even Blake stopped reading and look at the two with her mouth wide open.

Yang's lilac eyes turned bright red and her hair flare up. "HOW DARE YOU!"

At the time, the door to the café opened up to see a girl around their age with brown hair that flow to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple blue blouse with white skirt and a pair of white high heels.

"Oh Liam. I finally found you. I'm sorry for being late. Vale is not easy for first timers like me."

The girl walked into the café and quickly gave Liam a hug and kiss him on the cheek. Yang's semblance deactivates due to the sudden public display of affection and the fact that the girl came out of nowhere.

Yang blinked a few times before she looked around to see if there's anyone who would like to ask what the situation was really about.

"So. Who are you?" Nora asked.

The girl smiled at them as she still hugging Liam's right arm. "My name is Sandy. I'm Liam's girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone just stared at Yang's solo outburst.

That's all for this chapter. See you next time. Please leave your comments. Thank you.

Next time on Building A Better Remnant.

Sandy: I'm glad for you Liam.

Reo: She's dying.

Liam: Just do it, please.

Mest: Finally. We meet.

Felix: This is the worst outcome.


	4. Chapter 4 Take Care

**Hello again, before we move forward to the story. I would like to thank the following individuals for commenting so far. They are:**

**merendinoemiliano**

**Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015**

**And an anonymous reviewer**

**Thank you so much.**

**Now onward.**

**FELIX**: Previously on Building A Better Remnant, Team RWBY cornered the Kamen Rider but with amazing skill and charm, he managed to escaped.

**LIAM**: How are you still acting like this? You almost got beat by Xiao Long. She would have if I did not step in.

**MEST**: We helped.

**FELIX**_**:**_ You and Reo managed to make yourselves look like idiots. By the way, nice work taking out the White Fang.

**MEST**: Thank you. I'm sure soon I'll be the reader's favorite character. Second would be Reo because he is a dog. Everyone likes dogs.

**YANG**: Could any of you dorks explain who is this girl claiming to be Liam's girlfriend?

**FELIX**: What are you doing in the recap session? You'll spoil everything!

**YANG**: Oops. Sorry!

**LIAM**: Damn it! Now for Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Take Care

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean 'What'? She just said that she's my girlfriend."

Multiple 'oooo' could be heard from Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha. Sandy blushed at the reaction and hid her face against Liam's arm. Yang just stared at the two with mouth wide open. Blake saw the brawler's reaction and smirked.

The three girls got up from their seat and rushed Sandy as if she was some sort of celebrity. Weiss just shook her head.

Ruby was practically jumping up and down. "How the two of you meet?"

"Did you beat him in a fight and forced him to date you?" Nora grinned.

"Nora! Don't asked weird questions. I'm sorry. How long had you two been together?" Pyrrha asked shyly.

Sandy smiled and her blush intensified. "I meet him during his time as a student in Oscuro Academy. He helped to stop a robber from getting away after stealing from my family clothes shop. He came back to return the stolen money and clothes. We fell instantly and he asked me out right there and been dating for two years now."

The girls sighed dreamily and silently wishing that a guy would sweep them off their feet sometime soon. Yang still have time believing this barbaric of a man managed to get a girlfriend. A cute, nice and girly girl at that. Don't get her wrong, there's nothing wrong about a girl with those traits but its Liam they were talking about. A boy that got onto her nerve every time they talked to each other.

What a hypocrite. Are you telling her that this man could be all sweet and caring towards a girl? She need to witness it with her own eyes to believe it. Scratch that. She don't want to see it. The thought of Liam being romantic and lovey-dovey makes her stomach turned and want to throw up.

Yang look at the two and smiled deviously. _'Okay you two lovebirds. Let's see how strong your love for each other really are. Will you stay strong or crumble?'_

All of this time, Blake saw Yang's facial reaction and got a bad feeling. Yang always willing to pull the craziest stunt without thinking of the consequence if the stunt turned south. _'What are you planning Yang?'_

Liam just stood there embarrassed as Sandy recall all the dates Liam had taken her to the girls. Liam tried to pull Sandy away as the girls continue to squeal of excitement and hold on to Sandy tightly.

Out of nowhere, a screamed from where Yang stood.

"You cheater!"

The ten other people just stared at Yang and Liam look even more confused.

"What are you talking about Xiao…?"

"Shut it! You have a girlfriend all this time? You lied to me?"

"I never lied to you about anything because I never told you anything. Why would I?"

Ruby began to feel uneasy due to all this. "What wrong Yang? Why are you so angry about Liam having a girlfriend?"

Ignoring Ruby, Yang look straight into Liam's eyes. "You told me you LOVE ME!"

GASP!

Everyone in the room minus the two blondes gasped in shock and Weiss and Pyrrha seems almost to pass out due to the shocking revelations.

Blake spat out her tea, Jaune fell out of his seat while Ren's shot up from his, Ruby and Sandy gasped and covered their mouth out of shock, Reo stared at Liam felt sorry for his friend and Nora glared at the male blonde.

Liam looked like a fish out of water as he opening and closing his mouth rapidly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Yang grinned evilly but no one seem to notice.

"You know what I'm talking about! You confessed to me a while ago! You said I was your true love!"

"Li..Li..Liam! Was this true?" Ruby stuttered.

"Oh hell no!"

Nora pulled out her hammer and raised it above her head. "You two-timer! I'm going to break your legs, heal them and break them again!"

"Nora please." Ren groaned.

"I never thought you would do such thing!" Jaune wailed.

"Liam. How could you!" Pyrrha fell to the ground.

"You!" Weiss point her rapier to the blonde and loaded an Ice Dust. "I hate guys like you! You think only about yourself and think girls as something you could own and play around with!"

Liam frantically waved his arms around. "No. This is a misunderstanding!"

Things got worse when Yang started to cry. Tears poured out of her lilac eyes. She frantically wiped them away but more just flowing out. "I…I…*sniff*..even..*sniff*"

Ruby hugged her sister and asked her to calm down. "Even what Yang?"

"I..gave him my first time."

'_He's so dead.' _Blake thought to herself.

"DIE LOWLIFE!" Weiss screamed, readied her weapon.

"STOP!"

Weiss froze mid swing and everyone stared at Sandy.

Nora and Pyrrha quickly went over to Sandy and shield her from her so-called 'boyfriend'.

"Sand-Sand. Get behind us. We won't let this poor excuse of a man to get near you."

"I agree with Nora. Sorry Liam. Your betrayal are just too much to be ignored."

Liam ruffled his hair out of frustration. "Could you people let me explain?"

Weiss continue to point her rapier directly at Liam's chest. "Any last word?"

'_Where's Owner and Lily when you need them?'_

Reo look at the situation and analyzed it quickly. Nora and Pyrrha was holding Sandy back, preventing the girl from helping Liam. Ruby and Jaune continue to comfort Yang, who was smiling a bit behind her hands? What the hell? Ren was holding back Nora. Thank god. Weiss was pointing her weapon to Liam's chest and Blake being Blake, too busy reading and try to ignore the whole thing.

Reo slapped himself mentally. "SANDY IS OKAY WITH THIS!"

All eyes turned to Reo and the faunus just want to crawl away from all of this. Weiss broke the silent. "What are talking about? What do you mean she's okay?"

"It is because I am"

Yang stopped 'crying' and stared at the brown haired girl. "The girl with the cheating boyfriend said what?"

Sandy walked passed Nora and Pyrrha and stand in front of Yang. Yang flinched at the sight of the girl despite Sandy being a head shorter, far skinnier and lack any real muscle than Yang.

"Liam is this true?" Sandy asked with a serious tone but never take her eyes of the brawler.

"Look Sandy. This is all a misunderstanding! I would never…"

"I approved!" Sandy jumped for joy and hug Yang with a bone crushing hug.

"Ooop!" Yang squeaked.

"I'm glad for you Liam. This is great! She is amazing! Very beautiful! Strong looking! She's a blonde too. You know what they say. Blondes go well together."

Jaune ran his hand through his hair and shuddered at the thought of him getting together with Yang..or Liam. _'Stop it Jaune!'_

"Wait! What is going on here?" Yang yelled at the girl.

Sandy hold Yang's hand in her own. "Don't worry. I approved of your relationship. It's about time for Liam to move on. So, what do you like about Liam? It is his abs right? They are so hard. Oh I'm sorry. You would know that already since you already done it with him. Was he good? We haven't done it yet. He was very careful with me. The farthest we ever go was kissing. He must love you very much."

Yang let go of Sandy's hand and blushed heavily. Her mouth was wide open but no words came out. "No. No. No. No. Nooooo. I was just kidding. Liam and I are not together. It was all a joke!"

Sandy scoffed and grabbed Yang's hand once more. "Don't be shy. Liam's quite the catch. You two look cute together. Just tell him to go rough and he'll do it."

'_NOOOOO!'_

Yang retrieved her hands again and held her hands up defensively.

"Liam and I are not in love! I was just kidding! We're not together! Tell them guys!"

Liam start to fume with anger and the others just stay quiet.

Nora smiled, "Of course you're not together silly Yang.. You're together-together right?"

"Not that either! Look. It's just a test to see how strong you're relationship are. Congrats! You pass! Need to use the ladies room. Bye!" Yang rushed to the ladies room and locked the door. Sandy stared at the door and waved happily. "Really? Oh well. I'm sure she'll come around. Right Liam?"

Liam threw his hands in the air. "Screw this! Screw all of you!" Liam grabbed Sandy's hand and stormed out the door.

"Nice meeting you guys! Hope we could meet again!" those was her final words before the door slammed shut. Everyone was silent for a long time before Reo decided to break it.

"If you guys think for a second. Liam and Yang hated each other you know."

Ruby nodded slowly. "That makes a lot of sense."

Owner and Lily walked out of the kitchen with three plates of food. "Here's the usual! Why is everyone so quiet?"

Liam bulldozed through the crowd of people while holding on tight to Sandy's right hand. She was basically pulled by Liam through the civilians for almost 10 minutes. Sandy began to feel Liam's discomfort.

"Liam? Liam?"

Liam stopped walking and Sandy bumped into his back due to momentum. Before she could get her bearings, Liam turned around and embrace her. He nozzle his face into her shoulder. Sandy just giggled and return the embrace. Hugging the man she loves with all the affection she could mustered.

"Sandy. I would never cheat on you. I swear that Yang just playing around. I'll have a word with her. I promised."

Sandy giggled even more. "I know you would never. But Liam, I think it is time for…"

Sandy's was shocked as Liam's lips met hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Forgetting what she initially wanted to say. The people around them either smiled or walked away quickly with a blush.

Back at the café, Yang pressed her right ear to the bathroom door to see whether the situation had calmed down. She could not hear anything. Maybe they all had left? One way to find out. Yang slowly turned the door knob.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"YANG! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"

Nope! She is not coming out of the bathroom any time soon. Not until Weiss calmed down. Despite could take on Weiss one-on-one, she don't want to face eight of her furious friends. She need to act calm and rational.

"Who is it? Do you need something?" Yang asked innocently.

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT! I WANT YOUR SORRY BEHIND OUT HERE! NOW!"

Wow. Weiss sure could be loud.

On the other side of the door, Weiss was fuming with anger. Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha look like they were filled with guilt. They should not have said all those things to Liam without hearing the full story. Ren, Jaune, Blake and Reo just sat the table, waiting for Yang to come out so that they could get answers out of her.

Owner was wiping the counter while Lily just sit around drinking her orange juice. "Wow. You kids really know how to cause drama. No wonder Liam's pissed."

Ruby looked at the Owner and gave a half smile. "I'm so sorry for what had happened. My sister for most part do not really thought about consequence of her actions. She usually do it for her own amusement. She meant no harm."

Owner waved his hand. "No need to apologize Ruby. Teens such as yourself never failed to amazes me. Drama and romance are the norm. Make love not war. There's too much pain out there already. Don't ever stop. You are only young once. Enjoy your youth. This goes the same for you Lily."

Lily blushed hard and glared at her dad. "Dad! Please!"

Everyone smiled at Owner's words and the father-daughter interaction as their heart felt lighten from the guilt of causing ruckus in the café. Weiss continued to bang the more a few more times before the front door opened and Felix entered.

"Hi guys. Did not expect you guys here." Lily turned around towards Felix and she jumped out of her seat to run towards the boy. Before she could take the first step, a red cyclone and a trail of rose petals passed right by her and she saw Ruby hug Felix with a tight hug. Felix smiled and quickly returned it. Lily's smile faded and felt like a stabbing pain in her heart. She slowly and quietly returned to her seat and blow into her drink with her straw.

"Felix! Glad you could join us."

"Ruby. We just met this morning" Felix replied with a smile.

Ruby giggled and plant her face into Felix's chest. "I know. Just missed spending time together and all."

"Ooo. What's going on here? First Yang and now you Ruby?" Nora wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Everyone in the café want to join in the teasing but the atmosphere was still a bit grim after the whole Liam situation. The last thing they need is jumping into another conclusion without knowing the full story.

Reo smiled lightly and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "You and Ruby seemed very close since the date the other day. Anything you hiding from us leader?"

Felix blushed himself and raised his arms that was around Ruby into the air, with Ruby still having her arms around him. "It's not a date Reo. It's just two friends making up after a dispute. Ruby and I are just really good friends. Just like Ruby and Jaune. I'm sure Jaune likes Ruby from the way he always around her."

Jaune began to sweat. He saw Pyrrha covered her mouth due to shock. He need to clear the situation. Damn it! This is what he gets from accusing Liam earlier. Ruby blushed harder. "Jaune. Is it true?" Pyrrha squeaked out.

"No! Ruby's just a friend. She's like a sister to me." Jaune point a finger at Felix. "Ruby likes Felix. She won't stop talking about him when he hang out yesterday."

Yang finally decided to join in, from inside the bathroom. "Did I heard someone likes Ruby? It better not be Felix!"

Ruby blushed heavily and shook her head rapidly. "No! No! Me and Felix are just friends. We're super besties. Right Felix?"

"Right Ruby!"

"Aww. They agreed with each other. That's so cute! What's next?" Nora cooed.

Owner winked at the couple. "Did I hear wedding bells?"

"Yeah!"

"Nora! Owner! Stop it! Please!" Ruby screamed out while hiding her face in Felix's chest.

Felix escaped the hug while Ruby sat down and hide her face. Felix looked around the café. "What happened in here anyway? Felt like something or someone died."

Reo look at his team leader and chuckled lightly. "Sit down. This one a doozy."

ONE EXPLAINATION LATER

Felix walked back and forth around the café. His friends include Lily but minus the Owner (who need to leave the café to handle an important business) and Yang (who still in the bathroom) sat down at the tables.

"Poor Muscle Brain."

Ruby nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Could not imagine the horror of being in a relationship with Yang."

Ruby nodded before realization hit her. "Hei!"

Everyone shared a laugh as Ruby cutely pouted.

"I could hear you guys you know. This place is not really sound proof."

Pyrrha turned to the bathroom door. "Why don't you join us Yang?"

"And face your judging looks? No thanks!"

Blake rolled her eyes for the unknown time that hour alone. "We're judging because you did something extremely stupid Yang!"

"Ouch! I thought we were partners Blake!" Yang wined from behind the door.

Blake groaned "Yang."

Felix walked towards the bathroom and give a slight knock.

"Occupied" Came a voice form the inside.

"Yang. What you did was a bit over the line. You're lucky that was Sandy and Liam. If anyone else, you could broke up an otherwise happy couple."

"Ugghh. Even Beacon's biggest dork give me a hard time. What is this? Pick on Yang day?"

Weiss crossed her arms, "Trust me. I would love to make it an official celebration."

Felix smiled at the comment. Ruby rushed to the bathroom door, "Please Yang. Come out so that we could talk."

"Sorry Rubes. Not until you guys promised to stop hounding me."

"Hehehe. 'Hound'" Reo giggled and joined in by Jaune and Nora.

Ren was deep in thought when he finally could not hold back his question. "What did you mean by Sandy is okay with this, Reo? She doesn't mind Liam had a second girlfriend?"

Nora also have the same question. "Yeah. What's the big deal? She likes her boyfriend two-timing her or something? Is that a type of kink Ren? Could we do that? I'll cheat on you with Jaune and you could do it with Pyrrha. Or do you want Jaune? I don't mind Pyrrha."

"No. Nora. I don't think it's a kink. Even it is true, it's a sick one at that. On the other hand, the four of us are not in a relationship. We could not cheat on each other even if we wanted to."

Nora and Pyrrha frowned. On the part of not being in a relationship that is. Not the cheating part.

After shrugged at the weird conversation between the childhoods friends of Team JNPR, Felix's and Reo's eyes met. They stared at each other as if a telepathic conversation had taken place between them.

'_Reo. It's time to tell them.'_

'_About Sandy? No way. We don't have the right.'_ Reo shook his head lightly.

Felix raised an eyebrow. _'Why did you brought it up then?'_

'_I thought Sandy and Liam would explain everything themselves but they ran off'_ Reo bit his lip.

'_Nice work man'_ Felix rolled his eyes.

'_Why don't we tell them a secret that we do have the right to? Like you being the Kamen Rider?'_ Reo glared at Felix.

'_Touché but no.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_You know why not!'_

Reo glared harder. _'Stop yelling at me!'_

'_Please Reo. They would want to disclose it soon. Sandy always wanted to have good friends around during her final days. Which could be anytime now. Why would she insisted on coming to Vale and see Liam now?'_

Reo nodded. _'Sure Felix. Sorry for yelling.'_

'_Me too buddy.'_

Everyone just stared at the two. Ren cleared his throat. "Umm guys? What with the silence?"

"Ah. They just figured out that they're in love with each other."

"Nora. No."

"I ship these two hard Ren"

Reo cleared his throat and look the people around him. "Guys. This is not our place to say anything but Felix and I think you should know."

Everyone leaned in closer a bit too much for the dog faunus's comfort and Yang pressed her ear even closer to the door to the point her cheeck was squished against it.

"Guys. Sandy's dying."

"WHAT!?" This time it came from everyone and even Yang opened the door with so much force that the hinge ripped off.

"Ooops."

Sandy sat on a bench at a park in the middle of Vale City. It was quite crowded at that time with many people whether they are alone or with their loved ones. Humans and Faunus alike enjoy their day in bliss. You hardly find this in Vacuo. That's why Liam came to Beacon and promised to take her and their families to move to Vale when he make it big as a huntsman. She sadden when he told her that he would leave for Beacon but the promise makes her looking forward for him to go. They never like staying in Vacuo despite born and raised there. Their families planned multiple times to move to a better kingdom. They do not really have much choice since money was tight and Vale was the only kingdom that don't require them to cross the ocean and possibly be attack in the middle of it. There's a desert between Vacuo and Vale but at least the total expenses would be significantly less than crossing the ocean.

They call each other a lot since Liam's entered Beacon. They video chat almost every day through their scroll. Liam introduced his team and they seemed nice people, especially Reo. She found the dog faunus very nice and want to talk more about faunuses with him soon. She blushed when she thought about Mest, who tried to flirt with her every time they had a video chat session. Nothing lewd or anything. Just a few sly comments that forced Liam to throw a pillow at him or kick his tall teammate.

The one she had the most interest in was Felix Nairo. Liam's partner and team leader. He seems nice and friendly enough. From what she could see on the surface level. He is a mysterious guy. In his eyes filled with what Sandy could described as empty, lonely and overall distant. At least that is what she thought when she met him a few months ago. But, a video call a few nights ago, Felix seemed more open and cheerful. Liam told her that he had found a girl. She wonder if she could meet her soon and be good friends.

He would call Liam something between 'Muscle Brain' and 'Walking muscle' from time to time. Obviously they would get into fights but there wasn't any malice behind it. She admit, Liam's a bit hot-headed and want to smash his way through everything instead of talking or problem solving. But, he care for his friends and family and willing to go the extra length for them.

A smile decorated her face when she saw Liam's figure came towards her with two cone of ice cream. One is yellow while the other was light blue.

"Blueberry flavor for you and lemon for me." As they ate, Sandy looked at Liam, who was eating his ice-cream like a child. Happy and without a care in the world. Some managed to find a way to his nose. Sandy giggled and wiped it off with her fingers and lick it.

"Hmmm. I don't know how you would like lemon flavor ice-cream. You got weird taste."

"I like the sour taste. Plus, Yang said the same thing last week."

"What happened? It sound like she did something bad."

"We went for ice-cream…"

Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"…with our teams. We stopped for ice-cream. She said the same thing as you did before trying a spoon. She eventually ate it all. There were none left for me."

Sandy burst out laughing. "It's not funny Sandy. I was so sad."

"I'm…hahahahaha…sorry…hahahaha."

Sandy wiped a single tear from her eye and looked at Liam lovingly. "Are you sure she couldn't be the one?"

"Where is this question coming from? Where all of this coming from anyway?" Liam started to get annoyed as he set up from the bench. "Why are you so insist me cheating on you?"

"I'm not asking you to cheat. I'm asking you to open your heart to the possibility of…"

"…another girl to love because you're dying? We all dying. Some sooner than others. I love you Sandy. No one else. Not Yang. Not that girl my mom want to set me up with. You!"

"Liam. I'm not going to make it. You have a long life ahead. Are you saying that you rather being alone for your entire life?"

"Yes!"

"Liam!"

"End of discussion"

Sandy glared at her lover. "It's not over Liam. I'm flattered and happy you love me whole heartedly but I would be devastated if I know you'll be all alone."

"I would have my team."

"They would not be there for you all the time. They would have their own family to contend to."

"I'll manage."

"Why are you so stubborn? AHHH!"

"Sandy!"

Sandy suddenly clutches her head and groaned in pain. Liam caught her before her face meet the ground. Sandy groaned in more pain. Liam opened her handbag and pulled out a small pill caddy. He opened it and a small cylinder pill came out of it. He also pulled out a bottle of water from her handbag. Liam put the pill in Sandy mouth and help her drink the water. Sandy's agony slowed down but far from over.

Liam help her sat down and rubbed her back. He hold her hand to his face. He twiddled her fingers and kissed it. "You're getting skinnier. Are you eating well?"

Sandy shook her head. "I don't really have the appetite. It's gradually gone since the past few months. I'm sorry Liam. I just…I just want you to be happy."

Liam kissed her hand once more. "I am. With you." The two kissed as tears flow down their cheeks.

Unfortunately their intimate moment had been cut short when he heard people talking loudly all around them. They turned their head to the source and shock to find a heavy armored Humvee rushing towards them. Not only have that, around a dozen individuals wearing black uniform and metallic helmet, which covered their face, rode on motorcycles escorting the Humvee. Each motorcycle also have a passenger. All twenty four men have rifles sling to their body.

Liam shielded Sandy as the Humvee and motorcyclist stop right in front of them. The motorcycle passengers got off their ride and aim their rifles at them.

"Who are you guys? What is the meaning of this?"

The soldiers did not answer and continue to point their weapons at them. Liam continue to shield Sandy and the girl hide behind Liam. Why they haven't ran away before never cross her mind.

The passenger door of the Humvee opened and a person wearing red armor jumped out. He had a green cobra visor and metal chestpiece.

In his hand, he carry a weapon that look like rifle. Liam's eyes widen at the sight of the weapon.

'_That looks like…but how?'_

"Yo. It's so good to finally meet you. How life been treating you?"

"Fri…friends..of..yours Liam?" Sandy stuttered as fear start to consume her. Liam just gave a simple shook of his head.

"No. But I had a good feeling of who they are. Who are you people? Answer me!"

The man in red scratch his head with blade of his rifle. "Umm. Let's see. Let's just say I'm here to solve the little problem that you're girlfriend experiencing."

"Liar. The doctors said that her disease is incurable."

"Liam my boy. I could help you. All I need is the girl."

"How the hell you know my name? Don't you dare come near her!"

They took a step back but the man and his goons took a step forward.

"You're Faust aren't you? Felix told me all about you! You monsters will never get away with hurting innocents!"

"Felix told you huh? Well that makes my job easier. Boys…"

"FREEZE! This is the Vale Police Department! Don't your weapon and surrender! Now!"

To Liam's right, two police car stopped and four police officers get out of their car and point their guns at the group of armed men.

The leader sighed, "Why do you humans keep wanting to make things difficult? Boys…drop them."

A split second later, two dozen armed men pulled the trigger of their firearms and lay waste to the four policemen. Civilians that had stayed to watch started to make their way out of there. Their scream filled the air and Liam took this opportunity to make their escape. "Sandy! Come on!"

"Oh no you don't."

The assailant jumped into the air land a kick into Liam's back. Sending him and Sandy stumbling down to the ground. Liam got up and shoot a torrent of fire towards his attacker. The man swiftly dodged out of the way. Liam tried to get to Sandy but his hand was grabbed and he was tossed into a shop's window. The glass shattered upon impact. Despite the pain and the scared shop workers that screamed their heads off, Liam jumped out of the store and managed to tackle the attacker form getting close to Sandy. Liam delivered multiple kicks and punches but all of them were either blocked or dodged.

Liam received a couple of blows on him and the pain was excruciating. He never felt this much pain. Not even sparing with Yang in combat class. His aura wasn't enough to defend from the assault.

Liam's roundhouse kick with his right leg was met with the armored fighter's own. As his kick was stopped midair, his left leg was swept from underneath him and slammed to the ground. Liam swung his left leg in a circle, hoping to knock his opponent off balance but futile as the masked man nonchalantly jumped into the air and land a few feet back.

"Was this all that Beacon taught you? I'm disappointed. Anyway. Your Hazard Level could use some work. I suggest a new training regime."

"Shut up!"

Conjuring fireballs in his hands, Liam launched the fiery projectiles. The man grabbed his rifle and split it into two. A dagger and a pistol and quickly cut the two fireballs with the blade.

'_Just as I thought. It's like Mest's own weapon. But how? Why does he have it? Is it a copy?'_

Liam put his arms up to defend himself from anything his opponent might think of next. Liam saw the gun pointed towards something behind him. Liam glanced slowly to see an abandoned car. Before he could react, a shot was fired at the car's tank and a deafening explosion send Liam flying like a rag doll across the park. He groaned due to the pain but his aura quickly healed him. Sandy ran towards him and try to help him up.

"Liam! That's enough. Let's get away from here."

Liam got up and pushed Sandy away. "Get somewhere safe!" He sprinted back into the fight while ignoring Sandy's voice frantically calling out to him.

Liam was about to deliver another punch with is right hand but was stopped by his opponent's left hand. He swung his left hand but was stopped by the other hand. Liam's arms was lock in the cross position. He use his only arsenal he got left. He delivered a strong head-butt but the man did not even flinched. Liam look directly into the green visor in front of him. He want to see the man behind it but all he could see was a weak huntsmen-in-training that barely had a year of training staring back at him. Despite trying his best to show no fear, he failed. Liam's lips trembled as he knew that this man was too strong for him.

"LIAM! HELP!"

Liam looked around and saw Sandy was dragged away into the Humvee by the soldiers.

"SANDY!" Liam tried to get to her but forgotten that he was held tight by the man in red.

"A little advice kid. Never forget who's active on the field. Either friends or enemies. They could turned the tide."

"What do you want with her? Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh. We want her to help you. For your second statement."

The man kicked Liam's left knee and Liam dropped to the ground. The figure crouched down to his ears and whispered. "For you second statement, she got everything to do with you. By just being with you."

"You mean? Why are you doing this!?" Liam yelled.

"That's right. You killed her. Congrats. Not yet anyway. But soon."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"The name Blood Stalk. We shall meet again. Ciao~" The last thing Liam remember seeing was Blood Stalk's foot came into contact with his face.

BACK AT THE CAFÉ

"Waaaaaaaa!"

"Nora. Please don't cry." Ren comforted his friend while he rub her back and handed her a tissue.

Nora blew her nose in it and tossed it away. The tissue land on Jaune's face and the blonde boy quickly brushed it off him. Ren picked it up and put in a waste bin that was already filled with wet tissue due to the fact that there are four girls bailing their eyes out without any control. Nora, Pyrrha, Lily and Ruby currently sobbing and crying loudly after Reo told them all about the dilemma face by Sandy and Liam. All from since they met, to the time Sandy diagnosed with the mysterious disease and their plan to move and start a new life in Vale after Liam graduated Beacon.

Ren rubbed Nora's back while Jaune did the same for Pyrrha. Ruby on the other hand cried and sniffled against Yang's arm to her left with Felix sitting to Ruby's right. Lily dabbed her eyes as she leaned against Felix's right shoulder. Reo was busy making coffee behind the counter.

Blake and Weiss tried their best to be tough but failed to hold in their tears. They might not bailed their eyes out but a stream of tears did present on their cheeks.

Yang might not be crying but her eyes did watered a bit. She stared into her tea and the whole event replayed through her head. The sight of Liam squirming and stuttered for words do not seems so funny and amusing anymore. If it wasn't for Sandy being optimistic and care for Liam in her own way. They probably broke up and Sandy would end her last day on Remnant with a broken heart. Not a grand way to go, Yang thought.

Ruby felt her sister distress. "Yang?"

"Not now Ruby."

"Look. Yang would not have known about Sandy's condition. If she did, she wouldn't do something insensitive." Blake defended her partner.

Reo nodded, "True"

Weiss wiped the remaining tear on her face with a handkerchief, "Even so. She needs to apologize formally. We don't want to part ways on bitter term."

Jaune nodded as well, "Also true"

"Huh. Fine. I was a bit out of line. That doesn't mean I believed what dog boy told us. You expect me to believe that Liam is a lovey-dovey type of a boyfriend? Planned a future with his girlfriend that he wanted to spend his entire life with?"

Felix look at Yang in disbelief. "Why are you so mad and refuse to believe Liam being that type of guy? Just because he looks like a bad boy that doesn't mean he needs to act like one. He might be lacking in strategic and thinking department but Liam just like Jaune. He's a traditionalist. He believes in one true love."

Yang glared at the leader of Team FLAM. "You want to know why I don't believed it. Because every time he and I met. He always got on my nerve. He don't look like anything like a future family man or a perfect boyfriend material. He's a jerk all around. Act all tough and mighty."

They all went silent after Yang's outburst. Lily blinked a few times. "So. You're angry because Liam did not be all lovey-dovey with you?"

"Ughhh. No! That's not it! I don't want him being lovey-dovey to me. That's gross." Yang jumped out of her seat with a blush. Blake smirked at her partner. "I don't know Yang. Sandy did say Liam have nice abs. Maybe you want to take a peek?"

Everyone laughed as Yang's blush spread to her entire face. She sat back down and cover her face in embarrassment. Ruby rubbed Yang's forearm. "Relax Yang. I'm sure Liam's abs are not _that _nice"

"Hmmph! You want to see Felix's don't you little sister?" Yang shot back.

Now it's Ruby's turn to blush. "No. It's not like that! Don't change the subject! This is about you!"

"Whatever"

Reo came back to the table and placed a cup of coffee in front of Weiss and Felix. "Whatever the subject is. We'll all apologizing to Liam and Sandy when they get back. Okay?

Team JNPR nodded enthusiastically, Blake, Weiss and Ruby nodded slowly. Lastly Yang just grumbled 'okay' while crossed her arms.

Felix took a sip of his coffee, cringed at the taste and put four teaspoon of sugar in it before stirring well. He took another sip and smile. His scroll went off and saw the contact was Liam.

"Hello Liam. Where are you? What? Slow down! Tell me what happened."

Everyone paused doing what they were doing and look at the boy on his scroll. Felix's face was in a state of confusion and disbelief. "I understand. We'll meet you there." He hang up.

"Felix. What's wrong? Is Liam okay?" Lily asked.

"Faust. They got Sandy."

That four words caused Reo's and Lily's face paled up.

"What are we going to do?"

"Do what we trained to do Reo. Save our friends. RWBY and JNPR. You guys should head back to Beacon and stay away from the city. Faust is dangerous."

Before Felix could walked out the door, Ruby uses her semblance and grabbed a hold on Felix's hand.

"What's going on Felix? Why would Faust kidnapped Sandy?"

"I wish I knew Ruby. I wish I knew"

"You're going to fight them on your own, am I right?

Felix sighed, "Didn't you guys hear me? Faust is dangerous. Whatever technology they had that could turned human and Faunus into Smash, they probably have something more dangerous and I can't let you guys get hurt."

Yang stood up from her seat. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha."

'_No wonder Liam so sick of her' _

Jaune step up to Felix "Do you really think we would just ran off to Beacon while knowing you two fight an entire organization? As an Arc, I would not leave friends fight on their own."

"Yeah. We'll break their legs and feed them pancakes till they explode."

"We'll win if we work together."

"I agree with Pyrrha"

"Of course you do Weiss"

"What's that supposed to mean Blake?"

Felix tried to tug his hand from Ruby's grasp but the little red girl hold on tight. "Let go Ruby."

"No! We're going together. All of us. Why? Because we're your friends. You could count on us for anything."

"Liam is my and Reo's partner and teammate."

"He's our friend too you know." Ruby stated.

"She's got a point leader. It's time to trust others. As a huntsmen, training or not. There's only so far one could go on their own."

"Since when you become the smart one?" Reo just shrugged his shoulder.

Felix looked at everyone in the room and smiled.

"Thank you everyone .That means a lot"

"I promised that we would protect you, didn't I?" Ruby let go of his hand and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah you did."

Nora scratched her head, "By the way, Faust? Is that an ice-cream brand?"

Weiss groaned. "No Nora."

Ren put up his hand, signaling Weiss that he would do the explaining. "Nora. We discuss this before. Faust is the mysterious organization that once did something to Felix that caused him to lose his memories."

Jaune rubbed his beardless chin, "And now they decided to show themselves. Why?"

Reo jumped in, "Look. It doesn't matter why they showed up now. Sandy and Liam need our help."

Blake walked up to them, "Reo's right. We need to move now. Time is wasting."

Felix nodded and Yang cheered. "Wohoo! Let's kick someone's behind and save the girl so that I could apologize and make this guilty feeling go bye-bye."

Blake smiled slyly at Yang, "Alternatively, you could take good care of Liam. Satisfy his needs. Sandy would appreciate that."

Yang gave her partner the stink eye before Felix cleared his throat. "Liam's at the central park. Let's go!"

Team RWBY and JNPR plus Reo cheered at once.

It was only a few minutes of running towards the park and sight of the situation caught them off guard. There are two police cars with bullet holes in them, pool of blood next to it, an ambulance with the medical officers lifting a stretcher that covered with a white sheet. While loading the stretcher, an arm dangled from the side and they caught sight of this as well.

Ruby shrieked a little and Yang put her arms around her. Ren and Nora examined the frame of a exploding car and broken store window. Reo tapped Felix's shoulder and point towards Liam that currently being treated by a medical officer on the park bench.

Liam saw them coming, he thanked the officer and limped towards them. He could not hold the tears in his eyes. As he limped faster to his friends, his eyes finally gave out. He fell to his knees but Felix caught him in time.

"Liam. How did this happened?"

Liam did not answer as he continue to cry into Felix's shoulder. Felix looked at Team RWBY and JNPR but none of them able to say anything.

"I…couldn't do anything." More and more tears flow and drenched Felix's shirt but the genius don't seem to mind. Reo walked around and rubbed Liam's back. "I'm too weak! He's too strong! I'm a failure."

"Dude, you're not. Just because there someone stronger doesn't mean you're weak. If you're weak, what would that make me?"

"Or me." Jaune joined it.

Felix pulled his scroll and scanned Liam. "Your aura is already at 27%. Who done this to you?"

"A…a…guy…named Blood Stalk.:

Blood Stalk? Never heard of that name. "What does he look like? Describe him for me"

Liam described as best as he could while between sobbing and sniffling. Felix expression turned dark and gritted his teeth. Ruby saw this, "Felix? What's wrong?"

"He's here." Felix pushed Liam off him and hand the blonde over to Reo. He got up start to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To find Blood Stalk."

Pyrrha looked worryingly, "Do you even know where to look?"

"Looking at anything is better than staying here. Take Liam back to Beacon"

Liam shook his head, "No. I'm coming with you." Liam got up and tried to follow but Yang grab him by the waist and hold him in place.

"De ja vu huh?" she asked playfully and Liam just stared at her. Ren loaded his SMG, "I thought you said we're all in this together?"

Felix just stayed silent and Ruby once more rushed in front of him. "That's it. I'll would not let go of you until you truly accept our help!" Ruby proceed to cling on Felix's right arm. Nora pulled out her hammer. "If you walked out on us again mister, I'll break your legs!"

"How many leg breaking threats she's going to make in one day? What's up with her and leg breaking anyway?" Reo asked Ren.

Ren sighed and lowered his head, "It's a long story. I'll tell you over tea one of these days."

Yang hold on tight to Liam and try to prevent him from running off. She yelped in shocked when Liam's scroll buzzing in his back pocket which surprisingly close to her…never mind. She let go so Liam could answer it. "Hel…hel..hello?" Liam answer meekly.

'_Turn on loud speaker.'_

Liam did just that.

"LIAM! HELPP!"

Everyone quickly circled around Liam and the scroll. "Sandy? Sandy where are you!? Are you okay?"

"She's never better." The voice was completely foreign to everyone except Liam and Felix. As Liam met the owner of the voice a few hours ago and Felix frequently saw heard it in his nightmares.

Yang grabbed the scroll and screamed into it. "Listen here you bastard! Let her go now or I swear I will find you and break every single bone in your body!"

Blood Stalk stay silent for a few seconds, "I'm sorry. Who's this?"

Yang's right eye twitches before Stalk's voice came through the scroll again. "Oh. It's the new girlfriend! Nice to meet you." Liam grabbed the scroll. "Let her go! What do you get out of this?"

"Oh, Liam my boy. Plenty. But that's for another time. Right now. Let's talk about meeting up so I can return your girl." Stalk glanced towards a bunch of scientist who's currently watching Sandy struggled inside a glass container. Exposed to a high amount of Nebula gas. "A few miles north, there's an abandoned lot. Met me there. Ciao~" He hang up and walked towards Sandy. He peered in and look into her terrified eyes. "Don't you worry my dear. You will meet your lover soon. I hope." He walked away while laughing menacingly.

He walked through the lab filled with many equipment. Among them there's also rows of bed with unconscious victims and many other glass containers. Some are empty and some with unwilling victims in it. Blood Stalk noticed his scroll was ringing and look at the caller. "Ughh. Him again. So impatience."

He answered it put on the most 'pleasant' tone he could. "Hello hello. How's my favorite ally doing today?"

From the other side, came a voice. He sound very young and charismatic. _"You're behind on your promise."_

"I know I know. But a huge number got beaten by the Kamen Rider. I can't possibly give you faulty products now can I?"

"_I said it before, I don't need perfection. I just need enough body to be the meat shield. I prefer sacrificing the humans instead my own brothers and sisters. You understand me?"_

"Of course I understand. Seriously though. You need to calm down. Why not spend a nice, quiet and romantic evening with your girl?" Stalk pretend to have a realization and snapped his fingers. "Oh. I just remembered. She left your worthless ass! Hahahahaha! Hmm.. Hello? Hello? He hung up on me. Hmph. Stupid bull."

CITY OF VALE

All eleven friends made their way to their destination. Felix knew need to transform sooner or later but Ruby refuses to let go of his arm. Even 'I need to go to the bathroom' did not work. Not really Felix need to go, he just wanted to see if that worked or not. Liam was in the middle of the pack with Yang behind him. She stared at the back of the blonde's head. She tighten her brawler gloves and fixed her golden hair. "Liam?"

Without turning to her, Liam answered. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for earlier but we'll get her back. I promise you that. I swear it on…" "Stop."

Liam stopped and turned to her. Everyone observed and prepare if they get into another fight. "Yang. I forgive you for earlier. Right now. I want to save Sandy. I'm just glad you're here to help. Every single one of you. I know you wanted to help because it's the right thing to do. Your heart is in the right place. No need to swear on anything."

Yang grinned and playfully punched Liam shoulder. "No need to get mushy on me Lemon. Wait till we get Sandy back and the two of you could ride off into the sunset together." They all laughed until Nora screamed.

"I see it. The abandoned lot."

Nora was right. The area was nothing more than an empty space that probably was a parking lot for a few buildings in the distance, which was also empty and abandoned. Jaune look around, "Why are there so many empty locations like this?"

Ruby, without letting go of Felix, grabbed her Crescent Rose. "Okay. Where are they? Do you guys see anything?"

Weiss make sure her rapier was fully loaded. "I don't see anyone other than us."

"Maybe their hiding in the bushes?"

Ren sighed, "There's literally no bushes around us Nora." True, the lot only have grass grow around them up to their ankles through the cracks and nothing else. Maybe except a few cement blocks. Blake concentrated for a few minutes now and her bow twitches. She look at Reo and saw the expression changed on the dog Faunus's face.

'_He realize it as well'_

"Guys! It's an ambush!" Reo's warning came in a bit too late as multiple explosion occurred around them. Not normal explosion though as smoke begin to cover their surroundings.

"Smoke bomb! Everyone scatter!" Felix commanded as they all escape the smoke dome while coughing and gagging. "Stick to your partners or the one closes to you!" Jaune added.

As they escape the smoke. They saw two dozen armed Faust's man circling then and pointed their rifles at them. "Target acquired. Team RWBY, JNPR and FLAM minus the M."

"Are these Faust's men?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup"

One of the men pressed his ear piece. "What's the command boss? Okay." He hold his rifle tightly and give the command. "Execute!"

The two dozen man began raining bullets on the target. Weiss loaded an ice dust and create a huge ice dome around them to shield them from the bullets.

"What now guys? Only matter of time before they break the ice." Weiss reminded.

Jaune thought hard and turned to Nora.

Yang looked around her and raised an eyebrow. "Guys. Where's Blake?"

The soldiers stop firing and closing in on the ice dome. One of them were almost to place a C4 on the ice. What they haven't realize is that a figure appeared behind them. The figure swiftly cut down four soldiers before they turned to her. "Ahh. What's that?"

"Doesn't matter! Shoot her!" Blake swiftly dodged all the bullets. Leaving a few clones here and there to distract them long enough for her to reposition. A small opening appeared at the top of the ice dome.

"Nora! Frag out!" Multiple grenades with pink trails flew out and landed directly on top of the soldiers. Causing them to become disorganized and eliminate a few of them in the process. Blake cursed at her friend's recklessness that could almost killed her as well. The ice dome disappeared and the ten friends rushed out to join the fight.

Jaune and Pyrrha used their shield to block incoming bullets and closing the gap. When they close enough to the two soldiers that were shooting them, Jaune get in front of Pyrrha as she put away Akouo and summoned Milo in it rifle mode. Jaune moved out of the way and she delivered a shot or two at the soldiers with deadly precision. They quickly dived behind the concrete blocks. After reloading their rifles, they peeked out to only receive a solid kick to their faces. The soldier that Pyrrha kicked groaned, "I saw…heaven." Before passing out. Pyrrha blushed as she knows what 'heaven' he was referring to. Currently she was holding back Jaune from killing the two out of anger.

Ruby, who already let go of Felix, swung her scythe at the soldiers. She managed to hold them off and dodged many bullets. One of the soldiers were quite unlucky as his head were quickly decapitated with a single swiped. His head rolled on the ground as Ruby looked in horror. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She ran to the body and saw sparks coming out of the neck. Ruby crouched down to get a better look. _'Sparks? He not even human? A robot? Are they all robots? How? They had normal conversation earlier. Some of them even screamed.' _ "RUBY!" Ruby turned as Weiss's voice enter her head. A soldier was about to run his rifle's blade through her before an ice wall separated them. Weiss blast fire at the solider and he screamed in pain. The scream seems real but after what she discovered, she doesn't know what to believe.

"Hello! Remnant to Ruby. This is the second time this semester alone I need to save you. Stop slacking."

Ruby looked at Weiss with empty eyes. "Ruby. What's wrong?" Ruby motion her head to the decapitated soldier and Weiss's eyes widen. _'How? That's impossible. Did they actually done it?_'

A few soldiers were blown away all over the place as Nora's grenades landed and exploded near them. Nora currently laughing hysterically as she lobbed more and more grenades. "You dare use smoke bombs against us? Smoke bombs? I'll show you real explosion! Muahahaha!" Ren kicked a soldier in the head and shoot a few more with his SMG. With a swift leap, he eliminate a few more with the daggers that strap to his weapon. His pink eyes stared at his partner. He put away StormFlower and readied his fist as he dashed through the soldiers in a blur. Knocking them out with ease.

Nora seize fire at the sight of her crush beating the soldiers and sighed dreamily. In her head, she saw Ren make his way towards her. Flowers bloomed all around him, making him look as if he was some sort of a divine. Strengthening her belief is that a beam of light came from the sky, illuminating Ren. His pink eyes glued onto her makes Nora blushed and fidget in place. "Nora. My love. Are you alright?"

"Oh Ren. I'm fine. Thank you for asking and worrying about me."

Ren get down on one knee and kiss Nora's right hand. "I couldn't imagine what I'll do if those soldiers hurt you. Nora. I believed that it is time for me to ask you."

"What is it Ren?"

"Nora. Did you hit your head?"

"Huh?"

The whole illusion shattered as Nora opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Ren was standing in front of her with a worried look. "Are you okay Nora? You seem out of it." "I'm fine Ren." Nora smiled nervously and ran off to help her friends. Ren smiled, "You never fail to amaze me Nora."

"Ahhh!" Screamed one of the soldiers when he was slammed onto the ground. Liam lift him by the collar. "Tell me where Sandy is or I'll punch all your teeth out!" The soldier cowered under the threat. Liam punched him a few more time but caught a glimpse or five soldiers aiming their weapon at him. Before he could react, Yang dropped from the sky and landed right on top of them. Some manage to recover quite quickly and try to hit Yang with the butt of his rifle from behind. Yang deliver a roundhouse kick to his face and punch another in front of her. She grabbed one of the rifles and smack the rest with it. Yang look at Liam give an arrogant smirked and put both of her hands on her hip. "That's how you do it. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to be a better fighter." Yang flipped her golden hair and Liam can't help admitting that Yang a very skilled fighter. Better than he was to be honest. He unconsciously smiled at the sight of Yang carefully nudging the bodies with her foot to make sure they are at least out cold.

The soldier in Liam's grasp clear his throat. "So. You like her or something?"

Liam turned towards the soldier and blushed. "Shut up. I have a girlfriend!" Liam tossed the soldier to the side and make his way to Yang. The released soldier took this chance to pull out his sidearm and point to the blonde. Yang turned and saw the situation, "Liam!"

Liam turned but before the bullet was shot, the soldier fell to the ground as Blake make her appearance. "Thanks Blake. You save me. A bit of slacking on my part there." "Whatever. Could I have my partner back?"

"Sure."

"Aww. Come on you two. I don't mind you two sharing me. Plenty of Yang to go around."

Both Blake and Liam blushed "Yang!" "What? What's gotten into the two of you?"

Felix manage to block and dodged the bullets thanks to him having the Rabbit Fullbottle in his hand and shake it from time to time to get the speed boost. He need to be careful so that the others do not see it. He tossed a light blue Fullbottle to Reo and he gave it a shake. Reo feel his entire body become hard solid. Making no need for him to defend himself from the bullets for a short time. Reo managed to close the gap as the bullets ricochets of his skin. He pounce at the soldiers and strike two of them. _'Thank god I could use this Fullbottle for short time. Mest could use it a lot better than me.' _Reo turned around to attack again.

Felix take out the Drill Crusher and turned into its Gun Mode. He don't have to worry the other see it since he never use this weapon in front of the girls so far. Ruby saw the beauty and gasped at the magnificent sight. She basically have stars in her eyes. "Felix! What's that?"

"This? This sexy thing is The Drill Crusher. Gun Mode. My personal weapon. I made her myself. You like?"

"Like? I'm in love. A sword with a drill and it's also a gun? Please teach me Felix!" "Sure thing Ruby!" Felix happily replied.

Weiss sighed, "Great. Another weapon nut."

Felix extend his hand to Weiss. "May I borrow a Fire Dust Crystal?" "What? Of course not. Do you how easily explosive Fire Dust are? What are you going to do with it? You know what? I don't care what you going to use it for. The answer is no."

Felix frowned and try to put his own version of puppy dog face on Weiss. "If you don't help. I can't do a super cool FINISHER." He tried very hard to emphasize on the finisher part, hoping Ruby would help convince her partner. "Please Weiss. Lend Felix some Fire Dust Crystal. Pleaseeeee~ I want to see the super cool finisher."

Weiss cringed at the two making their puppy dog face at her. She could say no to Felix but Ruby? Whole another level. She thought for a few minutes and could think a few more but Reo's screamed for help accelerated her thoughts.

"Help me! Felix!" One of the soldiers managed to catch Reo's left leg and dropped him hard to the ground.

"Alright fine. Make sure to pay me back and be careful!"

She handed Felix a fire dust. "Sure thing Weiss…after I make it big someday."

"Hey!"

Felix looked at the fire dust in its crystal form as it shine under the sun. Felix placed the fire dust inside the slot that was meant to be compatible with only Fullbottles but ever since he hang out with team RWBY and JNPR, he did some upgrade to it so that dust was also compatible for finishers.

FIRE!

The gun's muzzle glow red as it heating up. Felix aimed at the last group of soldiers that currently closing on Reo who was trying to get away. "Reo! Move!" The soldiers were distracted by Felix and Reo rolled out of there. Felix pressed the trigger.

"The law of victory had been decided."

FIRE VORTEX DUST BREAK!

A stream of fire exit the muzzle and hit all the soldiers in one shot. A gargantuan explosion erupted, causing all of his friends to stop their activities and look at the display. Nora jumped high into the air cheering alongside Yang.

"That's was amazing! They all went kaboom!"

"Aw Yeah! That's so cool! Make more stuff explode!"

"Don't encourage him."

Ruby immediately clung onto Felix.

" .Techmepleaseplease!"

"Hahahaha. Sure thing Rubes."

Reo walked towards them with a scowl. His jacket was a bit burnt and the tip of his left dog ear was still on fire. "Nice job. You almost kill me!"

"Come on man. You survived worst. Like the time I dropped you from the dorm room window to see how high it takes to shatter your bones. You survive that, you'll survive anything. Hang on. Let me get that."

Felix lick his right thumb and forefinger and extinguish the flame on Reo's ear, making a 'bzzzz' sound. Liam shook his head at his leader attitude, "Dude. You really need to tone down your crazy experiments."

Jaune unseathed Crocea Mors, "Okay! Whoever master mind this ambush! Not cool! Where's our friend?"

Everyone readied their weapon as they realized that the fight was not over. They form a circle to make sure that no one ambush them anymore. Ren's eyes blink a few times as he was not believing what just saw. "Guys? What's that?"

Everyone follow Ren's gaze and saw something coming towards them in the distance. They finally make out what it was and they doubled their guards immediately.

"A SMASH?" Liam yelled out.

Felix gritted his teeth, _'This is bad. I need to transform but I can't find the chance to leave. If I so much move now, they would get suspicious. If I left when we start fighting, they could get hurt without me. They don't have the experience in fighting Smash other than Liam and Reo.'_

The Smash was orange in color on the torso, arms and face. Its shoulders and head are circular and have small black holes on it. "Li..Liam..help." The Smash said weakly. Its movement also quite sluggish and slow.

"Sandy? Sandy is that you?" Liam start sprinting towards the Smash only for the Burn Smash shoot multiple fireballs towards him. "Liam watch out!" Felix screamed but Liam was already tackled by Yang, avoiding the attack.

"Danm it Liam! I know love makes you do stupid things but that was on a whole new level!"

"Sandy." Liam tried to reach out to her.

"Are you telling me that THING is Sandy?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Don't call her that!"

Ruby look at Felix. "What should we do? If only the Kamen Rider were here."

Nora comically looked around, "Where is he anyway? He always so punctual on the news."

Felix gripped his Build Driver in his pocket and contemplating whether he should use it or not.

"Yes. I wonder where he is myself." A voice came out of nowhere before a cloud of steam assemble itself and revealed Blood Stalk. "Hello. How do you kiddies like the new Sandy? Quite good if I do say so myself."

"BLOOD STALK! YOU DID THIS?" Liam screamed.

Stalk ignored the angst teen and look at Felix. "Felix. So good to see you. How long it's been? A year?" Hearing that, Felix's mind went into overdrive. His was breathing through his mouth and gritted his teeth. Ruby, Reo and Jaune stood in front of Felix and Ruby aimed Crescent Rose sniper mode at Stalk. "You. We won't let you hurt Felix. Not anymore!"

"Really now? Let see whether you could hold up that promise." Stalk pulled out his Trans-steam dagger. Jaune gripped his sword. "Come at me masked freak!" Jaune summoned his shield and made a mad dash towards Stalk.

"Jaune! Careful. His strong!"

Jaune swung his sword like an amateur multiple times and Stalk dodged it very easily. "What are you even doing boy?" Stalk grabbed Crocea Mors' blade as it come downward on him and stop it in its track. "Let go!" Stalk easily pulled the sword out of Jaune's hand and deliver a few slashes on Jaune;s armour four times but blocked with Jaune's shield on the fifth. "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted worryingly at her partner and rushed into the fight herself. "Ren! Nora! Cover us from range!" Jaune instructed his team.

Nora locked and loaded her grenade launcher and Ren reload his SMG. They keep their distance and shoot occasionally when they saw an opening. Stalk pulled out his Trans-steam gun and shoot barrage of bullets into Pyrrha's shield while using the Trans-steam dagger to hold back the Arc boy. The bullets' impact were so strong, it causes Pyrrha to skid backwards on every hit. He heard a few grenade were released and saw the three incoming. He jumped into the air and smacked three projectiles back to its sender. "What the…" that all what Nora could say before the grenades explode at her feet.

"NORA!" Ren was worried for his friends but he could not abandoned his role. He shoot his SMG but it doesn't seem to hurt Stalk even the slightest bit. If anything, it annoyed him. "Damn green mosquito." He kicked Jaune's shield and send him crashing into Ren. Pyrrha scowl at him and continue to parry Stalk with Milo and Akouo.

The Burn Smash makes its way towards Team RWBY and FLA. Liam were on the brink of tears once more to see his lover in such state. "Sandy. It's me Liam! Your boyfriend."

"Sorry to break it to you Liam. I don't think she could hear you." Weiss readied her rapier and loaded an ice dust. Liam saw this and quickly stood in front of them. "Liam! Get out of the way. Do you want to die that badly?"

"Stop it! It's Sandy! She would not hurt us."

"Liam! Move!" This time Yang warned him.

The Smash raised its right arm and conjured a fireball but out of nowhere its own left hand pulled the right arm back down. Causing the fireball to hit its own body. The Smash dropped to the ground, yelling in pain. "Ughh..ughhh…Lia...Liam…help."

"Sandy. Hang on."

Stalk took noticed of this and look genuinely intrigued. "She still have her conscious? Interesting."

The Smash despite still being on the ground, started to emit fire from its body and expanded in all direction. This caused everyone to dodge out of the way, scattering quite far away from each other. During the chaos, it got up and send a fireball the size of bowling ball directly towards Weiss.

"Weiss!" Reo screamed and try to get to her but, he was too far. Ruby tried to use her semblance but the fire ball was getting close too Weiss. "WEISS!"

The reaper screamed for her friend but just about the fire to make contact with Weiss, a figure in black armor landed between them and literally punched the fire ball into none existence. Weiss lowered her arms that had been the only shield she had from being burned alive and saw her savior. Her eyes widen in shock and her lips trembled. Her light blue eyes met the man's yellow bat-shape visor. Before she know it, tears rolled down her eyes and she smiled.

"You..you..came back. It's been too long. I thought you don't care about me anymore."

Behind the mask, Mest smiled and nodded at Weiss, who still don't know his real identity. "I still care about you. I'm sorry for disappearing on you."

Weiss shook her head. "No. No need to apologize. I'm the one in the wrong for doubting you."

Night Rogue turned towards Blood Stalk who just beat Pyrrha. The P of JNPR laid down on the ground due to exhaustion. "Oh. Night Rogue. Glad you could join us."

Night Rogue pulled out his own Trans-Steam Dagger and rushed towards Blood Stalk. Their daggers clashed with a loud clang. "Finally. We meet. You don't know how long I waited for this."

Blood Stalk just laughed at this. "Hahahaha. Bring it on boy. It seems you really like that armor I gave you."

"Hmph. Let just say. This is the last armor you see before your demise."

Liam look at Sandy who just walked back and forth aimlessly. "Felix. Please save her."

Felix stared at Liam. "Do it! Please! Save her! You could do it right?"

Team RWBY just stared at the two, Ruby in particular. "What is he talking about Felix?"

Felix bit his lip. "Leader. Enough secrets." Reo advised him. Felix pulled out the Build Driver for everyone to see and place it on his waist for the strap to secure it in place. Team JNPR and RWBY just stared back and forth between the belt and its wearer.

"I knew it." Ruby muttered slowly with a smile.

Stalk, who still was in the middle of a fight with Night Rogue, laugh victoriously. "Hahahahaaha. I knew it. You're too nice to let a friend die than keeping a high value secret." He dodged an attack from Night Rogue and pointed his Trans-Steam gun at his opponent stomach. Night Rogue send flying backwards and landed near Team JNPR. He look around at them, "Hey guys."

"Mest?" Pyrrha asked.

"The one and only." Mest replied and follow by silence. "You guys can't see it because of the mask but I'm winking at you right now Pyrrha."

They chuckled among themselves before Jaune shook his head. "That's Mest alright." "Good to see you too Vomit Boy." The two of them proceed to fist bumped each other.

Stalk look them, "I leave you guys for now. Enjoy. We'll meet again. Ciao~" Then, he vanished in a wall of steam.

"Wait! Answer me! My memories!" "FELIX!" Felix had no choice but to put on hold his desire for answers and quickly rushed to his friend's side.

"How is she?"

Liam shook his head with tears in his eyes. "Not good. Please just do it."

"Stand back everyone." Felix shook the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles and mathematical equation appeared around them. Nora and Yang screamed at the sight.

"No! Not math! Anything but math!"

"That's what you're worried about? Not math equations appeared out of nowhere? Or the fact that Felix is the Kamen Rider all this time?" Felix ignored the stares and glares that he's been getting and inserted the bottle in the driver.

RABBIT!

TANK!

BEST MATCH!

"HOW IS A RABBIT AND TANK BEST MATCH!?" Yang screamed into the heavens.

ARE YOU READY?

"Hell yeah!" Nora cheered.

"Henshin!"

As the blue and red half-bodies snapped together into Felix, their jaws just dropped at the sight of the transformation. Ruby just stared at the boy in front of her. She mumbled to herself, "Heroes does exist."

Felix ran towards the Smash, but it managed to get its bearings. It launched fireballs at Felix which caused him stop his tracks. "I don't want to get burn if I could help it." He pulled out a new fullbottle and gave it a quick shake and use it to replace the Tank Fullbottle.

SOUJIKI!

ARE YOU READY?

"Build up."

The Tank half-body disappeared and replace with an emerald green half-body. A vacuum cleaner attached to his left arm, an empty canister on the left shoulder and a vacuum make the horn on the right eye.

"A vacuum cleaner? That's just stupid." Blake commented. "Shhh. Don't question the man." Ruby scolded her teammate.

The Smash released a few more fireballs but it was absorbed into the vacuum and stored in the empty canister. Blake just stared at the ability and utility it might had in a fight. "Hmph. Not so stupid now huh?" Ruby puffed her chest in pride. "Okay. Okay. I retracted my statement. Jeez. A teenage girl in love is so scary sometimes."

Ruby blushed at the statement, "No! I don't love Felix that way." "Sure you don't sis."

Felix absorbed more and more fireballs and the canister on his left shoulder began to glow bright red. Mest took notice of this, "Felix! Release it!"

Felix pulled on a mechanism on his left shoulder and the canister opened up and release the fire into the air. Jaune yelped, "Why did you do that?"

"Relax Jaune. I'm sure he got this. This doesn't seems like his first rodeo." Pyrrha commented.

"How long had he been…?" "A year." Liam answered even before Yang could finish her question.

While the fire continue to circle in the air above them, Felix pulled out two new Fullbottles and place it in the driver slot.

GORILLA!

DIAMOND!

BEST MATCH!

"I strongly believed that there's no correlation between the two" Weiss stubbornly stated.

"There are still things we don't understand about the world." Pyrrha stated and everyone agreed.

ARE YOU READY?

"Build up"

THE DAZZLING DESTROYER!

GORILLAMOND!

YEAH!

The previously emerald green portion replaced with a light blue armor with diamonds on it while the red part replace with a brown armor and the right arm equipped with a huge brown glove. Jaune gulped at the sight, "I really don't want to be punch with that thing." Mest nodded his head, "Felix broke my tooth when we were sparing once. I was wearing this armor mind you."

Weiss take a good look at the black armor clad individual. She looked long and hard at the man before coming to a horrible realization. "MEST?"

Night Rogue turned to her and waved his hand in a friendly manner. "Hi Weiss. How was your day?"

Weiss blushed hard at the sudden realization and thought back at what she just told him minutes ago. "NOOOOOO! I WANT TO DIE!"

Hearing this, Mest panicked at try to see what's wrong with his friend. "Weiss. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Show me where it hurts." Weiss continue to slap Mest's hand away, which only confuses the boy even more.

Felix cranked the handle on the Build Driver and the two fullbottles light up.

READY, GO!

Felix's left hand touched the fire and it immediately change into diamonds. Yang saw this and she drooled at the cluster of diamonds swirling in the air. She might not be that into jewelry but no one could say no to free diamonds. _'Felix could make diamonds? Not fair!' _She quickly nudged Blake's side. "Blake! Grab one of the diamonds quick." "Yang. Calm down. It's not even real diamonds. Just. Tricks." Yang pouted. "You wouldn't know until you try."

Felix pulled back his right arm with the glove and punched the diamonds towards the Smash.

VORTEX FINISH!

The diamonds circled the Smash and lifted it into the air. It glows brightly and Sandy miraculously separated from the Smash. Before she could hit the ground, Liam caught her and laid her on the ground near everyone. Felix delivered a powerful punch towards the Smash and it exploded. Killing it and saving Sandy.

Liam shook Sandy and called out to her. "Sandy! Sandy! Please be alright." Liam brushed her hair and her eyes opened. She smiled at her love and her new found friends. "Liam. Everyone. Thank you."

Liam hugged Sandy and everyone cheered. "We did it!" Ruby cheered. "BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Everyone followed. Sadly everyone's smiled disappeared as Sandy began to glow bright yellow. "What? Wait. What's going on?" Blake panicked.

"I don't know. Should it be like this?" Ren look at Mest, while he just shook his head. "This never happened before."

"Sandy. Sandy. Stay with me. Hold on. Felix! What's happening?"

Felix look at the girl and lowered his head.

"Hey, answer me!" Liam yelled at his friend. "Her body cannot take it anymore. She was never in a healthy condition. When you add Nebula gas into the mix. Her hazard level must be quite low compared to other Smash victims. It's only matter of time before her body collapsed. Quite literally I'm afraid. I'm sorry. This is the worst outcome."

Everyone just stared at the Kamen Rider. Liam licked his lips, "So, when Stalk said he was helping her. He meant help her to die quicker?" Felix nodded.

"No! No! Sandy. Don't die. Stay with me. Someone do something!" Sandy grabbed Liam's hand and smiled at him. To everyone shocked, Sandy's body began to disintegrate, small particle flew out of her in rapid pace. "Liam. Thank you for all this time." "No! Don't thank me yet. You'll lived!" Tears began to flow down his cheeks but Sandy wiped it away. "Don't cry. You'll ruined that handsome face. Where's Yang?"

Everyone was surprised to hear the request for Yang, but none were more surprised than the brawler herself. She quickly kneel down at Sandy's other side and put on a nervous smile. "Hi Sandy."

"Hi Yang." Sandy smiled and it caused Yang to be more nervous. "Sandy. I'm sorry for that stupid stunt earlier. If it wasn't for me, we would just stay inside the café and you would not be caught. I'm sorry. Forgive me!" Yang wiped the tears from her face and pushed strands of her hair that covered her eyes.

"Yang. It's okay. It's time. Sooner or later, it doesn't make much difference." Yang nodded her head. "Yang. Could I asked you to do me a favor?" "Anything!"

Sandy grabbed Yang's hand and put in on top of Liam's. "Please look after Liam for me. He's still have the tendency to get into trouble. He once ran in the desert naked out of a dare." Everyone basically chuckled and snickered. Liam smiled himself, "I still won 200 lien and took you out to dinner. Worth it." Another round of laughter.

Sandy continue, "He needs someone to take care of him from now on. I believed you could do it. I knew it from the first time I saw you. Plus, I sense you need someone like Liam to make your adventures as a huntress more exciting." Yang blushed at the favor and she look up to meet with Liam's own eyes. He too was blushing and she could feel her lips suddenly becoming a bit dry. "Sure. I'll make sure this guy stay out of prison for being indecent."

Sandy smiled and turned towards Liam. "Liam. Please try to open your heart for others. Everyone. Thank you. I'm glad to die around amazing people and good friends. Liam. I love you." With that Sandy's body fully disappeared in Liam's arms. The boy just stared where his girlfriend just laid. Tears filled his vision before two strong arms embraced him.

"It's okay. It's okay. Let it all out." Yang whispered into his ear as she stroked his back.

Despite eleven people crying waterworks around him. Liam could only hear Sandy's final message. _I love you_. "I love you too."

**NEXT TIME**

Felix: Dragon?

Yang: Fellow blondes need to stick together.

Mest: I'm sorry.

Ruby: Please be honest with us.

**Thank you reading this. Please favorite, follow and leave a comment. Gladly appreciate it. See you next time**.


	5. Chapter 5 The Way It Meant To Be

**Hello everyone. Welcome back**.

LIAM: Previously on Building A Better Remnant, my girlfriend Sandy lost her life when she was turned into a Smash by Blood Stalk.

FELIX: Don't worry Liam. We all promise that we will avenge her.

LIAM: Oh I almost forgot. Team RWBY and JNPR knows our secret now.

REO: I hope we could work together to get to the bottom of this.

MEST: Blood Stalk would not get away with this.

LIAM: Let's continue with Chapter 5. Hey guys, want to get something to eat?

FELIX: Sure. On me everyone!

Chapter 5: The Way It Meant To Be

The walk to the café was a silent one. None of the twelve huntsmen-in-training have dry eyes at the moment. Sandy's death had hit them hard especially Liam. They were supposed to be savior of mankind but they just experience the first death on their hands. Felix suggest they went back to Beacon so that he could get the Smash bottle purified as soon as possible. The moment he mention that, Team RWBY and JNPR seems to be distracted from the terrible experience and they insist on following him to their secret base. When they entered the café, they were greeted by Owner.

"I'm so sorry Liam. I'm sure she's glad to have spent her final moments with all of you instead been held up in some laboratory."

Liam just smiled at this and nodded.

"Where is this secret base of yours? Is it underground?" Nora asked while stomping on the floor to try to find the secret entrance.

Owner's eyes widen at Nora's question. "Secret base? What secret base? There's no base here!"

"Owner. They know. We had no choice."

"Took you guys long enough. You should tell them when you started Beacon. Lily already down there."

With this, Reo and Mest went behind the counter and stood at each side of a refrigerator.

Mest cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentleman. We proudly present to you our secret base!" He and Reo extend their arms and pose in a 'tada' position and pointed towards the fridge. Their friends are not that impressed. Weiss just frowned, "Okay. I know you guys reluctant to share your secret with us, but you need to try better than that."

Reo scoffed at the remark. "This IS our base. I'll show you." Before he could open it, the top half of the fridge open outwards and hit Reo square in the face. "What with the noise? A girl was trying to listen to music. Eh?" Lily froze when she saw the eight people staring at her. Nora clapped her hands giddily, "Oh my god! They put Lily in the fridge! My favorite magic trick!"

With that, Team RWBY and JNPR all rushed inside the fridge. Lilly ran out of the way as the teens rushed pass her. They all stand in the middle of the room. The layout was basically a 'T' shape. A flight of stairs lead them down from the entrance and they met with a single bed with a book shelves on the left against the wall. A chair was next to the bed with a stuff rabbit sitting on it. The room was connected with another room which a bit narrower but a bit longer. Within this room was a few whiteboard with many mathematical and scientific equations sprawled across them. A desk on the right side of the room with a computer on it and another desk at the right corner. On it was a few Fullbottles of various colors. On the left side of the room was a workbench for weapon maintaining. What really took them all by surprise is a large white machine at the end of the room with a pedal stool attach to a platform lead to it. They all stood there in silence.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST!" Nora screamed while jumping into the air.

"I ALWAYS WANTED A SECERT BASE!" Ruby use her semblance to zoom across with room.

"AH YEAH. I FEEL LIKE A REAL HERO NOW!" Jaune rubbed his hands giddily while Pyrrha just smiled at her partner.

"WE HIT THE JACK POT!" Yang shouted as she proceed to dash across the room to the machine and hit it a few times to see if there's anything in it.

The other four just stared and their partners antics. Team FLAM casually walked down the stairs. Felix gave Lily the newly obtained Smash Bottle. Without asking she quickly gave Liam a hug and rushed off to the machine. She place the bottle inside a small compartment on the right side before pushed Yang out the way.

"What's the big…" words stuck in Yang's throat when the machine opened up and Lily entered it. They just stared when the machine closed with Lily inside. Team FLAM walked into the room with quickly Felix sat at the computer and type something on the keyboard, Liam went to one of the many-many metal pipes above them and proceed to do chin ups. Reo went to workbench and fiddled with something that look like a pistol while Mest just sat on the chair next to Felix eating a bag of potato chips.

"Umm..excuse us?" Pyrrha make herself known. Felix turned his head to the red head, "Oh. I'm forgot you guys were here."

"Are you guys' idiots?" Weiss sighed. Reo went to grabbed a few bean bags and they all make themselves comfortable. Felix strode in the middle of the room and look at them. "Where do guys want us to begin?" Ruby pushed her forefingers together nervously, "From the beginning?"

Felix sighed. "About 17 years ago, four amazing…" "And good-looking" Mest added. "…and good-looking boys were born in four different kingdoms…" As Felix talked, the projector above them came to life and project a scene on one of the whiteboard. On it, was 'Chapter 1: Birth'. To make things even more awkward, the sound of babies crying could be heard. "Not that far of a beginning!" Weiss froze the projector and the scene stopped. "Aww come on Weiss-Cream. I want to see these guys as babies." "Me too" Ruby added softly.

Blake rolled her eyes. "So you were the Kamen Rider this whole time? Call me surprise."

Ruby stood up, "Please tell us how you get your powers and how they work."

Nora crossed her arms, "Yeah. How it works? What's with the rabbit and diamond anyway?"

POP!

Felix's lock of hair pop upward and he smirked proudly and Liam rolled his eyes. "Brace yourself. He's going to go into one of his rants."

Felix quickly pulled out the Build Driver the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle while Reo hold onto the Gorilla and Diamond Fullbottle. "It's quite simple. In order for me to transform, I need two Fullbottles that each create a half-body. There are two types of Fullbottle, biotic and abiotic. Combine one from each type with this driver and you get to transform."

Nora and Jaune tilt their heads. "Biotic?" "Abiotic?"

Reo look at the two. "Biotic means anything that naturally exists. Like Rabbit and Gorilla. While abiotic is anything man-made like tanks and diamonds."

"Hah!" Weiss stood up and walked towards Reo. She stood in front of him which caused the Faunus to blush and try to not inhale much of Weiss' perfume. _'She smell so nice. Her skin look so smooth from here. Stop it Reo! Down boy!'_

Weiss took the Diamond Fullbottle and take a good look at it. "I believed that there's an error in your judgment. Diamonds naturally exists due to pressure underground." Mest took the Fullbottle from her and held it above her head and smile as Weiss try to get it back but failed. Felix shook his head, "Maybe so. We cannot really explained why but, between gorilla and diamond, we could make the latter with the help of modern technology and science. Ones that as real and genuine from the one underground. You can't really make a gorilla now can you?"

"That's easy! We take two gorilla and force them to…"

"He meant by using science Nora. What you said is true but we cannot make a living organism from nothing. It has to come from something or somewhere."

"Oh. I understand Ren."

Jaune raised his hand and Felix turned his head, "This is not a classroom Jaune."

"Right. What is this 'Best Match' that the belt announced?"

"Oh that. Despite you could combined any Fullbottles one from each type but there are certain combination that that resulted in two bottles to have a huge compatibility with each other. Thus, creating a 'Best Match'. They are far stronger and the power output nearly doubled or tripled or even quadrupled. If two bottles are Best Matches, the driver will announced it. If not, it's what I call a 'Trial-Form'. RabbitTank and GorillaMond are two examples of Best Match. It's a feature that the drive originally do not have but I added it in. Aren't I a genius? Aren't I?" Felix asked and Ruby nodded her head rapidly.

Its Ren's turn to asked, "Why those two considered Best Matches? Do they have some kind of similarity?"

Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah. I want to know that too."

"I can't really say. All I know is that I ran the Fullbottles through an extreme thorough calculations to determine which Fullbottles are Best Matches. Calculations I highly doubt you guys go do on the fly or even on a whiteboard."

Yang jumped from her seat. "Forget the stupid calculations. So you're saying that anyone could transform by wearing that belt? Even us?"

Liam rolled his eyes and walked towards them, "No. You need at least a Hazard Level of 3 to transform. If not, your body could not handle the power surge from the Fullbottle. You would get a nasty shock instead."

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Hazard Level? What's that? Is that aura?"

Felix shook his head, "Hazard Level are one's own resistance against the Nebula gas. Which is inside the bottle and the source of power."

"So, it's not aura reading then?" Blake asked.

Reo looked at the black-haired beauty. "No. It's like level of immunity. Everyone has them despite knowing Nebula gas exist or not. Even you guys have them. The level is different for everyone."

"Then I should be able to use it right? I mean I'm strong. If Felix could, why not me?" Yang rubbed her hand giddily.

Felix smirked even more, "Here's the kicker. Aura or one's semblance got nothing to do with the Hazard Level." With this Yang's face dropped. "What?"

"Hazard Level do not determined by your semblance or aura capacity. They just exist for each and every one. It's like another form system immunity. Our aura don't protect us from diseases like a cold or fever. Same goes for your body against the Nebula gas. You could have the most powerful semblance in the world, but you might be weak even to the smallest exposure to the gas. If your Hazard Level is low, exposing yourself to high amount of Nebula gas could turned you into Smash."

Everyone went silent after hearing this.

"On the opposite side, if you have high Hazard Level. You could increase it further by being expose more and more towards the Nebula gas or intense training. Build up immunity you might say. Those with low Hazard Level could also increase them with the same technic but need to be careful though."

"But Nebula Gas had been on the market for a few years since its discovery? Isn't that dangerous?" Pyrrha argued.

"That's true but people only use it as a power source for vehicles and such. No one in the right mind would shoved huge amount into their body on their own accord now would they?"

"Yeah. That's seem true enough."

"Any way to find out our Hazard Level?" Weiss asked.

Felix just shrugged his shoulder, "Not that we know off. The only way I know about the requirement was through documents I found when doing research about the driver."

Ruby looked at Felix, "Where do you guys get these Fullbottles?"

Mest, whose already getting bored tormenting Weiss, turned to the reaper. "By defeating Smash and took their essences. Like Felix did with Sandy and many others. You absorbed the essence into an empty Fullbottle, leaving its host behind unharmed. Except for memory lost for an unknown amount of time. The bottle will bloated up and spider-webs design will appear on it. That is Smash Fullbottle. Unpurified Nebula gas. We come back here and Lily purified them with the machine there and help from her special ability. After that, the purified Fullbottles could be used with the Build Driver, harness their power. Rinse and repeat."

Yang still seems unsatisfied with the whole Hazard Level, "All of you guys have Hazard Level of 3?" Liam shook his head, "No. Just Felix. We tried it once. Got shocked. Hard."

Jaune pointed at Mest. "What about Mest? He was wearing an armor as well."

"My armor was not powered by the same Fullbottle. So it doesn't need a Hazard Level requirement and no Yang. You could not use it to transform. I'm not sharing." Yang just pouted at this.

Jaune stood up, "Wait. So Felix did not make Mest's armor?"

Nora stood up as well, "By the way. Your weapon, the pistol and the dagger are awfully similar to the one own by that guy who turned Sandy into that creature. Care to explain?"

Mest began sweating bullets and look at each and every one of them. Nora readied her weapon and Weiss took a step backwards. "HAHAHAAHAHA!"

Members of team FLAM began to laugh and hold their stomachs. "Hey! What's so funny? Stop laughing!" Yang scolded them.

"Hooo! You thought I've been working with Blood Stalk? That was my first time ever saw him."

They all calm down after hearing that. "I received my armor and weapons a year before I came to Beacon. I don't know who send them to me at the time. The only thing in there was a note told me to use it well. Since then, I had been using it to help others. Now I know Stalk's the one gave them to me. I'll be more than happy to track him down with you guys."

Nora put away her hammer, "I knew you were a good guy all this time." Mest returned with a wink as Weiss and Ren frowned.

They discuss a few more things about the driver like its origins but Felix did not know the answer to it. While all this is happening, Ruby continue to stare at Felix with admiration filled her eyes. She never felt this way before. The sight of this boy flawlessly answer many questions with such confidence caused a small voice in her head telling her that she want to get to know him even more on the personal level. She took a few steps towards him.

TING!

A loud bell sound came from the machine that caused everyone to slightly jump. Ruby on the other hand, jumped right into Felix and wrapped her arms around the boy's torso. Yang smirked at her sister. "Wow Ruby. I know you like him but slow down. Wait till we're gone first." Ruby proceed to hit Yang's arm but the everyone just laughed in amusement.

"The bottle!" Felix and Liam raced to the machine. "What's that?" Felix distracted Liam and quickly grabbed the newly created bottle. "Dragon?" Liam groaned, "Not cool man."

The machine opened up and Lily sluggishly walked back to the bed. She fell face first in the mattress and quickly dozed off.

Liam scoffed at the girl's action. "Purifying the bottle used too much of her energy. Let her sleep." Sensing something wrong, he walked towards the genius, to only Felix threw something at him. Liam grabbed it flawlessly and look closely at it. Yang peered over Liam's shoulder and her eyes widen. The bottle was dark blue and a carving of a dragon's face on it. "A Dragon Fullbottle?"

Yang playfully punched Liam's shoulder. "Hell yeah. A Dragon. Nothings cooler than a dragon." Liam smiled and tossed it back to Felix, to only having the bottle returned to him. "Keep it for now. That's from Sandy's essence. I'm sure you want to hold on to it a bit longer."

"Thanks man."

"Hmph. Thank me formally after we beat Faust and avenge Sandy. Am I right guys?"

Team RWBY and JNPR cheered as Owner alongside Reo and Mest entered the base, each holding a tray consist of four bowls of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate syrup (caramel for Reo for obvious reasons), cut pieces of fruits and rainbow jelly toppings. "Who wants ice-cream treats? As a celebration of your friendship. May this relationship last till the end of our days." They all cheered once more and grabbed a bowl. Owner personally handed Ruby her bowl and gave her a winked. "I'm rooting for you." Ruby blushed at what Owner whispered to her and ate her treat quietly while taking small glances at Felix.

Nora turned to Reo, "Reo. Will you die if you eat chocolate?"

Reo shook his head, "No. But I'll be seriously sick for a few days."

"Want to try some?"

"NORA!"

"Sorry Ren. Sorry Reo."

Despite not wanting to, they had no choice but inform Sandy's death to Professor Ozpin in order to get the news back to Sandy's parents. Ozpin make quick work out of this as he immediately take a bullhead with Liam, who pleaded to come along and excuse from class, on Sunday evening. The meeting was a bit awkward and nerve-wracking but surprisingly, Sandy's parent accept the news without any problem. On one hand they glad Sandy would not suffer any longer and Liam was there for her final moments but on the other hand, no parents would be without the tiniest of grief hearing the news of the death of their children. They thanked their two guest and invited them for dinner. Sandy's father told Liam that he is welcomed into their home despite Sandy was longer there and they already see him as a son. They have two graves for Sandy, one in Vacuo while another in Vale.

BEACON

It was Monday evening, Team FLAM was resting in their room. Felix was writing in his note book about the life cycle of Grimm from Professor Port's class. Mest and Reo was playing a fighting game on their scroll. A loud knock came from their door and Felix answer it since his teammates were too absorbed into their game. Behind the door was Yang, smiling. "Hi boys. Is Liam back yet?" Yang asked while she look around in the room behind Felix to find her blonde friend, who is clearly not there and that she clearly not starting to get along with.

Felix groaned and rolled his eyes at Yang, "No Yang. Liam is not back yet. Vacuo is quite far you know."

"I know that. Just wanted to talk to him and share a couple of new moves I had been working on."

Felix scratched his head. "Look. When he got back, I'll tell him you're looking for him the first thing I do. Alright?"

Yang nodded her head, "Yeah cool. Thanks again. Make sure to tell him alright."

"Sure thing." Felix closed the door and sighed. "That's the fifth time today she asked."

"Tell me about it. She's taking this 'look after Liam' to a huge degree. I'm glad she and Liam starting to get along but geez." Mest mentioned as his eyes glued on his scroll's screen.

"She's just wanted to uphold Sandy's wish." Reo countered. "I win."

Mest threw his scroll onto his bed, "Damnit! How did a country bumpkin like you who just got his first scroll a few months ago be so good at video games?"

"Dude. I might haven't had a scroll in my entire life before. We do have community center with computers of latest model. I'm not that terrible with tech. Is baby Mest going to cry?"

"No!" Mest began to wipe a tear on his cheeck. "I'll make you cry!" Mest proceed to wrestled Reo to the ground and grab him in choke-hold as the dog Faunus continue to make weird choking noises.

Felix sighed. "I'm going out to Vale for a while. You guys want to join me?"

Mest, without letting go of Reo shook his head. "Nah. I want to ask Weiss if she want to go study at the library and Reo is busy being my punching bag till then."

Reo let out a high pitch screamed as Felix left the room. When he walked passed Team RWBY's room, he could hear the girls talking from inside.

"Why you can't just forgive him Weiss?"

'_That's Ruby'_ Felix thought.

"Because he lied to me for almost a year. It was him all this time but he never tell me anything. I thought he was my friend."

"Ugh Weiss. He IS your friend. He protected you from many kidnapping attempts by the White Fang didn't he? You been avoiding his since last weekend."

'_Yang sure know how to get straight to the point. She's right though. Weiss seems a bit distant from Mest since she found out that he was Night Rogue.'_

"I get the feeling that you're not mad about him not telling you, but something else entirely."

'_Sharp as always Blake.'_

A long silence followed before Weiss opened her mouth again.

"There are multiple kidnapping and assassinations attempts on my family and my father's company board. Since he appear a year ago, he always doing his best to protect us. He came, protect us and left. He never try to make contact and asked anything from us. If it's was anyone else, they probably demand a lot of things as rewards."

Weiss voice began to broken bit by bit, and Felix make the assumption that the heiress began to broke down in tears.

"Now I know it's was Mest all this time. He could've got seriously hurt or killed and it would be all my fault. My family's enemies only wanted us dead but he threw himself into our family's drama. He got nothing to do with this. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'll do!"

"Weiss. Calm down. Calm down. We're here for you."

"I think you're not giving Mest enough credit. You saw how he fought that Stalk guy. He's going toe to toe with him. Better than Pyrrha did. If it was me, I'm glad it's someone I know well that had been protecting me. Not to sound ungrateful, but I hate to be in debt with some total random stranger that might have his own sinister motive. Just saying. "

"Yeah. Blake right. Other than Pyrrha, Mest is very tanky. Very hard. I wonder how hard he could get. Mama Yang wants to know."

Felix almost burst out laughing hearing Yang's comment.

"Xiao Long! I'll freeze and shatter you to bits if you make another comment like that about Mest!"

"Whoa there Princess. I never thought you're the jealous type. Aren't you classy gals need to keep your emotions hidden?"

"That's what my father believed alongside his snotty investors. For me, I don't really care. I'll defend what's rightfully mine and Mest is mine alone." Crap. Curse her ego.

"Oh my." Blake gasped

"Awww Weiss." Ruby squeal.

"Hahahaha! I knew it. You like Mest." Yang roared.

"Shut up! All of you!"

"Weiss in love~. Weiss in love~" Yang sang as Felix heard something landed hard how on something soft. _'Probably Weiss crashed on her bed. What am I even doing here?'_

Felix continue his journey and the last thing he heard was Yang trying to do a poor impersonation of Weiss and Mest having a conversation. "Oh Mest. Hold me tight, love me and never let me go! Take me away! Far away from these terrible people!" "Weiss. I will always keep you safe with my hard rock and manly muscle." "They are so hard." "You want to what else is hard?" "What is it?" "My…"

"YANG!"

A loud crash could be heard throughout the dorm. Weiss landed on Yang and began to hit the brawler. Yang laughed whole heartedly as she shielded her face with her arms from Weiss's incoming attacks. The punches and slapped felt nothing as Weiss wasn't known for her strength. Ruby tried to pull Weiss off her sister but to no avail. Blake just stared at her friends while supporting a faint blush. Weiss' face on the other hand, was practically the same color of Ruby's cloak.

"Sorry Weiss!" Yang yelled out between fit of laughter.

"You barbaric, immoral, hormonal Neanderthal!" Weiss screamed. Just then a knock was heard on their door.

"Girls? Are you ok? We heard a loud crash. Did your bunk beds fell over or something? Please tell me it wasn't Ruby's while Weiss was on her's. "

That was Mest. Weiss froze and quickly get off her blonde punching bag. She straighten her white dress and fix her hair as best as she could. She grabbed the handle and opened the door with all her remaining strength. Big mistake on her part though. As Weiss opened the door, her face was inches away from Mest's well-toned chest. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but a white towel with a black SDC logo at the bottom. Weiss glanced downwards and her lips became dry as she look directly at Mest's six-pack…eyes! Weiss was looking at Mest's eyes.

"KYAAAHHHH!" Ruby screamed and she quickly covered her eyes. Blake blushed and ran into the bathroom with her towel and a change of clothes. Yang smirked and purred at the sight. Weiss felt something on her lip and she touched the proximate area. She saw her fingers were covered in blood.

"Weiss! You're bleeding!" Mest peered into the room and grabbed a tissue from a tissue box on a table right next to the door. He dabbed the tissue onto Weiss lips and hold it against Weiss's nose, which was the source of the bleeding. Weiss just stared at her friend.

'_Was Mest always this hot? How come I never notice it before? Wonder how hard it is? Stupid hormones'_

"Oh Weiss. You need to take better care of yourself. I was hoping to ask you to a study session at the library but I think you should get some rest. Or you want to get dinner? Want to catch up?"

Weiss just stay silent and stared into nothingness and caused Mest to raise an eye brow. Yang knew that her friend had stop working properly, she pulled Weiss into the room and take a good look at Mest's…abs, before looking at him the eyes. "She'll love to. Pick her up at seven." Yang instructed him and take a good look at Mest's ass as he walked away.

'_Ohhh. Mama Yang likey.'_

"Are you girls sure you're okay?"

"We're fine. Just some girls rough housing. Care to watch?"

Mest just shook his head with a smile and continue to walk to his room.

Before Yang could close the door, Ruby and Blake ran passed her. Ruby called out to Mest while having her hands over her eyes. Blake on the other hand, disappeared, quite literally down the hall.

"Mest! Is Felix there?"

"No. He left for Vale a while ago. You should be able to…."

Ruby dashed off in hoping to find Felix.

"…catch him." Mest shook his head. "Felix. You dense bastard."

Mest entered his dorm room to see Reo getting ready. The dog Faunus was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and black training pants and currently tying his black sneakers.

"Going somewhere potato?"

"Yup. Going to do a bit of training. Some light jog later perhaps. How's with Weiss?"

"Yeah, we decided to get dinner instead of studying. Catching up a bit. She wasn't feeling well. Blood came out of her nose when she saw me."

Reo raised an eyebrow and look at Mest, who was just wearing a towel, up and down. He rolled his eyes. "Geez. I wonder why." Reo replied sarcastically. A small of jealously did cross his heart but he pushed them aside. He grabbed his bag and glance inside to see if all the things he needed was in there. The bag consist of a water bottle, a towel and some energy bars. "Later man." Mest just make as sound of acknowledgement as Reo exit the room.

Reo walked down the corridor to the training room. He's practically skipping as he looking forward for this training session. He did not bother to ask anyone to help him train since he want to do it on his own first. When he turned around the corner, he saw his upperclassmen and second year student being cornered by Team CRDL.

"Come on! Leave me alone!" Velvet, the Rabbit Faunus was trying to leave while holding a stack of papers in her hand. Unfortunately, members of Team CRDL blocked her every attempt of escaping.

"What's the hurry? We just want to get to know our seniors. Right guys?" Cardin asked with clear fake tone.

Russel just nodded, "Yeah. We just want to get to know Faunus a bit better."

Dove with a swing of his arm, smacked the stack of papers on Velvet's hand and it sprawled across the corridor. Velvet quickly get down on her knees to pick them up. As she was reaching for one of them, Lark's foot slammed on Velvet's hand. "Ahhhh!" Velvet screamed and tried to pull her hand away but that caused Lark to jab his heels into the back of Velvet's hand even more.

Reo's growled and dropped his bag and sprinted towards the gang of bullies. "HEY!" That's what they heard before Lark was pushed away and landed a feet down the corridor. "Why don't you pick on someone who care to fight back?" Reo shouted. Without breaking eyes contact with the four boys, Reo addressed his fellow Faunus. "Are you alright Velvet?" "Yeah. My hand a bit hurt but I'll be alright."

Cardin smirked at Reo's display of heroism. "Well, well, well. Looks like the hero just make an appearance. Too bad you'll disappear soon enough. Russel!" Russel lunged forwards towards Reo in a barrage of kicks and punches. Reo blocked the attacks with his arms but he still feel the pain and his aura depleted slowly.

A punch came directly towards his face, but Reo blocked it with his right palm while his left palm placed behind his right one to act as a second defense. He pushed Russel's fist out of the way and deliver a powerful punch at the boy's stomach. As Reo's hit landed, Velvet swore she could see a light yellow mist leaving Russel's body and entered Reo's. The first punch followed by another punch to Russel's face, another to Russel's chest. The same thing, the yellow mist appeared again. Velvet rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. No, it was real alright. What it might be? Reo continue to punch Russel left cheeck, right cheeck and so on. Reo's punches seems to be getting stronger and faster while Russel getting weaker and weaker. Cardin groaned at the sight.

"What are you doing you idiot? You can't even beat a stupid Faunus?"

Russel pick himself back up. "I don't know! He's punches are not that strong but I feel like getting more and more tired and weaker after every punch!"

Reo smirked as they finally figured out that something was at play. "How do you guys like my semblance? Aura-Steal?"

Cardin stomped his foot, "You stupid Faunus and your dirty bag of tricks!"

"Since when semblances are dirty tricks?" Reo asked with a deadpanned expression.

Dove tried his best to calm down his leader. "Calm down Cardin. His semblance only effective if he could hit his target. We just need to prevent him from hitting us."

Cardin smirked and took a step forward. "I'll hold him and you two beat the crap out of him."

"Now that's dirty play." A voice came from behind Cardin. As he turned, Blake's foot came in contact with Cardin's face and send the boy flying towards Reo. Reo wind his arm and hit Cardin while the latter was still in the air. Cardin hit the ground hard and Reo felt a huge aura boost from the hit he landed on Cardin.

"Oh! That's the most aura I stole in one hit. Thanks Blake!"

The three rushed to Cardin's side and helped him up. They flinched when they saw Blake and Reo towered them. "You guys are so thick-skulled. How many times we have to do this pointless routine?" Reo barked at them. "Leave. Before we get a professor involved."

Team CRDL ran back to their dorm and Velvet walked up to them. "Thank you both of you. I feel bad for this. I failed as a upperclassmen." Velvet apologized while her ears slumped downwards.

Blake smiled. "It's okay Velvet. We're here for each other. We keep each other safe."

"Yeah. Don't you worry Velvet. I know it sucks to be one of the only two Faunus in Beacon, but we will get through this." Reo assured her with a grinned. Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Two? Reo, don't you know that…"

Velvet did not get to finish when Blake shoved the stack of papers into Velvet's hand. "Velvet. Don't you have this papers to deliver to Professor Port?"

Velvet gasped and rushed off, while shouting thank you at them. Blake and Reo waved at her as Velvet disappeared around the corner. Reo picked up his bag and walked towards Blake. "Thanks again for your help. I don't think I could fight them all on my own."

"You're semblance is quite unique. The ability to steal other's aura upon hit. Very useful to an unarmed fighter. Not only their aura depleted due to the damage, they also loose a portion of it to you. If you could land your hit that is."

Reo's doggy grin became larger as the beautiful girl in front of him continue to praise his semblance. "I'm doing my best. I said it before and I'll said it again. I'm glad to see someone stand up to the bullies. Even if the victims were a Faunus. Thank you Blake."

_Ouch._

That praise sounded like venom to Blake as no one in Beacon knows the secret. Blake was a Faunus as well. A cat Faunus. A pair of black cat ears were her Faunus trait and it rest comfortably on her head, just like Reo's dog ears. The reason that no one knows was due to Blake hides them behind black bow on her head. She was ashamed of her heritage. She just want them to stop. The discrimination. She hated it. But, right in front of her was a Faunus that was not afraid to show who he really is. He showed the world his traits and react accordingly. Just like Blake, he had a team of three humans. The only difference is that she doesn't know her team's standing with Faunus. But, yet again, they seem to treat Reo with kindness and respect throughout their time in Beacon.

Maybe they will be okay with her as well. Suddenly a thought ran through her min. Weiss Schnee. The Schnee was an enemy to every Faunus. Their discrimination to their Faunus workers and all Faunus in general was unforgivable. That's what make them a primary target by the White Fang. It was perfectly establish that Reo was not a member of the White Fang, unlike someone. That's why Weiss trust Reo. Trust him enough to not assassinate her at least.

"Blake?"

"Huh? What?" Blake fumbled as Reo finally got through her.

"You were spacing out. I'm sorry if I'm bored you any way."

"No! No. No. Not at all. I was thinking about something. You were saying?"

Reo rubbed at the back of his head and a light blush painted his face. "I was saying that I envy you Blake."

"What? Why would you say that?" It's Blake's turn to blush.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a strong and capable fighter."

Blake began to bit her lips and squirmed uncomfortably. _'That's not true. You're stronger than me. I ran away from any conflict in my life.'_

"Not only that. You're one of the nicest girls I met."

'_You're a saint when compared to me'_

"Now, you're training to be a huntress to defend the people. A noble cause."

'_I had innocent's blood on my hands Reo!'_

"Not to mention you're very brave."

'_I hid my true self from my friends because I'm a coward. Unlike you. You're the brave one. '_

"To top it all up, you're very beautiful."

'_I hate you so much right now.'_

"I don't know whether I could even come close to your level Blake. I admired you ever since you helped me out in the café after my team fought team CRDL. That's why I decided here and now. I'll train hard to be the best huntsmen I could be and protect everyone. Human and Faunus alike. No one will suffer as long I'm around." Reo proceed to give Blake a genuine and heart-warming smile.

Blake smiled back at the dog Faunus and she too make a decision of her own.

"Reo. There's something I think you should know. I'm…"

"REO! BLAKE! I'M BACK!" Liam screamed from the end of the corridor.

"Woah. Liam! Welcome back!" Reo returned the greeting and gave Liam a high-five. "Dude. Where were you? Yang had been looking for you."

Liam chuckled at this. "I literally just got back. Yeah. I know. Felix called me. Oh man! I feels great to go to Vacuo a bit even for an unwanted situation. What were you two up to in the middle of the corridor anyway?"

Reo just shrugged his shoulder. "Ehh. Team CRDL being a bunch of bullies as usual. They torment Velvet again."

Liam breathe rapidly through his nose. "Damn those guys. Want me to teach them a lesson? I could give good lessons."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Ugh. You and Yang had so much in common."

"Thank you." Liam replied with a smile.

Blake face-palmed. "That's not a compliment. God."

Reo just shook his head and chuckled nervously. "Hahahaha. No need. Me and Blake handled them good. Speaking of Blake. Were you about to say something?"

Blake quickly shook her head. "No. Nothing. Perhaps some other time."

Liam stretched for no reason and continue to walk down the corridor. "I'll see you guys later. Need to find Yang and see what she wants."

Reo and Blake waved at him before silence overtake them again.

"So Reo. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I was going to train."

"Need a sparring partner?" Blake asked with a tint of eagerness in her voice.

"Sure! That would be great. Thanks." The two of them proceed to the training room while discussing their own way and style of fighting.

Liam walked towards his room. He stopped at Team RWBY's room and knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked on the door once again and still no answer. Liam groaned at this development.

"Damnit. I thought she was looking for me. Total buzzkill."

He turned around to get to his own room before sensing someone was behind him. He turned around and almost got suckered punched if not he jumped out of the way at the very last second.

"Aw man! I thought I had you there." Yang grumbled as she tighten her brawler gloves. She obviously not using Ember Celica here but a punch from Yang probably still hurts. Ember Celica or not. "Hi Liam. Welcome back."

Liam held his right hand up, not wanting to be caught off guard by Yang. "Good to see you too Yang. Last time I checked, unless you're in the army, a surprised attack are not the proper way to greet someone."

Yang smirked, "Oh. I know. It's always a proper way to greet you though. So, how's Vacuo? I hope things were okay with Sandy's parents."

"Vacuo's fine. Sandy's parents were surprisingly very open. They had their grieving moments but who could blame them? No parents want their children to die before them."

"Liam. I hope you're not still blaming yourself for her death. Because it's not. You tried your best to protect her." Yang's tone began to sound worried. "She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this."

"I don't know Yang. Before this, I thought I was the strongest. I'm the King of Muscles! I could take on anyone! Apparently I was wrong. I'm not the strongest! I'm still weak!"

Yang walked up to Liam and get directly into Liam's face. Liam was caught off guard by this but did not moved. Yang started to poke her finger into Liam's chest with more force than necessary.

"Liam Flae!"

POKE!

"Oww!"

"Stop"

POKE!

"Stop poking me!"

"This"

POKE!

"Yang!"

"Self-Pity"

POKE!

"Stop it!"

"At Once!"

POKE!

With the final poke, Liam lost his balance and fell down to the floor. Liam fell with a loud thud and proceed to rub the back of his head. Yang smiled and extend a hand. "I'm not saying that you should forget what happened. That is like forgetting about Sandy and the great times you guys had. I'm saying you should accept what happened and continue living your life to the fullest. Go on many great adventures so that you could tell Sandy many great stories when you two reunited."

Liam smiled once more and grabbed Yang's hand and the blonde girl help him up. "Yang. When the time comes for us to face Blood Stalk. Could I count on you to have my back?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah! Let's get stronger together! Track down Blood Stalk and beat the crap out of him! Fellow blondes need to stick together!"

"You know it!"

They proceed to fist bump each other. More like fist punch as their action caused an echo throughout the dorm. They shared a whole-hearted laugh.

"Hey get this. Mest asked Weiss out on a date!"

"Really now? About time." Liam chuckled.

"It's not a date Yang! It's just a friendly get-together that I did not agree to!" Weiss screamed from inside the room.

"Keep telling yourself that Weiss-Cream! You know you want some of that cake."

"Ugh!"

Yang turned to Liam and an idea popped into her head. "Hey. Since Weiss going on her date and Blake disappeared somewhere. Want to contact Ruby and Felix and asked them to join us for dinner in Vale?"

Liam thought for a moment before agreeing. "Sure. I'll call Felix. You call Ruby"

"Cool." Yang pulled out her scroll and dialed Ruby's number. A few ring later and Ruby answered, but not in her normal cheerful mood. _"Hello?"_

"Ruby? What's wrong? What happened? You sound a bit down."

Liam halted in calling Felix and decided to listen to Yang's conversation instead.

Ruby cleared her throat, _"Nothing. A bit tired. Just fought a Smash."_

"What!? A Smash!? Where are you? I'm coming!" Yang panicked.

"_No! No! Yang! We beat it. Well, Felix beat it. But…"_

"What's wrong? Ruby. Tell me. Please. You know what. Meet me and Liam at A Simple Wok. Explain to us there. Bring Felix along."

"_Okay." _With this Ruby hang up.

Yang stuffed her scroll in her pocket and grabbed Liam's hand. "Come on Lemon. My adorable little sister needs me." Yang continue to sprint down the dorm's hall. "Yang! Don't run!" Liam screamed but it was ignored.

After hang up on Yang, Ruby continue her journey to Nascita. _'Felix. I hope you're okay.' _Ruby thought to herself. She was worried for her friend. Their happy day in Vale had turn a bit sour with a new revelation she witnessed 30 minutes ago.

_Ruby managed to catch up to Felix, who was waiting at the Bullhead station for the transport to arrive. After a good persuasion, Felix allowed the leader of team RWBY to tag along with him into the city to get a few parts for his weapon. They talked about a lot of things on their way to their destination. Ruby asked many things about Felix. For example was what is his favorite ice-cream flavor, his favorite band or people he considered to be his idol. Felix just laughed and answered at the best he can which are orange, none and Pyrrha Nikos._

_Ruby was shocked to hear this. "Pyrrha? Why?"_

_Felix scratched his chin, "I can't really say she's someone I 'idolize' like an idol. She is just a good fighter and I admired her before I came to Beacon. I still admired her strength until now. Winning tournaments of that prestige is not an easy feat. Let alone four times. She has a great foundation to be a good huntress. Let's just leave it at that."_

_Ruby pouted at the answer. Somehow learning Felix admired another huntsmen, especially another women doesn't seem or felt right with her. She wished Felix would praise her the same way. Tell her how great she is and how great she will be in the future as a huntress. Felix realized something's wrong when Ruby decided to be quiet._

"_Ruby? What's wrong?"_

_Ruby continue to pout and look in the other direction. "Nothing"_

_Felix scratched his head and sighed out of annoyance. "This is the worst outcome" He stretched his arm in front of Ruby. Causing the poor girl to halt in her track. Felix looked into Ruby's silver eyes but Ruby quickly turned away with a blush._

"_Ruby? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You can't lie to me Ruby. Come on. You said we're friends. As of my understanding friends tell each other everything. That's your rule Ruby. I know because I read 'Guide on being super besties' that you wrote and quizzed me a couple of times."_

_Ruby stared long and hard into Felix's black eyes and sighed. "Do you think I could be a good huntress like Pyrrha?"_

_Felix was taken aback by Ruby's question. He never knew that something like that could mean a big deal for the girl. To say Ruby as good as Pyrrha, she's two years behind everyone. Yet again, the reason being that Professor Ozpin believed she could do just fine in Beacon despite the two year gap. Ruby is highly skilled of a fighter for someone of her age. Just like Yang, she had her father and uncle teaching her since the day she could wield her weapon. Felix inhaled and exhaled._

"_Ruby. At the moment I cannot say, as one's skill and ability could be improved. Right now, you're a good fighter, but so as Pyrrha. But, you're have lots and lots of opportunity to improve yourself. One day, you might be as a good as Pyrrha or even surpassed her altogether and have a hoard of fans yourself. You know what they say, 'Everyone is a genius at something.'"_

_Ruby smiled and pushed her forefinger together, blushing. "Will you be one of them?"_

"_One of what?"_

"_One of…my..my fans?"_

_Felix chuckled and blushed himself. "Yeah sure. If you don't mind having me as your fan."_

_Ruby laughed and hug Felix tightly. "I don't care if you're the only one." Realizing what she just said, she broke the hug and the two just standing there. Blushing and not dare making eye contact._

"_HELP!"_

_A screamed caused them to get back on track._

"_Someone's in trouble. Let's go Ruby." Ruby nodded and called her locker. They reached to a clearing not far from their location. At the other side was a little boy running towards them. His face was frighten and occasionally look behind him as if something was chasing him._

"_Felix!" Ruby yelled and pointed at something in the sky behind the boy. It was a Smash and it was flying. The Smash had wings as its hand and it was mostly red in color. The Flying Smash make a nose dive towards the boy but Ruby used her semblance to save the boy at the last second. The Smash saw this and quickly maneuvered back into the air. Ruby keep the boy hidden behind a pair of steel pillars under a walk bridge in the middle of the clearing. She grabbed Crescent Rose and turned into its sniper form and released a couple of shots by the Smash managed to avoid to avoid all of it._

"_Why"_

_SHOT!_

"_Won't"_

_SHOT!_

"_You"_

_SHOT!_

"_Stay"_

_SHOT!_

"_Still!"_

_Felix placed the Build Driver in place and shook the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle in his hands._

"_Now. Let's start the experiment shall we?"_

_RABBIT!_

_TANK!_

_BEST MATCH!_

_ARE YOU READY?_

"_Henshin!"_

_FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!_

_RABBIT TANK!_

_YEAH!_

"_Now, I've got the winning…"_

"_FORMULA!" Ruby screamed the last part._

_Felix slumped his head as his entire mojo was ruined. Put that aside, he uses the Rabbit Fullbotte's ability to jump high into the air and drop kick the Flying Smash to the ground. Once on the ground, Felix punched the Smash rapidly in the chest. Felix blocked many punching attempts from Smash. Ruby watched with amazement. Felix's hand-to-hand combat skill was quite good. He's still behind when compare to Yang and Liam but Felix was by far better than Ruby. He could easily beat her in a spar. He was about to do a leg sweep but the Smash managed to avoid it by jumping into the air and deliver a drop kick of its own to Felix's back. With this, it took off into the sky again._

_Felix decided to use the same tactic but the Smash saw Ruby, who was aiming her rifle, waiting for the perfect moment to take the shot. The Smash got an idea and nose dive towards Ruby._

_Ruby smirked, "You're making this way too easy for me."_

_Ruby zoomed in on the Smash and pulled the trigger. She look through her rifle's scope but shocked to see Smash do a quick sharp turn, revealing Felix behind it. The shot hit Felix right in the left shoulder and the Rider came crashing down._

"_NO! FELIX!"_

_Ruby dashed towards Felix and the Rider just groaned at the pain. The armor on his left shoulder was burned and cracked due to Ruby's misfired. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was accident! I'm sorry!"_

"_Ruby move!" Felix pushed her out of the way and he rolled in the other direction. Barrage of bullets landed where their bodies had been._

"_Defend the boy!" Felix shouted and Ruby just nodded. Wiping away a tear from her eyes out of guilt._

_Felix pulled out the Soujiki Fullbottle and replace the Tank Fullbottle._

_SOUJIKI!_

_ARE YOU READY?_

"_Build up!" The Soujiki Half-body replaces the Tank Half-body. Without wasting any time, Felix uses the vacuum of his left arm to suck the Smash towards him. Any attempt of escaping was futile as the vacuum sucking ability was far stronger._

"_FELIX! You're a genius!"_

"_RUBY! NOW! SHOOT HIM NOW!"_

_Ruby aimed her sniper rifle at the Smash. "This is for making me hurt Felix." She said under her breath before releasing three shots. Each shot managed to hit the Smash and it rolled on the ground, in pain._

_Felix shook the Diamond and Gorilla Fullbottle and inserted them into the Driver._

_GORILLA!_

_DIAMOND!_

_BEST MATCH!_

_ARE YOU READY?_

"_Build Up!"_

_THE DAZZLING DESTROYER!_

_GORILLAMOND!_

_The Smash panicked when it saw this and tried to fly away. Only to drop back to the ground due to the injuries from Ruby's shot._

_Felix turned the crank and the Fulllbottles began to glow._

_READY, GO!_

_He summoned a huge diamond out of thin air. Ruby and the boy was amazed by this. "So pretty."_

_Felix pulled back his arm and the Diamonds broke apart, turning into a cluster of smaller diamonds._

_VORTEX FINISH!_

_Felix punched the diamond towards the Smash. Hundreds of diamonds hit the Smash in rapid successions and it exploded in green flames. Felix absorbed the essence, leaving behind a woman in her late twenties with shoulder-length black hair._

"_Mom!" The boy rushed towards the women and embraced her in a hug while crying a calling out to her._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry sweetheart." The women hug back and started crying herself. Felix stared at the scene and wondered where his parents is right now. Are they safe? Are they worried about him? Does he still have parents? Maybe he's an orphan? There's no way of telling right now._

_Felix glanced at the top of the bridge and without warning, he pushed Ruby behind the pillar._

"_Felix? What's.." Ruby was silence with the gesture of Felix holding his finger to his lips, which was covered by his armor but Ruby understand it. She later heard conversation from the top of the bridge._

"_Hey! Isn't that the Kamen Rider?"_

"_He's a wanted man right? I saw him on the news!"_

"_Does the authority knows he's here?"_

"_Did he attacked the mother and her son?"_

"_Someone call the police!"_

_The passerby continue to take photos on their scroll and called out to the Rider, and none of them were nice._

_Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tight and her blood boiled with anger. Shut up! How dare they? They don't know anything. Felix saved them. 'Just wait right there and you'll need the police to protect you from me!' Ruby was about to let hell loose but Felix sped away on his motorcycle. Leaving her behind. _

"_FELIX! FELIXXXX!" Sadly, he was gone from view._

"_Felix. No matter what people said. You're still a real hero…to me."_

_Ruby's monologue was interrupted as a text from Felix entered her scroll._

'_Meet me at Nascita' Sorry for leaving you. I'll buy you dinner as sorry."_

_Ruby smiled and started to walk there. Halfway, she suddenly giggled to herself. "This is basically the same as the time we started became friends." Smiling at the beautiful memory. Ruby's daydream stopped when she got a call from Yang. "Ugh. Total buzzkill. Hello?"_

Now with that over with, Ruby reached Nascita. She began to grow fond of this place. A little café that she don't mind spending her time at. _'I wonder what it's like to own a café. Maybe when I'm done being a hero and saved the world. Felix and I could run it together.'_ The thought of her and Felix running the café together unknowingly caused her to blush. It's as if she interprets that they would get married and run a family business. _'Stop it! Bad Ruby!'_

Ruby was about to opened the door when the door swung open and, once again, almost ran into Owner. "We got to stop meeting like this. Let me guess? Looking for Felix?" Ruby blushed once more and nodded her head. "He's down stairs at the base."

Ruby walked into the secret room and saw Felix was fiddling with something at the workbench. The machine at the back makes some noise, probably Lily purifying the Smash bottle they just got.

"Felix?" Ruby walked towards her friend. Felix look up from his work and sighed of relief. "Oh thank god. You're here. I'm began to worry. It's not nice to let friends worried like that Ruby."

SLAP!

Felix felt a throb on his left cheek. His head was slightly turned to right due to the impact. He turned to Ruby to see that her beautiful silver eyes began to tear up. "Ruby?"

"Don't you Ruby me! I don't like being cast out like that you know."

"Ruby. You need to understand. I'm a wanted man. The Kamen Rider is high on the Council's wanted list. Things will be bad if people saw you with me."

Ruby stomped her foot harshly on the floor. "Why is this happening? You're not a criminal! You're a hero! One of the good guys. It's not fair!" Ruby turned away from facing Felix. She could not look at him in the eyes. Far to embarrass with her outburst. Felix slowly walked towards Ruby and embrace her from behind. She returned by holding his hands tight. "I'm glad that think of me like that. I'm glad there's someone other than my teammates think I'm doing the right thing."

Ruby's tears began to slow down. "I know why you keep me hidden. If anyone saw me associated you. They could find you through me. But, don't you worry Felix! I won't. We won't give you up!"

"5 billion points Ruby, but that's not the correct answer." "Huh? So what is it then?"

Felix turned Ruby towards him and put both hand on her shoulder. "If the council found me through you. I couldn't care less. It's you I'm worried about."

"What? Me?"

"If the news about you associated with me ran wild and they found me. You'll have the record of being associated with me. That will jeopardize your credibility as a huntress. You might graduate from Beacon, but somewhere down the line, someone will use the info to their advantage. You could save the world but that kind of stain would never go away and the sadly that what people will look at first instead of our deeds."

Ruby's eyes began to water again. Her? He was worried about her? Her future dream of being a world renowned huntress? Not about himself. Stupid Felix. This is not the time to make a girl's heart flatter.

TING!

"Ahh!" Ruby yelped and leaped into Felix's arm. Their faces were inches away from each other. Ruby could casually puckered her lips and it would touch Felix's. They staryed like that for a few seconds before letting go of each other and blushed heavily.

"Ahem!"

They turned to see Lily standing outside of the machine. "Guys? The Fullbottle?"

"Right!" Felix rushed to the compartment and grabbed the Fullbottle. Ruby peeked over Felix's shoulder to get a better look. The bottle was orange and a design of a hawk was on it. "A hawk? This is so cool!"

Lily walked over to Ruby and pulled the girl to the other room. Ruby was dumbfounded by the action. Lily let go of Ruby and stare directly into her eyes. Ruby found herself intimidated by the other girl's stare. Lily's green eyes pierce through Ruby's very soul. "Yes Lily?"

"What is your relationship with Felix? Do you like him?"

Ruby's face began to slowly turn crimson. She felt her face heated up and her mouth become drier by the second. "What? Where do you get that idea? Felix and I are just friends. Nothing more!" Ruby and Lily looked at the Rider. Felix was doing a little dance with the Hawk Fullbottle. The two girls thought of the same thing.

'_He's such a dork. But he's so cute.'_

Lily snapped her attention back to Ruby. "So. You don't have any feelings towards Felix? Like wanting to talk to him all the time, hold his hand, wanting to him smile, have him stay close to you and hoping to find his family, or even gave him one?"

Ruby shook her head.

" Don'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout."

"Oh. Good. Because, I want to confess to him soon." Lily twiddled her thumb together.

WHAT!?

Ruby's jaw dropped at this. _'No. I want to help run this café with Felix one day.'_

"Ruby! Come here! I want to show you something!" Ruby stared at Lily before the girl gave a small nod meaning 'It's okay'. Ruby walked over to Felix, who is at the workbench. The Build Driver was on the table. Felix was holding a gun but instead like other gun, this was a hand-held gattling gun. Ruby's eyes almost burst out of their socket at the sight. The weapon was still not colored and a small hole with wires sticking out. Clearly this weapon was still in development.

"Ruby! This is a new weapon I'm making! It's…"

"A hand-held gattling gun!"

"Right you are! You read my mind Ruby!"

Ruby continue to fangirl over the weapon. "What's it called?"

"It's called…something something Gatlinger! I made it for the Gattling Fullbottle I got here, but I still haven't found a Best Match for it."

"May I try?" Ruby said with eagerness.

"You may. But it is not easy. You need to a do an advance calculations…."

Felix went on one his rants. Ruby eyed the Build Driver and a few Fullbottles on the table. She picked up the Hawk Fullbottle and the Gattling Fullbottle. The Gattling Fullbottle was gray in color and a carving a gattling gun barrel on it. She place the two bottle into the Driver.

TAKA!

GATTLING!

BEST MATCH!

"YES!" "NO WAY!" "BRAVO! AMAZING!"

The third voice belong to Owner as he come down the stairs with two cups of tea. He placed the cups on the table. Lily saw this whole ordeal and rolled her eyes. Ruby picked up the Driver and shoved it Felix's face. "Felix! I did it! Aren't I a genius? Aren't I? How do you like my sixth sense? When I comes to weapons, I'm the best!"

Felix was dumfounded and pouted at Ruby's teasing. "Hawk Gattling? Hawk Gattlinger?"

Owner rushed up to Ruby. "How did you do it? Even Felix couldn't do it on the first try!"

Ruby puffed out her chest, "What could I say. I'm a genius." While saying this, Ruby smiled teasingly at Felix, while the genius continue to pout and continue his work on the newly decided Hawk Gattlinger.

DING!

"Order up!" A waiter picked up the meal from the counter and walked through the restaurant. It wasn't the fanciest in Vale but it still one of those restaurant where rich individuals go to flaunt their riches. In the middle of the restaurant, sat Mest and Weiss. The former was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants that only went down to his calves. That's the reason Mest choice this restaurant. Any other fancy restaurant that trembled hearing the name Schnee have strict dress code. On the normal occasion, Weiss would berate him on such weird and embarrassing choice of clothes but she did not this particular evening. Right now, she was poking her main course with her fork and only taking small bites. Mest was stuffing his face with his own dinner. After a few minutes, he looked at his friend. "So Weiss. What's your team been up to lately?"

Weiss just sighed and continue to poke her dinner. "Not much. We were going to do more research into the Kamen Rider but when you guys revealed the secret to us, it seems unnecessary to continue." Mest stared at Weiss even more. She was wearing her normal white dress but she still look stunning beautiful. Mest could only imagine he became the envy of every boys that had tried to get a date with Weiss, especially a certain blonde knight.

Weiss was about to take bite when she notice Mest was staring at her. She felt heat coming to her cheeks and cursed that her pale skin. "Why are you staring at me for? Is there something on my face?"

Mest let out a small chuckle before shook his head. He took a few minutes. He heard Weiss called out to him.

"Mest?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep me in the dark?"

There it was. The one topic that Mest wished to avoid. He don't know what to say. "Weiss. You need to understand. The less people know about who is Night Rogue the better."

"Who else knows?"

"My father, Winter.."

"Winter knows!?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." Mest silence her. Mest look around them. Other customers did not seem to notice the outburst.

"If Felix's secret did not came to light. How long you wish to keep this from me? Or is it that you choose to never to tell me? " Mest looked at Weiss straight in the eyes. "Weiss. It's not like that. I wanted to tell you but my father told me it's not time since your family's enemy are still at large. If they know we're connected somehow. They would use me to get to you. Since you don't know who am I, you're family had no obligation to cave into any of their demand to save me. That only if they know for sure that we have connections. If they don't know, they wouldn't waste resources."

"So all this time. You came to protect my family and me. It was you? I saw you in that armor got shot many times. I saw you got hit countless times." Weiss began to tear up. "I used to think that this guy was nothing more of an idiot. I make sure to convince myself that he doing it for my family's money. Many terrible scenarios appeared in my thought. I imagined him coming to our mansion one day, demanding things from my family as a reward. After quite some time, I genuinely believed that he cared for my family. Care for me. In the end, I was right. You saved my family and I countless times."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Weiss. Anything I could do to make it up to you?"

"Yes. Stop this stupidity."

Mest froze at Weiss's request. "What?"

Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up straight in her chair. "You heard me. I want you to stop defending me and my family. We had our own security force for a reason."

"Weiss. You can't be serious. I'm not doing this for rewards or anything. I'm doing this for… because I wanted to. You're my friend."

"You're my friend as well. As my friend, you'll respect my wish and stop this heroic nonsense."

"Wish? More like insert dominance." Weiss glared at him that make Mest flinched in his seat. "Weiss, what is this about? You seem off."

Weiss' scar began to throb. "Off? Why would you say that? I'm fine. It's not like I just found out my best male friend turned out to be secretly to be my guardian angel all this time and totally did not almost got killed multiple times." Weiss pick up her drink to take a sip.

"So, you're not mad?"

Weiss slammed her glass onto the table, spilling some of its contents. "Of course I'm mad! Mest. You could have got seriously hurt while pulling something like this. Even worse, you could have died."

"But I didn't. I have my semblance to thank for that." Mest replied with a winked.

Weiss fumed out of anger. She got up from her seat, slammed some money on the table and rushed towards the exit. She brushed through the other customers waiting for their table, violently grabbed her coat from the coat girl and greeted Vale's cold night air. Mest ran after her after paying. He exit the restaurant and look around for an angry heiress. He saw her in the crowd and ran in her direction. Once there, Mest grabbed her hand. "We're not done talking Weiss."

Weiss tried to escape his grasped but failed, "Let go! If you want to go on a suicidal mission. Then go!"

"I thought you would be happy it's me. I'm not going to asked for anything. Other than you and your family being safe."

"I don't care all of that anymore! I don't care about my family's wealth! It could be replaced! But not you Mest Rouge! No amount of money could buy a true and amazing friend like you!" With things, Weiss hug him with all her might. "I…I…don't want to know what I'll do if..you..got hurt because of me. I can't forgive myself."

"Weiss." Mest returned the hug. His heart began to ache. Weiss was right. In many of his vigilante missions, he had gotten hurt countless time. He was thankful his aura could covered it up before Weiss could find out anything wrong with him.

"Remember the theater incident? That's was the worst you gotten hurt."

"Yeah. I remembered it well alright. Still feel the pain from it."

_It was about a few months before Weiss came to Beacon. Before her departure, Jacques thought it would be a good idea to organize a charity event in the form of a concert. As usual, Weiss would be performing. The theater was filled with high ranking members of Atlas social class. All of them were waiting for the performance. Mest was at back stage. He got a backstage pass since he was the adopted son of General Ironwood and not to mention he was the main star best male friend. Jacques never like Mest as he thinks Mest was putting weird ideologies in Weiss' head, but he could not say it directly or out loud as he is General Ironwood's adoptive son._

_Weiss walked onto the stage after her name was called. She was stunning and very beautiful. Mest thought he was lucky to call her his friend. Weiss sang with such beautiful voice that only a few could rivaled. Mest closed his eyes as he sway from left and right as he listen to his friend's singing. Just as when Weiss was about to exit the stage, a large explosion could be heard from outside the theater and Mest saw a figure ran through the screaming and retreating crowd towards the stage. He was fast! The figure jumped on the stage and pulled out a pistol. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered his face. He rushed towards Weiss and pistol whip her at the top of the head. Weiss fell down and when she looked up, she feel the cold barrel of the pistol was against her forehead. "Death to the Schnee" Mest quickly transformed and smacked the pistol out of the assassin's hand and a round house kick to his face. The cloak dropped and he was reveal to be a Cheetah Faunus._

'_That's explain the speed.' Mest thought to himself._

_The intruder lunged for the pistol but Mest shoot it. The Faunus halted in his track. Not wanting to give up, he let out a battle cry and jumped towards Mest. The Faunus tried to overwhelm Mest with multiple atttcks but Mest managed to hold his ground. Mest activates his semblance and the punches delivered by assassin was significantly less. Mest don't really need to block any more as he did not feel a thing. Mest strike the man with an uppercut and grabbed his face. Mest lift him off the ground and without warning, Mest slammed him face-first to the stage's cold tiles._

_The man was left there for the security to handle. The assassin cough up blood and pulled out a small button. "To hell with all of you! Long live the White Fang!" He pressed the button and a red glow came from under his shirt. Mest realized what it was and quickly shield Weiss. The explosion was enough to send Mest, who was holding Weiss, to the other side of the stage. Mest looked at Weiss who was holding him for dear life. Mest tried to get up and he felt an excruciating pain on his back. The explosion caused some major damage to him despite the armor. He managed to get up and start to slowly limp away._

"_Stop!"_

_He turned to see Weiss called out to him. She was on the verge of crying and her hand gripped her skirt. "Are you hurt? My family's private doctors could help you."_

"_No need. I'm fine. Just need some rest."_

_Before Mest could walked away. He felt Weiss's hand hold on to his. "At least. Tell me who are you. Tell me your name."_

"_Night Rogue."_

"_Night Rogue? I shall remember you always." Weiss proceed to kiss him where she believed where his lips would be under his black armor. After she kiss, Weiss and Mest blushed hard. "Thank you for saving me" Mest was lucky since he had his armor on. Mest saw SDC soldiers rushed into the theater. "We'll meet again." With that, Mest teleport away in a cloud of steam. "Night Rogue. May we meet again. My hero."_

"Hahahaha. That was the most damaged I received. My semblance wore off by that time."

"Don't laugh! You almost died!"

"But I didn't. Like I said Weiss. I'll gladly do this over and over again for you. I have the ability to protect you. I'll will protect you. You could count on me."

Weiss smiled and hug Mest once more. "I'm glad it was you Mest."

Mest returned the hug and rest his chin on Weiss head. "I'm glad too Weiss."

That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please follow, favorite and comment. Greatly appreciated.

NEXT TIME ON BUILDING A BETTER REMNANT

LIAM: They don't care!

IRONWOOD: The Kamen Riders are a menace!

MEST: Dad. Why do you always look from the wrong angle?


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise Turn of Events

**Hello again. Welcome to a new chapter.**

**FELIX:** Previously on Building A Better Remnant, Liam managed to cope with Sandy's lost with a new love interest, Yang Xiao Long.

**LIAM:** Dude! What are you saying?

**FELIX:** You two seem smitten with each other as of late.

**LIAM:** She's trying to be good friend.

**FELIX:** Keep telling yourself that. Mest and Weiss seems to put everything behind them and being good friends again.

**LIAM:** You're not going to tease them?

**FELIX:** Of course not. We need to see what will happen first.

**LIAM:** You double-standard bastard!

**FELIX:** Now onto Chapter 6.

CHAPTER 6: Surprise Turn of Events

Two weeks had passed since then and they continue on with their life. Everything seems great. The twelve friends constantly hang out with each other and help each other with their training. They even have mentoring session among themselves. Yang, Liam and Mest taught hand-to-hand combat. Weiss help the others to fully understand dust and its usage to the fullest. Nora and Pyrrha helped keep the rest to stay fit with multiple workouts and drills. Ruby and her assistant Felix, which he strongly denied and insist the other way around, help others maintain their weapons while Blake and Ren gave advice to stay quick, agile and on their feet. Lastly, Jaune and Reo, who doesn't seem to be efficient in anything, was given the responsibility to plan fun group activities after the training session. It sadden the two boys that they couldn't taught their friends anything but their group activities never seems to disappoint when everyone seems to forgot their body aches and had a great time playing games, watching movies or just share about the latest gossip.

Felix seems to realize something else, during training sessions, Liam had gotten stronger with the help of the Dragon Fullbottle. He manages to beat both Yang and Mest once in combat, which was an amazing feat. With this, Felix decided to put a plan of his into motion.

It was Thursday morning and Team FLAM was on their way to Professor Port's class. It wasn't their favorite class at the academy but it was always nice to learn more about Grimm and how to deal with them. Even if all the imagery was of young Port, which makes them almost burst in laughter every time. Liam let out a big yawn, signifying he was still tired from lack of sleep. "Man. I'm still tired. Can I skip class this morning Felix?"

Felix, still having his face in his note book scoffed at his partner, "No and I told you many times including last night to not to stay up late playing games with Yang. You two need to have more discipline. Plus, no video games on school nights."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever man. At least I could have some shut eye in Port's class."

"Don't sleep in class either!"

Reo and Mest walked behind their two teammates. Mest seems to be deep in thought about something before making the decision to talk to Reo about something. He nudged Reo with his elbow. "Hey. I'm still sorry for the date with Weiss. I know that you like her. If you want, I could put a good word in for you."

Reo just smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "Nah. I don't know man. I like Weiss even before I came to Beacon. I'm a huge fan of her songs. That's probably just it. Maybe it's just a stupid crush. Oww!" Reo clutched his right arm and rubbed it to numb the pain. "Your arm still hurting?" "Yeah. Blake is strong. She managed to twist it a bit too much. If she ask, tell her I fell down or something. I don't want her to worry or think I'm weak."

"No need. I'm a bit offended that you thought of lying to me."

"AHH!" Reo fell on his behind.

"In the name of everything's holy!" Mest fell as well.

Blake stared at her 'friend', "Reo."

Reo got up and clutched his bag in front of him to act as a shield. "Yes?" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough, you should had told me instead of lying."

"Sorry and no. You were fine. Great in fact. I was the one that did not have enough experience."

"Top ten thing you two would say on your wedding night!" Mest screamed out causing Reo and Blake to blush. "Dude! Not cool!"

Mest laughed while defending himself from Blake's slaps and punches. "Sorry. Can't help it."

As the three goofing around, a yellow blur passed them latched on to Liam's back. Making the boy to forget any tiredness he had and bend halfway to the floor. "Ackh! Yang!" Yang wrapped her arms around Liam's neck from behind, almost choking him. As if that wasn't enough, she lift her legs, shifting more weight for Liam's body to withstand. "Haha! You think you could get away after cheating last light? I was winning before you use that weird combo."

Liam tried to pry Yang off but the blonde brawler hold on tight. "Just because you never heard or use that combo, doesn't mean it's cheating. I beat you fair and square! Let go!"

"Nope. You have to buy me lunch first!"

"You going to hold on like this for four hours?"

"Yang. Get off him before you break his back." Weiss stomped towards the blonde duo.

"Save me Ice Princess!" "On second thought. Snap him into two."

Ruby walked over to Felix. "Hey Felix. Good Morning." The girl was blushing but Felix doesn't seem to notice it.

"Morning Ruby. Sorry I can't prevent Liam from pulling all-nighter with your sister. It must be hard for you and your teammates to get any sleep. I know we had." Felix apologized as he put his note book away. "That's okay. I rather have them goofing around than fighting. It was hard, she keep screaming how he's cheating."

Then, they heard footsteps running towards them. It was Team JNPR. Jaune was in the lead as he giving a sleeping Nora as somewhat piggy back ride. Since Nora was sleeping, she did not held on to Jaune's neck and she was left dangling as her leader ran down the hall. Pyrrha and Ren run right behind him. "What are you guys doing hanging about? Class starts in five minutes!"

"Shoot! Everyone! To class!" Felix use the Rabbit Fullbottle to get the speed boost. Ruby use her semblance to chase after the Rider. Just like Jaune, Liam also gave Yang a piggy-back ride while the others just book it with all their might.

"Wohoo! Faster Liam!"

"Shut it Xiao Long!"

IN A SECRET LAIR

Blood Stalk walked through a dark corridor that only lit by a few light bulb dangling from the ceiling. He reached a red double door and pressed a five-digit code into a keypad. The red light on top of the keypad turned green. He entered the room in the most dramatic and fashionable way he could, to only meet with glares filled with nothing but hatred.

"You're late! I was waiting for ten minutes! Not to mention your men locked us in here." The voice belong to a man with orange hair, long bang covered his right eye. He wore a red-linen white suit with long black pants and black shoes. Among his most prominent features was a black bowler hat with a feather tucked into its red band.

"Calm down Roman. It's just ten minutes. There's a lot of board games in that closet over there."

Roman pointed the end of his cane at Blood Stalk. "Don't tempt me into blowing your head off."

Stalk scoffed at the threat as he quickly disarmed Roman and kneed him in the stomach. Roman gasped and he slumped to the floor. Stalk wasn't amused with this and turned his head to the third figure in the room. He was a Faunus, his two bull horns was a dead give-away. He got auburn hair that spikes backwards. His black long-sleeved blazer sure make him look a bit confident and intimidating. Another noticeable thing about him was he's wearing a redesigned Grimm mask that typically wore by members of the White Fang.

"Adam. You need to socialize more."

Adam was causally sitting on one of four chairs in the middle of the room. In the middle of the chairs was a coffee table with a teapot and four cups in front of each chair. "Don't talk to me unless necessary freak." "You seriously need to get a girl." Stalk was mid sitting down when he felt Adam's katana, Wilt at the back of his neck. "Hit a nerve?" "Don't you dare mention her."

"I didn't. I just said it generally. It could be any girl or man. Whatever it is your type. Can I sit now? This position is really hurting my back and neck." Adam sheathe his weapon and Roman crawled to his chair which was between the two. Stalk looked over to the fourth chair and then to Roman. "Where's your other associate? I thought I asked her to meet us here."

"Yeah. She couldn't come. More like she don't want to. Maybe she's thinks she's too important for this kind of meeting."

"Hmph. Typical. They all want power but don't want to put in the effort. That's why you people keep losing to the huntsmen."

Roman gritted his teeth. "Hey. Watch your words pal. Without me, you couldn't get the inside man that you need to make sure your supply of human guinea pigs doesn't ran out or been track straight to you. Not to mention, this Faust organization of yours basically among the hottest piece of news out there. Almost every huntsmen on Remnant want to expose you. I know you could handle yourself but I'm pretty sure you don't them come banging down your door anytime soon."

Adam had enough of this stupid conversation, slammed his hand on the coffee table, making the coffee in the cup in front of him toppled over. Spilling the content onto the floor. "Could we just get the business moving along? I don't want to be here longer than I have to. But there is something I'm curious about. What any of you know about the Kamen Rider? Who is he? How did he always keep destroying your Smash Stalk? Is he that good or your products are not as good you make them out to be?"

Roman scoffed at the mention of the armored huntsmen, "Nothing significant. He's just a no body. Just because he could destroy those freaks of nature, doesn't mean he could win we he comes for us. If he comes for us. Apparently, the general of the Atlesian military and the council operates the same way. They tends to eliminate anyone that doesn't ride under their banner. This Kamen Rider no exception. No matter how many vouched for him protecting the people. He seems to have quite the bounty on his head."

"I need a name Roman!"

"Forget about the Kamen Rider." Stalk interrupted them. "I got plans for him and his friends. Basically ways to accelerate the council's plans."

Adam scowled, "Better handle him as soon as possible Stalk. I don't want him to be a foil to our plans. Something tells me he's a persistent fellow and our paths will cross."

"He won't, trust me. If things gone smoothly, we don't even have to lift a finger to get him out of the picture."

Roman took a sip of his coffee, "So. What is it that you want to discuss with us?"

Stalk stood up from his chair and snap his finger. In front of them, a small section of the floor opened a small pedestal raised from it. On the pedestal was two square panels. One being red while the other being blue. Adam and Rowan also stood up and took a few steps forward. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. My friend. The red and blue panel of the Pandora Box."

Adam turned to Stalk. "I thought they are in the Council possession after they took it from us."

"They were in the council's possession. Faust took them back. Three of them in fact. The others three are still locked away at a highly secure base somewhere in Atlas, Vale and Mistral."

"Wait! Where's the third?" Roman asked.

"Pardon?"

Adam unsheathed his sword. "You said you took back three. Where's the third?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Involve a rogue scientist that suddenly had a pang of conscience. But that's not the real reason we're here. Gentlemen, I think we should make our move."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Simple. By locating and retrieved the other three panels of the Pandora Box. This is where I want the two of you to corporate with me. I'll be the distraction, while you two could go and have fun."

Adam wasn't convinced however. "What do we get out of this? By getting all the panels?"

"Anything you want. But most importantly. Power. Stronger than anything you could ever imagine. The power to put all humans you seem unworthy in their rightful place."

"Will it be enough for all of us?"

Stalk sighed, "It would be enough for all of us for eternity Roman. More than enough power to make sure we're kings of the new world!"

Roman smirked and Adam followed, "When do we begin?"

BEACON

"So there I was. Ten Beowolfs surrounded me as I trying to a bite out of my meal." Professor Port rambles on and failed to realize that almost half of his students was already fast asleep. Surprisingly, Liam was not one of them. Quite the opposite really. He was among a few students that actually listen and take notes. Felix look surprise at his partner's change in attitude. Don't want to jinx it, he just smiled and let him do his thing.

"Now, who would like to volunteer this week's demonstrations?" Port asked the question that probably the only thing that students looking forward too. Felix wanted to volunteer as he wished to try out the ability of the Hawk Fullbottle but Liam beat him to it. Liam stood up from his seat and stomped his left foot on the table. "Me! Professor Port. I would like to volunteer!"

"Excellent ! Get geared up and come back in ten minutes."

Liam basically leaped over the table and jogged to the locker room. His friends look surprised at this, "Since when Liam volunteer?" Mest asked but his friends just shrugged. "Don't know. But I can't wait to see him in action" Yang smiled.

"Look like someone admired a certain blonde." Blake smirked as she 'reading' the Grimm Studies textbook. Yang turned her head away from her partner, "Of course, I always admired myself, Ms. I-read-porn-in-class." Blake glared at Yang. "I told you, it's…"

"Yeah. Yeah. We know."

"It's not porn, it's…"

"Adult literature." Ruby, Weiss and Yang finished Blake sentence, causing her to blush.

Reo, sitting in front of her heard this. "Adult literature? What's that?"

Blake started to panicked. She need an excuse so that her new friend doesn't think she's weird of anything. "Nothing! It's just a book!"

"Cool. May I borrow it sometimes? We could discuss about it together."

'_Reo! Stop talking!'_

Yang smirked, "Yeah Blake. Why don't you lend it to him? I'm sure he'll love it. Btw Blake, Reo totally a sub."

Reo tilted his head in confusion, he nudged Mest, who was trying to sleep. "Hey Mest. What does Yang means by I'm a submarine sandwich?"

Mest cleared his throat, "Well, a sub means…"

STAB!

Mest was silence when a pen passed right by his face and landed on the notebook on a student behind him. The student shrieked and Mest realized a bit of his hair was cut off. He turned to meet Blake's demonic eyes. She mouthed, 'Don't you dare'.

"It means that you're the type of person that totally enjoy a submarine sandwich."

Reo smiled, "That's so true. I do like submarine sandwiches." "Me too! Subs are great right?" Jaune joined in the conversation.

Blake sighed of relief and sat back comfortably in her seat, while her teammates laughed out loud.

The door to the classroom slammed open and Liam walked in. He was wearing a blue jacket with an eastern dragon on it, black pants, a white t-shirt underneath the jacket and black combat boots.

Ruby leaned in to talk to Felix. "Sometimes I totally forgot Liam don't wear armor." "That's because he needs to stay quick on his feet. His fighting style surprisingly quite similar to Yang. Just lack the gauntlets. Most of his damage comes from his fire."

Liam walked in the middle of the classroom and stared at the cage that contain the Grimm that he would fight. He did a few stretches as warm ups. "Come on Professor. I'm ready to fight some Beowulfs." Liam grinned confidently and secretly pulled out the Dragon Fullbottle and shook it in secret, so that no one would see it. No one except eleven of his friends. Felix grinned at this, "Haha! That sneaky idiot. He was going to use the Fullbottle. Good luck Liam."

"Phft. He's going to wipe the floor with those Beowulfs. Just watch." Yang stated as she leaned backwards and rest her head on her hands behind her head.

Professor Port look at Liam and smiled, "Oh ho! Mr. Flae, you're not going to fight Beowulfs"

The cage shook violently and the door was opened, revealing a Boarbatusk. With this, Liam's grinned turned into a frowned. "No way!"

"What?" Felix screamed out. "Professor. I thought today's topic was on Beowulfs!"

Port's twirl his mustache, "Yes in did. But as a huntsmen, you need to be prepare for any situation at all times. Without further delay. You may start!"

The Boarbatusk charged directly at Liam. He send a few blast of fireballs but the Grimm just bulldoze right through them. Seeing his fires weren't doing anything, he decided to dodge to the right.

Liam skid to a halt and tried his best to calm down. The Grimm stopped in its track and turned towards Liam once more. _'That thing is hell fast. I need to find a way to get to its weak spot. Maybe if I…'_

Liam hold on to the Dragon Fullbottle tightly and shook it hard. Thankfully he was facing away from the students, so that they wouldn't see the action.

The Boarbatusk wasted no time as its body curled into a ball started to spin. It came directly towards Liam at high speed.

"Muscle brain! Dodge!" Mest yelled at his friend. Reo was closing his eyes and his dog ears lay flat on his head, while Felix silently watched and kept his eyes on the fight. As the Grimm came closer, Liam tried to deliver a kick at the last second. Hoping the Dragon Fullbottle to give him enough power boost, he tried to execute his plan but he jumped a bit too late and the Boarbatusk slammed right into Liam and sent him flopping down at the other end of the classroom.

"Ooooh" Nora winced.

"That's gotta hurt!" "Jaune paled

"Is he still alive?" "Weiss tried to get confirmation.

"Liam!" Yang shrieked and almost jumped from her seat but luckily Ruby hold her down.

"Sis! Calm down. I'm sure his fine! Right Felix? Felix?"

Felix did not any reaction to this as he still in the same position as before. Arm crossed and a serious expression. _'The Dragon Fullbottle huh?'_

Without need taking a breather, Liam shot back up as the students cheered, especially a certain female blonde. Liam gripped the Fullbottle tighter than before and shook it in full view of everyone. The Fullbottle was in Liam's palm and the other students clearly could not see it. To them, Liam was just making a taunting gesture. "Come on! I want roast pork for lunch!" The students even Professor Port laughed at the remark. The Boarbatusk let out a roar before its body began to spin again. It dashed across the classroom towards its victim. Liam need to do this properly this time or he need to spend an entire week in the medical wing. As he shook the Fullbottle, Liam felt a massive power surge coming through his body. His body felt kind of hot, as if he was standing in a sea of flames. The Grimm was getting close. When it distance was only a few feet away, Liam's right feet burst and covered in blue and gold flames. He jumped and delivered a kick to its spinning body. The Grimm came to a halt as the two was literally stuck in the same spot. The Boarbatusk's spinning body met with Liam's feet.

"Liam! How did you do that!?" Mest screamed at his friend. Liam just smiled confidently. "I got the feeling that I can't lose!" With final push, Liam send the Boarbatusk soaring through the classroom and crashed at the wall of the classroom. The Grimm burst into blue and gold flames and it quickly disappear.

The students clapped and cheered as Professor Port make his way to Liam and shook his hand. "That was amazing Mr. Flae. You don't even need to look for its weak spot. You destroy it right through its armored body! Well done my boy."

"Thank you Professor Port!" Liam thanked him and Port called the class to an end. Everyone congratulated Liam as he walked out. Even those who he don't even recognized came to talk to him. He wasn't complaining, he even got a few flirty winks form other girls of his year. It's just now he knew who really his true friends was. Liam smirked at Felix, "What do you think? I'm strong aren't I? Aren't I?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "Yes. You're good for a complete amateur." "Shut up! It's my win! You're just jealous."

"LIAM!" Yang tackled Liam from behind and hug him in bone crushing hug. "You were great! You beat that thing with one kick! Its armor stand no chance against you!"

"Thanks Yang. Yang? Stop! You're crushing me!"

SNAP!

"Ooops."

AT A UNKNOWN LOCATION IN VALE

An Atlesian airship slowly descend to the ground. The moment it touched the ground, the airship's door opened and dozens of Atlesian Knight-200 exited the airship and make its way towards a huge building that seems to be some kind of facility. It was utterly destroyed. Hundreds of bodies laid dead on the ground, covered in blood. The facility's defenses like turrets and sentry guns were nothing than a pile of scrap metal. Smoke arise from a huge hole in one of the building's roof. The shields around the building was no longer in function. Also among the bodies of the facility's security force was bodies of White Fang members and Faust's bots.

Walking with conscious was General Ironwood. He was escorted by Specialist Winter Schnee by his side. "What's the situation?"

"The emergency alarm was triggered instantly as the southeast fence were destroyed. They hold the White Fang and Faust for about 30 minutes before they were overrun and outnumbered. Can't believe it only took 30 minutes."

"Faust had been a problem as long I could remember. Recently, their activity had spike ever since the Kamen Rider make his appearance."

Winter stopped in her tracks but quickly caught up to the General. "General, with all due respect. I believed that Faust was the one that make the first move. Remember the attack in Mantle?"

General Ironwood kept on walking, "It was never proven that Faust had anything to do with it. Besides, at least we know the Kamen Rider will show up if there's trouble. Enough of this nonsense Specialist."

"Yes sir."

They walked towards the building's main entrance and greeted by a man in a lab coat. He had a slim figure, and messy black hair. The right lens of his glasses had cracked. He was treated by the medical officers. When he saw them, he quickly came over.

"James! Greet to see you again." He grabbed Ironwood's hand shook it hard. A smile on his face was enough to say that he was glad for Ironwood's arrival.

Ironwood return the handshake and smiled, "Doctor Ama. I'm glad to see you alright my friend. How did this happened?"

"It was terrible! Hundreds of White Fang soldiers stormed the facility! They took us all by surprised! I don't even know how's that possible! Our detection system should have detected them from miles away! Oh James! What are we going to do? My work! My lifelong work!" He proceed to fall onto his knees in a comical fashion and sob uncontrollably.

Ironwood grabbed Doctor Ama's shoulder and lift him back up. "Doctor! Calm down. Tell me. Where's the Pandora Panel? Please tell me it is safe."

Doctor Ama's lips trembled, "I'm sorry James. They took it! They snatched it right out of my hands. I don't know why they did not just kill me. Now they have at least four panels! We're doomed James! We're doomed! Imagine if they harness the power of box!"

"Calm down Doctor! Specialist! Deploy any possible units to the facilities in Atlas and Mistral. We need to keep the remaining two panel safe!"

Winter nodded and pulled out her pad. Her face fell when her pad started beeping and a message popped up on the screen. She touched the option to answer it and an Atlas soldier appear on the screen. He was not wearing his helmet. He was also badly wounded with bruises on his face and blood coming out of his mouth.

"This is Sergeant Dime of the Atlesian Military! Calling anyone who got this message. We need backup! Faust attacking the facility safe-guarding the Pandora Panel here in Mistral! There's thousands of them! Send...Gah!"

The Sergeant fell as a stray bullet his him at the back of the head. Splattering blood and brain matter at screen. Winter gasped and turned to Ironwood. The man gritted his teeth. "Send everyone available immediately!"

Winter nodded and type in commands in her pad. "Roger that sir!"

Doctor Ama look worriedly at Ironwood, "James. What will you do now? If they get hold on the box."

"I'm going to catch me a Kamen Rider. He probably knows something to get us closer to find Faust."

Doctor Ama's eyes widen in shock. "The Kamen Rider? How? What I heard, no one know who he is!"

"That's true but I got a man on the ground."

Before General Ironwood able to leave, Doctor Ama grabbed the General's shoulder to have a word. "General. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"This must be important since you called me 'General'. What is it you would like to discuss?"

Doctor Ama pushed his glasses up his nose, "Its Faust's bots. Did you ever do a close analysis on them?"

"No. I haven't command such thing. Don't really need to. Why?"

"You would be surprise what I manage to found out. Follow me."

BEACON

Mest let out a big yawn as he look at his group of friends. They were having their dinner at the cafeteria. They were talking and laughing. Felix and Liam were arguing about something, while Reo, who sat right beside Mest was reading his notes. Team RWBY and JNPR were in a heated discussion about what movie they want to see during the weekend. Many ideas were thrown around, from musicals to drama to horror to even superheroes. Unfortunately none could fine a majority.

Mest smiled at the scene and rest his chin on his right hand. He would never thought of having good friends especially with these kind of people. There's Weiss but even she could use more variety of friends. He always thought he would be alone as his adoptive father, who he love just as much as a real one, slowly drafted him into the Atlas military. Mest had been receiving military training as long he could remember. Training that usually reserved for far more experience soldier were force onto him. Years of extreme training paid off as Mest feels that he was among the strongest in Beacon when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.

He turned to Weiss. The girl was talking to Ruby. Weiss frantically pointed her fingers into a book in front of Ruby. Presumably that was Ruby's homework and Weiss was helping her friend with it. Judging from Weiss's expression, Ruby was not doing well.

Mest finished his meal and got up. He put his tray at the appropriate location and walked back to his seat. As he pass behind Blake, he saw what she was reading. Without Blake noticing, he read a few lines from behind her. _'Oh Belladonna_. _If only I knew earlier._'

Mest grabbed the book out of Blake's hand. The girl was shocked and quickly turned around. "Mest! Give back my book!"

Mest rubbed his chin, flip a few pages, pretending to think about something before he did something that mortified Blake to her core. Mest began reading the book out loud.

"He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the small closet. With the rope he had on him, he swiftly tied the maiden's arm above her head…"

"NO! STOP! MEST!" Blake screamed in horror and jumped towards Mest. The man swiftly dodged to the side and let Blake fell to the ground. "He lifted her skirt and kissed her flawless skin. She let out muffled moaned…"

"I said stop it!" Blake tried her best to grab the book but Mest managed to dodge effortlessly.

Their friends showed many reaction to this. Yang and Nora was laughing like a madwoman, cheered for Blake and also pounding the table nonstop while Ruby and Weiss just try to ignore them with a blush on their faces. Jaune and Pyrrha tried to diffuse the situation by politely asking Mest to return the book but they were completely ignored. Ren, Felix and Liam continue with their meals. Lastly, Reo sat there blushing hard as he just found out you could do more with rope other than farming chores.

With a strong leap, Blake jumped over Mest's head and grabbed the book out of his hand. Blake summersaulted and landed on her feet. She frantically opened the page that Mest was on and her eyes widen. The page that Mest was on wasn't even a lewd scene. It was in the middle of a war chapter. The clash between the hero and the villain. But the one Mest read was in the book, because she just read that part last night, that scene was about 20 pages before the war chapter. Just how?

Blake turned to Mest to saw him smirking at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Blake blushed and come to a conclusion that she wished wasn't the case but it likely it was. All she could say was that, Mest Rouge understand her.

"Sorry about that Blake. See you guys later. Need to get something from the city."

"Mest! Hang on! I'm coming with you." Felix dumped the trash into the bin and followed Mest. As they walked to the station, they make small talk and discussed about many things like hobbies, food and drinks and upgrades they could do their respective transformation devices. In the city, they reached a store selling weapon upgrades. Mest took a two cans of gun polish off the shelves and met Felix in the alley next to it. "I got everything I need. Got yours?"

"Some of it. Man, it's so hard to find a high grade power modulator."

"That's because most huntsmen weapon don't need to use high quality ones like the Build Driver and The Drill Crusher. Your weapons used too much energy. By the way, couldn't you make one yourself? You did it last time."

"Yes, but if I going to make it myself I going to need a month or two. I won't be able to finish before our mid-term test. I need The Drill Crusher since it's my weapon."

Felix grabbed four low quality power modulator. "I guess these would have to do. I could try to upgrade it a bit."

The two left the store and decided to head back to Beacon since it is almost night time. "It's only 8.30 Felix." Mest corrected him.

"I know. We still got class tomorrow. I don't want to stay out too long."

Just when they compromised to at least stop somewhere before returning, five police cars was driving at high speed towards downtown of city. Felix and Mest look at each other.

"Faust?"

Felix nodded, "Maybe. Let's go." Felix pulled out his motorcycle in its hand-held form.

"Felix." Mest called out to him. "I could teleport us there remember?" "Oh yeah. I forgot. Let's henshin first."

The two walked to quiet alleyway and they pulled out their respective devices. Felix placed the Build Driver on his waist while shaking the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle in his left hand. Mest did the same with the TranSteam Gun and Bat Fullbottle.

RABBIT!

TANK!

BEST MATCH!

ARE YOU READY?

Mest place the Bat Fullbottle into a slot right beside the trigger of the gun.

BAT!

"Henshin!" "Vaporise!"

The armor was placed onto Felix's body while Mest's was covered in steam.

MIST MATCH!

FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!

RABBIT TANK!

YEAH!

BAT! B-B-BAT! FIRE!

At the end of Mest's transformation, tubes on his shoulder shot out fireworks that caught Felix off guard. "Fireworks? Really?"

"Fireworks are cool!" Mest argued.

"Ahh!"

The two armored heroes turned around to see a homeless man cowered behind a dumpster. Mest walked towards the man and shoved 100 lien into his hand. "Get yourself something nice." He returned to Felix and used the TranSteam Gun to teleport them to the location they need to go.

The soon they arrived at another dark and quiet alleyway, they could hear gunshots. They peeked around the corner and saw the sight. Around ten police officers were in an intense firefight with around seven Faust's bots in the middle of the street. The fight was a bit one-sided as the Faust Bots were equipped with assault rifles and SMG while the police were only using handguns. The numbers were clearly not an advantage to the police as some shots that could kill a man, casually ricocheted off the bots.

"When the task force going to get here and what the hell are these guys?" Screamed one of the policemen to his partner as they took cover behind their police car to reload.

"Task force ETA 15 minutes and I don't know!"

Build and Night Rogue stared at the chaos. "Felix. We need to help them."

"Alright. On my signal. We need to make sure the area is clear of civilians and…"

"CHARGE!" Night Rogue yelled as he sprinted into the fight. Build groaned and chased after his friend. "You idiot! Man!"

Mest leaped over the police cars and landed on the hood of the nearest one to the bots. Mest' impact on the hood caused the car to fly over the air and landed on several bots and crushed them in the process. Mest pulled out his TransSteam Blade and Gun and started to hack and slash plus shoot the bots with ease. The last bot manage to get behind Mest but it met its end when Build's Drill Crusher rammed through its head. Sparks flew as it slumped to the ground.

"Why can't you wait until I came up a sensible plan?" Mest pulled out the Drill Crusher from its victim and handed it back to Felix. "That's no fun. Plus, their just bots."

TING!

The two look down at their feet and saw a hand grenade. The explosion was massive and the policemen frantically get back so that they would not get into the explosion radius. Gladly none of the cars had been caught in the blast, if that were the case, Vale City's resident going to witness the most deadly fireworks display of their life.

After the explosion died down, the policemen walked slowly to see whether the two armored men were alive of not. Not that they care, but they wouldn't be doing their job as police if they ignore the people that had saved them.

The smoke finally disperse and the policemen was frozen in spot when they saw a huge diamond. Behind it was the two armored men. The one in black armor was hugging the bi-color one by the neck. The one with two colors had his right arm up, one could assumed he was the one that conjured the diamond.

"It is over? Did we win?" Night Rogue asked his team leader as he continue to hold on to him. Felix, who was in his Rabbit Diamond Trial Form, had an irritated look under his mask. "You were saying?

Mest broke the hug and tried to brush it off. "Still too easy. A hand grenade? Please."

Before Mest could celebrate, a dozen more Faust bots came rushing towards them, armed with their firearms.

"I retracted my statement."

Felix pulled out two new Fullbottles and shook it well. "Rogue. Get these police officers away from here. Things going to get serious."

One of the police officers grunted, "Hey. Don't look down on us. We could take care of them, it's our job"

"Sir. This is important. Retreat now. You can't handle them. I'm asking you nicely here." Felix pleaded. He seriously don't want any of the police officers to die on him.

"Oh no! You're not the boss of me!" The police officer continue to argue. Their argument broke when they heard a monstrous roar. Among the Faust Bots was a Smash. It was light purple in color and it had cone like structure on its head and shoulders. Not to mention it carried dual sword.

"What the hell is that?" More than one police officer asked the question but none could give an answer. The one was talking to Felix began to slowly walked backwards. "You know what. You're right. This is beyond our alley."

Rogue gathered the police men and get his TransSteam Gun ready. "Be careful." With that, Rogue vanished with the police officers to get them to safety.

"Now, let's begin the experiment shall we?"

TAKA!

GATTLING!

BEST MATCH!

ARE YOU READY?

"Of course! Henshin!"

The two half-bodies combined onto Felix's to create a new form. The two colors were orange and gray. The left eye was orange with wings of a hawk while the right eye was the barrel of a gattling gun. On Felix's back, mechanical hawk wings expanded and created a strong gust of wind that send the bots and Smash tumbling backwards.

THE SKY VANDAL!

HAWK GATTLING!

YEAH!

Several pipes exited the belt and formed the HawkGattlinger. Unlike previously in its incomplete state, this time it was finished and painted orange in color.

HAWKGATTLINGER!

Felix grabbed it and whistled at the piece of deadly weapon.

"Now, I've got the winning formula."

The bots opened fire and Felix quickly dodged it by flew into the air. Once he got the high ground, he released barrage of bullets and high fire rate. The bullets rained down on the bots and they were quickly taken care of. Felix landed behind the bots and released another barrage. The bots continue to shoot but just like a hawk, Felix's bullets either pierce through the regular bullets or magically maneuvered around them. Either way, the magical hawk bullets still able to hit their targets.

Many more bots keep firing towards Felix. With this, he soared into the air one more and quickly dive right back in. With this, Felix delivered strong kick towards the bots, destroying them instantly. He continue this a few times until all the bots are defeated. All of that's left was the Smash.

The Smash look at the Felix menacingly before he charged. Felix aimed the HawkGattlinger at it and pulled the trigger. Before the bullets could hit the Smash, it quickly split into two.

Felix's jaw gasped open behind his armor and quickly tried to gather his composure. "Twins?"

The two Mirage Smash charge Felix once more and Felix shoot it. Like last time, the two Smash duplicate themselves again, becoming four. "Quadruplets?"

The four Mirage Smash dashed towards Felix in a blur. "Wait! Stop!"

Felix proceed to be hit multiple times in the chest, back and the head. One of the Smash managed to get another hit in as it slashed Felix right in the middle. Sending the rider crashing into one of the abandoned police cars.

"Ouch. That hurts." Felix grabbed his HawkGattlinger and aimed at the Smash. "Alright! No more games. All of you, face…me?" Felix froze as he no longer fighting four Mirage Smash but a total of twenty. _'The bastard duplicated on me while I was down.' _Felix pulled the trigger but all the Mirage Smash began to get into a frenzy and they all jumped and dashed all over the place. Felix turned around 360 degrees multiple time to get a good and clear shot but none of them would stay still. "If only Weiss was here. She could freeze these bastards."

All of the Smash jumped into the air to escape. "I need to destroy the original one if I want to see the end of this." Felix proceed to spin a circular magazine in the middle of the HawkGattlinger rapidly.

TEN! TWENTY! THIRTY!

With the Celestials Wings on his back, Felix pursued the Smash into air, not stopping the spin.

FOURTY! FIFTY! SIXTY! SEVENTY! EIGHTY! NINETY!

"There's more where that came from." When Felix caught up to them, a white spherical graph appeared around them, trapping the Smash and Felix in it. This doesn't concern Felix as this was what he intended all along.

ONE-HUNFRED! FULL BULLET!

"The law of victory had been decided!"

Felix immediately let hell broke loose. With a pull of the trigger, Felix let of hundreds of bullet onto the Mirage smash and its clones. "Wohoo! This is fun!" Felix turned around in a circle, maneuvered up and down and side to side. The Smash explode in the sphere and Felix absorbed its essence.

Felix slowly descend to the ground gently put the Smash victim down. "You're doing to feel a bit of a head ache. Sorry about this." A cloud of steam reappeared and Rogue step out of it. "Build. You finished already? Man, you're quick."

"A genius scientist like myself get things down efficiently while looking cool."

"Sure thing. Whatever you say. Hey, there's something I like to talk to you about. My dad…"

While he was talking, multiple searchlight from multiple Atlesian gunship illuminate them both. Hundreds of Atlas's soldiers surrounded them while aiming their rifles towards Build.

"Rogue! What's going on here?" Felix placed his left hand of Rogue's shoulder. "I don't know! My dad told he wanted to meet you because he needs your help. I don't know he's going to send the army after you!"

BANG!

A sniper shot hit Build on his chest and he hit the ground. Rogue rushed to his friend. "Build! Who shot that? Who gave permission to fire?" Rogue yelled. "Build. You okay?" Rogue shook his friend.

"I'm okay! Just caught off guard."

"I told the snipers to open fire if he tried to harm you." General Ironwood make himself known as Winter walked beside him as usual. "We don't know that what he might do."

Rogue got up from his friend. "General! Why would you do that? I told you that you could trust him!"

"How supposed you know that? A vigilante like him would do anything to avoid facing justice." Ironwood countered. Rogue was lost of words as he couldn't tell the General that they had been friends since the start of Beacon.

The General nodded and two soldiers hold Build up and restrained his arms behind him. A third soldier remove the Fullbottle from the driver and revealing Build's civilian form. The General walked towards them and take a closer look at Felix. "To think someone so young could be huge problem. Restrained him!"

The two soldiers restrained Felix by putting magnetic handcuffs on him and dragged him away. Felix would try to escape but that would only cause more harm than good. "Felix! Where are you taking him?"

General Ironwood look down on Rogue with cold eyes. "Relax. We're just going to talk to him. After he tell us what we need. His reign of terror will end."

"NO!"

Ironwood and Rogue came to staring contest and none of them seem wanting to loose. "Felix had down nothing wrong! He helped people all this time! He fight to protect others!"

"The Kamen Rider is a menace! He caused nothing but trouble and destruction! If he does try to protect the people, why would he hide anything that he might knew about Faust? Why didn't he come clean with the information?"

'Because he knew that you would act like this. You treat anyone that doesn't follow your orders like criminals. You act like you're humanity's only savior.' Rogue thought to himself. Not daring to say it out loud. If his father caught wind of such thinking, he would not hesitate to declare it as treason.

"Why are you keep looking from the wrong angle here? Faust is the bigger picture here. Did Felix kidnapped people and turn them to monsters? Did he? " Rogue desperately trying to convince his father.

Ironwood sighed at Rogue's words. "We'll discuss this later!"

Felix, who currently halfway towards a bullhead, screamed at Rogue. "Rogue! I almost forgot! Liam's birthday present! It is a little late but I'm sure he'll love it! It's in my closet! Please give it to him!"

One of the soldier punched Felix in the stomach and shoved him into bullhead.

Rogue just stared at the weird and out-of topic declaration. "Damn it Felix! Now is not the time!"

The bullhead lifts into the air and out of sight. The remaining soldiers began to pull out of there. Winter look at Rogue and silently apologized. _'I'm sorry Mest. This needs to be done. For the safety of Remnant.'_

Ironwood placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Let's go."

"To where?"

"Beacon. We need to get a few more answer."

BEACON

It was already 10 pm and Liam could not stay still. He worriedly walked around the room while Reo tried to calm his friend down. "Liam. Could you calm down? I'm sure they are fine. It's Mest and Felix. They could take care of themselves."

Liam ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I know. Sorry, but I can't stop having this bad feeling. I'm going to the girl's room. Maybe Weiss know some way to get through Mest." Liam opened their room door and a fist landed on his forehead. "Ow!"

"Sorry Liam. Are you okay?"

Liam rubbed his forehead and saw Team RWBY was outside of the room. They were in a state of disarray especially Weiss. She seemed to be crying as her eyes were slightly red. The one knocked on his face, Yang look towards him. "Hey Liam. Is Mest back yet? Weiss tried to call him but he didn't answer. Mest never fail to answer his phone."

Liam shook his head, "No. He haven't returned yet. Felix haven't either. I was about to go over to you guys myself to see if you girls know anything."

Yang shook her head as well. "Sorry. We're as clueless as you guys."

Reo walked over to the door and saw the situation, "Hey. You girls want to come in? We could stay here and wait them out. I'm sure they'll turned up soon. I'll go get us some snacks and drinks. We'll even invite Juniper over. If you want that is."

Team RWBY came inside and sat somewhere them seems comfortable with. Ruby sat with Weiss together of Mest's bed. The leader of Team RWBY tried her best to calm the heiress and prevent her from thinking any bad situations that her best male friend might got involved in. Yang lay down of Liam's bed and covered herself in his bed covers to the boy's annoyance. Blake sat on Reo's chair by his desk.

"Weiss. Don't cry. I'm sure he and Felix got caught up in the arcade or something."

Not the best excuse but not a bad one either. Weiss blew her nose on her handkerchief and smiled at the girl. "Yeah. Mest always loves the arcade."

Team JNPR entered the room lead by Nora and her teammates behind her. "Where are those two? I'll break their legs so that they couldn't leave Weiss this sad again." Nora raised her hammer above her head and make an effort to look around the room for her two friends. "Nora. Reo just said Felix and Mest are not back yet." Jaune said as he entered the room. "Oh. Right. I forgot." Nora replied as she went to sit down beside Ren of the floor by Felix's desk.

Pyrrha sat on a chair next to Jaune and look around. "I don't want to sound insensitive but those two are only gone for a couple of hours. Is it necessary for us to be this worried?"

Everyone except Weiss gasped at the Mistral champion. Nora scurried on her knees towards Pyrrha and put her hand on the latter's knees and pushed herself closer to Pyrrha's face. "Pyr-Pyr, how could you? Weiss is sad. You shouldn't say something like that."

With this Pyrrha began to panicked, "No. I didn't mean like that. Seriously. What I meant to say is…"

"I understand Pyrrha."

Weiss cut off Pyrrha's explanation. Everyone turned to her. Pyrrha felt even guiltier at this. "I know this is dumb. Mest could handle himself. Felix as well. But, ever since we know about them being Kamen Riders. Faust lurking in the shadows, doing inhumane things. I'm just scared. What if they came back seriously injured? Even worse, what if they never came back at all? They were given such heavy responsibility. To be fact, no one gave it to them. They just took it and carry on their shoulder."

Weiss wiped tears coming down her eyes. "How ironic. I keep telling myself that those superheroes in comic books are stupid. Now, two of our friend practically are superheroes in some way."

All of them gave small chuckle at the thought of Felix and Mest being superheroes. With Felix being the main star and Mest as the sidekick. Reo returned with snacks and drinks for all of them.

While they eat and drink, Ruby held Weiss' hand tight. "I understand your feeling Weiss. I taught the same way about Felix. I worried about him as well."

"Do you like him Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Unlike you and Mest. Felix and I don't really know each other that well or long enough. Felix literally cannot tell me anything about himself other than what happened a year ago. I don't know whether this feeling I feel about him is a crush or just admiration due to the fact that he similar to me. A dorky, socially awkward and weapon fanatic. I really wish it was the former though."

The two share a laugh while the others talked about their fondness memories of the two.

"So Felix took one look at Crocea Mors and he said there are almost ten different upgrades he could make for it. I haven't gave him an answer but they're all so cool."

"I once caught Mest tried to hit on one of my shadow clones. It was weird. He brushed it off and tried to hit on me afterwards." Blake turned and saw Weiss' eyes widen in jealously. "I said no to his advances obviously."

"Felix once taught it was a good idea to install a mechanism that emit a shockwave of that pushes enemies backwards when he equipped a Best Match. Guess who become the test subject? Reo and I."

"Did it work?" Yang asked as she still under Liam's covers.

"Of course not. It only cause a minor explosion that almost burn us. By the way, could you come out from under my cover?"

"Nope. Your bed and cover are so comfy!" Yang refused and lifted the cover over her head, completely covering her.

Reo was eating a bag of potato chips. He offered some to Liam when his scroll began to ring. Reo look at the caller and jumped out of his seat. "It's Mest!" Everyone stopped at what they're doing and surrounded the Faunus.

"Mest? What did he say?" Jaune asked.

"I haven't answer it yet."

"Well answer it." Weiss almost screamed.

"Okay. Okay."

Reo calmed down and answered it.

Hello? Mest? Where are you? Everyone's so worried. Yes, everyone's here in our room. Okay. Okay. Mest calm down. Mest, what did you do? Did you pushed Felix down the drainage again for trying to steal your hair to make clones of you? Okay okay, sorry. What is it? What? Are you serious? Is Felix okay? Where is he? Okay. Right now? You're right. The sooner the better. They're not going like this. I know. We saw this coming one way or another. Okay. See you. Hey Mest. You done nothing wrong. Even Felix would not blame you. We'll get through this together. Ok. See you soon. Bye."

Reo end the call and let out a long sighed. "It's now or never."

"Reo! What's wrong? What do you mean, 'where's Felix?'" Ruby asked.

"Reo. Tell us please. Quickly." Weiss grabbed hold of Reo's shoulders.

Reo tried to tell them but he was constantly cut off and it was not helping that he couldn't think of a proper sentence to tell them without putting everyone in a state of panic.

"Felix had been arrested."

"WHAT!?" Ruby and Liam shrieked.

"By who?" Ren asked calmly.

"By General Ironwood."

"What? That can't be true. I know the General never see the Kamen Rider in a positive light but to go this far." Weiss stated.

Reo cleared his throat, "The General and Mest are in Professor's Ozpin office right now. So here's the plan."

They wasted no time as they hurried to Professor Ozpin's office. The basically power walked their way there and ignored any weird look from students who are still out and about. On their way there, they met Professor Goodwitch . Goodwitch look at them with concerned eyes and called out to them.

"Children. A word please."

Reo knows that none of them wanted to stay and chat but Goodwitch still their teacher and demand the proper respect. They stopped in front of her and Goodwitch read the expression their faces and try to keep her message brief and simple. "I know this came quite a shock. But remember, whatever happens. Professor Ozpin is always on Mr. Nairo's side. Just follow his lead and don't do anything that could land Mr. Nairo in a more hostile situation. I believed Mr. Azo had brief you through the plan?"

Reo nodded his head, "Yes Professor."

Ruby mumbled slowly, "I don't like the plan." But, Goodwitch heard her.

"I'm sorry things had turned this way Miss Rose, but this is the best to help Mr. Nairo. The process maybe slow but it is safer. Now, off you go."

They thanked Goodwitch and quickly went straight on to their destination. They arrived at Professor's Ozpin's office and saw three individuals. Mest sat on one of the seats with his right leg resting on his left leg. General Ironwood sat on the other chair while sipping on his drink. Professor Ozpin sat on his chair while typing something on his computer. Mest saw his friends came in and can't decide whether to look at them or not. Apparently he can't because as he look up to them he felt pain in his heart. Guilt. His eyes make contact with various reaction. Anger, disappointment, sadness. Who knew Ruby's silver eyes could be intimidating.

"Ah good. You're all here. I believe we should get down to business as quickly as possible. General Ironwood would like to say something. General?"

General Ironwood stood up from his chair and faced the ten students of Beacon. He cleared his throat. "Children. Good evening to all of you. Don't fret as none of you are in any trouble. I'm here to deliver a shocking piece of news. Earlier this evening, with the assistance of my subordinate, Mest Rouge. We finally caught the menace that is known as the Kamen Rider."

Mest saw the fake shocking expression on his friends and smiled, _'Quite convincing guys.'_

"That's hardly the shocking part. The shocking part was that he, the Kamen Rider was a student of Beacon all along. Specifically the leader of team FLAM, Felix Nairo." Ironwood look at the two remaining members and the two show shocking expression.

"The Kamen Rider was among us all along?" Reo asked.

"Apparently so. I'm sure this came as shocking to you all. A leader should lead their team to greatness. Not causing disturbance to the peace. But fear not, his currently in custody. His reign of evil is over."

As Ironwood talked on, Ruby gritted her teeth hard and almost walked up to Ironwood and let him have it. Yang saw right through this and hold on to Ruby's hand. She shook her head slightly to Ruby. Asking the girl in red to keep her cool and let Liam and Reo handle it. Team RWBY and JNPR were only there as moral support.

"I would like to ask a few questions if you don't mind."

Reo shook his head. "Not at all sir."

"Thank you. I had been talking to Mest but unfortunately he did not have anything to share. My question is that either the two of you knew or notice about Mr. Nairo's activities?"

"No sir. Felix always been the same since the day we met him. I thought he was just crazy." Liam snorted and earned a glared from Ruby.

"Did he share anything? Any useful info? Info that he probably let slip?"

Reo raised a brow. "The only thing he once told us that he was a victim of Faust and lost his memories. He did not say how he know Faust."

Ozpin stared at Ironwood's back. "James. I don't think this is going anywhere. These kids obviously doesn't know anything."

"Oz." Ironwood groaned.

"Excuse me General. What would happened to him? Felix I mean? Where is he anyway?" Liam asked and the General turned to him.

"He's currently held in custody in City of Vale for further interrogation. He might knew something about Faust. If we managed to get anything useful, it might put us at a better chance to deal with Faust. We preventing him from seeing anyone including his guardian until then."

Ruby couldn't wait any longer. She released herself from Yang's grasp and pushed herself forward. "After he told you everything. You'll let him go right?"

'_RUBY! NO!'_

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_

"Excuse me?"

Ruby stood up straight. "I mean that after he cooperate. He'll be release right?"

Ironwood raised a brow, "I'm sorry Miss…?"

"Rose. Ruby Rose."

"Right. Miss Rose. You need to understand, helping us take down one of the most mysterious and dangerous terrorist organization does not excuse the crimes he had commit."

"Crimes?" Ruby squeaked.

"Disturbance of the peace, engaging combat without the care of civilian's safety, interrupting the local authority from doing their job and among many others."

Ruby's eyes twitches as she tried to process Felix's 'crimes'. Those are not crimes as far she was aware of. Sensing she might cross the line and risking herself and everyone in the room in the same interrogation room as Felix, Mest stood up and walked to his father. "General. I think they got the news. It's late. They got nothing to do with this. I suggest sending them back to their dorm. They're shaking. This is clearly too much for them to handle right now. I'll escort them back. See you later General."

"Wait!"

"James. That's enough. It's time for them to let the info wrap around their heads."

"Ozpin. They might know something important"

"Either they do or not, everything will be revealed when the time is right and make more sense."

Ironwood groaned at this and sat back down on his chair.

'_Mest. I'm counting on you'_

With this all eleven of them walked back to their room. None of them said a word during their walked back. They don't know what to say to all this. Everything that came out of the general's mouth was utter bullshit and none were true whatsoever.

BEACON DORM (TEAM FLAM ROOM)

They entered Team FLAM's room and returned to their initial sitting location. Liam grabbed an opened bag of chips on the floor and began to shove the content into his mouth with clear annoyance on his face. Mest entered the room and sighed at the sight of his friend. As he close the door, he called out to blonde of the team. "Liam." However, Liam ignored it and continue eating the chips.

"Liam. Could you please talk to me?"

"Why should I? If I don't, you're going to arrest me as well?" Liam replied sarcastically.

Reo turned to him, "Liam. You know Mest doesn't want any of this to happen".

"I tried to convince the general since we heard about the Kamen Rider's appearance a year ago that he one of the good guys. He just wouldn't listen. He kept saying that if he's one of the good guys he wouldn't come to the authority"

"You should tell him why Felix can't do that. If he did, the council will cease everything, force Felix to do all the work, take the credit so that everyone would start to worship them!" Liam screamed out.

"Liam." Reo groaned as he slumped on his bed.

"What is his problems anyway with Felix?" Nora asked to the room.

Mest scratched his head, "Not Felix in particular, but the Kamen Rider. He always had this idea that anyone that is not authorize by the council cannot be trusted."

"He just doesn't like that there's someone that could solved problems better than his 'well-put together military'. Maybe your dad should get the update that there are also people who could not be trusted within the council as well!"

"He knows that as well. He just focus on the outside first."

Liam crumpled the bag and tossed in into a waste bin. "I sorry to say this Mest, but your dad is captain of the loony bin!"

Everyone's was shocked by Liam declaration. "Liam!" Weiss gasped as Mest lunged forward and sucker punched Liam in the jaw, causing the boy to hit the floor.

"You take that back!"

"You know what? I'm not even sorry!"

Mest lifted Liam by his collar and kneed him in the gut and shoved him into his wardrobe. Liam clutched his stomach and Yang ran to him. She helped him get up and sat him on the bed. "Oh. Was that all the Atlesian military taught you? I'm a bit disappointed."

Mest was going in for the kill when two small arms wrapped around his body from behind. Weiss desperately trying to calm Mest down as the larger boy trying to pry her arms off him. Mest could do it easily, but he didn't want to accidently hurt Weiss.

"Let go Weiss. He insulted my father! As for you mister! You don't the first thing about keeping the peace. My dad look to protect the four kingdoms as a whole! He couldn't risk having unknown someone without authority roam free! We're defending Felix because we know him. If not. We would assumed the same!"

"You agree with him? Just assumed anyone that doesn't lick the council's boots is guilty until proven innocent? We could just from one's action! Felix haven't hurt anyone!"

"No! I did not agree with him! But I understand why he did it. There must be some sort of guideline."

Liam glared at his 'friend' and look at the room. Everyone just stared at them with terrified eyes. Ruby covered her face with her hood and the girl was crying. She laid of Felix's bed with her face against her crush's pillow.

"Felix would defend you till the end if your roles switched. He'll fight anyone and anything for you. For all of us."

Mest just look down and Weiss let go of Mest, sensing the boy was stating to calm down.

"I know Liam. For what's it worth. Despite agreeing with my dad, I don't think what he did was right."

When everything starting to look good and the situation calmed down, a thought came through Liam's mind.

"When you think about it. This whole thing is almost of Felix's own fault."

That once sentence was enough to get the situation back down to total awkwardness and depressing. Ruby pushed her body up when she heard this and Blake hurriedly to her leader's side. She put her hand on Ruby's shoulder but the girl ignored her.

Jaune look confused as always, "What do you mean 'It's Felix's fault?"

Liam stood up, "Think about it. He down that armor the first week he became an amnesiac. The first thing he did was using that armor to help people. Protect them from the Smash. He told us that before. Who does that? Who would fight monsters the moment they wake up? Shouldn't you be more worried about your missing memories?"

Everyone in the room started to look at each other, they saw Liam's points but what does that got to do with this whole situation was Felix's fault. Blake asked Liam this question.

"How is this Felix's fault? How? I'll tell you how. It is because, no one asked him to help. He transform and whoosh! Jump in to save the day. Trust me when I say this guys. Felix had one huge hero complex!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! STOP TALKING ABOUT FELIX THAT WAY!"

Everyone snapped their heads towards Ruby. She was standing on Felix's bed with fuming anger. She glared at Liam and jumped of the bed. She stomped her way to Liam and stood in front of him. Her fists was in a ball shape and her glare intensified.

"Got something to say Rose?"

"Yes!"

"Ruby!"

"Quiet Yang! Let me tell you something Liam Flae. Felix once told me that he doing this not for admiration. Not for rewards. Not for recognition. He did it because it was the right thing to do. The moment you're expecting something in return, you no longer do it in the sake of justice. You just do it in the name of greed."

Liam blinked a few times, "You done? Man. You really are naïve as they say."

Yang get in between the two and try to pull Ruby away from the cynical blonde. "So, tell me Rose. How's that working out for Felix? No one is going to care what happened to him. They don't care! They couldn't care less what happened to him. They turned to the council one way or another."

"Liam! That enough!" Reo called out to his friend after staying quiet for long enough.

Ruby's eyes began to tear up and started to flow. She used her semblance and dashed her way out of the room and into her own. Blake, Weiss and Team JNPR followed her without hesitation but Yang stopped at the door. "I can't believe you Liam. You don't have to say that you know."

Liam crossed his arms, "The moment she realized that Felix is not the hero figure she taught the better. She'll get over her stupid crush and return to normal"

Yang shook her head, "I taught you were cool. You're just a jerk after all." With that Yang closed the door behind her. The trio went to sleep without talking or making any unnecessary noise.

**That's it in this chapter. I hope everyone like it. See you again soon. Please follow, love and leave a comment.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dragon Rises

**Welcome back everyone. I hope every one of you stay safe and in good health. Let's continue on with the next chapter.**

**RUBY**: Previously on Building A Better Remnant, the amazingly brilliant and total hottie genius Felix Nairo had been detain and interrogated by the Atlas military. Not to mention Liam had been mean to Ruby Rose.

**YANG**: Oh Ruby~ Calling Felix a hottie now? My little sister growing up fast.

**RUBY**: What? No. I was just reading the reading the script…

**LILY**: That you found on my desk?

**RUBY**: Epp! Sorry!

**LILY**: Anyway, now Felix under arrest. Who would defend Vale from Faust?

**RUBY**: Find out in Chapter 7.

**LILY**: Hey! That's my line.

**CHAPTER 7: The Dragon Rises**

Felix opened his eyes and started to remember his predicament. His face was laying on a cold metallic table in the middle of a small square room. It was dark and a single light source illuminating it. Felix sat up straight against the chair that her sitting on and a rattle could be heard. He look down and saw his hands was handcuffed and the chains were locked to a small slit in the middle of the table. _'Oh yeah. I forgot that they handcuffed me. How long I had been here? What time is it?'_

Felix looked to the right corner in front of him and saw a surveillance camera pointed directly towards him. He could see a red light on it and wizzing sound as the camera zooming in and out. "Hello? Anybody home? I had been waiting for a few hours now. May be more. I lost count."

The camera stay silent as so the speaker on the left corner in front of Felix. Felix sighed at the lack of response and lift his feet up onto the table. He whistle a few short tunes, some of it was one of Weiss's singles. He remembered it since Reo played it all day long at one point. Speaking of Reo, he hoped his friends are doing okay. He hoped that they could take the news of his arrest well. There's no need to blame Mest. He tried to settle things peacefully like always. But, couldn't since Mest mustn't show disobedience. That's a sure way to get them both to be the firing squad's targets.

'_I'm sure their fine. Especially Ruby.'_

Ruby.

Felix's eyes saddened at the thought of Team RWBY's leader. She looked up to him so much. What would she said if her friend and one of her many inspiration had been nothing more than a terrorist. She would hate him. The thought of that alone caused his chest to tighten and eyes watered. _'Forgive me Ruby. Maybe I'm not the hero you taught I was.' _Felix shook his head and smacked both of his cheeks. This is not the time to dwell on that. He need to get himself free and prove his innocence. He hope he could speak to General Ironwood directly. Even the specialist would be a good choice. She seems nice and understanding. Speaking of the devil, the door to Felix interrogation room let out a creak as the metallic door opened. Two Atlesian soldier entered with their rifle and stand at both side of the door. Not long after, General Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee followed. A third soldier came in with a box. General Ironwood sat in front of Felix, who had taken his foot off the table. Winter and the soldier with the box stand on the General's both side.

"Good Evening, Mister Nairo." General Ironwood greeted him. It wasn't the kindest voice Felix ever heard in his life but at least it was full with poison either.

"Good Evening General Ironwood." Felix tried to sound polite and innocent by couldn't get the cockiness in his voice as he full well-known he did nothing wrong.

"Any idea why we are here Mister Nairo?"

"I got a few ideas. But I'm pretty sure you'll disagree with all of them."

General Ironwood let out a sigh and clamp his hands together. He rest his elbows on the table and hide his face behind his fists. "Mister Nairo. I'd heard from many sources that you're a bright young man."

Felix smiles cockily, "I hope one of them was from my team. They seems to worship me in some capacity."

"They did seems to have various opinions about you. So, let's get this down to business. This is how it going to work. I'll will asked you multiple questions and I need you to answer them truthfully. Your answers could be benefit the council and save the lives of people of Remnant."

Felix titled his head sideways and gave the General a confused look. "Excuse me General. Are you saying that what I had been doing was not saving lives? If it wasn't for me, those Smash would continue to terrorize the city and help Faust in kidnapping more and more people."

"Yes Mister Nairo. The council is fully aware of the creatures you mentioned as 'Smash' for quite some time. That is why we need to take down Faust as soon as possible. We need to shut down the source of the problems once and for all." The General raised his right fist and put it on the table to symbolize how determined he is to the course.

Felix just stared at the man before him, "That's great and all but what would were you been doing for the past year? Since the first Smash attack? I did not see or hear anything about the council deploying any task force to protect the citizen. All I see before was numerous huntsmen and huntress that took it upon themselves to help and they were lucky to have at least one of their limbs still attached to their body."

Felix saw Winter tensed up at the declaration but did a good job in hiding it. The General lowered his head in shame. "Yes. There were some complications in recruiting suitable huntsmen and huntress to deal with creatures that we haven't been fully understood. We did some digging and when we uncover about Faust and that they were behind it all. We knew we need to do whatever it takes to take them down. That is why we need your corporation. We need you to help us. That's all we need. Do yourself a favor."

Felix was dumbstruck by the General's statement. If that's all the council need, why was he chained up then? Can't the council sent a representative to fetch him like in the movies? He was only fighting the Smash since there's no action from the Council and many huntsmen and huntress had lost their lives and many more was severely injured while fighting with the Smash until to the point that most hunters avoid Smash altogether and only showed up to help the civilians evacuate. The Smash cause many damage to the city until Felix debut and managed to beat it. Ending their rampage for good as he absorbed their essence. "If that's all you need. Why did you arrest me like some sort of criminal?"

General Ironwood glared at Felix with a glare that caused Felix to shrink in his seat. "That because you are one. You see Mister Nairo. The moment you appeared and the name Kamen Rider had been a popular topic and it had caused an unrest among the people. The moment you appear with your fancy technology and abilities been shown to the world, it had been making the people questioned the authorities."

"How is that my fault? I was just trying to save the people. It's not my fault the council was so incompetent to deal with the matter."

"People began to talk Mister Nairo. What would you say if someone with unknown origin came into light with unknown abilities and devices? How the council fail to give them explanation on this individual. Highly influential people would use this opportunity to influence their loyal followers to question the council. Using them to elevate their personals reason to raise to power. Instability would occur. The result? More panic. You think I'm making this up, but, countless individuals are behind bars for wanting to obstruct the peace. You might be a mere small catalyst but you would be part of it nonetheless. Just food for thought Mister Nairo, what would you do if you were in the authorities' place?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "I'll try to at least try to converse with him. Instead of immediately labeled him as bad guy and arrest him." Felix raised his voice and rattled his handcuff aggressively. The two soldiers point their rifles towards him but Winter raised her hand as a sign that do not fire.

"We could not take any chances Mister Nairo. The people might be worried that an unknown individual that nobody knows where he came from. His motive was unknown and probably answer to no one. He could be a threat. You had no idea how many complaints that been submitted about the Kamen Rider. People are scared Mister Nairo."

Felix slumped on his chair and bounced the General's words in his head. That probably true, from a hunter's perspective, he might look like a simple vigilante. Hunters could defend themselves if an unknown person attacked to a certain capacity but to normal civilian, they probably scared to their bones of what would they do if the said person turned hostile on them.

The genius ran his hands through his hair and ruffled it hard. Making his unkempt hair to be more messed up than ever before. Felix lifted his head and look at General Ironwood. "If I corporate and enlighten you with all that I now about Faust. What will happened to me? Will you still haul me to prison?"

The General crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He let a small grunt and Winter knew that the General currently juggling between recruiting and asking Felix to help them with fieldwork and the council's wish to bring the Kamen Rider to justice. She cleared her throat to get Felix's attention. "At this point, the decision is not clear. Many individuals in the past had been on the Council's wanted list but end up serving in the name of the common good. Some of them even became among of Remnant's best huntsmen and huntress of the current generation. However, do be able to do so. We'll need seriously convince all four councils in order to allow you to be dropped from your charges. Whether they were true or not."

Felix bit his lip and seriously debating what is the proper course of action. He really wanted to help and having the council and the Atlesian military backing him up would be a good ally to help him take down Faust and find his missing memories. Yet again, to get his freedom back, he need to get his past 'crimes' pardoned. Crimes that he never committed because what he did were not crimes in the first place. So, to summarize, Felix had two options. First, admit his crimes and asked for his freedom by offering his help to take down Faust. Second, stood his grounds that he did nothing wrong and probably spending the rest of his life behind bars. OR. A third option, get a lawyer and prove his innocent! Weiss would probably lend him a couple thousand lien to hire one. Didn't Jaune once said that one of his sisters a lawyer?

"Mister Nairo?" General Ironwood's voice knocked out Felix from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You were spacing out."

Felix smiled in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. I were thinking about my options here. There's a few."

General Ironwood nodded his head. "Indeed. You're not the first one to weight multiple options. A wise thing to do. One should try to think properly before making any decisions, so that they would not regret the choices they make. So, have you came to a conclusion or you would need more time to think things through?"

"General Ironwood. Allow me to offer my assistance in tracking down and put an end to Faust."

The General and Winter smiled at decision. "Mister Nairo. Despite your decision to help us. My position as General, I need to set an example. You still need to go through the proper protocol. But, you're quite lucky that you had many influential individuals could vouch for you. Basically let's say almost every teachers at Beacon. Each and every one of them are respectable hunters. "

With that Winter walked over to the soldier with the box and took the box from the soldier. The soldier saluted them and walked out of the room. Winter placed the box on the table and pulled out the Build Driver in an evidence bag. "First of all Mister Nairo. Could you explain to us what this is and how you operate it?"

POP!

General Ironwood, Winter and the two soldiers in the room flinched at a lock of hair that stand up on Felix's head. Felix had a grinned on his face and giggled. "Oh. Get ready to hear about my brilliance!"

'_Why do I feel like we just make a contract with the devil?'_ Winter thought to herself.

BEACON

They were in Professor Goodwitch's sparing class. The students' eyes were glued onto the middle of the arena as the two chosen fighters clashed in it. The two students were Liam Flae of Team FLAM and a boy from another team that they hardly had any contact with. The boy's personal weapon was a claw gauntlet. The weapon was quite simple. The base was just a simple black gloves but four metal claws stick out from the knuckle. The boy dashed towards Liam and swiped both of his claws at him. Liam dodged the attack to his head, jumped to avoid a leg sweep and lazily move his torso as a frontal stab came his way. Liam shook the Dragon Fullbottle and his eyes glow bright blue. The boy took a step backwards to get his bearings but Liam lunged forward and deliver a blow to the boy's stomach with his right elbow.

The boy went flying backwards. When stopped, he dropped to his knees and gasped for air. His aura bar depleted more than half of its original state. Liam's was still full and he boy hardly breaking a sweat. Liam grabbed the boy by the collar and throw him across the floor, towards exactly where he was before. The boy stabbed his claws in the floor to act as a resistance to prevent him from landing outside of the arena or worse crashing into the wall. He got back up and readied his claws in front of him. His eyes glanced to his claws and saw small cracks appeared on at least three of it. He look at Liam and he saw his opponent cracked his knuckles.

'_I'm so dead.'_ He thought to himself. _'Just my luck. Liam Flae out of all people, is in a bad mood.'_

Liam sprinted towards his opponent with a battle cry. He leaped into the air and deliver a flying side kick with his right foot. The boy made an 'X' with both of his claws to defend himself from Liam's assault. Sadly, it wasn't enough as Liam's kick instantaneously shattered the claw into pieces and hit the boy in the chest.

The aura meter on the screen showed the boy's aura was already in the red. The boy himself laid motionless and groaned in pain. His weapon was all over the floor.

"Winner, Liam Flae!" Professor Goodwitch announced. The students clapped with all their might. Liam looked towards the students and his eyes make contact with Mest's. They glared at each other with eyes filled with hatred. Reo alongside Team RWBY and JNPR feel the hostility between the two and only clapped slowly and awkwardly. For Ruby however, she did not clapped at all. She turned her head and crossed her arms.

Professor Goodwitch wrote something on her scroll and turned towards the two boys. "That was a good match. But, Mr. Flae. I would advise not to go overboard in your attacks. This is still a friendly sparring match."

Liam just let a small 'hmm' before walking out of the class to change his clothes. "Alright. That would be all for today students. Please review today's lesson and I want a two page essay on etiquette of honorable combat by first class of next week. Dismiss."

Team RWBY, JNPR and AM of FLAM left the class and walked to the café to get lunch. After they all seated, Reo saw Liam walked towards them with his food. Reo waved his arm and Liam sat next to the dog Faunus. They all ate their meal in silence. No one would want to make the situation anymore weird. Yang looked at Liam with a sadden expression but quickly turned away with a scowl when she remembered what he said to Ruby. Liam finished his meal and almost walked away when Mest called out to him.

"Liam."

Liam stopped but did not turned around.

"We need to talk."

Liam feel the glare of his friends were on them. "Follow me." Liam walked out of the cafeteria with Mest. Reo was right behind him when Mest shook his head. Whatever they going to discuss, it is between them for the time being.

The two arrived at a small clearing near the academy's front yard. There's a big tree growing there. Liam slumped down at its roots. He closed his eyes and rest his hands behind his head. Mest sat down next to him and rest his back against the tree. They stay silent for a few minutes before Mest decided to open his mouth. "Liam. I'm…"

"I'm sorry." Liam interject. Mest was shocked and turned towards his friend. "I was mad. I've been thinking, I could start to understand why your dad did what he did. But I just hoped that, the General would see reason and Felix would returned to us."

"Me too Liam. If you think I'm aboard with my dad. You're couldn't be more wrong. I kept the Kamen Rider's identity from my dad for quite some time. Hiding information like that, that is already a sure way to get me executed."

"What!?" Now it is Liam's turned to be horrified.

"Relax muscle monkey. My dad pulled some strings to get me off the hook. I'm maybe have military training and ties to the Atlesian army but I'm more of a a freelance agent."

"I don't know whether I should be worried for the Atlesian military or not."

"Don't be. The Atlesian army is strong even without me. Anyway, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No. That's okay. I was a jerk. I shouldn't said those things to you. You two aren't related but he did raised you. He's the closet you have to a father."

"Thanks. Anyway, you should also apologized to Ruby."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Ruby? What does Ruby got to do with this?"

Mest bit his lip, "You know, what you told her. About Felix's hero complex."

Liam smiled at that. "Oh that. I'm not sorry about that though. Felix's always want to play the hero. I reaped what he sowed"

Mest had a puzzled look on his face upon hearing that. "I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted." Liam smiled and jumped on his feet. "Man. I felt great to get that off my chest." Mest stood up and stared at his teammate. Liam saw this but the smile on his face haven't left. "What's wrong? Are you still hungry? I know! Let's grabbed everyone and get a snack from the city. It would be great!"

"Liam. Are you saying you don't regret saying those things about Felix to Ruby?"

"Hmm? Of course I don't. What I said was true. I don't condemn Felix for wanting to help people but seriously, just please stick to our level. The Build armor is strong but Faust and Smash? We don't know the first thing about them. All this time with the Smash, we were just lucky to win. They could kill us if they wanted to in an instant. Let veteran hunters deal with them. Why should we risk our necks against something that dangerous?"

"Damn it Liam. We're hunters. It's our job to help the people. Faust and the Smash are a threat."

Liam pointed his right forefinger at Mest. "Yes. I agree with you. But can't we just focus on the Grimm instead? I'm sure killing those bastards already consider helping humanity by huge margin." Liam said with a laidback attitude.

Mest face palmed himself and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What's gotten into you Liam? Why are you running away like this? I taught we all agree to help Felix beat Faust?"

Liam tapped his chin, "I know. I know. But…hmmmm. I change my mind. I'll think we should just stick to Grimm slaying. Our professor wouldn't want us to tangle with adult stuff anyway. Just imagine. Team RWBY, JNPR and FLAM. Remnant's best Grimm slaying team. Killing Grimm all day long and nothing else."

Mest had enough of this nonsense. He stomped towards Liam and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen here muscle monkey. We need every available hunter onboard. Faust is a threat towards everyone living on Remnant. Why are you running away like a bitch? Why are you bad mouthing Felix like this?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DIE!"

Liam's outburst caused Mest to dropped Liam on his behind, "Muscle monkey"

Liam's eyes began to tear up. "After I lost Sandy. After seeing you guys lost to Blood Stalk. I had the resolve to fight at first but, after Felix was arrested. I know that we had other obstacles to face. The authority, the society. Not only could we die fighting someone we had no clue about, Felix just been arrested and treated by the authority like he's some kind of terrorist despite trying to help. To make things worse, no one would appreciate our effort. Have you seen the news and the media? Even some who Felix had saved, called out and blaming the Kamen Rider for everything."

Mest closed his eyes and sighed. "Liam. Being a hunter…"

"I know! I know! We should do it for the sake of justice. Sure Mest. What's the point if everyone going to point their finger and accused us of being the bad guys? By hunting down Faust, we put everyone at risk. I already lost Sandy and she wasn't even looking for Faust. Who's next? Pyrrha? Reo? Maybe even Weiss?"

Mest went silent. He agree that this a risky move they were taking but Mest, Reo, Felix, Team RWBY and JNPR would never stand still if they saw people hurting others. Doesn't matter if they were weak and could die. That's part of becoming a hunter. If they ignore when trouble arises and people did end up hurt while they could do something, the guilt would make them wish they were dead. Right now Liam was looking at it the wrong way. He was trying avoid it altogether. No confrontations, no risk of dying to Faust.

"Liam. That's enough. Right now, you're nothing more than just running away. Are you seriously going to stand idle by even if Faust attack Vale or any other innocent civilians? While you could do something to help?"

"I can and I will. If you guys want to die and go unappreciated, then go ahead. Felix's own ego got him into this anyway." With this Liam walked off towards the dorm. Mest just watched his so-called 'friend' in silent. When Liam was out of sight, he let out a scream. "Arghhhh!" With a single punch, he uprooted the tree that he just sat against a few minutes ago. "Damn that Liam. How could he be that selfish and heartless?"

"I knew it was too soon and too easy for him to get over the guilt."

Mest turned around to see Yang, Ruby and Reo. They stared at each other and Mest scratched the back of his head. "How much did you heard?"

"All of them. Sorry for eavesdropping." Reo answered and apologized.

"That's okay. No need for me to explain it to you guys then. Thinking about it just put more uneasy feeling in me. Sorry for not be able to get through him. His reasoning ran a lot deeper than I expected. Stupid reasons but reasons nonetheless."

Yang sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "It's okay. At least we know what put him on the edge."

Mest turned his head to Ruby to see the girl staring to the ground. "I hope you don't take his words seriously Ruby. Felix may have an ego, but it is not for greed of fame. He genuinely wants to help people"

Ruby lifted her head. Silver eyes met gray ones. A smile on Ruby's lips put Mest a bit on ease. "It's okay Mest. I don't care what Liam said. I still believed Felix help others because it is the right thing to do."

They all let a sigh of relief. Mest opened his bag that he had been carrying and pulled out a rectangular box. "I was going to give this to him when I got through him. Apparently the opposite happened. I don't think he would want this anymore."

Reo look at the box and took a few steps forward with the girls. "What is it?"

"Well. Felix told me its belated birthday present for Liam since his birthday was a month ago. He told me to give it to Liam while he was dragged off by Atlas' soldiers. I figured out afterwards it was actually a code of some kind. Well, I think it's better if you three look for yourselves. Gave me quite the surprised when I opened it. A happy surprised that is."

Mest handed the box to Reo and the latter opened it. His and the girls' jaw dropped at the content of the box. Yang look at Mest with determined eyes. "I'll make sure he'll get this."

Mest smilled, "Would be a miracle if you could. I do believe in miracles though."

INTERROGATION ROOM

Felix continue to hum multiple songs while tapping his fingers and feet to the rhythm. Felix enjoyed many songs from many different genre. From the classic Smooch to the newly popular band called Lynx. Their song about eating barbeque meat all day long was quite catchy. His friends would be surprised if they saw this because he rarely did this if there's anyone else in the proximity. Not even his teammates know about this. He need to keep his super genius scientist image after all. He was just getting to the good part when Winter entered the room. Felix quickly straighten his seating and look at the older Schnee. Winter was holding a paper bag and a drink holder with two cups of steaming hot drink. Winter pulled out and placed a plastic packaging in front of Felix and herself. She did the same with the drink.

After she took a seat, they opened the package to reveal their lunch. It was an assortment of delicious food. The main serving was Mistralian-style fried rice with egg-coated grilled chicken, stir-fried vegetables and soup on the side. The drink was a cup of simple Mistralian tea.

"I hope you'll find your lunch satisfactory. We could change it if it doesn't fit to your liking."

Felix flustered at Winter's statement and quickly picked up his spoon. "No. No. It's nice, thank you. This is more than I was expecting."

"I'm glad. The General said there was no point in treating you like a prisoner since you agree to help us. As a side note, we already informed your guardian. Unfortunately, we cannot allow him to see you right now due to protocol." Winter took a sip of her drink. Felix nodded and smiled. At least Owner and Lily know his whereabouts. He need to properly explain to them soon that he agreed to help the authority against the Smash and Faust. Without much word, he began to dig in his lunch. For solid five minutes, they ate the meal in silent. A comfortable one, thank god. Winter look at the boy in front of him and began to wonder. What drive him to fight? The Build Driver and Fullbottle was a piece of technology that she had never seen before. Almost like science fantasy territory. Felix did an explanation on how the Driver worked but it is still mind boggling for Winter. She decided to get to bottom of this before lunch was over.

"Mister Nairo. May I asked you something?"

Felix took a sip of his drink and wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Sure and please call me Felix."

"Very well Felix. My question is, why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"What I meant was, why are you fighting by using this transformation device? Did someone force you to do such thing?"

"If you asked me why I equipped the armor and rushed into battle. My answer is that because for Love and Peace."

Winter chocked on her drink and wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue. She stared at the boy and tried to process what he just said. Love and Peace? Really? Something that only little kids might say? Even little kids wouldn't say something like that these days. Winter cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. Love and Peace?"

Felix twiddled his thumbs and nodded. "Yes. Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just caught me off guard. Haven't heard such ideal for quite some time. Especially since I joined the military."

Felix smiled, "I understand. In the kind of world we're currently living in, something like that seems like an impossible feat. But, I believed that we could achieve it. Though that came after I discovered my ability to use the driver. Before, I was scared as well. I remember fighting my first Smash. It manage to beat me. I lost my armor and would have kill me if I wasn't what I saw next."

Winter waited patiently for Felix to continue.

"We fought near a warehouse and a few workers were cornered before I arrived. After I lost, the Smash focused on the workers next. A big man, buffalo Faunus I think, shielded his four human co-workers. He managed to push the Smash back for a while before he was struck down. At that point, I know, I need to stay strong and fight using the Build armor. For everyone, humans and Faunus. At first, it was for a selfish reason. I investigated and fought the Smash to find my memories and family. Maybe if I find Faust, I could find the one responsible."

Felix began to sniffle and a single tear flow down his right check. Winter saw this and handed him an unused tissue. As Felix dabbed his eyes, Winter began to understand. She could start to see that he wasn't a bad guy. He would never commit crime or hurt others. Sometimes, the laws of man worked against the good guys that think it is best to work solo.

"I donned the armor once more but that time it was different. I feel very relaxed and synced with the Driver. As if I know what I have to do to get the best outcome. I saved them and the man make a full recovery. Despite they never thanked me, the expression they make when they were saved. The happy and grateful expression just make my heart blossom with happiness. I want to spread that happiness. We saw the dark side of humans and Faunus countless times. What Faust did to the kidnapped victims, turning them into Smash was inhumane and I want to bring justice to everyone. We might heard more bad news than the good ones but I believed that I everyone hold Love and Peace in their heart, we could build a better Remnant. One step at a time. Together."

Winter began to feel this was some scene pulled out from a sappy and cliché children morning cartoon but she was glad that kind of ideal had not gone extinct. There are many people who share the same ideals. Some stronger than others but it won't do any good if they hide it and too embarrassed to act on it. Afraid that they would be labeled as a goody-two-shoes.

"Thank you for sharing with me Felix. I'm sure Remnant is lucky to have you as one of its protectors."

"Thank you specialist for your trust in me. Is there anything else you like to ask me?"

"May I ask you how my sister, Weiss and Mest are doing at Beacon?"

"Sure. I got lots of stories to tell about them." Felix answered with a smile.

With that they continue with their lunch while talking and sharing stories.

CITY OF VALE

Liam was sitting on park bench while drinking a bottle of lemonade. He look around the park. People continue living their lives without fully known about the threat that they could face. Grimm, Smash, White Fang, Faust. How great it is to be oblivious. Liam look down at the bench he was currently sitting on. He rubbed the empty seat beside him. The longer he rubbed it, the more he feel like crying again. This was the same bench he and Sandy sat on just before Blood Stalk showed up. Half of his mind wishing Blood Stalk did showed up again at that moment to get revenge. Liam knew that if that scenario played out, he would kick the bucket.

"Oww. My leg is killing me." A female voice in a mocking tone came a few feet to his right.

Liam startled at the voice and almost dropped his drink. He turned to see Yang sitting on the park grass while rubbing her left ankle. A small box was beside her on the grass. Liam scowled at Yang poor attempt of getting attention. "Oh. I wish there is a place for me to sit and rest from the pain."

Yang 'dramatically' placed her left hand on her chest and closed her eyes. Not getting any respond, she opened her left eye to take a peek at Liam, who was looking at her with an annoyed look. Yang decided to continue, "Oh. There's a bench but there's man sitting there. I'm just a helpless girl. He might try something with me if I get too close."

Liam head throbbed at the teasing and downed the reminder of his lemonade. He throw the bottle into the trash can (Always remember to keep the environment clean everyone) and began to walked away. Yang saw this and began to think quickly. "Wait! Umm, oww. I think I sprang my ankle. I wish there's a strong man willing to help me get on the bench. I don't mind giving him a reward."

Liam make no expend on this weird game Yang was playing. He continue on walking. Yang saw this and panicked. "Liam! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Yang got up and chased Liam in a hurry but her foot accidently caught on one of the bench's legs and landed on the grass on her front with a thud.

Liam stopped and rushed to Yang's side. "Yang! You alright? Are you hurt? Talk to me!"

Liam turned Yang on her back and shook her shoulder. "Li..am?" Yang muttered slowly.

"Yes Yang? Speak to me. Are you hurt?" Laim helped Yang into a sitting position. Yang muttered something he doesn't understand. "What was that Yang?"

"I said, 'You fell for it!'"

"What?" With this Yang grabbed the front Liam's shirt and propel him over her head. Liam fell on his back behind her. The blonde girl smirked and turned on her stomach while resting her head on both of her hands and her swinging her legs in the air. Liam groaned and quickly turning his head to Yang. He was also laying on his stomach and Yang's smirking smile was only a few inches away from him. "Damn it! Xiao Long! I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh come on Liam. You think tripping over some park bench could seriously hurt me? The way you ran showed how much you care about me. You making me blushed."

"I can't believe I let my guard down around you." Liam didn't make any attempt of running away as he turned and laid on the grass on his back, staring at the blue sky. "So Yang do you want to talk about?"

Yang did the same and her cowlick touches the top of Liam's head but he didn't seem to mind.

"I heard what you said to Mest. It took me off-guard actually."

Liam scoffed, "So?"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course. I'm not going to put myself out there for someone I know that wouldn't appreciate me and could kill me anytime. I'll fight if its Grimm related though."

"We can't really choose who we would be fighting Liam. We're hunters need to be ready for anything. Even for something that could kill us."

Liam rolled his eyes and placed his hands under his head. "Do whatever you think is necessary Yang. The reason I came here to a hunter was to earn enough money to move my and Sandy's family here so that we could make a better life for ourselves. Not to be heroes. Like I said to Mest. Let someone more efficient to handle Faust or any terrorist organization."

Yang stay silent and sighed. She got up and dusted herself and began to walk away. Liam got up himself. "Where are you going?" "Oh. Back to Beacon. Apparently I was wrong about you."

"Huh? Please start making sense Yang."

Yang waved her hands in front of her face. "No. No. It's okay. It's just that I had poorly judged you. You're not a good huntsmen material. You're just a coward. Running away."

"What did you say to me? Do you realized that Faust is out of our league? We don't know what they could do!"

"That may be so, Liam Flae. But, I'm not going to stand around while Faust, Grimm or whatever terrorist group might be out there destroy everything I love as long I could help it. I want to protect this precious world. Not just me. Ruby, Weiss, Blake. Your team and even Team JNPR. Yes, we could die but I'll gladly die as long I know I could and had help someone. Like before, you know I was joking. But you rushed to me anyway. You know why Liam Flae. You're a good guy. I can see why Sandy loves you."

Liam was silent and froze in his place. "Yang…I..."

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by a big explosion coming from a few block away from them. Civilians screaming let them know that something bad had taken place. "Trouble." Yang sprinted towards the explosion but noticed that Liam did not follow. She turned around and grabbed Liam's hand. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Liam turned his head around and escaped Yang's grasped. "No. I'm not doing such thing. If it's Faust, you could count me out. I'm sorry." Yang looked at him and feel disappointed in herself for not be able to change his mind. Yang grabbed the box and shoved it in Liam's hand. "If your brain, some reason come back online. Use this. We'll be waiting for you. Vale needs its protector."

With that Yang sprinted towards the chaos again, leaving a daze and conflicted Liam alone.

Yang pushed forward within the crowd of screaming Vale citizens. Going against the tide of humans, she finally made it out. She came face-to-face with dozens of Faust Bots rampaging through the city. Half was equipped with rifles while have wielding swords. They shoot and beat whoever that wasn't one of their own. The police had arrived on the scene for quite some time now and they desperately tried to hold the tide or help the civilians who were caught in the initial attacked evacuated. Some was lying on the ground in pain and some even out cold. The scream of terror entered Yang's mind as she quickly entered the fray. Yang punched and demolished any Bots that were in her way. Yang punched through one who was about beat a two girls with its sword.

"Get somewhere safe!" The two girls quickly rushed off to a nearby police officer. Yang rushed to the aid two officers who were shooting at the Bots nearby.

"Damn it. Not again. Where are these bots coming from? We just saw a huge number of them destroyed by that two armored guys a few nights ago?"

His partner began to get annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know!"

One bot managed to get closed to them. It's lifted its sword and Yang quickly kick the bot away and blast the head with her gauntlet shotgun to be safe. She turned to the two officers. "Hello. Yang Xiao Long, hunter-in-training, Beacon Academy."

"Thank god for Beacon students. You guys are heroes when it comes to this. Thank you for helping us."

"You bet!" _'I'll prove you wrong, Liam'_

Yang saw many more bots coming towards her. She readied her gauntlets.

**RIFLE MODE!**

**JET!**

**FULL BOTTLE!**

**STEAM ATTACK!**

A shot was fired and it travelled directly above Yang's head and almost touches her cowlick. It landed in the middle of the bots and exploded in a massive area. Yang turned to see Night Rogue while he was still aiming his Steam Rifle. Yang walked towards him and gave him a hard slap.

"Oww" Night Rogue said without any expression.

"If you hit my hair…" Yang taunted.

"Fine. I'll let you spank me after this. Now, we got Faust to take care of."

Yang blushed at the statement, "That wasn't what I'm trying…" Night Rogue silenced her by putting a finger on Yang's lips but she pushed it away.

"He's here."

"Who? Don't tell me."

Across from them, walking among the rubble of buildings, Faust Bots and destroyed pavement was Blood Stalk. He was holding his own Steam Rifle. "Hello! Good to see you kids again."

"Blood Stalk!" Yang eyes glowed bright red and her hair burst into flames. Ignoring her friend's warning, she dashed towards her target. Yang went straight for the gut with her right arm. Stalk dodged it well. Yang swung her already out right arm in an arc but Stalk blocked it with his rifle. He pushed Yang's hand away and deliver a butt stroke to the girl's stomach and a round house kick to face.

Yang wasted no time as she got back up and deliver a few shots but Stalk managed to defend himself with his rifle. "You and that stupid rifle!"

"Hey!" Stalk and Night Rogue retorted at the same time. Stalk snapped his fingers and dozens more Faust bots surrounded Night Rogue. "Now that guy dealt with. Let's tango blondie!"

"No thanks. I'll take my man tall and also blonde thank you. How about a new dance. I'll call this, 'kicking your behind!'" Yang reactivated her semblance and charged right in.

Yang and Stalk commence in more hand-to-hand combat with Yang managed to land a few hits but doesn't seem to faze Stalk a bit. Stalk either dodged, blocked or retaliate by hitting Yang directly on vital points that could kill a man but Yang's aura help her get back into the fight as fast as she went down. He grabbed Yang by the back of the neck and pushed her towards one of the nearby buildings but Yang used her legs to run up the wall and landed behind Stalk. Yang went for a punch butt Stalk turned around to push it away with his left hand and back hand smacked Yang in the face with his right.

"Even with the help of your semblance. You still weak. I'll guess…Hazard Level 2.4."

Yang's eyes twitched with annoyance. "No way I'm that low."

"Aww. Don't feel bad. With proper training you could be as strong as Felix. Tell me. Where is the guy anyway?"

"None of your concern! You should be worrying about me!"

Yang jumped towards Stalk but he bend his knees to lower his body and pulled out a Fullbottle and place it into the rifle slot.

**ROCKET!**

**FULLBOTTLE!**

**STEAM ATTACK!**

Stalk shot Yang right in the torso as she was right above him and Yang engulfed in an explosion that sent her crashing into a building.

"YANG! Damn you."

Night Rogue slashed the last Faust bot and dashed towards his new target. Night Rogue swung his Steam Rifle downward but Stalk blocked it with his own. However Night Rogue predicted this as he quickly grabbed Stalk's rifle and twisted it out of Stalk's hand. The rifle fell to the ground and Night Rogue took the chance to knee Stalk in the stomach, buttsroke in the face and slashed Stalk across the chest. He managed to stagger Stalk for a few seconds before placing the Jet Fullbottle into his rifle and pointed it at Stalk at point blank range. "Die."

**JET!**

**FULLBOTTLE!**

**STEAM ATTACK!**

Night Rogue saw something flew through the air. Something small. Fullbottles! Three of them! Before he could get to it, Yang came out of the building and grabbed the trinkets. Before she lands, she harness the power she absorbed from Stalk's attack on her and channel in to her feet. She drop kick right onto Stalk and send him crashing down to the road.

Stalk came crashing down on a pile of rubble. Yang stood next to Night Rogue and tossed him the three Fullbottle. The Rocket, Panda and Kaizoku Fullbottle. Stalk laid there for a few minutes, before starting to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! Such promise! The future sure is bountiful!"

Stalk slowly raised to his feet and dusted himself off. "Okay kiddos. Play time is over. Any last words?"

"Yeah. Bombs away!"

Stalk look to the air and saw four pink grenades coming for him. "De ja vu." The grenade exploded near Stalk as he rolled out of the way and grabbed his rifle at the same time. He readied his rifle and aimed it at Yang and Night Rogue but before he could pull the trigger, five high impact shot hit him square in the chest. He fell onto his back. As he struggle to get up, a felt something on his feet. A black ribbon? The ribbon quickly pulled Stalk upwards and after a while, a gold and red javelin pinned Stalk to the side of a building before more grenade were sent his way. In the aftermath of the explosion, Stalk came crashing down once more to the ground.

"AWW YEAH! WE KICK HIS BUTT!" Nora screamed in triumph.

"Yang!" Ruby quickly hugged her sister, who was covered in shoot and bruises. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ruby! I'm fine. Just..Argh! A little sore in the gut."

Reo trotted towards Night Rogue. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Liam's still stubborn I see."

"We'll deal with him after this."

Stalk got up from his predicament and got into a sitting position. "You kids really like to fight, let's up it a bit shall we?" Snapping his fingers caused dozens more Faust bots to appear and attacked the remaining civilians that were unlucky and unable to get somewhere safe. The ten hunter-in-training were shocked. "I start to ask this question myself. How did he do that?" Yang questioned Stalk's illogical ability.

"How should we know? Maybe he mass produced them and asked them to stand by somewhere?" Weiss retorted.

Jaune readied his sword and look at Stalk. "How are you still up after all that?"

"Please. Don't flatter yourselves. That was nothing compare what I'll do to you kids. Now what will you do now, heroes?"

"Everyone! Protect the civilians!" Ruby shouted and they all readied their weapons.

"Remember! Partner up!" Jaune reminded them before they rushed towards the populace, except for Night Rogue. He stood there with Reo. Reo pulled out what it look like a giant hedge shears. He unattached the bolt in the middle of the blade and turned it into two swords.

Stalk look at the Faunus with disbelieved. "Is that a garden tool?"

Reo rolled his eyes and stomped his feet. "Why is everyone keep saying that? Yes. It might look like a hedge cutter but it is actually a dual swords that could be attached to…yes. It is a hedge cutter."

Night Rouge sense his partner's embarrassment, "But that garden tool going to kick your behind. I mean stab! Right through your A-hole!"

"Mest. That's enough" Reo obviously grossed out.

"All right. Let's go!" The two charge towards the man in red armor.

Liam walked through the destruction that caused by Faust. Police and medical officers tried their best to make sure the situation was under control and prevent people from panicking. Liam saw many people around him. They were sitting around within around an area that the authority labeled as a safe zone for civilians to get light treatment with the critically wounded rushed to the hospital. Some of them huddled together while crying. Liam concluded that they might be a family. The father, Liam assumed, was wrapped in bandages around his arms and torso. He was breathing heavily as his wife and little children were around him. His wife feed him water while the son, a little boy offered him a snack. The father shook and head and the boy ate it instead. A police officer walked up to Liam and saw what caught Liam's attention. "I personally found that family. They were ambushed by the bots with the swords while exiting a shop. The father fought back long enough for his family to escape and my unit to arrive. The mother shielded her kids till the very end."

"Even if he stand no chance?" Liam asked without taking his eyes of the family.

"Yeah. That might sound crazy but if you don't protect your loved ones. Who will? What kind of protector would you be if you don't at least try? Some people willing to go above and beyond for others. Just like the Kamen Rider."

Liam turned his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I, alongside a few other police officers were attacked a few night back by these bots and that monster thing. The Kamen Rider and a friend of his in black armor arrived and saved us. We couldn't do anything to the bots. If he haven't showed up, we would be dead. Hey, between you and me. I heard he got arrested by the Atlesian military. Carzy right?"

"Yeah. He got himself into that mess."

"Well. I call it BS."

"What was that?"

"BS I said. The Kamen Rider is a hero. He saved everyone whenever he could. Thanks to him, we recovered many kidnapping victims that had disappeared for almost a year now. He's like an unofficial special task force unit that help when it comes to those monsters."

"But I only heard negative things about him"

"Yeah. About that, we have our council to blame. They filter out any form of praise to the Kamen Rider. They don't want the majority populace to know how much the people of Vale view him as a protector. Only a selected few know how much we all adore him in the media, especially the law enforcement sector. I'm sorry. I need to get back to work. Stay safe out there."

With that the officer walked away. Liam mentally slapped himself as he was being stupid this whole time. He rushed towards the fight but stopped as he heard a little boy crying while being soothed by his mother.

"Don't worry honey. The Kamen Rider will protect us. He always have." The mother said as she caress her son's hair.

"Will he avenged daddy?" The little boy asked. "Yes. He will. He'll be here soon. Mommy promised."

Liam ran towards the fight once more but halted by a barricade and guarded by armored police.

"Sorry sir. No one get through here unless you're a part of the law enforcement or a huntsmen."

Liam pulled out his Beacon student id. "A huntsmen in training."

"Very well. Your job is to help escort the civilians trapped in there. Leave the fighting to the veteran hunters."

"Sure." Liam casually replied as he jumped over the barricade and rushed towards his friends. The sight had left him speechless. The entire area was almost entirely destroyed. Team JNPR, RWBY and the two member of team FLAM was separated. Several veteran huntsmen was also present but even they could not with stand such onslaught. Liam's eyes darted across the battlefield and found what he was looking for. A girl with blonde hair. She was fighting multiple Bots alongside her partner. She was doing fine until a few more bots came from behind her. Liam was almost screamed for her to watch out but the bots were completely frozen and cut down but the blonde's sister and her partner. At the far end of the battle, he saw Reo and Night Rogue fought Blood Stalk. The two was almost on their last leg but Stalk still seem fresh and energetic.

"I told you told guys were crazy. Fighting against something that we don't know about. You guys are idiots. No one going to appreciate this. But, I'm glad I was proven wrong. Fighting from the sidelines, keeping everyone's smile and hope. That doesn't sound bad. Not bad at all."

Liam opened the box that Yang gave him and pulled out a Build Driver and a note. On it was written, _'Happy belated birthday Muscle Brain. I hope you like it. Happy birthday, Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Your pal and partner, Felix Nairo. Kamen Rider Build.'_

Liam strapped the Driver to his waist and within the box, roared to life was a little mechanical dragon. Its head and tail were on a both side of an adapter piece while two small wings was at the adapter's base. "Come on little guy!"

The dragon roared happily landed on Liam's hand. Liam pulled out the Dragon Fullbottle. "Sandy. Please watched over me." He shook the bottle and placed in it into the adapter.

**WAKE UP!**

"Hmm?" Asked basically everyone in the proximity.

Liam folded the head and tail of the Cross-Z Dragon upwards and fit it into the Build Driver.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

"What the hell is that? Liam?" Jaune asked in shocked as he slashed away at a Faust Bot.

Liam cranked the lever of the Build Driver and just like Felix's, tube began to form around him and it was filled with dark blue liquid. It formed the armor in front and behind Liam plus a third piece that materialized on Liam's left side in the shape of a dragon's wings.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Liam struck a pose as if he is almost similar to Felix but his body crouched down and fist both of his hands in a boxer pose. "Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

With this, the two part of the armor combined onto Liam's body to create a dark blue armor. The third piece slammed on to Liam's back and it covered his shoulders and torso. Steam shot out from the slits where the two armored combine. The eyes were dark blue with three spikes on each side with a flaming orange dragon head on Liam's forehead. Two orange armor strap on Liam's shoulder ran down to his torso, making a part of the chest armor. Two spikes was present on Liam's shoulders making the shoulder armor. His hands were different as there is a dragon's head mounted on his left arm but both arms consist of two white spikes. It could come in handy for close encounters. The rest of Liam's armor was dark blue.

Ruby saw the entire transformation with her friends could help from shrieked with joy.

"That was so cool and sexy!"

Yang looked her sister, "Ruby!"

Blake helped Yang up, "Come on Yang. I'm sure Ruby didn't mean to call Liam sexy. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Blood Stalk dodged Reo's attack and kicked him in the stomach and Ren managed to catch him.

"Can't you steal his aura? You know…weaken him a bit?" Ren asked.

"I did but his aura was just too much. I can't hit hard enough to make a dent. He depleted mine more than I could steal."

Night Rogue wasn't as lucky as he was hit across the chest multiple times before his transformation was cancelled and grabbed by Blood Stalk by the throat. Stalk look menacingly before throw Mest towards the side of a building. He would hit it if not for Weiss conjured a glyph under him to stop the impact. The glyph slowly placed Mest on the ground and Weiss rushed towards him. Hugging her longtime friend.

"Are you okay Mest?" Weiss was on the verge of tears.

"I'm good. Just a little sore and tired. Thanks Weiss. You always got my back. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. We're friends aren't we?"

Stalk gagged and ignored the teen drama and fixed his eyes on the newcomer.

"Liam! Good to see you again. Looks like you got a new toy for us to play with. Let's test it shall we?"

Without snapping his fingers, the remaining Bots ignored their initial targets and they all rushed at Liam. Liam stood there as almost twelve Bots gang up on him. One managed to get to his face and raised its bladed rifle to strike the new armored huntsmen.

Yang saw this and almost rushed towards him, but held back by Blake, preventing the brawler from joining in and injuring herself even more.

"Liam! Watch out!"

Liam's eyes flashed bright blue and his left hand with the dragonhead glow and burst into blue and golden flames. With a powerful fiery punch, the bot was punched backwards and it was set on fire. It collide with its comrades and a huge chain of explosion erupted. Destroying all the bots in one go.

"Oh yeah!" Reo screamed. Reo almost pumped his arm into the air in excitement but winced when a huge pain struck his shoulder.

"Way to go Muscle Monkey!" Mest screamed in delight as he tried to get up but Weiss keep pulling him to continue laying down his head on her lap. "Sit down Mest. You'll hurt yourself more than needs to."

"But Weiss. The Dragon." Mest protested but laid back down when Weiss glared at him.

"Tch. I never taught you would be this strong." Stalk commented in annoyance.

Several tubes exited the Driver and formed a sword.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

The sword had a black grip and a silver colored blade. In the middle of the blade was a music gauge. Liam grabbed the sword and readied in a fighting stance.

"My name is Kamen Rider Cross-Z! I feel that I cannot lose to the likes of you!" Liam screamed and rushed towards Stalk. Cross-Z went for a horizontal slash but Stalk rolled underneath it. Without much thought, Cross-Z swung his blade 360 degree and managed to hit Stalk in the chest. He proceed to pull a lever at the bottom of the grip once.

**HIPPARE!**

The gauge on the blade glow bright green and the sword engulf itself in blue flame. Cross-Z dashed forwards and delivered four slashes. Each one managed to leave gruesome burnt marks on Stalk's armor.

**SMASH HIT!**

"What the hell is this power?" Stalk groaned.

"The power of chili!" Nora roared.

"Chili?" Pyrrha questioned her friend.

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

Liam pulled the pulley twice and the gauge not only glow bright green but also bright red at the top.

"Remember this day Blood Stalk! The day you know the strength of us hunters and Kamen Riders!" Liam swung his blade downwards onto Stalk. Before the blade reached him, the sword itself was covered in red, orange and green energy in a bar-like fashion. Stalk grabbed the blade with both hands as it make contact with his front, hoping to stop the attack.

"Very impressive Liam. I can't say how proud I am with the growth you showed." Stalk taunted with a slight tiredness and pain in his voice.

"Heh. Sorry to break it to you. But this is not my strength alone. This is everyone's strength. Me, Felix, Reo, Mest, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and everyone you had hurt!"

Everyone who witness this was smiling at the change and bravery Liam showed. Yang and Mest especially smiled the brightest. Even though it wasn't they that change his mind, but glad nonetheless someone managed to get through to him. A dragon that strongly and majestically defend the people.

Blake saw Yang's smile and smile a bit herself. She turned to her team leader that look amazed and stars filled eyes. All hatred she felt towards the new rider had vanished. _'Felix. I hope you could see him now. You'll be proud.' _

Cross-Z pushed his sword downward with a thrust and the triple color energy separated from the sword and continuously hit Stalk in the chest.

**MILLION HIT!**

Each one damaged Stalk more and more until the he could no longer stand on his own two legs.

As Stalk struggling to get up, Liam wouldn't give up the chance. He grabbed a Fullbottle on his waist and placed it into the Fullbottle slot on the sword.

**SPECIAL TUNE!**

**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**

With the two pull of the pulley, the sword glow bright blue once more. Liam hold the grip with both hands and held the sword in baseball hitter position. "One more for the road everyone! Four!"

"That's not how you play baseball!" Weiss screamed out of frustration.

Cross-Z swung his blade and deliver a ball of dark blue flame towards his target. Stalk put his arms in a 'X' position to stop the attack but he was already weaken enough and unable to withstand it.

**MILLION HIT!**

The impact was so great that he slammed right into a few stalls and exit on the other side.

"Now. To see who you truly are." Cross-Z casually walked towards Stalk. Stalk decided that he would not go down like this. He would not surrender and put his master plan in jeopardy. Using his TranSteam Gun as a last ditch effort, he shot a few rounds at the rider that caused him to shield himself. Taking this change, Stalk vaporized himself out of there.

For a brief moment, it was quiet. To quiet in fact. The eerie feeling finally broke when Cross-Z heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Ruby. The girl in red just stood there.

"Ruby. I apologized for everything I said. I hope you could forgive me. I'm no Felix but…"

"Apology accepted. Kamen Rider Cross-Z." Ruby replied with a smile.

Cross-Z cancelled his transformation and the two share a smile.

"LIAM YOU BASTARD!" Mest physically jumped onto Liam and the two came crashing down hard. Mest bear hug Liam and lifted him up.

"Arh! Mest! Stop it! You crushing me! Someone help!"

"I'm so happy! A third rider and he is my own teammate and friend! Best! Day! Ever!"

Yang slowly walked towards her sister as their friends followed. She place a hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "We'll get him out of there soon Ruby. Don't worry."

Ruby nodded her head and put an arm around Yang gently, not wanting to hurt her sister.

After that they all walked towards Nascita to get something to eat. Fighting for a few hours had drained them of their energy and aura. Reo and Mest both promised to see a doctor as soon as possible to help them with the wound caused by fighting Blood Stalk. Another reason they going to Nascita was because they haven't seen Owner and Lily for quite some time. Even they don't know whether they know about Felix's arrest. When they arrived, they stood outside for a while. Trying to get a proper story going.

"So, Me, Reo and Liam will explain things to Owner. You guys just stand around and nod at everything we say. Clear?"

"Hey. We're more capable than that!" Weiss countered.

"Yeah. Let us help you guys explain!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha put and hand on Mest's shoulder. "I know you three feel responsible but Felix is our friend too. We're all in this together."

Mest pinched the nose. "I understand you guys want to help but what important is that we took responsibility for our action. Especially me."

Liam smacked Mest's shoulder. "Hell no! I'm been dissing Felix for a few days now. I'm the most guilty here."

"What does that have to do with Felix's arrest?" Mest questioned.

"You could apologize to Felix after we get him out. Right now we need to explain to Ownerand Lily." Reo intervened.

"I'll say let Ruby explain. She care for Felix the most."

"What are you talking about Yang!?"

"You know what I mean Ruby!"

Their bickering grew louder and louder. Even those who was okay with the original set up was dragged into the argument. The door to Nascita swung open violent and an angry voice growled at them.

"Could you guys quiet down! I'm in the middle of a delicate experiment here!"

Eleven pair of eyes widen at the sight of the figure. Felix had a huge frowned on his face and he was not happy. "Seriously. Sometimes I wished I was still in the interrogation room. At least it was quiet."

"FELIX!" All of them except Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren rushed towards the genius. "What! NO! NOOOO!"

Seven teens quickly piled on top on their friend at the door of the café with a loud crash. Owner and Lily came running out of the kitchen to see the chaos. "Oh. I see everyone is happy that you're now back Felix. You should be happy."

"This is the worst outcome." Felix shook the Gorilla Fullbottle and he slowly crawled out from under his mountain of friends. As he crawled out, he felt something was tugging his foot. He look down to see Ruby holding his left foot tight. Not wanting to let go.

"Ruby. You could let go now."

"Nope!"

"I'm not going to get arrested again. You could assure that."

"Nope! Not taking any chances"

"Forget about it Felix. Ruby have a strong grip you know." Yang commented.

Liam was the first to get up and he quickly hug his friend. They shook hands and Liam smiled and showed the Cross-Z Dragon. "Thank you for having faith in me."

"I was going to give it to you earlier and show you a manual on how to use it. But it seems you make full use out of it regardless, shows that you quite compatible with it."

Liam smiled arrogantly and hit his chest. "I'm strong aren't I? Aren't I?"

"You did well, for a complete amateur." Felix retorted.

"What? Admit my strength!" Liam grabbed Felix by the neck as Ruby tried to pull Liam away. They all just laughed at the three's antics before Blake asked the million lien question.

"Why are you here anyway? Why did they released you so soon? Not that we don't want that."

Liam let go of Felix and the boy adjust his collar. "Sit down guys. We got a lot to talk about."

"Yes we do." Owner and Lily arrived with a tray. On it was several plates of well-prepared and delicious looking food. "Grabbed a plate. I think it is time for you kids to know something important."

**That is all for this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please like, follow and leave a comment. I was planning on writing canon chapter soon to get the story progressing. Basically as a mark to see where certain chapters takes place when comparing to RWBY episodes. So, as of right now. Thank you for following this far. This is my longest fic to date and I'm proud of it so far. I had roughly planned out on how the story would go and I hope everyone be patient with me as I write this story and enjoy the ride.**

**Once again, thank you. Take care and stay safe everyone. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Path I Choose

**Welcome back again to another chapter. Hopes things are okay on your end. Let's begin.**

**Note: I don't own both of RWBY and Kamen Rider.**

**REO****:** Previously on Building A Better Remnant. Liam managed to find his will to fight once more and transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z. After a harsh battle, everyone found out Felix had been released by the military.

**MEST**: Despite things seem to be okay, Owner and Felix mentioned that they had something important to discuss with us.

**LIAM**: What will they talked about? Find out in Chapter 8. By the way guys, where's Felix? He's usually the one doing the recap unless he's not available.

**MEST**: He told me he had something to do.

**LIAM**: What is it?

**MEST**: He did not say.

Chapter 8: The Path I Choose

Everyone ate their meals in a surprisingly cheery atmosphere. Sure, they were all wondering what Owner, Felix and Lily wanted to tell them. Despite all that, they still couldn't resist of talking and making jokes with each other.

"So, long story short. Your sister was quite pleasant to have around, Weiss." Felix noted the younger Schnee.

Weiss nodded, "Thank you for the compliment, but I still have a hard time thinking about you and my sister having a meal together. She doesn't just do such thing unless she trust and respect them."

Ruby look at Weiss with her mouth full, "Why would anyone disrespect Felix? He's a nice guy." She retorted as a few pieces of half chewed food landed on Weiss' cheek. "Gross. Ruby. Shallow first." Weiss wiped the pieces with a napkin. "I didn't say that one shouldn't respect him. It's just my sister rarely open up to someone that fast."

Reo looked at Mest who was sulking beside him. "How long are you going to sulk? Are you that angry your dad made Felix the leader of our little Kamen Rider task force? Give it a break man."

Mest stabbed a piece of meat with his knife and roughly bite it. "I'm not sulking. I'm mulling. I'm just think that my dad's old age is getting to him for not appointing his own son to lead. Oh my god. I'm turning into Weiss! Spare me Lord!"

"Mest! We're pass that!" Weiss blushed and everyone jumped on the teasing band wagon.

"So, you three will be working the council and the Atlesian military so take down Faust?" Yang asked as she mercilessly cut a huge chunk of a huge steak. "Three? Reo is also included as well you know." Felix answered.

"Oh. Sorry. It since Reo's not a rider, so I thought…"

"We get it Yang." Liam cut her off before upsetting the only non-rider member of his team.

"It's okay Liam. Maybe I'll earn it one day." Reo assured his friends. "You will buddy!" Mest roared.

Liam stopped to think about something. "Does Night Rogue consider to be a rider?"

Jaune nodded as well. "Kamen Rider Night Rogue. Doesn't sit well for some reason."

Mest look at the two with a nervous laugh. "What do you mean? Of course I'm a rider. Guys? Guys?"

Pyrrha smiled and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. She squeezed it gently and gave the genius a genuine smile. "Whatever the situation is, I'm sure you guys will be just fine. If you four need help anything, just asked. We'll be here for you guys."

"Could you sign these for Felix?" Mest pulled out something from his pocket and slammed in on the table. It was a deck of trading cards and what on those cards caused everyone to gasp and Felix blushed hard. On each twenty or so cards was Pyrrha Nikos in various combat pose. At the bottom of the cards was a quick tip on how to execute those various moves. At the top was box which have either 'ATK' or 'DEF' and followed by a combination of four numbers.

"Mest! Where did you get these?" Felix asked embarrassingly.

"I found them in your wardrobe when I was looking for that gift for Liam. You welcome by the way." Mest smirked.

Felix scrambled to gather all the cards but each member of RWBY, JNPR and his own teammates managed to swipe one card each. Felix shoved the cards into his pocket and hung his head in embarrassment.

"These are so cool! It's you Pyrrha!" Nora screamed.

"What are these?" Blake asked.

"Seems like playing cards." Liam guessed.

"Like those Grimm dueling cards that the kids love so much right now?" Mest questioned.

"Ah. Grimm Masters. I have a deck myself." Yang replied as she stared at a card that showed Pyrrha doing a kick.

"There's a Pumpkin's Pete logo on the back. But, I don't remember these were in the cereal box." Jaune scratched his head.

"I heard about it here and there but I thought none of it." Ren told his team leader.

"Ruby. Are you okay?" Reo asked the girl as Ruby just froze and stared at the card in horror.

"I'm sure she's fine." Weiss rolled her eyes and let the card in her hands fall back onto the table.

Pyrrha look mortified at the cards. She would never would have thought someone like Felix would have such things. "The reason you don't remember much about it Jaune because it was discontinued after a few months."

"What happened?" Nora asked.

Felix rubbed his eyes. "It was discontinued after it was reported that some people, use those cards for other entertainment purposes other than trading cards."

Everyone except Pyrrha was shocked at what Felix meant and throw the cards back onto the center of the table. Some even shivered at the thought. Felix looked at Pyrrha, "But, I swear I did not do such thing, Pyrrha. I respect you too much to do such act. Not that I would if I don't have the respect for you. What I mean is…"

"You better!" Weiss screamed. Pyrrha on the other hand, just smiled. "I know Felix. You're a nice guy. I know you look up to me but I never knew how much. Now I fully understand why you act like that when we first met during Beacon's initiation."

"What happened?" Ruby finally spoke.

_It was the day of Beacon's initiation. Felix opened his locker and grabbed his Build Driver and The Drill Crusher. He quickly hid his driver in his pocket so that no one could see it. As he closed his locker, he looked around to see if there's anyone remotely look capable of being his partner. He look to his left to see a blonde boy wearing black jacket furiously tugging on his locker._

"_Why won't you open!?"_

'_Probably more muscles than brain cells. Better stay clear of that one if I want to even pass the first year.' Felix assumed and slowly make his way to locker room's exit. As he passed a few row of lockers, he saw her. Her red hair was what got his attention. Her brown and gold armor was shining bright. She was glowing. Beautiful even. As Felix got closer to her, only then he realized that there was two other person that was talking to the Champion of Mistral. A tall blonde with white armor and golden trimming and a girl with white hair in a white dress._

'_Everyone wants the best of the best huh?' Felix chuckled in amusement. Felix walked confidently and shoved the boy and the girl to the side and ignored their scream of protest. He came face to face with the one and only Pyrrha Nikos. The Invincible Girl. "Pyrrha Nikos."_

_Pyrrha flinched at Felix, who appeared out of nowhere and try to take a peek behind the boy's shoulder to look for the blonde one. "My name is Felix Nairo. Nice to meet you."_

_Pyrrha gave her best smile, "Nice to meet you too Felix. If you don't mind I was having a conversation with those two." She was about to walked passed him, but Felix blocked her path. "I was thinking that we should partner up after the initiation."_

_Pyrrha, still smiling, replied. "Thank you for the offer. But just like I told Weiss. I would like to let the chip fall where it may. Maybe we'll be partner, maybe we won't. We still need to do our best and we'll still work together at a certain point. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_She tried to get away for a second time but Felix wouldn't budge. Pyrrha began to feel annoyed and creped out but still able to keep a neutral face. "Come on. It would be great. The two of us would be the unstoppable students in our year."_

"_I don't really think…" Pyrrha tried to get away but Felix cut her off._

"_Think about it, with your strength and skill…" Felix open his right palm "with my genius and expertise in battle strategy…" he open his other palm, "we would be…" and proceed to clasp both of his hands together which startled the girl, "the best match."_

_Pyrrha raised her eyebrow before realization sink in, 'Best match? What did he mean by that? Oh my god. He proposing to me isn't he? This is what they call about 'impromptu proposal isn't it? Mom warned me about this. I'm not ready. I haven't watch episode 40 of 'Love Pandemonium' yet. What would the main heroine do?'_

_Before she could an answer, she saw Jaune was getting dangerously too close with Weiss. She grabbed her javelin and threw at Jaune. Felix dodged and saw the sharp weapon stabbed right through Jaune's hoodie and pinned him to a locker. "I'm sorry." Pyrrha told the blonde before gently tapped Felix's shoulder, "Thank you again for the offer but I'm need to get going."_

_Felix nodded as the Professor Goodwitch's voice came through the intercom asking all initiates to gather at the initiation site. "But wait! You haven't sign my Pyrrha Nikos trading cards yet!" As he pulled out the cards, the girl was long gone. All he saw was Jaune walked out of the room with another blonde girl and a smaller girl with black hair and red outlines._

_He slumped his head, "This is the worst outcome." Before he could put the cards back in his pockets, someone bumped into him from behind causing the cards to sprawl across the floor._

"_Oops. Sorry dude. My bad." The blonde boy from earlier apologized and walked passed by with another boy, with short spiky black hair. "See? I told you that you just accidently put the number 5 instead of 2 in your locker security code."_

_The blonde boy scoffed, "How was I supposed to know? They almost look the same."_

"_Dude! They look nothing alike!"_

The flashback ended and everyone except Felix laughed to certain capacity. Yang and Nora laughed the loudest while Pyrrha, Weiss and Ren just giggled to avoid hurting the Rider's feelings. Ruby was back to herself and let loose.

"Boy Felix. I never knew you were that desperate!" Liam laughed while pointing at his leader.

"Shut up! You failed to open a locker by mixing up two number that doesn't even look the same!" Felix countered. This caused everyone to laughed and pointed at Liam. Now its Liam's turned to feel the embarrassment.

"Stop! Stop! I'm going to pee!" Yang clutched her side and the table to keep her from falling from her chair.

THUD!

Nora fell from her chair and Ren helped her back up. Pyrrha stopped laughing and patted Felix on the back. "It's okay Felix. In the end, we became close friends. I assume we are, that is."

Felix smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "Sure Pyrrha. We're friends. All of us."

Mest lifted his glass. "To us! May we stick together forever and nothing will break our friendship!"

"TO US!"

The all clinked their glass and finished their dinner. The clock showed it was nine o'clock and they waited for Owner and Lily to tell them something important. Right on cue, the two walked into the café from the back room. Probably discussing between them on how to break the news to everyone. Owner brought along a small bag with him and placed it on the counter while Lily sat on a chair next to Felix. She held Felix's hand and the boy gently grip it, oblivious the gaze Ruby gave them.

"Thank you for waiting everyone. The info that I'm about to tell you is secret. Since, Team FLAM will be working with the authorities to catch Faust. I believed it is time to tell you this. Team FLAM obviously had known this for quite some time, so this for Team RWBY and JNPR. I believed that there should not be any more secret between us. We're a team now. "

"I'm surprised that there are still secrets you kept from us after revealing Felix to be the Kamen Rider." Yang glared at the rider.

"Obviously there are some that you're not ready to know yet. The narrow minded you displayed might be the proof that we need to know that you're might still not be ready." Felix countered.

"Say that again armor boy. I dare ya." Yang stood up and brought her fist.

"Hold it you two. We're all friends here. We may get on each other's throat but we're on the same side." Owner cried out. The two relaxed but still gave each other small glares.

"Okay. Now that's unnecessary conflict out of the way." Owner opened the bag and pulled out a teal color Pandora panel. This shocked some of them as the rest can't decide on what reaction to display. Weiss jumped out of her seat and walked to the counter. She grabbed the panel and quickly ran her fingers against the artifact. "Is this? How!? How!?"

"Weiss." Mest got up and put his hands on Weiss' shoulder but it was violently shrugged off. "How did you, how did you six managed to get your hands on one of the most tightly guarded item on Remnant?"

She frantically looked around. Her eyes met with her teammates who still froze in their seats and back to Owner. "You want answer? Here's you answer. I used to work for Faust."

This was the last straw. Members of team RWBY and JNPR jumped to their feet and pulled out their weapons. Weiss hold the panel closely to her chest. Seeing this, Team FLAM readied themselves as well. "Woah! Woah! Woah there guys. We are not the enemies here." Liam yelled.

"Yeah right. Explained how you people managed to get that then?" Yang's eyes began to glow red and chocked the gauntlets. Felix aimed The Drill Crusher at the blonde, "If we all sit back down, we will explained further."

"How do we know you guys won't be lying to us?" Blake countered. Her Gambol Shroud aimed both at Reo and Mest. She feel bad about aiming at her fellow Faunus kind but it is a necessity to prevent them from hurting her friends. "We won't lie to you. What would we lie about something like this? What do we gain if we let outsiders know that we have a Pandora panel? " Reo argued.

"I know you guys are a bit on edge. You should after everything is going on. I'm happy so see you kids are vigilant as always. But, you guys need to understand that Lily and I are no longer working with Faust. We left the organization two years ago. Since then, I had been trying to set things right. To make amends and take those bastards down. Please. Allow me to explain. After that, think what you may."

The eight teens look at them and at each other. Ruby look Owner straight in the eyes. "Okay. You have one chance to explain."

"Thank you."

The all sat back down and Weiss returned the Pandora Panel. Owner placed the panel on the counter. "So, where should we start?"

Jaune tried to look intimidating but failed. "First, you work for Faust? You cook for them or something?"

"Hahahaha. Oh! That's a funny one. No my dear boy. I was a scientist. I may not like much but I am one. Doctor Arco Nuvo at your service." He gave the teens a wink as their jaw dropped. "A scien..scien..scentist? How did you went from that to here?" Ruby splurged.

"A good question. After I left Faust after their inhumane practices. The Nebula Gas experimentations, the creation of Smash, plotting to take down the authorities and councils. You name it. Up till then, I was in charge of researching into the Pandora Box that we stole from the councils. We were about to crack it when the White Fang stole it from us and we operate a mission to steal it back from them. Unfortunately, while in the middle of it, the council send out none other than the Atlesian military and seasoned hunters to intercept us. In the end, we managed to only secure three of the six panels."

"Wait a minute. So it wasn't the White Fang that stole it first from the councils?" Pyrrha asked out disbelieved.

Felix looked at the Champion. "The council themselves did not know who stole it. Faust wasn't a big name back then. They just assumed any terrorist act was the White Fang."

With this, Blake fisted her hands tightly out of anger. Blindly accused the White Fang for something they did not do was getting on her nerve. Sure, the White Fang did stole it later but it may go down in history that they were the one that started it.

"I get the feeling that there's more to it?" Ruby questioned the adult man. Owner sighed and rubbed his temple. "The secret and the power possess by the Pandora Box was something indescribable, nations would kill for such power. That is only three of the six panel. Inside each panel was ten fullbottles that need to filled with Smash essence and purified it to be able to use in the Build Driver."

"Felix told us about it before, but he never told us it came from the panel itself." Weiss glared daggers at the boy.

"There was no really point of telling you guys back then. We never thought we would have to."

Ren suddenly have a realization on his part. "Wait! If you were working for Faust. Can't you tell us where their base of operation is?"

Everyone look at Ren and the man behind the counter. "We cannot. Faust had multiple bases, varied in sizes depend on their usage. Mine was a few hundred miles south of the City of Vale. I send Felix there a few months after he became Kamen Rider Build."

"There were nothing when I arrived there. Just an abandoned lab. Faust relocated to somewhere else. Took their data and destroyed the remainder and anything they left behind. Although, I managed to salvage a few files from their main frame. Unfortunately, it was hidden behind a hard password. I couldn't crack it until now."

Owner or Dr. Nuvo turned around and start to make a cup of coffee. "Anyone wants coffee? No. Okay. After we got back the Pandora Panel, we began the phase to infused Nebula Gas into humans and Faunus. Which in result turned them into Smash. They doesn't seem like much but we aimed to create Smash with their strength and abilities but also maintained human intelligence. At the same time, filled the Fullbottle and combined all six panels with sixty Fullbottles."

"SIXTY!? THERE'S SIXTY OF THOSE THINGS?" Nora screamed as everyone covered their ears.

"Yes. We managed to create quite a number of fullbottles until. Lily?"

They all looked at Lily and the girl's lip began to tremble. Felix put and arm around her to comfort her. "I was the one that purified the Fullbottles at Faust. Dad told me that we are helping the world. So, I was ecstatic to help, but in the end I realized that Faust was using the innocents and terrorism to achieve their goal. Since then, I refuse to help."

"You lied to her?" Yang growled.

"I did that for a good reason. But, nothing hurts a father more than seeing his daughter hurt. I believed that there must be a better way to do this. Since, Lily's power based on her will, forcing or threatening wouldn't work. After a long months of thinking, I grabbed Lily, one of the panels and left Faust. Come to Vale, despite it is quite near, I know Faust wouldn't dare set foot in the city. Open this café and set a new life. At the same time I managed to get a few files to help me faced against the Smash."

"The Build Driver." Ruby finished. "Exactly. But sadly, I can't use it. So, my dream of justice was dead until I found him." Owner looked at Felix with a smile. "I owe everything to Felix. My life, my dream and a hand in marriage to Lily."

THUD!

Everyone saw Felix and Lily broke apart from their embrace. Felix fell on the ground and the girl looked at her dad. "DAD! Not funny!" "What wrong? I thought you like him?" Lily with a heavy blushed ran towards the hidden base and slammed the fridge's door hard. "Ah. Girls with crushes. So there you guys have it. Nothing much more to tell. Q and A session time!"

They continue to talk a few more hours before that they realized what the time was. It is almost curfew and they don't really want to detentions from Glynda. As they ran back to the Beacon, Weiss shouted to Felix. "I hope you for could trust us to help from now on."

"Yeah. Yeah. If we figured out anything, we'll let you guys know." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Yahoo! I just remembered guys. It's next week!" Nora screamed out.

"Next week? What is next week?" Jaune asked.

"The trip to Forever Fall!" Nora screamed out to her leader.

"Aw man!" Liam wailed.

The week started with everyone get ready for the school trip. Everyone except Liam of course. Felix was listing things to bring along as Reo and Mest ran around the room gathering the necessaries. Liam sat on his bed lifting a 10 pound dumbbell. He scowled at his teammates. Mest saw his friend not doing anything and raised a brow. "Liam? Why are you haven't start planning? The trip is in a few days."

Liam dropped the dumbbell and stretched. "I don't know. Just don't really care about the trip. I don't feel like it you know."

Mest shook his head. "Not all of us want to go either but this is Professor Peach's class after all. The poor woman had been busy that we hardly see her. At least we could do is doing her task with the proper attitude. Don't tell me that you're back into Sour Mode. I thought we passed that. You need to stop eating those lemon flavored candy and ice-cream. You're turning into one."

Reo scrounged at the thought. "Ugh. Lemon flavored Liam. Nobody would enjoy that."

"Yang might." Felix corrected and the two just laughed. "Shut up! You have Pyrrha obsession!"

"I'm not obsess with Pyrrha!" Felix argued as he hugged a Pyrrha body pillow.

The three stared at their leader as Felix put the body pillow back in his wardrobe. "We don't talk about that. Ever."

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk. The mishap in this room is suffocating me."

Mest nudged Reo's arm, "I'm bet Liam rather be suffocated by Yang's bosom."

Mest cracked a laugh as Reo just blushed. That's when Liam threw a book that smacked Mest in the face as he left the room.

Liam walked down the hall in a rushed pace. He passed a few students before came to a window. He looked at the night sky. The stars are beautiful. He remember the night sky he saw in Vacuo when he was a little boy.

_It was night time in Vacuo and an eight-year old Liam ran around on his house's front lawn. He had his arms spread out and pretend he was an airship. He ran in circles before falling to the ground due to dizziness. He laughed and stared at the stars. They were plenty and beautiful. Before he could admired them long, heavy footsteps could be heard and a man in his mid-thirties entered Liam's view. The man wore a body hugging black t-shirt that clearly showed his muscle body. He got blonde hair that fall to his shoulders and a clean shaven face. He also ware a tight pants._

"_Hai dad! Want to play with me?" Liam asked._

"_Hahaha. Sure. What are we today?" The man asked as he lifted Liam of the ground by holding the boy's waist. He hold Liam at his own waist and the boy was paralleled from the ground. "I don't know. You pick dad!"_

"_Okay! We'll then. I'm a Grimm that captured small children that refused to eat their veggies!"_

"_No! It's the veggie Grimm!" Liam flailed his arms and legs but the 'Grimm' was too strong._

"_Hahaha. Fear the veggie Grimm. The strongest and healthiest Grimm ever!"_

"_I will beat you with the power of lemon-flavored shaved ice!" Liam placed his hands on his father's chest and pretend to shoot ice. The dad pretend to be weaken and fell to the ground. "No! Not ice! My only weakness."_

_He slumped to the ground as Liam shout in victory. "Yes! I'm Liam Flae! The best hunter on Remnant! All Grimm fear me! Hahahahaha!"_

_Liam stopped his celebration when he saw a man and a woman stood at the main gate. His dad look at the two and told Liam to get back inside the house and stay in his room. Liam did just that but curiosity got the better of him. Instead of going to his room, he sneak towards a nearby bush to listen on his dad and their guest._

"_I'm sorry to intrude on you family time Mr. Flae. I would come tomorrow if it weren't so urgent."_

"_No need to apologize. So, how may I help you?"_

_The man looked his partner and she nodded._

"_Mr. Flae. It is saddens me to tell you this but, your wife had been killed in action. I'm sorry."_

_Liam's eyes widen and time had stopped for him. He rushed back into the house and shut himself in his room. Letting the tears flow onto his pillow. Unfortunately, his room was facing the front lawn itself and whether want to or not, he could still hear the conversation._

"_No! You're lying! Nira! She can't be dead! She's among the best huntress to graduate from Shade Academy! Hell! I saw her when we fought in the Vytal Festival! She's one of the kind! She even gave my yearmate Summer Rose problems in combat!"_

_The man looked perplexed, "Yes. That is an amazing feat, but we cannot denied that her time has come Mr. Flae and we are all sorry for your loss."_

_ ran his fingers through his hair. "How did she…?"_

"_She went on a mission with a few other seasoned hunters to Forever Fall Forest in Vale. They were supposed to investigate a claim that a group of terrorist base had been established there. We knew something was wrong when they failed to report in their daily findings. We sent the reinforcements team but they were dead for at least a few hours when they arrived. They put up a fight by the depletion of their ammunitions and dust supplies and their weapons were in terrible state. Whatever or whoever they were fighting seems skilled as there were no trace of the killer. No blood, bodies or torn piece of clothing."_

_The woman beside the man began to spoke as well. "We ruled out the work of Grimm as there no Grimm bodies around or signs they had been there. We're still under investigation that is."_

"_Thank you for telling me this." Mr. Flae thanked them as tears also almost make an appearance on his face. He faced towards the house to see Liam's room was longer lit. 'I'm so sorry Liam. We need to be stronger now.'_

_He thanked the two and walked back inside the house. He slowly opened the door to Liam's room door and slowly walked to the boy that laid face first into the pillow. Liam shot up as he felt his father's present near him. He quickly hugged his father and sobbed uncontrollably. His father just stroke Liam's hair gently._

"_Mom is gone isn't it dad?"_

"_Yes Liam. But, she's in a better place now. Away from the troubles of the world."_

_Liam escaped the hug and look out of the window. He closed his eyes and clamp his hand together. Praying. "God. Please put my mother's soul among the best of the best. She's the best mom one could hope for. She's strong and loving. Mom, if you're hearing this. I hope that the next time we meet, I'm a great hunter like you and dad. I will be saving lots and lots of lives. So that no one will cry at the death of a loved one. I love you mom."_

Liam wiped away a tear that caused by the memory. It had been nine years since then and he had indeed got stronger. He stopped playing pretend and started to train with his dad. He got accepted in Oscuro Academy and graduated with flying colors. While he was there, he met Sandy and now he is a student of Beacon. To make things for the better, he is a Kamen Rider. What a crazy ride that was. His plan is still far away to be the great hunter like his parents. He need to work hard. But, the moment he knew that the field trip was at Forever Fall a few weeks prior, he just felt the energy rushed out. He's literally going to his mother's death site. He wonder what was his mother last thought. Pretty sure it was about him and his dad. On how she apologized repeatedly that she might not came home. Liam swore to find out who killed his mother and the other hunters. The authorities never found out who did it and Liam swore that he will get to the bottom of this.

"Rawr." A small rawr came from Liam's behind and he saw the little Cross-Z Dragon flying towards him. The dragon nudged Liam's cheek and landed of his right shoulder. The little robot snuggled against the boy's neck caused Liam to winch due to the ticklish nature.

"Hahaha. I mean 'we' will get to the bottom of this. Right Cross-Z?" Liam proceed to rub the little dragon's head with his fingers. "Rawr!" The little dragon rawr indicate a 'yes'.

A loud thud could be heard and he saw Pyrrha rushed in from the rooftop. She had her head down and refused to look up. This caused her to run into Liam. The boy managed to keep his balance and held Pyrrha's shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha's voice was not cherry as they normally would. Liam was dumfounded and tried to look at the girl but Pyrrha keep looking away. Refusing to look at Liam and make eye contact.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Nothing happened. I got to go." With that the champion bolted away towards her room and there's nothing that Liam could do to stop her. Liam looked at the door that the girl just exited from and opened it himself, to meet eye to eye with the one and only Jaune Arc.

Continuous daily routine caused the day of the trip seems to come faster than expected. None of the students care that much, in fact it was quite the opposite. Many students don't mind to be out of the classroom once in a while and enjoy the outdoors. They all gathered around surprisingly Professor Goodwitch instead of Professor Peach that was supposed to teach this class.

"Gather round children. Welcome to Forever Fall Forest. Yes I know it is beautiful but you're here on a task from Professor Peach, not to sight-seeing. Your task is to gather a bottle worth of sap each and my job is to make sure you children are not killed while doing so."

"Where's Professor Peach, Professor Goodwitch?" Reo asked from the back of the group.

"She's have to be somewhere Mr. Azo."

Reo gasped, "Is she okay?"

Professor Goodwitch rubbed her temple, "No, she's fine."

"If she's fine I don't see why she couldn't be here." Mest added. Everyone just stared at the two. Some to begin questioned whether they were sane to begin with. Out of all people, Weiss giggled but stopped by clasping her hand over her mouth, _'Typical Mest.'._

Professor Goodwitch ignored the two students of hers and continue on with the introductions. "Like I said, this place is beautiful but it is filled with all manner creatures of Grimm. Be careful and stay close to your teams. We'll meet up back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun."

Everyone disperse as Mest carried their team's jars. "Now that's a bit contradicting."

Felix who walked ahead of him turned to him, "How so?"

"How to you complete a school task and have fun at the same time?"

Felix felt a throbbed on his head and also ignored the boy.

"Why everyone keep ignoring me today?"

Reo managed to find a good spot that was a few feet away from team RWBY, he and Ruby make eye contact and the two waved at each other as the girl got pulled by her partner by the cape. Reo began to place the tap to harvest the sap. After a few minutes he was Liam staring into space.

"Liam? Something wrong? You had been standing still there for a few minutes now."

With this Liam snapped back into reality. "Oh. Sorry Reo? Let me help."

Reo stopped the blonde and placed the tap into his pocket. "You clearly not in the game now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just one of those days you know." Liam tried to convince his friend alongside a nervous laugh but Reo was not buying it. The dog Faunus lifted an eye brow and scanned Liam thoroughly. "Liam. How stupid do you think I am? I maybe a dog but I can read emotion well."

Liam sighed and slumped down at the root of the tree as reo joined him. "Nine years ago my mother died in this very forest. She was on a mission here but she was killed by an unknown killer. They never caught him."

"Holy god. I'm sorry to hear that Liam. I never thought it was something so personal. We owe you an apology."

Liam smiled, "No apology needed. I never told you guys anything before. You wouldn't have known."

"So that's why you sound like a sour lemon." Felix commented as he and Mest joined them. Mest literally just dropped the bottle to the ground but Reo managed to catch each one with precision to prevent them from breaking. "Be careful!"

Mest stood in front of Liam. "Sorry. By the way muscle monkey. I owe you an apology." Liam stood up and pat Mest in the arm. "No need man. You don't mean anything by it."

"NO! This is unacceptable! I make fun of you while you're going mid-teen life crisis!"

"A…what now?" Felix asked as he placed a tap on one of the trees.

"Dude. I said it is fine. Nothing to worry about. Now let's get those sap before Nora ate it all."

Liam was about to go to another tree before Mest blocked him. "This is ridiculous."

"I can't live with myself knowing I made fun of someone while they need support than ever. I need redemption! Punch me! Punch me right in my stupid and handsome face!"

"I'm not going to punch over something so stupid and weird! I know you're crazy Mest but this is just…"

BAM!

A fist landed on Mest's right cheek as he hit his back against a tree. Liam look behind him and saw Yang blow her fist in triumph.

"You took too long Lemon." Yang smirked as her fellow team followed. "Yang! What did you do that for?" Weiss asked as she help Mest got up. "What? He asked for it."

"We was being metaphorical!"

"No. I really want to be punch as an act of redemption." Mest corrected her. Weiss immediately let go and Mest fell back to the ground. Everything went back to normal as everyone continued with their task. Liam tighten a lid on one of the jars and handed it over to Felix.

"That's the last one. Professor Peach sure asked for a lot. Wonder what she want to do with it?" Felix examined the bottle to make sure it is tight and gently put it near a bundle of sap-filled jars.

Reo licked his fingers as he and Mest ate with Nora the sap from her jar. "Don't you know? It was the cafeteria workers that asked for it really. They need a huge supply since it going to be served with pancakes for breakfast on Mondays for the rest of the month."

"We just collecting pancakes syrup?" Felix yelled.

"Hei! No one makes fun of pancakes! You wouldn't understand bottle-head! By the way, do you have a pancake Fullbottle?" Nora yelled back and asked with a quick chance of her mood.

"Ignore her Felix. You know how Nora is." Ren continue to fill the jar that Nora, Reo and Mest emptied for the third time. Mest fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out and threw three Fullbottles. "Felix"

Felix caught the bottles and examined them. "Woah! Rocket, Panda, Kaizoku and Ninja Fullbottle! Where do you get these?"

"The first three Yang got it when we fought Stalk and the Ninja one was from the Smash that you beat on the night you were arrested. I sent it to Lily in secret."

"This is best! Thank you guys!"

"No problem leader. The least I could do after everything."

Ruby walked up to Felix. "So, since you guys will work with the General. Do you answer to him?"

"Yes and no. We are required to keep them informed of any new development but we mostly work independently. We provide them with info on Faust and we provide each other with back up in case we or they need it."

Blake scowled at the thought. "Sound a bit one-sided. They got info and additional man-power but you guys only get the latter."

Weiss turned to the boy herself, "They did not threaten you or anything right?"

Felix shrugged, "No. They did not. For Blake's statement, they did offer a lot of other things like monthly salary and equipment to maintain our gear. The latest tech but I don't see fit. We already got our own base. I'm happy enough to have the general allow us to plan and do things on our own pace and keep the Pandora panel that we have. They also allow us to keep any of the Pandora panel we manage to retrieve."

"Man. That's quite generous of them." Ruby stated.

"I'm sure they try to keep things civilize by not demand or gave away too much. They need our corporation more than we need them after all."

"They could lock you up you know." Weiss snarled.

"Sure, but how long could they sit by and not getting info out of me? I have a valuable info in here after all." Felix arrogantly replied as he tapping his temple.

With this Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance as Ruby giggled. She shouldn't feel happy seeing her partner stress out but she could not help it that the situation is funny somehow.

Liam walked towards Pyrrha as the others talked. She just stood by a tree and smiled at the others. She noticed the boy approaching her and she smiled. "Hey Liam. Could I help you with something?" "I know what happened between you and Jaune."

Pyrrha's smile disappeared and she turned away from her friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, I heard Nora calling me." Pyrrha's attempt at escaping had failed as Liam grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "She's not calling you. She's screaming about her plan to tow one of these trees back to Beacon."

Giving up, Pyrrha sighed. "Do you think what I did was wrong? Did I really look down on Jaune?

"You wanted to help him and I understand that. You care for him. Also Ren and Nora. Even my team and team RWBY. We all care for Jaune. Self-pity is not going to get him anywhere, believed me. Jaune does need other's help to get better. We all need each other. But, we need him to fight his own fight from time to time. For instance, if kids try to ride their bicycle for the first time, instead of holding them all the way, we stand behind them to catch them if they seem to fall. We stabilize them and let them go own their own once more. Just like Jaune, we help him when he almost fall. Cardin pushed him down, we picked Jaune up and pushed him back into the fight."

Pyrrha look at Liam in shocked. Who knew this boy could be this philosophical. She almost fell for him. Almost. She doesn't want to get in the way of another blonde. "I was holding his hand this entire time huh?"

"Just a little bit." Liam answered as he hold his thumb and forefinger closely in front of his face.

The two laughed for a solid good minute before gaining their composure. "I'll apologize to him after this."

"He'll get better. But hope not too much. Once he mastered combat, he'll really be a true knight and oh boy. Just imagine the tsunami of girls will yearn his affections."

With this Pyrrha's jaw dropped and Liam laughed at the Spartan's reactions. Pyrrha pouted and blushed as she hit Liam in the arm. "Not funny Liam!"

"Never thought you be going for the goofy type. Felix will be so broken hearted."

"Please don't remind me." Pyrrha hide her blushing face in her hands.

"That's remind me. Where is Jaune anyway? I haven't seen him all day. Reo! Have you seen Jaune?"

Reo, who was the closet to the two, trotted towards them. "No. I haven't. I haven't seem CRDL either. Not it really matters."

"He had been close to CRDL lately. Apparently he and Cardin are 'best friends'." Pyrrha told them as she makes air quotes.

Liam and Reo turned to each other. "Since when he's good friends with those bullies?"

"Don't know Reo. But we going to find out. Let's go find Jaune!"

"Let's." Pyrrha agreed and the two started to walk away. Leaving Reo on his own staring at the top of a ledge near where they were talking.

"Reo. What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked but stopped when Reo put his hands up as a signal to stop coming towards him. His dog ears twitches a few times before something shiny came down from the ledge. It landed and broke in front of Reo and covered him with something dark red.

"What's going on here?" Liam rushed towards Reo.

Reo licked the substance, "This is sap, who did…?" He stopped when he heard buzzing sound emits through the air. It was a swarm of Rapier Wasps coming right towards him.

"Rapier Wasps! Reo! Get away from there! They attracted to the sap! Pyrrha get Reo out of here!"

Reo make a quick getaway as Pyrrha help. "Rawr!" The Cross-Z Dragon came to life and started to burn the wasp alive by blasting fire through its tiny mechanical mouth. It did a good job but there were too many of them and some could possibly to get through and attack the others.

"Cross-Z come here!"

The little dragon landed on Liam's palm and he quickly placed the Dragon Fullbottle in it.

**WAKE UP!**

Liam loaded the adapter into the Driver and began cranking the lever. Despite only transformed once in combat and other few times during their secret Kamen Rider sparing, Liam had managed to transform flawlessly. It had become natural to him.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

**BEAT CLOSER!**

Cross-Z summoned his sword and pulled the pulley once.

**HIPPARE!**

The sword engulf itself in blue flames and Liam swung it at his full might, releasing the flames and burned a huge amount of the wasps. "Come at me! When I found out who did this, they will be eating through an IV bag for a week!"

"Are you okay Reo?" Pyrrha asked worryingly as they getting closer to the others.

"I'm fine. I don't think that any of the wasps got to me." Reo replied as he ran and wipe some off with a handkerchief that Pyrrha gave him a few minutes prior.

As they reached the main group, Mest took notice.

"Woah Reo. I know you like that stuff but that doesn't mean you should bathe in it."

"Ooh. Ren! Can I bathe in it? Please?" Nora playfully tugging on Ren's arm.

"Nora. We can't bring enough to Beacon for you to bathe in it."

Reo continue to wipe while glaring at his partner. "I did not bathe in it. Someone threw some and unleashed a colony of rapier wasps on me!"

Everyone just stood silent at this.

"Liam is back there fending them off with his fire so that Reo could escape." Pyrrha explain further.

Felix looked at Reo up and down and sighed. "We need to go and help Liam. Team FLAM…"

"HELP!"

"What now!?" Felix screamed at the voice that came behind them.

The three members of CRDL arrived and they look terrified as hell. Dove look like he seen better days slumped on the ground but managed to dragged himself and tugged on Felix's pants.

"Monster! They got Cardin and Jaune! Please help!"

"Monster?" Yang asked and she grabbed Lark by the collar. "What does this monster look like?"

Lark tried to answer by his trembled so bad that no proper sentences came from sentences came from his mouth. Yang was getting impatient as she shook Lark hard. "Answer me you idiot!"

"Yang! That enough!" Blake pulled Yang away from Lark.

"It almost as tall as us. Yellow in color and he look like it has a big yellow box for its head! That's all we know, I swear!" Dove cried out.

Mest tugged on Felix arm, "Smash."

Felix roughly ruffled his hair. "Everyone split up! Mest, Yang and Weiss, go help Liam. Blake, Ren, Nora and Reo, take CRDL and go find Professor Goodwitch. I suspect CRDL have some explaining to do. Also get Reo check, we cannot be too careful. Rapier Wasps are venomous, a small nick even with no mark could lead to harm. Ruby, Pyrrha with me. Let's get our noddle boy. Move out!"

Everyone disperse immediately except the four on babysitting duty as Nora, Ren and Blake threateningly shoved RDL towards their supposed meeting spot. As Felix and his two friends ran through the tress towards the location they got, Ruby ran behind him. She smiled and look admirably at the boy in front of her.

'_He's a natural leader'_ she thought. _'I wish I could be half as great of a leader like him.' _

"You like boys that take charge Ruby?" Pyrrha teased.

"What? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Pyrrha giggled, "No need to deny it. We all know about it."

Ruby look at Felix again and before she could thought more of it, they reached a clearing. It was an open field that almost as big as Beacon's courtyard. "Where are they? They told us that the clearing was where the monster showed up." Ruby gripped Crescent Rose and look around. Pyrrha readied her weapon as well and Felix strapped on the Build Driver.

"Watch out!" Pyrrha screamed and Felix felt the red head pushed him out of the way. As he landed, he heard something big shattered where he had stood. He look around to see something flying towards him but Ruby came in time and slashed the projectiles in half.

"They're just blocks of dirt Felix!" Ruby yelled and Felix make out that Ruby was right. It was just blocks of dirt. Blocks? The dirt was a literal square!

Pyrrha wildly eyed their surroundings. "It came from the trees. Whoever doing this is somewhere in forest. Eyeing us."

"Coward! Come fight us!" Ruby yelled and slashed another block of dirt. "Over there!" Ruby rushed towards the direction the block came from.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha shot another one that came from Ruby's left. "They could come from every angle, be careful. There could be more than one."

**TAKA! GATTLING!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

**THE SKY VANDAL! HAWKGATTLING! YEAH!**

Pyrrha look at the new armor in amazement. "Nice armor."

Ruby puffed her chest, "I was the one that identify it."

As the tubes slammed the armor onto Felix's body, it also managed to block more of those square projectiles. Felix take to the sky and using the Left Hawk Eye's ability to heighten his perception, he managed to pinpoint and lock on onto a figure within the forest. The figure didn't seem to notice Felix was flying as he literally cut a piece of the ground, leaving an empty void behind and sent it flying directly at the two on the ground but Ruby shot it with ease.

The Smash cut another piece that this time it was farther away. All the way across the clearing. It did exactly the same, the square blocked was cut and flew towards the victim. It doesn't required to be close at all. The newly cut piece shot at Pyrrha's back but she turned around in a nick of time to dispatched it.

"So that how he attack from various direction. He intentionally cut it from various directions to confuse us."

**HAWK GATTLINGER!**

Felix make a nose dive towards the figure and turned the modular magazine twice.

**10! 20!**

With this, the gun shot out in small burst but most of it block by the tree branches. This startled the Smash hard as it cowered and retreated deeper into forest but Felix managed to get a bid on it and swooped in to get in front of it. Felix delivered a kick it directly into its body. The Smash flew backwards and break countless tree branches and trees in its path before crashed at the clearing where Pyrrha and Ruby had been waiting.

"So this is our culprit. Nice try to confuse us about your true position. Too bad nobody fell for it." Felix mocked as he hovered above the two girls.

"….yeah…right." Ruby mumbled

"Stay in the air Felix. We need an aerial advantage." Pyrrha instructed.

"Hai hai maam."

"Let's get this guy." Ruby proclaimed before rushed towards the Smash. It was shocked due to Ruby's speed semblance and pay the price as Ruby slashed it across the body. It gain in composure and literally cut multiple block of the sky with his sword and it come raining down on the three hunters-in-training.

"What the hell!?" Felix cursed as he do crazy air maneuvers to avoid the falling 'sky'.

"Language!" Pyrrha scolded the Rider as she dodged. Ruby effortlessly dodged and aimed her sniper rifle at her target and pulled the trigger. The Square Smash saw this and cut a rectangle on the ground before it shot up, making a wall. Ruby's shot hit it instead and the red reaper cursed under her breathe and began to reload.

The Smash took this chance and turned the one big rectangle into a cluster of smaller square blocks and it make a bee line towards Ruby. Pyrrha with a leap, cover Ruby with her shield and tanked the projectiles. After what it seems hundreds of them and even some manage to hit Pyrrha in the thighs and arm, the red Spartan slumped down on her knees. Ruby hold the girl's shoulder to prevent her from falling over saw a huge block of what it look like wood came directly towards them. Ruby braced herself for the impact.

Then Felix landed in front of them and punched his target to bits.

**THE DAZZLING DESTROYER!**

**GORILLAMOND!**

**YEAH!**

"Sorry for being late."

"Better late than never." Ruby replied as she helped Pyrrha up.

Pyrrha steadied herself and gripped Milo and Akouo tightly. "He not that strong but he could attack from any directions."

"Not to mention his he could literally manipulate anything around him." Ruby added and confirmed by Pyrrha with a nod.

"Here's the plan. I'll keep his distracted the moment I see him try to cut anything. You two get close to him and hit him hard."

"Okay."

"You got it."

**TAKA! GATTLING!**

**THE SKY VANDAL! HAWKGATTLING! YEAH!**

With this Felix take off once more and shoot the Smash, distracting it for a few seconds before Pyrrha came and bring down her Javelin onto it. The Smash blocked it with its own sword and a block of the ground pop out from under Pyrrha but the girl manage to get out of the way before Ruby came in and slash it across the back. It turned 180 degree to swipe at Ruby but the girl dodge and met with a barrage of bullets from Felix instead.

Pyrrha make a comeback and managed to swipe the creature of its feet and landed a persist kick at its body and launched it further away from her. With the thing lying on its back, Ruby decided to dive in but the Smash cut dozens of blocks around it and it shot out at high speed in an unpredictable pattern.

Ruby dodged left and right and some even were shot and destroyed by Felix that were flying around above her. Ruby turned around and gave a thumbs up which Felix happily replied.

"Guys!" Pyrrha yelled as she chased the Smash that currently running for its dear life. Pyrrha sprinted with wicked speed, reminding the two that she was the champion of Mistral for a reason. With a fine twirl, Pyrrha managed to get in front of it and hit her javelin against the Smash so hard, she sent it flying into the air.

"Felix! Now!"

"Alright!" Felix dash forward while spinning the magazine.

**10! 20! 30! 40! 50! 60! 70! 80! 90! 100! FULL BULLET!**

A white spherical graph appeared around the Smash and Felix barrage of bullets around it non-stop. After the few seconds the Smash explode in green flames. Felix set down the Smash victim on the ground.

"We did it!" Ruby came and hug Felix from behind. Pyrrha walked towards them and smiled. She looked at the victim and personally pray that they will be safe soon.

"That was intense I have to say. Never thought we would be fighting one of these guys while being here." Pyrrha honestly said.

"I haven't broke a sweat." Ruby countered smugly.

"That's because you hardly do anything. Only a few slashes. Pyrrha set up for the kill." Felix replied as he cancel his transformation and safely keep the newly acquired Smash bottle in his pocket. Ruby sadden as she heard that Felix did not acknowledge her contribution.

Pyrrha scowled and she quickly pat Ruby on the back. "I'm sure that you have more experience battling Smash than me Ruby. That's why you don't think too much in combat. You're a natural. Isn't that right Felix?"

Felix turned to see the Spartan glared directly into Felix's soul and would not hesitate to throw her javelin at him if he said the wrong word. "Oh. Right. You're had done this before Ruby. I'm sure Pyrrha a bit tense as she never fought a Smash before. You did great Ruby."

Ruby beamed at the praise as Felix wiped of a sweat from his forehead.

"Now that settled. Where the Smash did came from? Don't tell me it just wondered around the forest. How we supposed to find Jaune now?" Pyrrha started to panic.

"Don't worry Pyrrha. We will think of something. Right Felix?"

"Yes. We will find him Pyrrha. We promised you that." Felix assured the girl as his scroll began to ring. "Hello?"

'_Hey. We heard the explosion. Was that you?'_ Liam asked from the other side.

"Yeah. We took down the Smash. Sadly, we may lost our lead to Jaune and Cardin."

'_No worry. We found something. Come to ledge from earlier and walked west from there. You got to see this.'_

"Okay. We'll meet you there."

"What is it Felix?" Ruby asked.

"Liam and the others found something. It might help us find Jaune and Cardin. I'll text Ren to have Professor Goodwitch get the Smash victim out of here."

"Okay. Let's go guys." Pyrrha dashed off back with Ruby and Felix behind her.

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please follow, like and comment. It is always gladly appreciated. Stay safe everyone and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 Double Reveals

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter. I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Let's get started.**

**Note: I do not own both RWBY and Kamen Rider.**

**FELIX**: Previously on Building A Better Remnant, the trip to Forever Fall Forest had took an ugly turned when Smash attacked and kidnapped Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester.

**LIAM**: Team RWBY, JNPR and FLAM tried their best to find them but a Smash got in the way.

**FELIX**: Now, Liam had found something interesting. Want to tell us about it?

**LIAM**: No.

**FELIX:** No?

**LIAM:** I want to show it.

CHAPTER 9: Double Reveals

Mest checked the time on his scroll to show exactly 2.30 in the evening. Almost fifteen minutes since the call Liam made to Felix and informed him of a major discovery. He put his scroll away and turned to his temporary team that consist of Yang and Weiss of RWBY and his own teammate Liam. What they had discovered what a huge metallic underground hatch that was concealed by bushes and trees.

"Where are they? I want to explore whatever inside here." Yang complained as she jumped up and down on the metallic hatch, obviously making a lot of noise in the process. Liam and Weiss just stared and here while covering their ears. Wondering why whatever or whoever inside did not come out and attack them yet. Overall, they happy that weren't the case. "It is only been fifteen minutes Yang. I'm sure they are on their way. Stop jumping on that thing!" Weiss screamed.

"Yeah Yang. They probably need to explain a bit to Professor Goodwitch why there is an unconscious man in the forest and please stop jumping. Our ears can't take it anymore." Liam pleaded as well.

"Aww. You guys are no fun." Yang stopped jumping and just crossed her arms.

Mest walked over to Weiss and Liam. "You think that Professor Goodwitch will involve the councils?"

Weiss shook her head, "It is unlikely. No matter how law abiding Professor Goodwitch is. She knows when something need to be hidden from the council until further discovery. It's not we don't want to tell them. We just being conscious. You know how paranoid the council could get sometimes."

"True. But, we have jurisdiction. It is already made official that the Kamen Riders will be working with the military and council to handle anything Faust related as a way to pay of our 'crimes'."

"Ugh. I know I doubt you guys before but I'm over it. How did the council still considered you guys criminals?" Weiss groaned both externally and internally.

Mest just shrugged, "Beats me. But as much that is insulting, it beats rotting away in a prison. I'm still bitter what they did to Felix. We will show them that we are heroes."

Weiss just smiled at Mest and the boy returned it. Mest immediately found himself staring into the shorter girl's light blue eyes. He look at those eyes many times growing up with Weiss over the years, but right at this moment was the first time he stared longer than he needed to.

Weiss who broke the eye contact a few seconds ago saw Mest's gaze did not leave her. She turned her head back and the second their eyes made contact, Weiss felt her cheek heated up and a bit light headed. She tried to lower her gaze but the boy's gaze was stronger and it drew her in.

"Mest? What's wrong?"

"Uhh. Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"What is it?" Weiss asked as she took a step closer.

"None of your concern Weiss. It's nothing."

"Mest. I warned you about keeping secret from me." Weiss glared and tugged on Mest blue jacket. "Spill it."

"I told you it is nothing Weiss." Mest started to get annoyed and tugged his jacket back.

"I don't buy it for a second. The last time you keep secrets, I found out you go around risking your life."

"God damn it Weiss. Will you ever let it go?"

"Guys?" Liam tried to interfere.

"Why do you keep secrets from me?"

"It's not really a secret. Just some small thoughts came into my head!"

"Which are?"

Liam tried again. "Guys"

"Why do you care every single thing in my head?" Mest started to raise his voice.

"Oh. I can't know what my friend is thinking?" Weiss herself seems to be agitated.

"Something's need to be keep to myself. Just like you also have things you wouldn't tell me."

Weiss puffed her cheeks in annoyance and Mest need every bit of self-restraint to prevent himself from pinching and poking at those adorable white orbs. Weiss humph and turned her head away but Mest start to poke her cheeks as the girl receiving it crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks even more.

"Guys!" Liam had enough of the couple quarrel and raised his voice at the two.

"What!?"

"Is it me or it is a bit quiet?"

The three start listening to their surroundings but all they could hear was the rustling of the leaves and bushes due to the wind. They traced their view towards the underground hatch and dropped their jaw when they saw the hatched was open and Yang was no-where in sight.

"YANG!" Liam and Mest screamed and look into the hatch. It was dark and the only way down was by using the side ladder.

"God damn it Yang! She can't wait a bit longer?" Mest lay down on his stomach to look deeper into the hole in the ground.

"Great. Just great. Felix was right. This is what you get for having more muscles than brain cells!"

Liam look offended at the heiress. "Hey. I resent that!"

"I was talking about Yang." Weiss countered while having her hands on her hip.

Liam look conflicted but make a quick decision on the spot. "Okay. I'll go down there to find her."

"No Liam. I'll go. She's my teammate and my partner's sister." Weiss stated as she readied her weapon on her hip.

Mest raised his hand in front of Weiss. "No. It might be dangerous. I'll go."

"What? Mest!"

"Don't argue with me. It is better to stay here than facing whatever in God's name in there."

"I could handle myself you know."

"This is not about handling yourself. This is about the unknown things that could be in there."

Liam had enough of this bickering as he readied himself at the ladder. "I'll go and that's final! You two wait for Felix and the others. Get Professor Goodwitch if I don't come back with Yang in 30 minutes, don't any of you follow me" With that Liam let go of the ladder and dropped into the darkness below.

"Stay safe Liam!" Mest screamed into the void.

"When you found Yang. Give her a good slap!" Weiss followed.

INSIDE THE UNDERGROUND HATCH

Yang slowly walked through the fully lit hall. She was surprised to discover that there's fully cemented hallway down here, with electricity and everything. She was more expecting of a dark and damp underground passage ways like from those movies she saw. About ancient civilizations that secretly living under their feet and planned to rise to the surface to wipe out anything living there. What an amazing adventure that would be.

After walking for a few minutes, she came to a door. She look at the keypad for a few minutes before the automatic door opened up, revealing three man in lab coats staring at her. From the looks of it, the room was a kitchen or pantry as the one at the back was munching on a piece of chocolate cake.

"Oooo, that looks good. Could I have some?" Yang beamed at the sight of the cake.

"Wait. Who are you? How..ugh!" The one in the front suddenly was hit by Yang's fist before kicking him in the stomach into his two friends. The three landed back into the kitchen as Yang follow and the door shut behind her.

A few punches sounds emits from the kitchen before Yang step out while eating a piece of cake herself. She was holding a plate with three more slices before continuing down the hall.

She later came to a corner and decided to take a peak. Two guards were standing guard outside of a door. The two guards were familiar as she and her friends had been fighting a few times before. Faust bots. _'So it was you that attacked Vomit Boy and Cardin. You bastards are everywhere.'_

She shoved the last piece of cake into her mouth and dust off her hands. She look around for any form of security camera but there were none. After a sigh of relief, she dashed towards the two and punched the bots' head off their body at the same time. The bots slumped down and looked around to see if there's anyone that heard or saw what she did. After the coast was clear, Yang leaned against the door and could make out what the people inside talking. From the voices, there were two people inside.

"As I were saying, this kid that we just brought in is extraordinary. Other than a huge amount of aura, he also has a decent Hazard Level. On the other hand, there's the other one."

"Yeah. I hate to be in his shoes right now. So, he will be ship out soon like the rest?"

"From what I heard, not yet. The boss want them to get stronger and have as much practice as possible. There's still much data to get from those two."

"Yeah, we don't want to send them out and have them dead in a few days. The Kamen Rider must be strong."

Yang managed to open the door slowly and saw the two man was facing away from the door. One man was writing series of equations on the whiteboard that almost makes Yang gag with nausea while the other man was behind him, typing way on the computer.

"Hahahaha. You really think that? Just wait until perfected our craft. We'll see the Kamen Rider burned in ashes. Right man? Man?" the one at the whiteboard was dumbfounded why his friends weren't responding. He turned around and Yang slammed him into the whiteboard. Yang covered his mouth and raised her fist in an act of intimidation. The man look behind the blonde and saw his friend already on the floor, passed out.

"Hi. My name's Yang. Now, tell me where I could find my friend and my future personal punching bag?"

"Exit the room. Turn left and turn right at the end of the hall. There's a lab, you can't miss it. Please don't hurt me."

"Aww, thanks. You're such a sweet heart. Good night."

"What?" Yang's forehead makes contact with the man's before he fell to the floor.

Yang silently placed the two bots inside the room and closed the door, making her way to this so call lab. She follow the direction until she came to a huge room with glass windows. She slowly tiptoed to it and peeked into it a bit to prevent anyone from inside see her. Inside the lab was a lot of machines and pods.

"What are they doing?"

"The boss asked us to get the two down to the training room."

"Now? It is only been an hour. Can't really hoping for a change in result so soon."

Yang ducked as two man in hazmat suits walked in front of the glass window but did not realize her present. The first man who was taller than the other one motion his friend towards a pod and press a buttons on the pad next to it.

"I know. Don't you think I know? If you think you could do any better, why don't you go tell our cosplaying boss about it? I'm sure he'll hug and promote you for denying his orders."

"Okay okay. Aggressive much."

The pod that the two was standing over opened up and gas poured out of it in huge content, almost buried the two man in it. The closer one grabbed something inside and pulled it out. It was Jaune. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white pants. He look extremely pale and hardly conscious. Both man grabbed each of Jaune's arms and dragged him out of the lab. Jaune was barely conscious that his legs dragged across the floor.

Yang's eyes flashes red and gritted her teeth. _'No body treat our Jaune like that except me.'_

Since the man in the hazmat suit walked out of the lab using a different door, Yang had no idea where this particular training room is. She just follow down the hall in the general direction of the trio went. Yang currently trying to stay alert for both enemy and any signs where training room were located. Multitasking sure is hard.

'_Come on. Where are you? Maybe I should go back? No. Jaune might be in danger. But, I'm too deep in Faust facility. The boss they talked about must be Blood Stalk. I could hold him but I don't think I could beat him in one-one fight.'_

A hand landed on Yang's shoulder which caused the girl to quickly turn around while swinging her fist. Hoping to hit whoever caught her. Her fist was caught and lowered to reveal the disappointment and anger on Liam's face. Yang stood back and laughed nervously.

"Hey. Nice to see you came and follow me. Where's the others? This place is so cool…"

"You can't wait for a few more minutes for Felix to arrive? Why do you always, always do things without properly thinking? Do you think so highly of yourself that you could run a one-woman army? Do you have any idea how worried Weiss was? Please try to slow down and think before…"

"I can't wait! I told you before Liam. I can't wait around while knowing I could do something to help. Jaune must be suffering down here and the longer we wait, the more harm he could get into. If anything happened to him. I can't look Pyrrha in the eyes. I'm sorry if I'm keep doing stupid things without thinking but I'll jump in to safe anyone I can, whenever I can. I'll do it for my team, my friends, my family…and even your team."

Liam was left speechless. He tried to finds words to counter the argument but he couldn't. Yang, in front of him right now, look very strong and intimidating. She always had been. "I realized you separate me from 'my friends list'. Why am I in a different category?"

Yang smirked, "Reasons. You have to earn it like the others."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Really? How? Oh tell me great Yang. The friendship my team and I desperately seek."

Yang tapped her chin, "Hmm. Maybe help me find Jaune."

"Fine. Not that I want your friendship or anything. I just don't like being cut of."

"Good. That, and also going to a club with me!"

"Again, fine. Wait what?"

Yang smiled and smacked Liam's back. "Great. This weekend, you and me, dancing! Come on! I think they took Jaune this way!" Without waiting for Liam's reply, Yang sprinted off into an adjacent hallway.

"What? Wait! Yang!"

As Liam pursuit her, his eyes kept glued on the back of Yang's head. The golden blonde hair continuously hitting her back as she ran never seems so beautiful. _'Why do you always leave my speechless?'_

Despite Yang claimed that she knows where they were going, they continue to make the wrong detour. They opened room after room and beat down any obstacles in front of them. Either Faust bots or your everyday questionable moral driven scientist, none stand a chance against these two. Which brought to the current situation.

Yang shoved the arm of an unconscious scientist into the closet as Liam slammed the door shut. He dust off his hands as Yang smiled. "That guy was very helpful"

"And a pervert. I saw the way he look at you. I would give him a few more beatings."

Yang smirked as pulled down her collar down a bit and leaned in towards Liam, showing a good portion of her upper assets. "Aww. Liam. Don't be jealous. There's enough for everyone. If you want a peek. All you got to do is ask."

Liam lightly pushed Yang aside as he walked down the hall. Yang burst out laughing as she get in front of the boy and skipping backwards to look at Liam's face.

"Aww, did I rubbed you in a wrong way?"

Yang continue on the teasing as Liam tried his best not to let Yang see his blushing face. His face lit back up as he saw the door to room that they were looking for. "Yang. There's the door."

"What? Liam! Wait!"

Liam burst through the door and saw nothing but darkness. They were in a big circular room. All around them were empty chairs that going downwards as if they were in a theater or a sport center. At the center of the room was a huge opening. Light and loud noises were coming from there. They might not see who or what was causing the noise but it clearly not a pleasant one. They crept closer to see who was making much noise. Yang was moving closer and closer before Liam grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a row of seats. Before Yang could protest, he pointed towards a figure who was sitting the closet to the opening. Blood Stalk. He was sitting crossed legged and a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap. He rest his head on his left hand as if he was bored out of his mind.

Yang's eyes flashes red but Liam hold her down. She glared at him with a glare that could make someone unprepared wet themselves but Liam just make a walking motion with his fore and middle finger slowly. Silently saying that they need to walk slowly towards the man. They might be a powerful hunter-in-training and a Kamen Rider to boost but they don't want to know what Stalk could do if they were caught. They were in his domain after all. They almost jumped when Blood Stalk jumped up from his chair and let the bowl of popcorn flew through the air.

"CUT!"

The noise died down a little before Stalk jumped into the opening. The two quickly moved to where Stalk was and leaned over where stalk disappeared. With this their eyes widen. Below was Jaune in his normal attire. He was on his hands and knees, as Crocea Mors and his shield laid beside him. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air. He was sweating hard and a small puddle of his sweat was cumulated on the floor below his head.

Stalk casually walked towards Jaune, and crouched down at Jaune's head. "What was that? That was pathetic. I see a little kid swing a sword better than that." Stalk casually hit Jaune in the back of the head twice. "Oi. Oiiii. Are you okay? You still alive?"

Jaune stayed silent and the only reply he gave was more heavy breathing.

"Hmm. How do I motivate you? Oh I know! String cheese! Listen up! What do you want the most in this big, wide and worthless world?" Stalk asked as he spread both of his arms to emphasize the size of the world.

"What…what..I want? I want you to fuck off and leave my friends alone!" Jaune yelled.

Stalk just stared at Jaune behind his visor before smacked Jaune in the face. Causing the poor boy to fall on his back and clutched his face from the pain. Yang almost jumped down there but Liam hold her down. Fighting hard against her struggling but did not take his eyes off the boy. _'Come on Jaune. Get up! Don't let him beat you.'_

Stalk walked over to Juane's shield and pick it up. He give it a few tap to test it sturdiness. "You know, I think the Arcs a nice family to be in. A good, kind and humble family. Strong warriors and hunters. Gave me quite a challenge before." He put down the shield by Jaune's side and pick up the sword. "This is a well-crafted sword. I saw this sword cut down many Grimm and enemies of your kingdom. The wielder. Oooh! He was a beast! Does the name Aurum Arc ring a bell to you?"

Jaune stared at Stalk with shaking hands. "How do you know that name? You not supposed to know that name! Answer me!" Before Jaune could get up, Stalk tossed the sword towards him. Jaune caught it but Stalk used his feet to press the sword down onto Jaune's chest which slammed him back to the floor. The Crocea Mors's blade was inches away from Jaune's throat and his hands that gripped the blade and the grip of the sword were the only thing that preventing Jaune's throat from bursting open and cover the room with his blood.

"Enough about that. What about you? What do you want?"

"I want….I want…to protect my friends! And everyone!"

Stalk shook his head and pressed the sword down harder. "Wrong! What you really wanted is power! Respect! And maybe a certain white haired girl."

"You! That's not true!"

"Stop lying! You're nothing! You're weak! You're a disgrace to your family name! It is only natural for the weak to seek power! I can provide it to you! The power to trample over your enemies! That stupid bully and his team! That all-girl team and even the Kamen Riders!"

"Team RWBY and FLAM are my friends! Arghh!" Jaune screamed as the blade began to touch his throat.

"Keep telling yourself that. As if you don't know that they make fun of you behind your back! What friends do that!?"

Jaune knew this, of course at certain point they might be laughing behind his back. Mocking him on how weak he is. Pyrrrha probably take on Felix's offer of becoming his partner if she knew of pathetic Jaune truly is. Despite the anger and humiliation by Stalk, Jaune could not push the blade away, but he was not about to give up either! Far from it. His still have energy and he willing to fight till the end. "You can keep your power. I don't need it! I'll get stronger by myself! I will not work for you!"

"You said that as if it is a bad thing. You will not work for me. I would say more like sleeper agent"

His eyes widen and with a shaking voice, he struggled hard to keep his own sword from taking his life. "What are you doing this? What do want from me?"

Stalk began to laugh so loud to the point the entire room echoing with his laughter. "HAHAHAHA! "What I want? You asked me what I want? I want you to destroy your precious friends. One by one."

"I'll never help you. I'll never betray my friends."

"Hmm. As if you have a choice in the matter. I've can't wait to see your face when I tell you that you kill them all with your own hands."

That was the last straw. With a surged of energy and aura boost, Jaune let out a cry and pushed Stalk off of him. "ARGHHHH!" Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors and his shield before landing an upward slash across Blood Stalk's chest. This caught him off guard but not enough to send him packing. Jaune dashed like a madman and swung his sword with strong energy. A few more strong hits managed to land on Stalk. Jaune delivered a solid shield bash before slashing Stalk right in his mid-section. Jaune was on a roll, but sadly it coming to an end. Sparks may flew from Stalk's armor but those slashes were just almost little pokes instead of real damage.

Jaune's attack might still be strong but Stalk managed to get a hold of the situation and dodged the remaining of Jaune's attacks.

Stalk dodged a downward slash. He quickly get behind Jaune before aiming his gun at his back but Jaune quickly turned around and blocked the shots with his shield. The shots pushed Jaune's backward and almost lose his footing. Stalk swiped Jaune legs and the knight fell on his back once more. Stalk swung his TranSteam Blade downward but Jaune blocked it again with his shield.

"This shield is damn annoying!" Stalk kick the shield out of Jaune's hand kick him in the stomach, sending him across the room. Jaune got up and tried to swing his sword but Stalk easily swiped it out of his hand and landed multiple slashes across Jaune's chestpiece. Jaune almost fell down but Stalk grabbed his hand pulled the boy towards him and punched him square in the face. Jaune's face once again aiming for the floor but Stalk grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him back up. Jaune at this point was battered badly. His left eye was badly bruised and his mouth was a waterfall of blood.

"I'm so sick of you. Always fighting back. Protect this and that. Time for you to sleep forever."

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

**WAKE UP BURNING!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Cross-Z pushed Stalk away from Jaune and locked him in combat. "Liam! About time you showed up!" Stalk growled bit a hint of excitement.

"Shut it! You shall not hurt him anymore! Yang! Get Jaune and run! I'll hold him off!"

Yang quickly put Jaune onto her back and piggy back the boy towards the exit. "Hang..hang in there Ladykiller. We'll get you out!" Yang almost at the door when it burst open with Faust bots pouring into the room and to make things more interesting, a Smash.

The bots aimed their rifle at them and the Smash roared in agony. Yang could put Jaune down and fight but Jaune, who is almost unconscious, could be fatally injured in the crossfire.

"Yang!" Cross-Z seemed conflicted between tried help but Stalk quickly took this chance to hit his opponent in chest causing massive damaged. Spark flew and Cross-Z landed at Yang's feet. Stalk put his TransSteam Blade and Gun together to make the TransSteam Rifle and point it at Yang who was too busy focus and eyeing the bots and Smash. Cross-Z clutched his chest but saw Stalk's action as he quickly got up and shielded Yang and Jaune. "Yang!"

Stalk let out a barrage of bullets and it rapidly hit Cross-Z's body. The Rider dropped to the floor and groaned in pain. "Liam!" Yang looked worried for the first time in her life, she was alone right now. Liam's transformation was still intact but that wouldn't matter if he was too injured to move at the moment. Jaune was out and her hands metaphorically tied. She couldn't fight and protect these two at the same time. She could but that still put them in risk of getting hurt. Stalk, the bots and the Smash was getting closed to her. The Smash was light blue in color and have tentacle drooping from its head and shoulder. In his hands was a sword made from ice and leaving a trail of ice on the floor.

Yang cursed herself. She could easily beat it if weren't for Stalk and the bots.

"Now. Be good girl and give me back the boy I rightfully kidnapped. Then, I'll maybe allow you to a take a turn in the beating."

Yang's hair flaired up and so does her eyes. "Let's see you try!"

"Very well then." Stalk raised his hands and prepare to snap them as Yang braced for the assault.

**READY? GO!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

A graph appeared out of nowhere and clamped Stalk at the end. Build appear at the top and slide down it before landing a solid kick onto Stalk.

"Fearless Leader! We're here!" Nora jumped into the air and slammed his hammer right in front of the bots and Smash which send them flying backwards. Pyrrha and Ren joined in and assist Yang and Build respectively. Ren helped Cross-Z back on his feet as Pyrrha ran towards her parther. "Jaune!"

Pyrrha reached for Jaune's face and tears ran down her's due to the guilt of what had happened to her precious friend. "Jaune. What have they done to you? I'm sorry I let this happened to you."

"I'm…sorry…Pyrrha" Jaune weakly mustered as he was too hurt to move his mouth.

"No Juane. I'm sorry for making you feel that I'm looking down on you. If only I'm a better partner!"

"This is not the time Pyrr. We need to get him out of here!" Yang scolded.

At this moment, Build was squaring off against Stalk. His chest piece was smoking die to the Vortex Finish but not enough to keep him down. The two armored fighter stood their ground and stared at each other. "Felix. We finally had some private time."

"How do you know my name? Who are you!?" Build demanded. Liam stood beside him put his hand onto Build's shoulder. "Felix! Calm down!" Build violently pushed Cross-Z hand away before walked closer towards Stalk.

"How do you know me? What do you know about my past?"

"I know a few things. I gladly tell you if you beat me." Stalk taunted as he getting his weapons ready. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha smashed the last Faust bots and see the door was clear. Nora smiled and ran towards it. "Guys! Come on!" "Nora! Wait!" Ren quickly grabbed Nora back as multiple icicle hit the door. If Ren did not so such thing, those might pierce right through Nora. They turned towards the Smash as it slowly walked towards them. Yang's semblance activate for countless time that day and give Jaune to Pyrrha. "Here. Take him. I'll take care of this." Yang activated her semblance and a wave of fire burst out. The Smash screamed and Yang dashed into the air and hit the Smash right in its face. The Ice Smash crashed through wall and continue on a few walls behind it. "Everyone let's go!" Nora and Yang take the lead with Pyrhha and Juane on her back followed. Ren turned towards Build and Cross-Z that still facing against Stalk.

"Felix! Liam! Let's go!"

"Go! I'll need to take care of something!"

Cross-Z, without turning his head, told Ren. "Go. I'll keep this guy safe." With this, Ren ran after his team, leaving only three people behind. Stalk began to slowly walk to his right and the duo Kamen Rider walked to their own right. They basically circling each other. Waiting for the other to make the move or slip up.

"You sure don't want to leave? You could just go. I'm feeling mighty generous right now. I'll pretend you weren't here."

Build scoffed, "If you feeling generous, you tell me what I want to know. Right. Now."

"How long you been down here?" Cross-Z asked which caused Build to face-palm. "Really you asked him that while's there are literally better questions?"

"What? This place seems like it took a long time to build."

"I build this facility around ten years ago."

"You're actually telling us this!?" Build yelled at Stalk in frustration.

"It took five years to finish. I still remember the early days. This facility was one of many-many of its kind to test the Nebula gas on human and Faunus. It could be finish earlier than expected. Until a team of hunters showed up and give me trouble. Had to delay the construction for a month."

This caused Cross-Z to light up with curiosity. A team of hunters? Around ten years ago? "What were their names?"

"Liam?"

Stalk shrugged his shoulders, "How was I supposed to know? I would asked them but they seems more interested in taking me to face justice than sat down for a cup of tea. Especially that one woman with black hair and contractible staff."

"What did you say?" Cross-Z's hand began to shake.

"Yeah. She was very annoying. She was like, 'Come with us peacefully.' and 'Time face judgment of justice.' Very funny that one. I had no choice but to kill her and her friends though."

Cross-Z balled his hands into a fist and both of them burst into flames. "What. Was. Her. Name?"

Stalk stayed quiet before say it with the most sinister tone he could. "Nira Flae."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Liam stop!"

But Cross-Z was gone, he was like a creature possessed. He attacked Stalk with all the energy he could mustered. He attacked Stalk from variety of angle but Stalk managed to block it. Say what you will about Blood Stalk. Cunning, ruthless, manipulative, but one could not deny that he was a strong fighter.

Stalk deliver a round house kick directly into Cross-Z right visor and the dragon-themed Rider skid across the floor. Build rushed towards Stalk they both parry with their respective weapons. The TransSteam Blade maybe small but, if it anything like Mest's, it is a very durable weapon. Able to stop The Drill Crusher quite easily. Build pressed his weapon against Stalk's but the Cobra-themed fighter pushed back with his own.

"You killed Liam's mother? You monster!"

"Hehehehe. All according to plan."

"What are you talking about?" Build began to lose patients but he need to keep a level headed. Things will get worse if there two rampaging Kamen Rider. Build still wanted answer for his memory lost but the news of Liam's mother's death was too horrible and unforgiving to be ignored.

"Oh, only time will tell. No need to worry such thing right now." Stalk broke free and slashed Build chest. He shook the Cobra fullbottle and insert in the TransSteam Rifle.

**COBRA!**

"Liam!" Build rushed towards his partner but Stalk already had the bead on them.

**STEAM SHOT!**

Stalk released a ball of purple energy. The ball lobbed through the air and detonates right as it landed on Build and Cross-Z. The two riders crashed against the wall, leaving a huge crack on it. Their armor still intact however. After a few seconds, Cross-Z started to move and he slowly get back on his feet. He stared at his attacker before let out a scream.

"ARHHHHH!" Cross-Z started sprinting towards Stalk. The man himself was seems unprepared to be charge at as he was fumbling with his footing. The rider grabbed Stalk by the collar and his right hand covered in blue flames. "WOIYAH!" Stalk felt pain as the attack make contact with his chest. The fist retreated and landed the second time, only this time it was stronger and more painful.

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER, YOU MURDERER!" Cross-Z hit the third punch and now it is Stalk's turn to hit the floor. Cross-Z wind up the crank of his driver and a huge eastern dragon appear behind him. The dragon created from bright blue and orange flames roared behind its summoner.

**READY? GO!**

Cross-Z leaped into the air and dragon followed. When on target, the dragon shot out a torrent of fire from its mouth which propelled Cross-Z forward.

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Cross-Z landed a devastating kick right onto Blood Stalk and the receiver crashed into the wall. Blood Stalk was injured but he still try to get up. Build walked over and he pulled out two Fullbottle.

"Get to the surface Liam. I'll bring him up there. Everyone sure would want to piece."

"How are you going to do that? Carry him?"

Build rolled his eyes behind his armor. He shook the two Fullbottle and equations appeared around them. "No you idiot. With this. Now, shall we begin the experiment?" With this he insert the two Fullbottle into his driver's slot.

**PANDA! ROCKET!**

**BEST MATCH!**

The tubes appeared and the two half bodies makes their debut.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."

The half bodies connected and as always, steam shot out and the tubes disappears.

**THE FLYING MONOTONE!**

**ROCKETPANDA! YEAHHHH!**

The suit was a combination of white and light blue. On Build's left arm was equipped with the Space Ride Arm. A module that look like a rocket and the thrusters located on the left shoulder. The white part of the form was a panda that gave Build the Giant Scratcher. A claw-like gauntlet that could give out massive damage. After completing the transformation, the rocket thrusters began the ignition.

"Go! I'll meet you outside!" Build told Cross-Z before the rocket on his arm propelled him forward and he rammed Stalk straight in the gut. With this Build quickly went up with Stalk and burst through the ceiling, leaving a massive hole and a worried Cross-Z behind.

"Felix! How am I supposed to get out of here?" Cross-Z asked before he saw the door wide open. "Oh right. The door." He mentally slapped himself and ran out.

OUTSIDE

Ruby paced back and forth but did not take her eyes off the hatch that lead down, at least to them, into the unknown. The remaining four was also present but couldn't say much to calm down the girl. They tried. Even Professor Goodwitch know better it is the teacher's job to help to keep the girl calm down but at least she did not jumped down into the hatch herself in hoping to help her sister, first friend at Beacon and her possibly first crush. So, Professor Goodwitch let her be before going off to check on the rest of the students and the bullheads that will take them back to Beacon.

"Ruby, please calm down. I'm sure they are fine." Weiss walked over to her partner and get a hold both of Ruby's shoulders. With this Weiss was taken back as she saw tears threaten to roll down Ruby's cheek. "Ruby?"

Blake saw this and also make her way to her leader. Seeing this, Blake take the shorter girl in her arms. She caress Ruby's surprisingly soft hair. The leader of RWBY gave out small sobbed. The worried feeling she carried for god knows how long had finally caught up to her. She maybe a leader but, seven of her friends were down there filled with anything one could imagine.

"They will be fine Ruby. I know they will."

"I should be down there guys."

Mest sighed, "We all should be down there. But, team JNPR insist that they want to save their leader on their own."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "What were they thinking? They need all the help they could get. We could have help them. I know I wasn't the closet with Arc, but I still worried about him."

Reo turned to his semi-secret crush, "We know that you do Weiss, but if we all go, there would be too many people down there. Our present would be easier for any hostiles to detect us. Plus, there's no better people to save Jaune than team JNPR themselves. Plus, we did promised to go in if they failed to return in 30 minutes."

Weiss did not argue as her attention shifted back to her leader. Right now, one might expected Weiss spewing things like how Ruby is not acting like a proper leader and such but right now she couldn't asked herself to. Weiss felt sad and her heart beat faster every time she took a glance at that hatch. Silently praying that all of her seven friends exit it any second now. She pulled out her scroll and the clock showed 3.15 p.m.

"30 minutes is up. We need to move."

Ruby quickly unleashed Crescent Rose and twirl it. Everyone stared at Ruby with a shocked expression as Ruby returned it with a confused one. "Guys? What's wrong?"

Blake cleared her throat and pointed at the large weapon. "Umm, Ruby. Can't you unleashed it inside the hatch? You still need to go down the ladder you know."

Ruby look down into the hatch and saw nothing but darkness. She look at her weapon and back down the hole before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. You're right." As she put away Crescent Rose, noises could be heard from down the hatch before Nora's head pop out of it. "Hey guys! We're back!"

"Nora! Keep moving!" Ren's voice came from under her. "Oopss. Sorry Ren."

Nora, Ren exited the hole. Ren turned around to help lifted Jaune's motionless body off of Pyrrha so that the Spartan would have some ease of getting out. Everyone gasp at the sight of the leader of JNPR, Ruby especially. Just like Pyrrha, she raced towards her friend. "Jaune! What happened to him?"

"Blood Stalk happened." Yang grumpily replied as she pulled herself out. She quickly grabbed a water bottle offered by Blake and downed it within a few gulp. She tossed it back before walked towards the hatch.

"Wait! Yang! Where are you going?" Blake asked her partner.

"Felix and Liam is still down there with that psycho. I'm going to help them."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Ruby left Jaune in team JNPR's care before pulled her cape over her head.

"No Ruby. It is too dangerous. There probably more enemies down there including Smash and Faust Bots."

"What? No. I'm going to pay full price what he did to Jaune."

"We're done talking about this Ruby! No means no!"

"I'm the team leader. You'll do what I say!"

"I'm your big sister!"

The two began to a yelling match as they were witness by the rest of them. Team JNPR was busy loading up Jaune onto a stretcher until Pyrrha had enough.

"Stop it you two! Jaune is critical injured. There's no time! We need to get him to a medic now!"

Yang and Ruby feel bad about arguing as they still have a bigger issue to deal with. Their friend's life. Jaune began to breathe properly but still groaned painfully from time to time, saying that he was still hurting.

Reo and Mest rushed to the hatch and readied to go down themselves. "We will go. Everyone go get Jaune to safety. We will get those two back!" Mest got a hold of the ladder but instead of going the rungs one by one, he dropped himself down. He only managed to drop a few inches before stopping. His head is still visible from above ground.

"Ughhh! My face!"

Mest look down to see both of his feet was literally smashed into Cross-Z's face, who was half-way up the ladder.

"Liam. You're back. Where's Felix?"

"He used a new Best Match to drag Blood Stalk out here. He still not here?"

"Nope. He probably took a detour or something."

"Ok. Um Mest?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please…GET YOUR FEET OUT OF MY FACE!?"

Mest quickly crawled out and Cross-Z followed. Reo raised his hand for a high-five and Cross-Z returned it. He look around to see Jaune's was ready to be carried out of there. The only holding them back was Felix.

"Liam. Where's Felix?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know. He should be here by now." As he was saying that, the ground began to vibrate. It wasn't that noticeable but as hunters-in-training, they were aware of any slight changes in the environment.

"Guys? You felt that too right?" Reo asked and the rest just nodded. A few seconds of vibration later, the ground a few steps from them burst open with Build RocketPanda carrying Blood Stalk soared through the sky.

"What the actual hell?" Yang was surprised as her teammates just open and closed their mouth with shocked. Build dropped his passenger near a small clearing as he still flying above in the air. Build cranked the lever on his driver to execute the finisher.

**READY? GO!**

A huge spiral and circular chart appeared and Stalk was dead in the center of it. Build's rocket arm latches on the end of the chart and it pulled Build along. Stalk readied his rifle and tried to shoot the Rider as he travelled on the chart in circles. He misses multiple times before Build's panda claws made contact right onto Stalk's face and chest.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Stalk landed on his back and his entire body was smoking. He hold his chest and get on his right knee.

"That was something else. Never thought I would see you use it."

"Now I had beaten you, tell me what I want to know. How do you know me?"

"Fine. The truth is…"

"STALK!" Pyrrha cried out as she dashed pass Build and began to try her best to land a hit on Stalk using Milo and Akouo.

"Get him Pyrr!" Nora and Ren also joined in and the three of them engage Blood Stalk in serious combat. Mest and Reo saw how the situation had turn, quickly raised Jaune's stretcher and raced to the location of the other students and the Bullhead to at least get some medical help for Jaune.

"We'll take Jaune to the medic team! Stay safe guys" With that they were gone and team RWBY rushed towards the Riders. "How could he still be fighting? You hit him square in the face!" Weiss screamed out.

"How are we supposed to know? That bastards too strong!" Cross-Z argued.

Build look at them, "Doesn't matter. We need to help. Watch out!" Build pushed the girls aside as he pulled out The Drill Crusher and shoot the few giant icicle that was heading their way. The girls turned around to see the Ice Smash roared and ran towards them.

"This guy again? I punch him to oblivion just a while ago!" Yang cried in anger as she cocked her gauntlets. "Apparently, you did not finished the job" Cross-Z commented and ignored the death glare from Yang.

"Come on girls. Let's finish this one." Ruby unleashed her scythe while Weiss and Blake pulled out Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud respectively. She look at the two Riders and smirked. "Watch and learn boys."

"We'll watch alright." Build crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Ruby giggled before jumped into the action.

Pyrhha went in with a mission. To avenge her partner, her friend. The man she facing right now was the reason Juane was in that state. Each of strike accompanied with a battle cry but hardly any of them hit. The ones that did, failed to meet Pyrrha's damage expectation. Stalk dodged a strike of the javelin but he grabbed the weapon and tossed it over his shoulder with Pyrrha still holding on to it. Pyrrha landed smoothly on her feet before Ren went in for a kick at Stalk's head from behind. His target managed to move but Pyrrha used her shield as a platform for Ren to launch himself back at Stalk. Ren unleashed multiple barrage of kicks which Stalk had no choice but to be on the defensive.

"Very nice! I should have taken you instead of the Arc boy. You would make a fine minion. You hardly showed any expression!"

Ren was taken aback by the comment, "I'm sorry?"

"Stay away from Renny!" Nora screamed as she jumped into air. She was holding Magnhild and bringing down onto Stalk with force. Her strategy shattered when Stalk effortlessly stopped the hammer in its track and swung it around in a circle with Nora still holding on. Nora crashed right into her two teammates and let go of her hammer. Stalk examined it and whistled.

"This is a nice hammer. Now. How do you turned it into a grenade launcher?"

Nora got up and pointed her finger at the man. "Hah! Like I would tell you, plus only I can use it. It required a lot…"

"That's okay. I figured it out." Stalk cut her off as he finished the configuration and aimed the barrel at the trio. Nora stretched out arm slumped down back to the side of her body. "Oh oh"

Three grenades left the barrel and traveled through the air. The three braced themselves but it exploded mid-air when it made contact with a ball of blue flame. Cross-Z jumped in front of Stalk and grabbed Magnhild's handle and punched Stalk away. He tossed the hammer back to Nora and she cradled it like it was her child.

"Are you still angry with me Liam? Will you forgive me if I say I didn't mean it?"

"I don't care. I'm won't forgive you, that's for sure. But, if it anything like Sandy to go by, mother would want me to move forward. That is what I'll do! I can't save everyone but damn it, there's nothing that would prevent me from trying!"

The three JNPR raised up as well and the four get ready for another round.

"Bring it on kids!"

Team RWBY had more ease in handling the Smash with Build in his RabbitTank form sitting at the back, shooting the Smash from the distance and interrupting it from getting a bead on the girls. Ruby mainly using her speed in closing the gap between her and the Smash. She slashed it across the torso and Yang hit it from behind. The Smash rolled out of the way before shot out ice spikes at Weiss. The huntress in white rolled the module on her weapon and landed on a red dust. Weiss swung her rapier and a stream of fire were released. The flames engulf and destroyed the ice spikes. It did not stopped there as it move continuously and hit the Smash.

Blake pulled out her ribbon and it wrapped around the Smash before swung it and let it crashed into a tree. Build shook the Hedgehog Fullbottle and place in the Drill Crusher's Fullbottle slot.

**READY? GO!**

**VORTEX BREAK!**

The finisher seems to be the trick as Build blast the Smash into submission. The Smash slumped down at the many-many fallen trees that it help created. Build absorbed the essence and he froze at the revelations.

"Girls?" Build soon joined by the girls and they also froze. Cardin Winchester groaned as he rubbed his head.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S CARDIN!" Yang screamed.

"I totally forgot he was taken as well." Blake confessed.

"No wonder I hate that Smash more than usual. The nerve of him to be a Smash that used ice powers. Hmph." Weiss said with a bit of venom in her voice.

Ruby laughed nervously, "I don't think he could choose what kind of Smash he want to be, Weiss."

Build sat Cardin properly at the root of an undamaged tree. "Let him rest here until for now. He's not in terrible condition like Jaune." The girls nodded as the five of them rushed to see how team JNPR handling Stalk.

Cross-Z grabbed Nora as she was punched and put her aside. The four were all torn up and battered but Stalk, despite was hit with three finishers still up and kicking. "Come on kitties. I'm still here."

Team RWBY and Build arrived and they all stared at Stalk with nothing but hatred in their eyes. Seeing everyone was here, he let out a hearty laugh. "This is amazing! All of you are here. Now you guys can die together!"

"I don't think so punk! You're going down!" Yang yelled.

"You really think that possible with your condition?" Stalk taunted. Yang wanted to answer but she look around, her team might be alright, but Build and Cross-Z had been fighting non-stop for quite some time and Team JNPR were a man down and they just got their ass handed to them. Yang silently cursed herself for not being strong enough to take on Stalk alone.

"If you don't want to come to me. I'll come to you!" Stalk dashed towards them, Yang specifically. They all get ready but Stalk suddenly froze in his place before he went flying and crashed into multiple trees. He stopped but before he could get up, countless boulders crashed on top of him. The gang winced at the scene before Stalk literally punched and kicked the boulders off of him. He is clearly hurt and limped away from them.

They turned around to see an angry Glynda Goodwitch. She had her crop out and hold it threateningly at Blood Stalk. "Stay away from my students if you know what is good for you."

Stalk growled, "Give me your best hag!" Glynda was not amused as she send Stalk crashing into more trees. The already fallen one followed Glynda's direction and piled on top of Stalk. Not the one to give up, but he knew when to retreat. Stalk pushed one tree off of him and sighed. "To think I was forced to retreat. Maybe next time kiddos! Felix!"

Felix cancelled his transformation and stepped forward. He gripped the Drill Crusher in his hand.

"As for you question, Xander Mazon."

"Xander Mazon!? Who the hell is Xander Mazon?"

"That's all you getting out of me. For now at least. Ciao."

With that Stalk teleported away with using his TransSteam Gun. Everyone was frozen in their place. They just did not expect to be given a very vague information, let alone a name that had no meaning to them whatsoever. Ruby walked over to Felix and hold his hand. Felix did not protests and the two just stood there in silence for a few minutes.

The ride back to Beacon was an uneventful one. Everyone was quiet and the sound of other students talked behind their backs were not helping. Mest, Yang and Nora might not hesitate to use force on those who bad talk their friends but they stay silent and only gave out deadly glares. Upon arrival at Beacon, JNPR, RWBY and Cardin were ushered to the infirmary while Team FLAM were sent to meet up with Professor Ozpin.

Right now they were in front of a much disbelieved Ozpin and a furious General Ironwood. Felix were glad that the General was on the computer instead of in person. They would not survive the General's wrath, even with his foster son in the same room.

"How could this happened Ozpin? How Faust managed to resides in Forever Fall Forest for almost ten years without any of us knowing? Right under your nose?"

Ozpin took a huge gulp of his hot chocolate before he shift his sight onto the General. "This must have been a huge oversight by Beacon and the Vale council. This is much unfortunate."

"Don't play that card Ozpin. You always shift the blame onto others instead of taking proper actions. You're lucky that I don't have the final say or I'll bring the entire Atlas military force to Vale's doorstep."

They were stunned by the General's determination before the man turned to the four of them. "Good work. All four of you. I'll let the Council of Vale know of the location and they will go and secure the lab and the rest of the victims."

Felix nodded, "Thank you General. I don't think Stalk would be there after what had happened. Even he doesn't want to get into unnecessary conflicts. He probably retreated to other many labs owned by Faust."

After a few more questionings, the four left the office and went to the infirmary as they were instructed to do after the meeting. As they were walking, Mest put his hands on Liam's shoulder.

"Hey. It will be okay. I promised you that. You too Felix. Don't forget that."

Felix and Liam smiled. Felix crossed his arms and said in a mocking a manner, "What is this? A heart to heart moment? Don't gross me out."

Reo look at his team leader, "What's wrong with that? That how a team going to keep connected. Express your feelings Felix!"

Mest pointed two finger-gins at Reo and roared in excitement. "That's the spirit Reo! It's self-expression time!"

Liam rolled his eyes, "How are we supposed to do that? Therapy? Because I had that before, not something I want to repeat."

Felix look at Liam with disbelieved, "You had therapy? For what?"

"Trauma after my mother's death. I only had it for a few times in a span of half a year. Nothing big."

Mest smiled menacingly and rubbed his hands, "No. Not therapy. But something, much-much better."

Felix pulled out his Build Driver, "Weapon maintenance?"

Liam hit his solid biceps, "Physical endurance training?"

Reo tapped his chin before an idea popped up, "Cooking?"

Mest slumped his head and mentally cursed his useless and closed-minded teammates. "No! No! NO! I was talking about…ROMANCE!"

"EHHHH!?"

**That's all for this chapter everyone. I know the plot about Liam's mother was a bit short but it I want to act as a substitute for Banjo being framed in the original series. The obstacles faced for Liam in-story character growth. I do feel bad a bit for putting Felix in the back seat for a couple of chapters. He may be the main rider but I want everyone rider to have a moment in the spotlight. I still have no idea how to do that but, it is one of my many-many plans.**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow and comment. It is much appreciated. Stay safe and healthy everyone. See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Two Flowers

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter. I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Let's get started.**

**Note: I do not own both RWBY and Kamen Rider.**

**FELIX****: **Previously on Building A Better Remnant, Blood Stalk kidnapped Jaune but we managed to get him back. Go us!

**REO**: I'm surprised Faust was this close all this time.

**FELIX**: Me too. I hope we could get some answer soon.

**REO**: Oh yeah. We need to stop Mest.

**FELIX:** What's wrong?

**REO:** He basically tried to get a date with Blake.

**FELIX:** Why am I not surprised.

**CHAPTER 10: The Two Flowers**

Ruby's eyes twitched with the sight in front of her. It was a ploy by a greater power towards her. That the only explanation that is valid at the moment. Right now, she sat in one of the booth of a local BBQ restaurant in Vale. In front of her sat two individuals that she silently wished were not making such close contact with one another. Ruby eyed the girl who sat opposite of her. The way the girl was so close to the boy was causing something in Ruby to boil.

Lily was busy picking up multiple pieces of cut meat and place it on the grill in the middle of the table. The raw meat made contact with the hot grill caused a hissing sound that could wet any meat-lover's appetite. Ruby picked up a pair of chopsticks and lowered it onto one of already cooked meat on the grill. Before the girl could made it, Lily's chopsticks grabbed it alongside many other pieces and dumped it onto Felix's plate.

The boy was surprised as his plate was already filled with grilled meat, seafood and vegetables. He turned to Lily and the girl just smiled.

"Lily? I have enough on my plate right now. You and Ruby should eat as well."

Lily smiled never left her adorable face, "Don't worry. We could always get more." Lily grabbed a pitcher of water and offered it to Felix. "More water?"

Felix was about to shook his head but Lily poured it into the boy's glass that was only half-full anyway. Lily went back to cooking and Felix turned to Ruby. The girl's plate was still spotless. No trace of meat juice. With this, Felix picked up his plate and placed it in front of Ruby. The little reaper's eyes widen and sparkled at the sight of a plate filled with still warm assortment of food. She smiled at Felix and the boy returned it.

"Are you sure Felix? I could wait. I invited you after all."

Ruby picked up the plate to give it back to Felix but he pushed it back down it front of her.

"Come on Ruby. Like you said, you're the one that invited us. It is obvious you should start first."

With this Ruby began to eat, with Felix drinking his water. The two were enjoying themselves but failed to notice Lily's sadden expression.

"Too bad Yang and Liam could not joined us at the last minute though. They would love it here." Felix expressed and chuckled as he could imagined the two blonds sat giddily while chanting _'Meat. Meat. Meat.'_

Ruby chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Too bad."

'_Can't let Felix know that I told them not to come on purpose. I used a quarter of my savings to get the VIP tickets to a dance club for them to leave us alone and Yang to shut her mouth! All was going according to plan. Until she showed up.'_

Lily herself glared in secret towards the girl.

'_Ruby Rose. You think you're so clever huh? Nice try to get a date with Felix. But, Lily Nuvo will prevail. Nothing could get in my way. Besides, I know him and support him in the fight against Faust way longer than you. So, back off!'_

'_Short stuff!'_

'_Immature brat!'_

"Wow! I never knew I was so thirsty." Felix surprise at his own realizations and filled his glass with more water and drank that. Oblivious to the two girls fighting for his attention and sending death glares at each other. They sat, ate and talk for a good while. Enjoying every moment they had with each other. At least that is how it supposed to go.

Before leaving, they decided to get desert. After picking among array of choices of sweet treats, they sat back down at their table. Ruby got herself a strawberry parfait with lots of said fruits and mountain of fresh whipped cream. She was practically dancing in her seat. Lily's eyes sparkled at the sight of a mouth-watering crepe in front of her that had chocolate and banana slices as fillings. Felix did not get anything fancy. Just a plain bowl of mint chocolate chip ice-cream. They sat and ate in silence when Ruby picked up a strawberry and offered it to Felix.

"Felix. Want one?"

"Oh. Thanks Ruby. I appreciated but…"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Ruby. Felix don't like strawberries. Could you anymore insensitive?"

"What? You don't like strawberries?"

"No. It's not like I hate them. It's just I don't like the extremely sour taste of some strawberries. If I do eat it, I usually eat it with sugar and condensed milk."

"See Ruby. You don't even know what Felix likes and dislikes. Felix like sweet fruits instead of sour ones." Lily cut a piece of her crepe and pierced it with a fork. She lifted it to Felix's mouth, "Here, have some of mine. Say 'ahh'."

Ruby immediately scooped a huge portion of her whipped cream onto the strawberry. She tugged Felix's arm before he consume the crepe. "Felix. I put whipped cream on it. I'm sure it will masked the sour taste now."

Felix turned towards Ruby but Lily tugged on his other arm. The two choices was dangerously close to his face and boy began to get a little uncomfortable. "No. I'm the closet to Felix. He'll eat mine first."

"News flash Lily. I offered him first."

"That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter who offered first."

The two readied their respective offerings in front of Felix's mouth and ready to go in for the kill. Both of them offered at the same time, "Felix. Say 'ahhh'"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"You think he's alright in there, Lily? He had been in there for quite some time now."

"He wouldn't be in this situation if you just back off, Ruby"

"Do not put the blame on me. I'm the one who invited him here in the first place. You just had to join."

The two girls crossed their arms and turned away from each other. They don't really want to deal with this right now. They were worried about Felix that had taken refuge inside the men's bathroom.

Felix was washing his mouth at the bathroom sink. The taste of strawberry, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and banana slices altogether in his mouth was not bad but what is bad is having the girls shoved it down his mouth at once. _'That's the second time it happened. What's with those two and shoving food into my mouth?'_

He turned the tap off and wiped his mouth. He shouldn't let the girls alone any longer. He was just about to leave the bathroom when his scroll rang. He saw the caller to be Owner himself.

"Hello?"

"_Felix. Glad you still alive. So, how's the date went?"_

"Good. Until the two decided to jam their desert into my mouth."

Owner cringed at the confession, _"Oooh. Though luck. But, look on the bright side…"_

"There is no bright side. Those two were on each other's bad list and I don't know what's going on with them." Felix cut his caller off.

"_Felix. Felix. Sweet naïve and oblivious Felix."_

"Please don't call me that. I don't even know why I came here." Felix rubbed his temple, to ease a migraine that started to show up.

"_Come on now Felix. Lighten up. You need to some fun time as well. You had been fighting Faust non-stop ever since you started Beacon."_

"Fine. Just give some advice on how to get these two on better term."

"_Seriously Felix? Fine, I'll help you out this one time. Listen carefully."_

The two girls just hang about at their table. Waiting for Felix to return. Apparently it wasn't long as Felix came back after a few minutes their bickering ended. They look at each other with a guilty expression before landed on Felix. He doesn't seem to be angry. At least his expression did not reflect any form of rage. Ruby look at Felix in the eyes, "Felix. We're sorry what had happened."

Lily nodded her head, "Yeah. We don't know what came over us."

Felix sighed and put his hands in his jean's front pocket. Instead of getting too annoyed at the two 15-year-old, he just smiled. "Think nothing of it. In the end, I'm the winner. I got to taste two desert for free."

Ruby and Lily were shocked but couldn't help themselves from giggling. Felix rubbed his hands excitedly, "Now, what about we get out of here and enjoy the rest of our day? Where do you girls want to go next? I want to buy you two a gift. Anything you two need?"

Bad move Felix. Bad move. As soon he asked that, the two girls look at each other and smiled. Felix's own smile disappear as he saw the mischievous smirk. "What's with the face? What are two planniiiiiiiiiing…?" Felix found himself drag outside of the restaurant and towards a store a few blocks down. Each of his hand was held by both Lily and Ruby. The two girls were ecstatic about something. _'Uh. Owner was right. Girls do love gifts.'_

The first stop was a weapon shop curtsey of Ruby. She zoomed through aisle of weapons parts, looking at any parts that she might needed to improve or maintain Crescent Rose. Lily, who wasn't really into weapons was looking at a small display of self-defense items. She eyed the various weapons on display from small switch-blade to an iron knuckle. Lily's expressions sadden the more and more she eyed the display. Ruby zoomed and stopped right beside her.

"Hey Lily, find anything cool? Lily? You okay?"

Lily snapped out of her trance and wiped a stream of tears from her right eye. She tried to hide it but Ruby managed to get a glance. "Oh Ruby. Nothing. I'm good. Just browsing through. Got everything you need? I think Felix is by the weapon oil."

"Lily. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ruby. Just dust. These things are very dusty."

Lily tried to come up with an excuse but Ruby was not having any of it. She grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her closer. "Lily. Please. What's wrong?"

"It's stupid Ruby. You'll laugh at me."

"I won't. Please tell me."

Lily looked at Ruby and returned her sight to the weapon display. "I don't like being in here Ruby. Weapons made me anxious. I never liked them."

Ruby blinked a few times. "Why?"

"I think it is due to my past. Back in Faust. Like father's said, we thought", she paused, "I thought, that we're helping the world. Helping Remnant becoming a great place for everyone. But in the end, we were just a bunch of questionable scientist with a moral compass less direction than that compass from that one pirate movie."

Ruby nodded her head. She tried her best to comprehend Lily's words but a certain point, Lily had lost her. Ruby decided to just nod instead of embarrassing Lily by asking her to repeat.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I don't like weapons because, like Faust, they hurt people. I saw many human and Faunus were kidnapped and tortured. The memories. It wouldn't leave my head. I was scared. I saw Faust gunned down many victims that tried to escape. Guns, beating sticks, stun guns, you name it. I was scared of Felix when I learned that he would be using the Fullbottles that I purified to battle the Smash and Faust themselves."

_A YEAR AGO_

'_Is he serious?'_

_Lily's mind asked herself many questions about the scene before her. Right now, she was eyeing the boy that her dad just found two weeks ago outside of their café. Felix was his name right? At least that was what dad named him. He is currently tweaking on the Build Driver. He had been at work non-stop since the day he agree to become the Kamen Rider. Despite not even have his first fight against a Smash yet, Felix need to make sure the Driver was at full working condition. Lily look down to the tray that she was holding that have a bowl of noodles and a drink. She slowing walked over to the boy and placed it on top of another table that was a feet away. She doesn't want to get close to him if it not necessary._

"_Here's…here's your lunch. Dad asked me to bring it to you."_

"_Thank you." Felix slowly mumbled._

_A small spark came from the Driver which caused Lily to give out a small shrieked and jumped backwards. She accidently hit her back against the wall and knock a few things over. Felix jumped at the noise himself. He removed the goggles that he was wearing and walked over to the girl._

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"_I'm fine! Just stay back!" Lily screamed which caused Felix to stop in his track. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly._

"_I get the feeling that you don't like me that much Lily. I had been staying here for two weeks now and the only contact we had was you bringing me lunch and me asking you about the bottles. Is my existence here bother you? If so, I could find somewhere else to live."_

"_No. That would very inconvenient. Plus, you don't have any identification. It is just, I still have a bad memories of those bottles. I try to keep my involvement with them to a bare minimum if you don't mind."_

"_I don't know about you but these bottles are something else. Even with my limited memory but with my advance scientific knowledge, I could conclude that these bottles possess some kind of power that I couldn't cross reference with anything at our modern scientific breakthrough"_

_Felix picked up the Build Driver of the table and spun around the room. "This is something else. I can't wait to find more bottles! I even managed to create a flawless formula to determine which bottles would consider to be a Best Match. Aren't I a genius? Aren't I?"_

"_Have you have no shame!?"_

_Felix stopped and stared at the girl. He now confused due to her sudden outburst. Lily was biting her lips and her fist turned into a ball out of anger. She was looking at him with a furious expression._

"_Have you have no shame?"_

_Felix raised an eyebrow. He looked back and forth between the Driver in his hands and the girl in front of him. "Shame?"_

"_Do you realized that how much the Fullbottles had destroy lives? People were kidnapped, tortured and even killed. People lost their loved ones and probably would never know the truth. Tens of lives lost to help create one Fullbottle. Look how many there are just on your table alone. Not to mention those that are still out there. You used other's suffering. Not only that, look how you practically jumping with joy about their existence! What's wrong with you!? You no better than Faust!"_

_Felix had enough, he slammed the Driver onto the table with a loud bang. Lily flinched at the sound but she would let it get to her. She would not let him win. Her inner thought told her to get out of there when she saw him approached her. But her stubbornness wouldn't let her. She felt two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her eyes to look at Felix in the eyes. His black eyes met with her brown eyes. She tried to look away but some force had drawn and locked her attention in those black and stunning iris._

'_No! Stupid Lily. This is not the time to think his eyes are beautiful.'_

"_I understand what you're trying to say. But, you need to realize that science, technology and discovery itself is not inherently evil. What's important is what we used it for. Don't think for a second that I don't care for the victims. I'm one of them after all. One could say that I'm a bit lucky since I did not turned into a Smash. But, those nightmares about being trapped and taunted by the man in that armor is more than enough to prove that I had gone through the same thing many others had."_

_He let go of Lily's shoulder and she took a few steps back._

_Felix sighed and clamped his hands together, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's okay. I starting to get what you trying to say. I'm sorry as well. You had gone through a lot and out of nowhere you agree to help us. I should thank you."_

_The door to their base burst opened as Owner ran down the stairs. He tripped at the last step before landed face first onto the bed that was placed directly in front of the stairs._

"_Mou! Dad! How many times do I have to tell you to not run down the stairs? It is dangerous."_

_Owner got up and straighten his apron. "Hehehe. Sorry about that sweetheart." He continue to pinch Lily's cheek but the girl swiped it away. Owner laughed a few more minutes before landing his eyes on Felix and remember what caused him to run in here in the first place. "Oh. Right. Felix! A Smash had been sighted! Near the docks! Time for your first battle! Fight well, stay safe! Hurry! You have a city to defend! Vale is waiting for her defender! Kamen Rider Build!"_

"_Right!" Felix dashed back to his working station. He grabbed everything he might, scratch that, WILL need for the battle ahead. The Build Driver, the Fullbottles, his scroll and his Build Motorcycle. He stopped next to Lily. He pulled out the Fullbottles. "I, no, we, will fight and put a stop to Faust. I promised you that." Lily was too busy processing his words to notice that Felix already left._

"_I hope he'll be okay. He still have no experience with the Build Driver and Smash. But, every time I look at him. I know he will succeed somehow." Owner stated his mind. Lily bit her lips. Felix might be a bit arrogant and egoistic from time to time but she started to see him a fellow man in the war against Faust. Owner returned upstairs while Lily sat down on her bed. She lingered the boy's words in her mind. If they don't use the Fullbottles. There's no way they could beat Faust and more and more would fall victims. She laid down and closed her eyes. She'll need to talk to him more after this. Right after he got back. Maybe she'll cook him something he likes for dinner. He did enjoy Mistralian style fried rice. Maybe he's came from there before Faust got to him._

_She closed her eyes what it like for fifteen minutes before the door burst opened for the second time that day. Lily jumped out of her bed and skid her knees on the floor. "Dad!"_

"_Sorry sweetheart. But you got to see this! Felix's on the news."_

_Lily was shocked and quickly got on her feet. The pain on her knees were nothing compare to the worry feelings she had in her heart. She went upstairs and glued her eyes on the TV screen. It was the news channel with Lisa Lavender on it._

"_We have confirmation that a fight of some sort between two unidentified individuals near the docks. Zero is currently on the scene with the battle live. Zero, what's current update?"_

_The scene on the TV change to aerial view of the docks. More specifically near a warehouse. The view was shaky and the newsfeed wasn't that clear. Something Lily always cursed this at this type of newsfeed. 'Do they want to report the news or not?'_

"_Well Lisa, we are witnessing an unknown battle between two unknown fighters. If you asked me I don't know what we're currently witnessing. In all my journalism years, I had never seen anything like this."_

_The shot was filmed in the air around the warehouse. The only angle that allow the viewers to see the fight that were currently inside the warehouse when the reporters hovers at the entrance. Once that, Lily's eyes widen to see Felix in RabbitTank form getting his ass beaten by the Smash that look like giant turtle._

"_I don't know who to root for here Lisa. What I do know that the one in red and blue armor is on the losing end."_

"_Felix!" Lily gasped and Owner just wiped his glasses clean. "This is bad Lily. I don't think Felix could handle this one. We need him to retreat!"_

_Owner grabbed his scroll and dialed Felix's number. Felix had install a direct connection from his scroll into his Build armor so that he could talked to anyone that called his scroll as he fought. After a few rings, Felix miraculously answered._

"_What!?"_

"_Felix! Retreat! Get out of there!"_

_A loud crash boomed into Owner's ears. "Felix! Are you alright? Answer me!" Felix tried to talk but only static and broken sentences came Owner's way._

"_Can't….retreat…people…trapped….warehouse….arghhhh!" With that the connection was cut. Lily never saw her dad's face so pale. She was about to cry herself. "Dad? What's wrong? Felix is okay right?"_

_Dr. Arco Nuvo had done many crazy things in the past. He watched many people fall during his times with Faust. But, why this one seems so different? What Felix's current predicament that caused him want to beat himself up? What caused him to prevent his past half-an hour-self from sending Felix out there before he was ready? "Forgive me Felix." He mumbled to himself, which not helping as Lily's also on her own way to a panic attack. The voice on the TV caught her attention._

"_Ladies and gentleman! We just had some news from the ground. It seems likely that a group of warehouse workers are currently trapped inside the warehouse. Things could not get any worse."_

_The camera tried to focus on Build and the Smash. It pushed Build into a pile of boxes filled with scrap metal, which came crashing down him. It casually grabbed Build by the foot and repeatedly slammed him down on the floor._

"_Ooh. This is not his day." Zero winced at the Smash strike Build in the head. Build came crashing on the other side of the warehouse where the camera could not see him. The Smash shrugged before intimidatingly stride to the workers._

"_I stand corrected. The creature is now making its way towards the workers. Pilot! Get us a better shot!"_

_The camera shifts a bit lower and it is now clearly display the Smash on its way towards the worker huddled up at the back of the warehouse. Lily could only guess at this point why none of Vale's police force had not arrived on the scene. Lily was almost ran back inside the base when something caught her eye. One of the workers, with buffalo horns picked up a piece of metal pipe and started swinging away at the Smash. None of the attack seem to hurt it, but Lily got the gist that he was trying to buy time for his co-workers to escape. But that effort was in vain as the others were to terrified to move._

_With last swing, the Smash avoid it and the Faunus came crashing down onto the floor. The Smash wasted no time as it proceed to kick man as he was down._

"_Ladies and gentleman, what we're witnessing right now is a hero that try to defend his friends but unfortunately it might be in vain!"_

'_Please! Felix! Come back! Get up! They need you! WE NEED YOU! I need you to succeed."_

_Not long after, her prayer was answered as bullets hit the Smash from off-screen. The Smash stumbled away as Build came running in and pushed it away from the man._

"_Where did he come from? The man in red and blue armor had returned and he is turning the table around!" Zero commented._

_The camera was now focus on Build and the Smash, with Build's back facing the camera. Build landed a few slashes. The Smash groaned before it ripped a chunk of the floor and threw it at Build._

_Build managed to dodge by jumping and rolled out of the way. A few huge chunk sailed past the camera and almost hit the crew filming the whole thing._

"_Pilot. Things seems a bit dangerous now. Why don't we get somewhere safe?" Zero's voice began to panic as the vehicle the crew were in began to fly way. As it circling around the warehouse. The workers exited the building as they carried their injured friend._

"_Lisa! It seems that the workers are all escaped the warehouse. This is amazingly…wait. What was that?"_

_In a blink of an eye, the warehouse exploded in a massive explosion. The metal warehouse engulfed in flames and came burning down. The shockwave hit the crew and it took a few minutes for the camera to stabilize._

"_FELIX! NO!" Lily grabbed the TV and shook it. Not willing to believe that Felix might get caught in the explosion._

"_Lily! Stop!" Owner grabbed her by the shoulder but she continue to trash around._

"_I can't believe my own eyes Lisa. The warehouse exploded without any kind of warning! The workers had ran out but I could not get the bead on the two figures. Your guess is as good as mine."_

_In the distance, police sirens began to be heard approaching the scene._

"_The police had arrived on the scene. Stay updated ladies and gentlemen. Back to you Lisa."_

_With that the news channel was closed by Owner. Lily rushed back into the base and crashed onto her bed. Her face pressed against the pillow and soaked it with her warm tears. Why was she crying? She hardly knew the boy and they just had a disagreement earlier. She heard footsteps came down the stairs. Owner stood at the edge of her bed. His hands went to her head but Lily slapped it away before it connected._

"_Sweetheart?"_

"_Why? Why dad? You knew he wasn't ready! Now look what happened!"_

_Owner bit his lip and rubbed his eyes. It was wet as well. Lily sprang up and tugged violently on his shirt and apron. Not only that, she hit her fists against his chest. It did not hurt one bit but what does hurt, seeing his daughter balled her eyes out. Dr. Nuvo put his arms around Lily's shoulder but Lily did not stopped the pounding. He just embraced it. It had been a solid ten minutes, until…_

"_I'm home."_

_Lily pushed Owner away as she sprinted up the stairs. She opened the base's door but her leg caught at the last step before came face first onto the floor. She lifted her face to meet with Felix's. He was a messed. His shirt had holes in it and some part of it were burnt. His hair was all over the place and his face was covered in cuts and bruises._

"_Felix?"_

"_Sorry for not calling earlier. My scroll got destroyed. Those things are less durable than you realize. Anyway, do you have a first aid kit?"_

_Owner exited the base and handed the first aid kit to Lily. The girl pulled Felix's hand and sat him down on one of the chairs. Lily sat across him and began to put some antiseptic on a cotton ball._

"_This will sting a bit."_

_Felix smirked, "Lily. I just fought a Smash. I could handle some an…an…annnnnnnnn!"_

_Lily jabbed the cotton wool on a cut on Felix's right arm. Felix squirmed in his seat and his other arm began to wave around frantically. Lily twisted the cotton wool even more onto the wound._

"_Ow! Enough woman. What is wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What were you thinking? You almost gave us heart attacks. Seeing you get thrown around like that. I hate it. I know we just fought but damn it Felix Nairo. We're friends. Therefore, friends don't scare each other to death!"_

_Felix rubbed his arm before sighing. "I'm sorry. But there's no other way. If I retreated, those guys would get hurt, or worse, kidnapped by Faust. I promised you that I would fight Faust" he pulled out a Smash Fullbottle from his front his front pocket, "didn't I?"_

_Owner grabbed the Smashed Fullbottle and examine it. "HA! This is great! Amazing! Bravo! You did it my boy! Our first Smash Fullbottle. I'll put this in the machine so that Lily could purified it when she's ready. I know! I'll make a big dinner tonight. To celebrate our first victory!" With that Owner left the two alone._

"_Yes, yes you did Felix."_

_Felix smiled and lowered his head. "So. I'll be in your care."_

_Lily returned it, "I'll be looking forward to work with you."_

_Felix smiled faded as he saw a stain of dry blood on Lily's knees through her dress. "Lily. What happened to your knee?"_

_Lily looked at it, shrugged and continue to put some more antiseptic onto another piece of cotton wool. "Oh that. I skid my knees when dad surprised me to deliver the news that you appeared on TV. It fine now."_

_Felix was not content with such answer and proceed to lift up Lily's skirt up to her knees. The wound was minor and wasn't too deep. Felix grabbed the cotton ball and used his other hand to lift Lily's knee up. "This might sting a bit"_

_Unknown to Felix, his hand brushed against Lily's inner thighs which caused the girl to blush crimson red. She grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and dumped all of it on all the cuts and wounds on Felix's arms and face. "Watch where you touching, you perverted genius!"_

"_DAHHHHHHH!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby laughed as she rolled on the ground. They were already outside, paid for their stuff and currently sitting on a park bench. Felix glared at the girl in red as he sip his drink aggressively. He turned and glared at Lily but the girl innocently sipping her drink while staring into a hole in the tree next to them for some squirrels.

"You had to tell her don't you?" Felix asked as his glare never left the girl.

"I just want to fill her in." Lily innocently answered.

"You could left out the part you dumped the antiseptic on me."

"And end at where you copped a feel?" Lily protested.

"You could end it where I got back."

Lily's eyes flustered and a light blush endured her cheeks. "I did not think that trough."

"Hahahaha. My stomach! It hurts!" Ruby laughed as she got up. She looked at Felix before burst with laughter again. "Hahahaha! You lose to a bottle of bacteria killer!"

"Hey. Those thing stings you know. You would done the same thing!"

Ruby stopped laughing and they make eye contact. "Felix! Antiseptic! Not Best Match! Pfffft"

"Oh crap." Felix rest his face in his palm before the most ear-shrieking laugh echoed through the park. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With this Ruby feel down onto the ground once more and stayed there for a good few minutes.

Lily got up and threw her empty cup into the trash can. "Where to next guys?"

Felix copied Lily's action with his and Ruby's empty cup. "Don't know. I already got Ruby her gift. I paid almost 200 lien for that weapon oil of hers."

"Crescent Rose deserved the best!" Ruby proclaimed.

"Yeah yeah. A gift from Uncle Felix."

Lily let out a smug smile, "Uncle? Are you sure? Not Daddy?"

"Li..Lily! Where that came from?" Felix rubbed his cheeks to prevent a blush from appearing but a bit too late for that. "Don't say weird things. Ruby will get the wrong idea. Anyway, do you need anything?"

"Hmm. I had been saving money for something. Since you offered to buy me a gift. You could buy it for me."

Felix rubbed his temple, "What do you need?"

"A dress! I haven't bought one in months."

"A dress? What do you need a dress for? You don't exactly go dancing or attend anything fancyyyy…!"

Lily stomped on Felix's toes and the tugged on his right ear. "Don't question a girl when it comes to dresses. We have our reasons. Understand?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Anything you say!" Felix frantically nodded and hold in the pain from his toes being stomp on and ear pulled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Lily returned to her cheerful demeanor and strutted off with Felix limping behind her. Ruby was frozen in her place and her once pale face were know red as cherry. She slowly and repeatedly mumbled one particular phrase, "Daddy Felix…"

There are many clothing stores in Vale. From elegant, sexy and even to casual street ware. You could find it here. Felix yawned as he rest his chin on his hand, which supported by his arm, which supported by his knee. He sat on one of the waiting seats outside of the store while Ruby and Lily went to find a dress. Don't know why Ruby was dragged along. Maybe Lily needed some female opinion. That's seem reasonable. Felix glanced at his watch that shows it was already 3 o'clock. He glanced at the inside of the store that were entered by the two fifteen-year-old.

"What's taking so long? It's just a dress."

As the two girls stood inside the fitting booth, Lily was posing in an elegant sleeveless blue dress that covered her chest but displayed her nice curves. Ruby stood at the door look at Lily with awe. She could only imagine whether she could be as beautiful as Lily. Since Lily was the same age as her, it is easier to compare. Before, she only had Yang but it wasn't fair since the brawler was two years older.

"You should get a dress too Ruby. You going to need a new one at least sooner or later."

Ruby shook her head, "No. Dancing is not my thing. Yang never asked me to accompany her dancing either."

"Really? I thoughts sisters do everything with each other."

Ruby hold up her hands defensively, "No. Don't get me wrong. Yang's an amazing sister. We're very close, but she doesn't want me to get involved with those kind of people. Plus, like I said, dancing isn't my thing."

"Ohh." Lily hummed, understand what Ruby trying to say. "What if Felix asked you? Would you accept?"

"Ah? Fe…Fe..Felix? Asked me? I don't know. Maybe?" Ruby poked her index fingers together.

"Hahahaha. I was right about you. You are fun to tease Ruby." Lily tried to hold back a laughter.

"Lily. You mean!" Ruby playfully hitting the girl as she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry Ruby. Couldn't resist."

The atmosphere went silent around them with Ruby having a massive blush on her face and Lily's smug smile grew larger. "Hey Ruby. Could I asked you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why do you like Felix?"

"I…I don't know. I feel attracted to him even before knowing he was the Kamen Rider. It only grew more and more after the secret was out. I don't know was cause it. Yang caught on this a few weeks later. She told me that the feeling was a minor crush. She suspected what caused it was due Felix being the Kamen Rider and able to make amazing weapons in crazy short amount of time. I'm a sucker for those mind you. Not to mention, he's just like me. He's a bit antisocial, he's closet friends are his own teammates, he's into weapons and technology. He's also what my interpretation of what a hero would be like. A person fights evil, downing a secret identity and protecting the innocents!"

Ruby went on and on but forcefully stopped herself when she saw Lily was staring at her. "I'm sorry. That's sound childish and dumb. You have a strong and mature reason to like him while I sounded like a love stuck schoolgirl. Wait! I am a love struck schoolgirl! What should I do?"

"Ruby…"

"Now you think about it. I think even Felix thinks I'm nothing but a child…"

"Ruby…"

"I promise that I'll back off. I'll support you from now on Lily…"

"Ruby."

"Just promise me to make sure Felix is happy."

"Ruby!"

The scream jolted Ruby out of her trance. She crossed her arms in a self-defense pose. Getting ready whatever Lily might throw at her.

"You have every right to have feelings for Felix. It's not my place to say whether your reason is valid, weak or childish. That's for you and Felix to decide. What I would not stand is my competition is this incompetent!"

"Yeeeep." Ruby squeaked out and almost cried. She never knew the word 'incompetent' would deliver a strong blow to her self-esteem.

"Seriously. This is what I'm fighting against for Felix's love? You disappointed me Ruby Rose."

"Hey. I'm trying to be nice here."

"If so. Do not insult Felix's feelings. Only he could say whether you're worthy or not for his love. I would not be happy with Felix's if I know you did not try your best and still have a winning shot."

Ruby was silent. She knew something like this bound to happen. She felt the same way. She would never be happy with a boy in the future if she knows that there's a chance that a better girl could come in a swept him away. She want to know whether Felix would return her feelings or not. Put aside the fact that Ruby herself could not be sure how long this feeling would last. But nonetheless, if she retreated now, she would never know. No. Ruby Rose is not a coward. She the daughter of two brave and amazing huntsmen. She a badass scythe wielder that entered Beacon two years earlier than her peers. She would not let something like pursuing a boy beat her.

With a determine smile, Ruby stuck out her hand.

"Lily Nuvo. I, Ruby Rose would not lose."

Lily smirked confidently and shook Ruby's hand. "Let the best woman wins. Or girl. I don't know. You get the point."

Out of the blue, they burst out laughing. They clutched they stomachs. They never laughed this much before in their life.

Lily swiped a tear that was rolling down her face. "What are we doing Ruby?"

"I don't know. But I sure was tense."

"I can't believe we like the same boy."

"Tell me about it. Yang and my dad would flip out if they knew."

Lily nodded as well, "I know my always tease me but I'm pretty sure he'll have a stroke if I told him I actually like Felix."

Lily paid for the dress with the money Felix gave her. They went to the entrance to find Felix, but he wasn't there.

Lily scratched her head and pout at the development. "Mou. Boys are all the same. They can't stand being near clothes store for some reason."

"Maybe we took so long that Felix got tired and left?" Ruby suggested but that only left a feeling of sadness in her stomach if that were true.

"No. I don't think Felix is that low. Let's just wait here until he comes back. He probably went to the bathroom or something"

Ruby sat down with Lily and kick small pebbles near her feet. After prolonged of thinking, she decided to speak up. "Lily, I had been thinking. What's so good about Felix anyway that we both like him?"

"I know right! Felix's not the most manly of man. Plus, he have one huge of an ego on him."

"Hmph. He once took my cookies, he said needs the sugar for his brain. That was my last batch."

Lily leaned in towards Ruby and the other girl did the same. "He's such a huge dork!"

"The dorkiest! I saw him dancing with Drill Crusher in his room a few times."

"That's nothing. He slept with it for week after he made it."

"So true. What worse. He never change his style. He keep wearing his that stupid trench jacket of his."

Lily nodded rapidly, "Like come on Felix. It looks cool the first few times. Now it is just boring and plain."

Ruby laughed so hard that her feet was kicking in the air. "I wouldn't be surprised that he had a wardrobe filled with the same trench jackets"

"Said the girl that wore the same outfit esthetics since day one."

The girls jumped from their seats and turned on their heels to meet the owner of the voice. Felix stood behind them with as he crossed his arms. They did not noticed a small white bag that he had in his right hand as they avoid to look in Felix general directions.

"Oh. Hi Felix. How long you been there?"

"Oh I don't know. From not being manly up to you making fun of my attire?"

"Well it is true. We wouldn't say it if it weren't." Lily defended their stance.

"Yeah. You just have to accept it mister. Neh!" Ruby backed Lily up and stuck out her tongue in such a childish way that Felix just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I guess you two don't want this additional gifts I bought." Felix lifted the bag in his hand and gave them a slight shake. The bag was white and no shop or brand logo exist, leaving the girls clueless what it could be.

"More gifts? Felix. You already bought us expensive gifts. We could not accept it."

"I already bought it and it is not all that expensive. Here take it." Felix shoved it into Lily's hand but the girl quickly pushed it back.

"No. I would not allow you splurged your money like this."

Felix pushed it back to Lily. "It was nothing. I just got my Kamen Rider salary. What's wrong a little carefree spending?"

Lily was furious. "Carefree spending? Who thought you that nonsense? Mest?"

"It is not nonsense, and Nora thought me that."

"Returned them!" "No!"

"Give it here!" Ruby grabbed the bag and opened it. Ruby gasped at the content of the bag. Lily rushed over and peek into the bag herself. Ruby pulled out two scroll strap. One of them was red with a rose at the end while the other was white with a lily. Lily grabbed the strap with her namesake and look at it with awe. The two immediately put in on their respective scroll.

"Thanks Felix. We love it." Ruby thanked the boy and he replied with a nod.

They walked Lily back home before making their way to Beacon. The two arrived in front of Ruby's room. "Thanks again for inviting me Ruby. It was nice."

"You're welcome. We should do it again soon. Oh. Let's do it next week!"

"Next week? So soon?"

Ruby put her hands on her hip and tapped her foot. "Hey. Don't argue mister. You need to get out more. You need to get more sunlight."

Felix looked at Ruby as if the girl was talking nonsense. "Me? More sunlight? You look paler than me. I already had my fill of the outdoors for this month alone. Get someone else to join you. Later Rubes."

"Oh no! You're not getting off that easily. Yah!" Ruby jumped onto Felix's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Felix tried his best to pry Ruby's arms off but the moment the girl felt her arms were slipping, she wrapped her legs around Felix's waist.

"Ruby! Let go of me!"

"Accept my invitation!"

"It is still too soon. It wouldn't be meaningful if we frequently do it."

"I don't care. It will always be special if you're there Felix."

Felix was caught off guard with such confession. Ruby's face started to glow red but was relief that Felix could not see her.

"Felix! I was looking for you?"

The two looked up to see Jaune waving at them awkwardly. He clearly don't know how to make of the scenario. "Hey Jaune!" Ruby happily greet the blonde. "Hey Jaune. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wanting to talk to you about something Felix, but it seems you two are busy. I'll come by later."

"No! Jaune! Come back. Help me get her off of me!" Felix yelled but Ruby kept a strong grip on her victim. Jaune get behind Ruby and easily pulled her off. "No! Jaune! How could you! You betrayed me! My own male BFF!" Ruby wailed in Jaune's arms.

"Sorry Rubes. I need to talk to Felix." Jaune placed Ruby on the floor. The girl walked back to her room and opened the door. She turned to her two best male friends and waved at them. "See you guys at dinner?"

They just nodded as a hand appeared out the room and pulled Ruby in and slammed the door shut. Felix and Jaune jumped at the sudden disappearance of Ruby but after few seconds of silence, "Yang! Stop it! You promised!"

"Want to talk at the roof?" Jaune suggested.

Felix waited on the roof. It was evening already and many students of Beacon began their evening activities including hanging out with their teammates, exercising and even studying out in the open. Felix heard the roof's door opened and Jaune entered with two cans of drinks. He handed green tea while settling a soda for himself.

They both drank half of their drinks before Jaune started the conversation. "Thanks for agree to talk to me."

"No need to thank me Jaune. We're friends and fellow team leader. What is it you want to talk about?"

Jaune took a few steps towards the edge of the roof. "It is about the accident at Forever Fall Forest. First of all, I want to thank you for saving me. I don't know what would happened if you guys didn't come to help me. Stalk would probably turned me into a puppet."

"We will never let that happened to you Juane. If something like that did happened. I'm pretty sure Pyrrha and Ruby will beat the living out of you."

"That's true. But, something happened while I was down there."

Felix raised his brows and stepped closer towards the knight. "Jaune. Did something happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Better in fact. I feel stronger. More agile and I could easily digest almost anything Pyrrha throw at me. I even got to level 4 against the training bots alone." Jaune answered with a smile.

Felix smiled himself. "It seems that you're very lucky. Not only you have a huge aura pool but you also got a high Hazard Level. If not you'll turned into a Smash like Cardin. But, I don't think your Hazard Level is high enough for you to be a Kamen Rider Jaune."

"Hahahaha. I know. So is this normal? The buffing up part?"

"The Nebula Gas do able to raise one's fighting prowess. At least according to the notes I got. You haven't been exposed for long but you do get some boost out of it."

"Isn't that almost like cheating Felix?"

Felix put his hands in his trench jacket and put on an innocent voice. "I wouldn't call it cheating per say. Let's just say a small boost since you did missing out on proper combat training before coming here. Just a small boost to help you put Cardin in his place the next time you fight him. Anyway, I'm glad you patched things up with Pyrrha."

"Yeah. She forgave me quite easily in fact. I better not take her for granted."

"She's an amazing partner and friend to have."

Jaune nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She is. Not just her mind you. All off you."

"So. Is everything's alright? What's wrong?"

"While I was pinned down and taunted by Stalk. He mentioned a name. Aurum Arc."

Felix put a hand up to his chin and began walking around in circles. "Based on the surname, I'm guessing that he is your relatives?"

"Yeah. That's what bothers me. How did he know that name?"

The raise in Jaune's voice immediately put Felix in a state of aware. "What's the problem? He might met him at one point."

"Felix. You don't understand. Aurum Arc was my great-great-grandfather. He used Crocea Mors in the war. Stalk even said he saw him wield it."

Felix's mouth was left agape at the reveal. "I'm pretty sure Blood Stalk just messing with you. You know he could get to your head. Don't believed everything he said Jaune."

"I know. I know. But, I got the feeling that he's hiding something."

Felix clamped both of his hands in front of him. "Jaune. Listen to me. He's lying to you. There's no way Blood Stalk could had known, met or saw your great-great-grandfather. The only explanation that is plausible is that he read it in a history book somewhere or he is a hundred plus years' old. Please don't say the latter because I had a lot on my plate right now. Having an ageless psycho in this world right now with us is not putting me at any ease."

Felix stared into Felix's eyes and the light blue eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry Felix. I wouldn't talk to you if I don't think it is serious."

When those words left Jaune's mouth. Felix sighed in defeat. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. This is not how he imagined his day would go. It was already night time and the stars came out to show themselves.

"I'll see what I could do Jaune. But, in any case. Thank you for telling me this. Any info about Stalk would be tremendously valuable."

"No problem Felix. Sorry for burdening you like this."

Felix nodded. "It's okay Jaune."

Suddenly, the door to the roof opened up and Mest walked up to them. "There you two are. Ruby came into our room looking for you two. It's dinner time. Better hurry up. Weiss hates waiting."

"If she did get angry. Just blame Juane." Felix gave Jaune's a pat on the shoulder before walking to the door.

"Hey. You threw me under the bus." Jaune complained and follow his friends.

**Hai everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter. Quite a short and combat-less chapter. I'm going to wrap up Volume 1 in a few chapters. For those who want to see some romance (or don't), it will come soon, especially at a certain character's story arc. You know which one. Anyway, please favorite, follow and leave a comment. Highly appreciate it. Stay safe and healthy everyone. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 New Arrivals

**Hi everyone, welcome back to another chapter. I hope you are excited as I am to continue forward to the end of Volume 1. Let's get started.**

**Note: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

**LIAM:** Previously of Building A Better Remnant, Felix went on a date with Lily and Ruby.

**FELIX:** Cut! Cut! Nothing significant happened last chapter.

**LIAM:** What's wrong? I just want to recap the readers what happened last time.

**FELIX:** The readers don't care about romances. They want action, explosion, mysteries and conspiracies.

**LIAM:** Well. You're in luck. We got killer actions today. Or not.

**FELIX:** What? Yes or no? Which one is it?

**LIAM:** Now for Chapter 11.

**FELIX:** Don't ignore me!

**Chapter 11: New Arrivals**

Mest was angry. No. That word wasn't enough to show how angry he was. Damn it. He used that word again. He needs a new word. Furious. Yes. That's it. He was furious. At who? At his teammates of course. Felix and Liam specifically. Those two had been a pain for quite some time now. The three of them currently standing in the middle of their dorm room. Eyeing each other. It was already night time. The stars were already came out and students of Beacon decided it was the appropriate time to go to bed and rest for the next day. Not for these three however. Mest glared as hard as he could at the two. The two did not even flinch, not that he expect them to.

"I'm glad to see you grew some backbone after being a Kamen Rider, Liam. I'm starting to think all that muscles were all just for show."

Liam, who had his arms crossed continue to glare even more. "Keep talking like that and people might get the wrong idea."

Felix looked at his teammates with curiosity behind those statements. "Mest. You told us that you wanted to talk to us about something. What is it?"

"And make it quick. I still have my late night-early midnight workout session."

Mest took a deep breath and released it. It is now or never. He need to get out of his system, He don't care what they might say or react. This particular issue had been through his mind for weeks now.

"What do you guys mean that I'm not a Kamen Rider?"

Without warning, the two found themselves comically face planted onto the floor. Was he serious? That was the issue he want to talk about? They both got back on their feet as if nothing had happened. Liam hung his head and Felix just sat on his bed.

"We took time off of our schedule just for you, and this is what you were concern about?" Liam began to berate the M of FLAM as the man of topic pouted and crossed his arms like a small child. Mest turned around to face away from Liam and faced he door instead but the dragon-themed Rider was not having any of it.

"Oi. Don't turn your back on me while I'm talking to you."

Felix jumped into the fight and tried to calm Liam down. He put his right hand of Liam's left shoulder and gently tapped it. "Muscle Brain. Sit down and calm yourself. Let me handle this."

Liam threw his hands into the air out of frustration and sat on his chair at his desk. Felix did the same with Mest, which was putting his hand on Mest's shoulder. "Mest. What makes you think that we think you're not a Kamen Rider like us?"

Mest, while still having his arms crossed childishly pushed Felix's hands off with single motion of his shoulder but the genius continue to do so and asked the question repeatedly until Mest gave in.

"Mest. Come on. We're all friends. You could trust us. We promise we won't laugh or judge."

Liam scoffed, "We?"

Felix immediately point his forefinger at the blonde threateningly, "Liam."

Liam raised his hands in front of his chest in a 'whatever' fashion before proceeding to do warm ups for his late night-early midnight workout session. Back to the two man with black hair, Mest sighed and turned to face Felix. He was around a foot taller than Felix, but the latter never felt any form of intimidation from the former. Not unintentionally anyway. Anyone befriended who Mest even on the surface level, would know that he was a friendly, optimistic and open-minded individual. Traits that were quite rare from anyone born and raised in Atlas.

"Do you guys think I'm not a Kamen Rider? Or not worthy of the title?"

Felix raised an eyebrow and briefly turned to Liam but the boy was already doing sit ups while being shirtless. Sensing his partner would not be any help, he decided to do to this alone. Where the hell Reo ran off to? Helping Jaune serenade Weiss again?

"Mest. What makes you think that we did not recognized you as Kamen Rider?"

"Well. There's the fact that that you two never call me that. It always been Mest or Night Rogue. Which I don't mind, it is still the coolest name ever."

'_It is not.'_ Liam secretly admitted in his head.

This had Felix taken back a little. It was true in a way. It never crossed his mind that Mest was a Kamen Rider or not. It wasn't anything major. He never took the title Kamen Rider that were given to him by the people seriously until Ruby makes a big fuss of it. He did called Liam 'Kamen Rider Cross-Z' at one point but it was more of poking fun at him than anything. Maybe Mest will accept it as an answer.

"Mest. Don't put too much thought into it. The title Kamen Rider doesn't really mean anything. It's just something the people made up. Anyone could be Kamen Rider. Even you." Felix was amused and proud of his own answer. A smile appeared on Mest's face as well.

"Really? Even me?"

Felix nodded with enthusiasm. "Especially you."

"Even Jaune?"

Felix shrugged, "Sure. Maybe. Probably. I don't know. If he wants to I guess."

After hearing that. Mest was implode with joy. He looks happy. The happiest he had ever been. More than the time he played tea party with Weiss when they were 5-years-old. He was also excited. Filled with positive energy and emotions that could be powerful enough to wipe out all Grimm on Remnant. This is the best day…

"Kamen Rider Night Rogue sounds dumb."

_CRACK!_

_Dumb? _Did Liam said it was dumb? Mest was annoyed. Extremely annoyed one might say. Mest pushed Felix's aside and strode slowly towards Liam, who was doing push-ups…in his boxers. What? The huntsmen-in-training with spiky black hair look down onto Liam as the blonde continue to push his body to the absolute limit. His hard muscles on arms, back and thighs were the only part of Liam that people notice if one get as close as Mest currently was.

Felix felt like a fight might occurred between the two. He rushed towards his desk and opened the drawer. Papers flew out and hit him square in the face. _'Damn it. I really need to finalize these weapon schematics with Ruby.' _Rustling through the drawer and pulled out two Fullbottle. One of them were purple with a shuriken on it and the other were yellow with speech bubbles. He gripped the Fullbottles tight and tried to grab the Build Driver hidden deeper into the drawer.

"Ugh!"

The cries of pain behind him caused Felix turned around his upper body so fast that he might just dislocated his spine. He winced at the pain and rest in right hand onto his left hip. Before he could recover, his heart was under attack with the obscurity of the scene before him that almost delivered the knockout blow. Mest was sitting crossed legged on Liam's bare back while the man that was treated as a bench were groaning and cursing in pain.

"What the hell are you doing you asshole?" Liam asked between his greeted teeth. Sweat was drenching his face and he could barely open his eyes. Mest did not answer as he just closed his eyes and put his chin up high.

"Mest! Get off or I'll make you regret messing with me!" Again, Mest did not answer and continue to do his own thing as if he wasn't currently sitting on his teammates. Liam tried to turn his head but he could only turned so much unless he wants to snap his neck. His arms' muscles were on fire and the pain was immense. His legs were burning as well, as if thousands of fire ants were crawling on his legs and thighs. He saw Mest tiny smirk which makes him angrier. Liam could pushed him off with enough force but he still some care and respect for his current nemesis. Doing so might hurt him.

"Did you hear something Felix? I thought I heard a whining man-child just now." Mest straight out insulted the blonde.

Liam greeted his teeth and let out the loudest shout he could at the moment. "You're a fucking man-child Mest!"

Felix don't know how long Mest going to keep this up. Mest could get really petty sometimes and it seems this time was among it.

Felix strapped the Build Driver onto his waist. "Mest. That's enough. As team leader, I ordered you to stop this petty squabble. Get off of Liam. Now." Mest turned to Felix and he saw the Driver. He know that Felix more than willing to transform and use force if any of them misbehaved. He could take on Felix but he was made leader by Professor Ozpin. Any order must be obey by the members of the team.

Mest sighed at stood up. Releasing Liam from continuing to hold the burden of Mest's weight. Liam dropped down on the floor after the unwanted burden finally gone. Felix rubbed his temple and face. _'God. These two are slowly took years out of my life. I need a break. I wonder if Ruby wants to hangout. But I don't think it's a good idea to leave these two in here alone.'_

After rubbing his face for a solid minute, he peeked through his fingers and saw something that caused him to call out the blonde's name. "Liam!"

Mest, who was facing the door this entire time, turned around due to Felix's shout and found both of Liam's feet make contact with his own chest. Slamming Mest straight into the door. The wooden door was still intact but not without emitting a deafening bang and vibrated the entire room and maybe even a few adjacent rooms. Thank god Team RWBY's and JNPR's room was a few rooms away. It would be hard to explain things to them. That, and the two teams would talk their ear off for fighting.

"You want problems? I'll give you some." Liam taunted as Mest quickly got up and wiped his mouth to see if there's any blood. There was none which makes Liam a bit disappointed in himself.

Liam strapped his own Build Driver and the Cross-Z Dragon roared from its little nest on top of Liam's wardrobe. Mest pulled out his TranSteam Gun. "Bring it Muscle Monkey."

"Ah mou! You guys! We don't have time for this! If the faculty finds out, we're all dead!" Felix shook the two Fullbottles in his hand.

Despite Felix's many warnings. The room was filled with transformation announcements that could excite and terrified students of Beacon who heard it from their rooms. Depends on who you asked.

**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**BAT!**

**NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" "Vaporise!" "What choice do I have?"

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

**MIST MATCH! BAT! B-B-BAT! FIRE!**

**THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NIN-NIN COMIC! YEAHHH!**

The transformation sequence was absolutely flawless as the riders completed their armor in complete sync until one of Night Rogue's fireworks accidently shot into the ceiling light and shattered the light bulb. The room and the three boys all engulfed in darkness. A few minutes later, their visors lit up. Making it the only guide of reference where their face were if they need to talk to each other.

"Well. That was a bit anti-climactic." Commented Night Rogue.

Felix's yellow and purple eyes in the shape of a pen and a shuriken cycled between Cross-Z and Night Rogue. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot rapidly. "See what happened? This is what happened when you guys don't listen to me. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Hey. Don't say it's my fault! Mest's the one that started it!" Cross-Z, that represented by his dragon-head-shape visor shook a bit as Cross-Z bobbed his head in anger. He tried to hit Night Rogues on the arm but kept missing the first few times. "Hey. Where's your arm by the way?"

Night Rogue grabbed his soon-to-be assailant's hand and placed it on his arm. "Right here. Why? OW!"

"There. We're even now."

"That's enough. Both of you. Apologize. Make up and help me fix the damn light."

An orange floating dragon head and a yellow bat turned towards each other. After a brief silent, the bat spoke up. "I'm sorry Liam. I just wished to be included you know."

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't make fun of other people's dreams. You still need a better name though."

"What's better than Night Rogue?" The owner of the name argued back.

"Any name is better than Night Rogue!"

With that, everything seems alright. The night was beautiful once more. The three teammates were better friends than ever. They feel they could take on anyone with the power of friendship they had. But, it felt like they were missing something important. Something vital to their team. Surely it will come to them soon enough.

_CREEK_

"Hey guys. I'm back. I just came back from a study session at the library. Hey. Why the lights are off? You guys couldn't be sleeping already. I just heard your voices. Anything…happened…while…I'm…gone?"

Reo paused at entrance of the room. Frozen was more likely. His hand's was on the light switch, trying to switch it on but to no avail. His eyes glued upon all three lit and seemly floating visors stared him down from inside the room.

"AHHHHH!" A high pitch screamed echoed through the dorm hallway. Students of Beacon peeked their heads out with household weapons like brooms and hair brush to see what was the commotion. Reo sprinted down the hallway to wherever his average length legs could take him.

Night Rogue sighed and crossed his arms. "Yelp. That's going to take a half of Reo's life out of him. How old dogs could get?"

Cross-Z nodded in agreement. "No wonder Reo died at the age of 68."

Felix crouched down onto the floor and ruffled his hair that was inside of his armor. "Please don't go around and predict your friend's death."

As the three were about to start the man hunt for Reo. Their door received a knock. They turned to see Pyrrha, who was in her red pajamas. She tried her best to look displeased and intimidating despite looking cute and adorable in her pajamas. Who knew the pretty and smokin' hot Pyrrrha Nikos were into pajamas instead of a nightgown. Thought she would since this princess have a certain knight in her room that she wants to sweep her off her feet.

Night Rogue stride coolly towards the champion and put his hands on the door frame. He stared down onto Pyrrha and tried to look into her pajamas but she buttoned it up to her neck. _'Damn it. Would it kill you to show some cleavage?'_ "Hey Pyrrrha. Let me say how honored I am to have you in front of me tonight in your lavishly beautiful pajamas."

Pyrrha smiled at the Rider. "Evening Mest. I don't know how to put this. I don't know if you're notice, but I would like an explanation as of why did Reo screamed all the way down the hallway, burst into our room and curled up under Jaune's bed, and shaking in absolute fear?"

The man in question began to sweat in his armor. Gross. He look straight into the Spartan's green eyes. He turned to his 'friends' for answers but the two busy fixing the light. Build sat on Cross-Z's shoulder as the latter hoist the former up to the ceiling. "Keep it steady Liam." "I'm trying. You don't think I'm trying?"

"Mest?"

The boy quickly snapped his neck back to Pyrrha. Finally, he was able to put his thought into words. "Pyrrha. Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Pyrrha felt a small heat make it to the surface of her cheeks but quickly composed herself. _'No. No Pyrrha. Think of Weiss. Think of Weiss. She's your friend.'_ She cleared her throat and look firmly the boy in front of her. "Mest. Please don't joke around. What happened with Reo? The poor boy seems like he's had a few years of his of life erased."

"Nothing major. Just we accidently scared him and depleted him of who knows how many dogs' years he had left."

Pyrrha face palmed and sighed. "Anyway please come over and get him. My team need our sleep. Maybe not Nora but the point still stands. We still trying to get her to stop drinking coffee in the middle of the night."

"We'll head over as soon the light is fix." Immediately the light came back on.

"Eureka!" Build cheered and put his hands in the air. Causing Cross-Z to lose balance.

"Oi! Stop jerking around!"

"Alright. Let's go." Night Rogue beaconed them to follow him.

When the four arrived back at Team JNPR's room. They were greeted by team RWBY, who was also in their sleeping attire and stood in the room, waiting for the outcome. They wore different expression. Ruby and Blake look concern. Weiss look annoyed than ever. Yang was laughing her heart out. The girls' dropped the expression and turned to shock when the boys, who still wearing their armor, strode in with Pyrrha.

"Do we even want to know?" Weiss asked. Night Rogue shrugged, "Probably not."

Jaune, while wearing his Pumpkin Pete's onesie, walked up to them. "Glad that you're here. I know I kept asking my parents for a dog since I was five but this is not I meant. No offense Reo."

"Jaune-Jaune. He's not responding to my pancakes. I think he's broken." Nora cried out as she fanned the scent of a stack of fresh pancakes on the floor in front of Jaune's bed, where Reo had taken refuge. "Not everyone would be tempted by pancakes Nora. That's reminds me, please finish it before going to bed. We don't need ants. Took us long time to clear them out last time." Ren calmly remind her.

"Shhh. Ren. He's saying something." Nora put her ears closer to be bed and managed to get small snippets of Reo's mumble. "Demons…aliens…." Nora turned to the other and shrugged her shoulders.

Ruby giggled at the scene. "This reminds me of the time Zwei hid under the car when he found out we're taking him to the vet." "Took us hours to get him out and almost missed the appointment time." Yang added.

"Reo. You could come out now. We're sorry if we scared you." Build apologized.

"We'll make it up to you. We promised you that."

Cross-Z cheered. "Yeah. We'll train you so hard to the point your bones break."

Blake shook her head. "Training is good but how is breaking his bones considered, 'making up' to him?"

Night Rogue turned to the girl in black yukata type nightwear. "Oh. You got better idea? Miss I-still-at-chapter 5-of-Ninjas-of-Love-Book-3? Yeah. I see where that bookmark sticking out."

Blake look at her book where the bookmark was sticking out and blushed. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"Chapter 11. Be careful around chapter 8. It gets a little steamy."

This caused Blake to blush even more and no dare to face the boy if she don't want a major spoiler or tease.

Reo crawled out of his hiding and brushed his clothes from any dust from under Jaune's bed and handed him a blue sock with a Pumpkin Pete's logo on it. "I found this under your bed Jaune."

"Hey. My limited edition Pumpkin Pete's sock. That's where the other half went. Thanks."

Reo turned to his teammates and shook his head. "You guys gave me one hell of a heart attack."

"Sorry buddy." Night Rogue chuckled.

"Alright. Let's get back to our room and rest up. Team FLAM, we still have that meeting with Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood tomorrow." Build reminded them as he canceled his transformation.

"Copy that leader." Night Rogue acknowledge the reminder and powered down as well.

"Ok. Team FLAM. Back to our room!" Cross-Z Dragon flew away from the belt and roared away back to its nest.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha screamed and covered their eyes. Yang smirked and purred at the magnificent sight. Blake blushed hard and ran back into her team's room, crashed into the door along the way. Nora on the other hand, was wolfing down her pancakes. Jaune and Ren look for a minute before Jaune cursed under his breath about unfairness.

Liam look down onto himself and saw that he was only wearing his boxers since he was working out in his room just now. He saw Weiss's aura manifest itself around her in an alarming rate.

"You filthy…." Weiss balled her fist out of anger.

"Wait Weiss. I could explained! Guys! Help me out!"

"Pervert!"

With that, all four of Team FLAM were sending flying out of the window by Weiss's glyph.

"I did nothing wrong!" Felix's, Reo's and Mest's voice echoed through the night as they fell down to the ground.

**MORNING, PROFESSOR OZPIN'S OFFICE**

The four of them arrived ten minutes earlier than the appointed time. Giving time for the headmaster to serve each of them with a cup of hot chocolate. They talked about things while waiting the General to come online on Ozpin's computer. Various topics were thrown onto the table, from their current lead in the investigations, their schoolwork and even the case of needless transformation in the dorm room last night. Ozpin had always been an unpredictable man. Kind but unpredictable. After a few minutes, General Ironwood appeared on the screen.

"Morning dad!" Mest greeted his father figure.

"Ahem." The General cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Good Morning General Sir." Mest corrected himself.

The meeting went underway. The General told them that alongside with Vale's law enforcements, he managed to clear out the secret laboratory in the Forever Fall Forest, but all the scientist had all evacuated with the essential data and equipment. Leaving behind only the things that they already had from previous raids from many others secret Faust's labs like computers and useless data.

"Damn it. They slipped away from us again. If only Professor Goodwitch allowed us to stay behind and arrested them on the spot like I suggested." Felix slumped in his chair.

Professor Ozpin took a sipped of his drink. "Mr. Nairo. As much that would be efficient at capturing Faust's key scientist and getting information but that would be asking Professor Goodwitch to neglect her duties as a teacher and educator to leave you behind for any reason. She acted as any good educator should by thinking the condition and safety of all her students, no matter how capable they may be."

The Genreal nodded, "Indeed. Professor Goodwitch made a good decision to bring back all the students the school immediately and cut the trip short after learning the disappearance of Mr. Arc and Mr. Wincester."

Reo laughed, "Not to mention she kicked Blood Stalk's ass."

The five other man laughed alongside Reo. The General agreed with the Faunus. "Yes. I heard about that. Very remarkable. Ozpin, remind me to personally thanked Glynda the next time I come to visit. I couldn't turned a blind eye to someone who had personally helped my son and his team."

"Will do James."

Mest's ears perked up at the conversation and a gear in one of his many-many plans began to rotate. A sly smile appeared on his lips that went unnoticed by the other people in the room. The meeting continue on for another hour before the boys are dismiss. No new measures were taken, and the boys will be given the next step after General Ironwood sort out a few problems he's currently handling in Atlas. They walked back to their dorm room.

"So. What do you guys want to do today? It's Saturday. We got today and tomorrow free." Liam asked them as he walked backwards in front of them. Felix just shrugged and pulled out a weapon schematic out of his pocket. It showed a neatly design sword like weapon on it. "Ruby asked me to help maintained her weapon, plus I have a new weapon to develop for the new best match. She held me at gun point into promising to allow her to help me."

"What's between you and Ruby anyway? You two seeing each other?"

Felix rolled up the schematic and beat Liam on the head with it. "Ow! What's that for?"

"To get your brain back into working condition. You think way too stupid for it to be functioning normally."

"Bastard. I'll not allow to be treated like this. Guys! Back me up!" Liam asked the two other but they were silent. Mest was in deep in thought while Reo was scrolling through his scroll. They accidently bumped into the two front of them, causing them to return to reality.

"Oh. Sorry. You two said something?" Mest apologized. Felix sighed, "First of all. Let's go get breakfast. That packet of biscuits I had this morning, not going to fill me up."

The four of them sat at the cafeteria, eating breakfast. Reo was still on his scroll. Reading a news article with all of his available concentration. Felix took noticed of this, "Reo? What's wrong? You haven't said a word since leaving the office."

Reo snapped out of his reading, "Hmm? Sorry Felix. It's just the news."

Mest peered his head to read the news on Reo's scroll. "Must be interesting to keep you staring at it for so long. What's it about?"

"Another dust shop had been robbed last night. That's the second of this week and the fifth overall since the start of the school year." Reo summarized the article for them. "Robbery of dust is nothing special. But, the number of shops being targeted in short amount of time is something to be…."

"Worried?" Mest added as he drink his glass of milk.

"Who do you think might be behind it?" Liam asked.

"Who cares? It is not our jurisdiction anyway. Let the Vale police handle it. We need to focus on finding Faust and the Pandora's Box." Felix countered as he finished his breakfast.

"Dude. Aren't you a bit curious? What if Faust was involved? The criminal scene is like a connected underground sewers, they're could be connected to one another somehow." Mest explained but that still doesn't get through Felix.

"Whatever. As long we don't have the go from the General, stick to Faust and only get involved if we're sure that they are present. Until then, hands off. I'm going to the Beacon's workshops. If anyone need me, I'll be there." Felix put his tray away and walked out.

His teammates looked at Felix's retreating form. Mest turned to his two examining friends. "What's up with him? He's seems off."

Liam crossed his arms, "Don't know. We never see him pushed aside anything that probably lead to Faust. I think it's because Blood Stalk got away again. He couldn't blamed Professor Goodwitch for evacuating everyone or the General not giving any new orders. In the end, I think I'm also to blame. That's twice now that he was info-blocked because of me. First it was Sandy dying, then it was about my mother."

Reo put away his scroll. "You can't actually believe that. Felix would never put the blame on anyone. Especially when it comes to other's loved ones."

Liam turned his head, "Do you believed that Reo? It's all under the sun. Twice we meet Blood Stalk, twice we failed to get info. The only thing Felix got was a name that probably just being made up. Xander Mazon. Like a name of chemical compound. Who named their kid Xander?"

The trio stood silent. "I need to help Felix. As his partner, I'm going to help him get his memories back in whatever way I can. Stop Faust and …whatever comes after that. So, don't bother Felix too much, ok? I'm sure he got a lot on his mind. See you two later." Liam raced off out of the cafeteria.

**[VALE]**

Mest and Reo came to Vale some time later to wind down from the latest drama. With Felix and Liam staying at Beacon for the day, they decided to do their own things for the time being. They walked around and sight-seeing for hours now are struggling to find ideas what to do next.

"Want to hit the arcade or the movie theater? I think some good movies are currently showing."

"Not really interested." Reo stated gloomily.

"How about the peer? I heard that students from other kingdoms might be arriving any day now. Some might even arrived today. I heard Mistralian girls are cute."

Reo giggled. "That means Pyrrha and Nora are cute?"

"Without a doubt. I'll go for them myself but Jaune and Ren would kill me."

The two talked more and more. They talked mainly about memories they had from their childhood before coming to Beacon. Reo mostly talked about the small village he grew up in and Mest recall the times he was training in the Atlesian army.

"So. Get this. I once test a new gun that was in development by Nanba Industries. They fixed a sniper scope on one of the guns. The scope is longer than the gun. It was heavy too, if you want to hit your target, you need to aim slightly higher."

"Did it went through?"

"I almost shot a soldier and the design was scraped. I kind of like it tough."

They arrived at a row of shops and it was bustling with people. Everyone going on about their lives without a care in the world.

"Damn. There's a lot of people here today. Come to think of it, the Vytal Tournament will be starting soon." Mest commented as they walked among the crowds.

"That we know, but, it won't start until the end of next semester. How long they planned on staying?"

Mest pulled Reo towards him, preventing a larger man, who was walking in the opposite direction bumping into Reo.

"Some of them might be here to do some shopping or sightseeing, before things starting to get real crazy. A few years ago, I remember how people flooded Atlas when we hosted the tournament. I couldn't leave my house. It was a nightmare. Good thing Weiss sent Klein, her family butler to deliver groceries to me."

"LOOK OUT!"

An unknown force slammed into Reo and knocked both of them down. The figure jumped onto his feet and rubbed his head. "Crap. That hurts."

Mest helped Reo up. The dog Faunus rubbed his nose. Mest looked at the stranger that bumped into his friend. "Look where you're going. You might gave my friend a concussion."

The newcomer smiled apologetically. "Sorry. You okay my dude?"

Reo looked up at the guy who bumped into him. He got blonde hair. He was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt, which revealed his abs that Reo totally not jealous of, and fitting blue jeans. The most noticeable feature was his monkey tail.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"No prob. We Faunus need to look out for each other. Speaking about looking out for oneself. I need to go. Bye. Hope to see you around!"

With that, the monkey Faunus jumped away onto the rooftops and ran for his life. They two Beacon students were just standing there and look at the guy's retreating form. Mest let out a sharp whistle. "He left as fast he came."

Reo just slowly nodded.

"You two!" The voice came from one of two police officers that currently breathing heavy and panting for their life. "Did…Did…you see…a…blonde…stowaway?" The first officer asked.

"Blonde, white opened shirt, blue jeans and a monkey tail?" The second one asked as well.

Mest tried to put the pieces together. He snapped his fingers. "Yes. We did. He went…."

"That way!" Reo screamed and pointed at the completely opposite direction of the Faunus actually went.

"That way? The opposite?"

Reo put this hands in his pocket and acted casual. "Yeah. He knew you guys would eventually caught up to him if he ran predictably. So he went the opposite."

"That's true. Well then. Thank you."

The two officer's left and Mest was left shocked at Reo's lie. "Reo? Why did you lie?"

Reo remained silent. "Reo! Why did you lie to the police?"

"I don't know. Something in my guts telling me I need to do that."

"Well. I think that 'guts' is nothing more than the sour milk you drank this morning. I hope it won't come and bite us in the ass soon. Don't know why you did that but, I hope it will be a reason for it."

"Yeah. Thanks for believing in me Mest."

"Yeah. But back to that guy. A stowaway? I imagine it would be something more serious than that." Mest and Reo slowly began to walk again.

Reo laughed heartily. "Vale's so peaceful that the police had nothing better to do?"

"I know right?"

**[BEACON]**

Felix was finished tweaking the Build Driver. He had spent a few hours non-stop on it. He took off his goggles and wiped a stream of sweat running down his forehead. He turned towards the seats and saw Liam fast asleep on it. He was hugging an empty cardboard box that Felix had no idea where it came from. He check his scroll and it was still day time. It's already 2 o'clock.

Felix walked over to Liam and kick him in the leg.

"Muscle Brain. Wake up!"

Liam startled from his slumber and stumbled to the ground. He quickly go up but clearly wasn't fully out of his sleep. "I'm not Muscle Brain! It's King of Muscles! Damn it!"

Liam rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Oh Felix. Finish already?"

"Not really. But it's lunch time. Want to go to Vale?" Felix asked as he walked up to Liam.

"Hell yeah. I'm hungry. I need some meat!"

Felix pulled out his scroll before bringing it up to his ears.

"Who are you calling?"

"Reo obviously. Look, I feel bad shrugging off this morning news like that. I want to apologize. I think we should investigate it. We'll deal with Ironwood later."

"No no no. You don't have to." Liam swiped the scroll away and hung up before tossed it back. "I'm sure they already forget about it, and I'm sure they already had lunch and doing something fun. Let's not bother them."

Felix wanted to object but Liam dragged him to the bullhead station without any other word. The two arrived and have their lunch in Vale. After they were finished, they decided to walk around.

"So Felix. What's next? Want to train? Maybe train our aura? Our semblance? By the way, what is your semblance Felix? I don't think you ever tell us or use it before."

"I never used my semblance because….I don't have one."

"What!? You don't have a semblance? How?"

"Quiet Liam. You want everyone in Vale hear you?"

Liam was lost for words. He makes various hands motion but no words came out of his mouth.

"I know it's weird. I didn't unlock it before coming here because I don't really need to. I got the Build Driver after all."

"Yeah. That's true. I haven't really using my fires that much recently. I always transformed without a second thought. That again, Cross-Z allow me to conjure stronger fire while transformed. Making my semblance completely useless."

"Yours maybe. Some semblance trounced our Kamen Rider armors. Yang's for one. She would beat me if you and RWBY didn't stop her."

"That's means we have to be stronger. Right partner?" Liam asked with a burning spirit. He held up a fist bump.

Felix smiled and hit Liam's fist with his own.

"That's right! Team FLAM will win this year's Vytal Tournament."

Liam laughed before a realization hit him. "The Vytal Tournament? That's this year?"

"Don't ruined the moment Liam!"

Unknown to the two, a pair of black eyes were watching them from a distance. This guy was of average height. Maybe as tall as Felix. His black hair was combed neatly backwards. He wore a white shirt that buttoned up to his throat and secured with a red necktie. To top it off, he wore a black coat to go along with his black pants and shoes. In his hands was a voice recorder. He tossed it in the air a few times before caught it. He pushed his glasses up his nose and pressed the record button.

"Note to myself. I currently eyeing the two individuals that claimed to be the two Kamen Riders of Vale. After a few minutes of thorough observation, it seems that I had made some terrible predictions on my part. The one supposedly known as Kamen Rider Build is lacking in every way possible that had been reported, instead, he looked like a narcissistic, cold hearted and delusional individual, while the one next to him must be Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The same goes with him. He's nothing like the report stated and I strongly believed at the moment that he is nothing but buffoon. I'll continue to monitor them for the time being."

He stopped the recording before walking away. He walked to a nearby parked limousine and entered the back seat. After he entered, he notice the seat next to him was empty. He called out to the driver.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is she?"

The driver began to sweat. He calmed himself before answering. "I told her to stay sir but she wouldn't listen. She ran off somewhere down town. Shall we look for her?"

The guy pushed his glasses up his nose once more before sighed. "We might as well. We need to…"

As he was talking, the door opened and someone entered. He turned to his right to meet with a pair of large and sparkling green eyes.

"Salutations friend Duncan!"

Duncan stared at the girl in front of him. She was smiling from ear to ear at him. But, Duncan continue to stare. He sighed and lean back into his seat. He rubbed his temple before asking the driver to drive them back to their hotel.

"Penny?"

The girl with short orange hair looked at Duncan. "Yes friend Duncan?"

"Remember what I told you?"

Penny Polendina tapped her chin and tried to remember. Once she did, she smiled at her male companion. "Yes I do."

"What would that be?" Duncan asked without any expression.

"You told me not to leave the car. I remember it well."

"And, what did you do?"

"Oh. I left the car." Penny answered with a bright smile as if she just won the grand prize on a quiz show. Anyone would smiled as well if they saw a beautiful smile like Penny's but not Duncan. He remain emotionless. Ciel owned him big time for this. She just had to go on a mission and left him to deal with Penny. She wasn't even his partner. He pulled out his tab and began typing away. Penny stared at Duncan as he did it. A small part of her wanted to take it and threw it out the window so that Duncan would talked to her instead of working.

After a while she got an idea. "Friend Duncan?"

"Yes Penny?"

"I made a friend today."

Duncan chuckled to himself. "Oh Penny. That's a good one. A good joke."

Penny frowned at his reply. "It's not a joke. I did made a friend today. Her name is Ruby and she's…"

"Penny. Penny. Penny. Penny. That's just not possible. You, Penny Polendina. Don't have friends. Are we clear?"

"I don't have friends?"

"Nope! Never had. Never will. Glad we could have this conversation. If you leave me alone now, that would be great. Why don't you look out the window? I heard Vale's quite beautiful, despite lacking the necessities, unlike Atlas. _Can't wait to go home and out of this dump of a kingdom. There's too many Faunus here. Pouncing about like they owned the place._"

Duncan returned to his work while Penny pondered what Duncan just said. She smiled once more. She turned to him and quickly poked him in the cheek.

"Penny? What are you doing now?"

"I thought about what you said."

"And? What part of it that you don't understand?"

Penny retracted her finger and smiled the brightest smile she could. "The part that you said I have no friends. You're mistaken. You know why?"

Duncan had enough of this bullcrap. He tried his hardest not to lash out at the girl. "I'm mistaken? How? Please enlighten me so that I could go back to blocking you out of my mind in the entirety of this ride."

"That's because I do have a friend. You."

Duncan turned his head away from Penny and stared outside the window. He stared silently at the sky. He was silent on the outside while screaming on the inside.

'_CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS GIRL IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!'_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**That's all for this chapter. Short and combat less. Again. I'm currently in my semester finals as of writing this and I put this chapter on hold for a month now. It almost done and decided to finish it off here. If I'm not focusing on my finals, I busy writing draft for my other story. I hope I could focus on both equally after my finals next week.**

**Until then, please comment, favorite and follow. Highly appreciated.**

**Stay safe and healthy everyone. See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontation

**Hi everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for lacking action the last two chapters. We'll be back on track soon. Let's go to the next chapter.**

**I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

**FELIX:** Previously on Building a Better Remnant, Team FLAM were still waiting for an order from General Ironwood.

**LIAM:** Sadly, many dust shops were robbed around Vale. Wonder who's behind it.

**FELIX:** That's what we'll be investigating today. Onto chapter 12!

**LIAM:** Yeah!

**Chapter 12: Confrontation**

"Are you sure this is the place, Felix? You didn't misheard the General did you?"

"If I misheard it, Liam, then you must misheard it as well, since General Ironwood talked directly to us both." Felix corrected his partner as they walked towards an abandon building near the outskirts of the city. I was not far from it but it's nowhere near it either. Just now, Felix and Liam was brief about a location mentioned in one of the computers that were found in Faust's lair in the Forever Fall Forest. They were contacted by the general as they were walking around the city and asked to check on it immediately. Just in case one of five Pandora's Box panels located there. The two went alone and asked Mest and Reo to stay behind in the city in case anything happened. With many people currently in it, anything dangerous occurred could lead to high numbers of injuris or worse, fatality. Felix tried to read the sign outside the gate. He swiftly cut the long grass with The Drill Crusher.

Liam walked behind him and read the sign out loud. "'Vale's Institute of Dust Research'? Why would they shut a place like this down?"

"This building is clearly old. A few decades old. Vale's got multiple smaller research facilities like this before closed down one by one."

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Since they opened a bigger and newer one on the other side of the city. Many researchers were transferred there or to other division. Not to mention in the last decade, Nebula Gas started to become a thing. To top things up, Vale began to import ready to use dust directly from Atlas. We let Atlas do the research and we just paid them. Sooner or later, dust will start to deplete and Nebula Gas would be the primary source of power. In Vale, facilities like this shrunk in number. Abandoned and perfect place for a hideout."

Liam nodded as he listened. Opening his eyes to the current affair of Vale. Liam never get really about how government leaders make decisions about the kingdom. That's the important of knowledge, he guess. Liam pulled out his scroll and looked at the time. 6.30 p.m. The sun was almost setting. He turned towards the horizon and could make out the faint Vale City skyline from there. One need to really squint their eyes to see it.

"Let's go Liam." Felix cut the metal chains keeping the gate together and walked through.

"Felix. Do you think one of the panels would be here?"

"Can't say. It's too close to the city for Faust or the White Fang to take it to."

"Maybe that's what they want you to think." Liam teased as he tapped his temple.

Felix scoffed. "Please. None of us were dumb enough to fall for that."

"And none of us thought of coming to old abandon buildings like this."

Felix tried to counter argue but failed. None of them thought to ask the General to grant them permission to scout old places like these. Even worse, Felix didn't think to look places like this either when he still riding solo.

"We don't speak about this ever again." Felix stated before power walking ahead of Liam. The blonde smiled and caught up to his partner.

"Hmm. No guards. Their all probably inside." Felix guessed.

The two arrived outside of the main building. The front door was closed shut and wouldn't budged open no matter how much Felix and Liam tugged on it.

"It wouldn't budge. Time to bust it down."

"Roger."

Felix pulled out two Fullbottles and Cross-Z Dragon roared into view.

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

**WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**ARE YOU READY!?**

"Henshin!"

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK!**

**WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

**YEAH!**

"I don't know how, but whenever we transformed. We did it in perfect sync. I like that."

"Yeah. Nice to see you finally caught up. Let's go."

The two kicked down the door with little effort. They were expecting a hoard of Faust Bots to completely surround them but none came. The place was in utter ruins. Felix was right when it was left decades ago. Cross-Z looked around and inhaled the air around him. "Argh! It smells terrible in here. I don't what's worst. The smell or the fact I could smell it through my armor."

"If anything like the lab in Forever Fall Forest, the hideout might be underground or least in the basement. If their above ground, they would heard us barged in."

Cross-Z nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to blasting!" He reached for the lever of his driver but Build stopped him by smacking his head. "Don't blast our way in. We might destroy the entire building. If we go down the stairs, we might find the way to the basement."

Cross-Z groaned and rubbed his head. He followed Build silently. A few minutes of searching led them to a staircase. It was quite old and made a lot of noise as they descend it. "Damn this old stairs." Cross-Z cursed.

The two arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw a door at the end of a hallway. At the end were two guards. What surprising that it wasn't Faust, but the White Fang. "What's the White Fang doing here?" Cross-Z whispered. "Don't know. But, their too close to Vale for comfort. We need to get in there."

Meanwhile, one of the White Fang guards were giving instructions to the other one, who looked like a rookie. "Now I'll tell this once. Do not leave this post until there's someone comes to replace you. To make sure of that, you won't be given the passcode for this keypad here. Anyone that isn't wearing a mask, is an enemy. If an enemy showed up, pressed the red alarm button. You got that kid?"

"I think so sir."

"Good. Now stay here and guard this door with your life."

The older guard punched it a series of numbers before entered the room, leaving the inexperienced one outside. Build saw and remembered the sequence of numbers and now it's the time to strike. He jumped in front of the hallway. "Let's go Liam!"

"Alright!" Cross-Z cheered and stood in front of Build. "Don't stand in front of me!" Build smacked the dragon rider out of the way. The two ran down the hallway. The guard saw them coming and try to relate this situation with the order he received.

'_Their wearing mask. They must be friends.'_

"Oh hi. How may I help you? Argh!"

Cross-Z slammed his fist into the guard's stomach and into the wall. Rendering him unconscious. Build pressed the passcode but the numbers did not appeared. He pressed it again but the same problem occurred. "Come on Felix. Hurry up."

"I'm trying. Never thought the touchpad wouldn't detect our armor." Build panicked as he punched the numbers in again.

"Pinky! Use your pinky." Cross-Z suggested

Build used his pinky finger as suggested but still no luck. "Damn it. Why is this so hard?"

Cross-Z pushed Build aside. "Let me smashed it."

Build held Cross-Z back before he could a hit in. "Stop it. Stop trying to solve everything with violence."

BEEP!

The keypad's red light turned green and left the riders speechless. They broke apart and Cross-Z gestured his partner to go ahead. "After you."

Build turned the handle and feel it was unlocked. He and Cross-Z nodded at each other. They burst through the door and strike a pose, ready for combat. "Alright! Freeze before we took your ass down!" Cross-Z yelled into the room.

_SHING!_

Around two dozen swords and melee weapons were unsheathed and readied by their wielder. White Fang thugs that were in the room surrounded them. The room was filled with tightly packed and sealed crates. Build eyed the crates and got a bad feeling. "Liam. Do not used any flames. Only melee attacks."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. I don't like how these guys only have melee weapons themselves"

Build held tight The Drill Crusher while Cross-Z summoned the Beat Closer. "Come on you pansy! Me and Felix are itching to beat someone up!"

"Actually, it's Felix and I. Proper sentences please. But yeah. Shall we begin the experiment?"

With that all two dozen White Fang soldiers ran up to the two. Build and Cross-Z managed to hold well up against the assault. Build parried with a soldier with one hand as he punched another with the other. He ducked and kicked one of the soldier's leg. Sending him tumbling against his friends. Build blocked two swords that were coming for his head and pushed them away.

"Mind if my friends joined in?" Build swapped the blue and red fullbottle for a yellow and purple one.

**NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"

**THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NIN-NIN COMIC! YEAHHH!**

**4KOMA NINPOUTOU!**

Several tubes came out and formed a sword with four different comic panels on it. Each panels having a different design, representing a different ability. At the tip of the sword was a pen tip.

"Let's test this baby out."

Build pressed a trigger at the grip and the first panel, located at the very bottom near the grip to flash.

**BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**

In a comic style puffed of smoke, with the word 'poof' and all, ten exact copy or clone of Build NinjaComic make an appearance. Each of them wielding their own sword and in various superhero possess. One of them even do a split, which Build himself don't know he could do. The soldiers were taken off guard and confused. They found themselves surrounded by clones of masked ninjas.

"Wait! Is this his semblance?"

"No. It can't be. I thought the armor was his semblance!"

"Doesn't matter. We're fucked."

"Purple and yellow don't go together man!"

With that all, ten and the original Build gang up on the White Fang soldiers on their side of the room. Many of them jumped into the air and do flips all over the place. A clone took the chance to strike a distracted White Fang soldier, sending him screaming into the wall. One soldier found himself gang up by two clones. He dodged the best as he could. He swung his sword but the clone jumped out of the way, leaving a room for the second clone to kick him into one of the crates.

Build saw what happened, "Oi Oi. Don't damaged the crates! Don't use any abilities either!" He wanted to return to the fray but his clones were all finishing up the soldiers. Leaving none for him. A clone grabbed one by the collar and flung him cross the room. Build saw the incoming human projectile and swiftly kicked him into another wall. Leaving a huge cracked.

Two clones were having the time of their lives by literally bullying a soldier. They just playfully pushed him around instead of hitting him with their swords. The soldier lost his sword a while ago and now he was having flashbacks of being bullied at the park by the older kids.

"Why are my clones are such bullies?" Build asked no one.

A clone even managed to held ground against four soldiers that were ganging up on him. He jumped when a sword went for his feet, he ducked and quickly disarmed all four of them. He strikes each one of them until they all lay unconscious on the ground.

"Maybe I should nerf my clones?" Build pondered. "Muscle Brain. How's on your end?""

"Never better!" Cross-Z shouted as he was fighting another dozen of soldiers. Cross-Z easily bulldozed through them. Every strike landed on him did almost nothing to his armor. Beat Closer went for a guy's chest but quickly blocked. Another soldier grabbed Cross-Z's left arm, while two soldiers effectively went for his legs. Holding on tight and unable Cross-Z to move further. With Cross-Z couldn't move, he was more vulnerable to attacks. The soldier initially blocked Cross-Z's sword parried it out of its owner's hand and slashed effectively on Cross-Z chest.

"Ow! Screw you!" Cross-Z let out a cry and swung his left arm. The soldier holding on to it was lifted from the ground and slammed right into his friend. Cross-Z grabbed both heads of two at his legs and smashed them together. Knocking them out and set him free. With his sword gone, Cross-Z went straight into all punching mode. He grabbed a soldier by his collar. Delivered a few punches to his face before throw him into a pile of his passed out friends.

One soldier went to strike from behind, but Cross-Z trapped the assailant's head in his arm and locked it there. Another came in from the front. The rider jumped and trapped the other guy's head with his feet. With both man's head trapped in Cross-Z arms and feet, the rider was in the air, like a plank held up by two pillars. Pushing his feet against the man's shoulder, Cross-Z flipped into the air. Taking other soldier in his arms with him. As he closing to the floor, Cross-Z slammed the man' body onto the hard floor. The last soldier still haven't got his bearings when Cross-Z stood over him.

"You wanna go!?

The soldier did not answer as he flopped to the ground. Clearly passed out due to Cross-Z yelled into his face or maybe he's just tired. Anything goes.

Cross-Z inhaled and exhaled. The fight took some out of him but it was satisfying. He haven't had much time in the gym and Professor Goodwitch haven't called his name in a match for a few weeks now. Cross-Z turned to Build who was moping around. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"My clones were too strong."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is, if you want to sit on the side lines."

"Let's figure that one out later. Why did you told me not to use my flames?"

Build ignored him and walked towards a crate. He gave it a light tap. With the Drill Crusher, he managed to open the top part. The two peered in, and Cross-Z let out a shriek.

"Holy hell! That's a lot of dust crystals!"

The crate was filled with dust. Build ran towards another and opened that one as well. The same thing. Dust crystals.

"All of these crates have dust in them? Why?" Cross-Z asked as he opened another crate filled with red fire dust. "Good call on the no abilities part. It could trigger a chain explosion that could bring down the entire building and us with it."

"No. With this much dust, a chain explosion would be big enough to destroy everything in a few miles radius. It wouldn't reached the city's border but enough to get the attention of the local law enforcement."

Cross-Z sighed. "Man. That's would be bad. My legs began to feel like jelly by just thinking about it. But, what's with all of these dust doing here anyway? Is this the White Fang's supply room of something?"

"If I had to guess. I think we just stumble upon the stolen dust."

Cross-Z strutted towards Build and punched his fist into his hand. "The stolen dust? The dust that was stolen in the news that Reo read this morning? What are the chances we stumbled upon it here? What are they even doing here?"

"Probably awaiting to be transported somewhere." Build looked around and walked deeper into the room. A flight of stairs were present at the other end of the room. "Liam. Ready for more ass kicking?"

"Of course I am!" Cross-Z cheered as they walked towards the stairs

[CITY OF VALE]

"Please come again!"

Mest and Reo exited the restaurant feeling both happy and agitated. They were looking for a place to eat dinner after hours of patrolling the city. Felix contacted and told them about the new info from General Ironwood. He and Liam will go to the location mentioned while the two of them would stay in the city to keep a look out on things until they got back. Presumably in a few days.

"That's was a nice place to eat. Maybe we should bring the others with us next time." Reo complemented the establishment.

"Yeah. It's nice, if weren't for the fact that it's fifth restaurant in Vale we went to and the first one that allowed Faunus in. What's that tell you?" Mest complained.

Reo sighed and continue on walking. "I don't know why you're more upset than I am. I was the one been called terrible names you know. Plus, it wasn't the first time."

"So you're not angry? The way they treated you Reo? You're fine with this? It's a good thing I'm with you. What if I'm not?"

"I'm not saying that it is fine. I'm just saying that, instead of getting angry and causing a scene, let's just to another place. There's bound to be a place where my kind is accepted eventually. Like at that restaurant we just ate."

"Sure, but Reo. You can't live like this. You have the right to go anyplace you choose to."

"I know that. You don't think I know that? Look at me Mest. I'm attending Beacon, I'm in Vale. Sure, not everyone accepted me here but hey, I'm lived a great life so far." Reo spread out his arms and looked around him.

"Reo…"

"Still. I'm not blind to the situation. I might came a small and secluded village in Mistral. But like every Faunus, I know of the hardship my kind gone through. I'm not rich or influential. I want to help everyone, not just Faunus. Everyone. Even humans. Some say that I'm ignorant to Faunus oppression just because I had a slightly better life than most of them. Some even called me a traitor because I did not picked up a sign and gathered at rallies. I don't know. Maybe I am one. But, that's only saddens me if doing so is the only way to 'fight for equality'"

"Stop right there, man. I don't want to hear it. Those guys are talking nonsense. Do they know what's in here?" Mest asked as he poked Reo's chest. "Do they know Aureolin Azo's true self? Did they the one that spend months getting to know him personally?"

"Mest…"

"Share a dorm room with him? Eat meals with him?"

"Mest, I starting to get your point."

"Beat him in video games. Stole his Schnee Cakes?"

"Wait? That was you?"

"Watching him while he's sleeping to make sure he doesn't have any nightmares?"

"Okay. That's creepy and you lost me."

"My point is Reo. You're a good guy. You strife for real equality. The one we all should strive for. Doesn't matter you don't joined rallies or anything. Your heart is in the right place. You show those guys that you're a better man."

"Thanks man."

"No prob."

With that, thunderous claps were heard around them. Their little heart to heart moment attracted a lot of people. Mest and Reo looked around and slowly shuffled away as the crowd continue on clapping.

[BEACON]

"Nothing out of the ordinary on the first day. A few pickpockets here and there." Mest recalled and smiled with satisfaction.

"Do you really need to break his wrist and jaw?" Reo questioned.

"Not really but that will be a good reminder to him to obey the law."

The two walked towards the main court yard where the statue were located. They decided to walk around before heading back to their dorm. It was already night time and nearing the end of their curfew. Professor Goodwitch will have their heads if she caught them. As they approaching the statue, Mest saw a figure standing in front of it.

"Hey, Reo. Isn't that Blake?"

Reo perked up at the mention of the girl in black and white attire. He focus on the figure before he smiled. He jogged towards her and before he could called her out, Blake removed the bow on the top of her head and revealed a pair of cat ears.

Reo stopped in his track and clamp his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from making any sound. She still haven't notice him. He was in the shocked of the lifetime. His eyes was widen to the max. Mest's reaction was the same, only his mouth was wide open without anything holding it shut.

"B…bl…Blake?" Reo stuttered her name. The small and weak voice caused Blake to turn her body around instantly. Her beautiful and attractive amber eyes met Reo's plain and boring brown ones. He looked at him in horror. Her mouth was agape but no words came out. She looked at the ribbon in her hands and back to the two boys who just found out her secret. A secret she wished to keep from her so-called 'friends' at Beacon.

"Reo. How long you've been…I…listen…I…I could explain." Blake tried to fix the situation but words kept getting stuck in her throat.

"I'm here too you know." Mest corrected her as he waved his hand.

"Please do." Reo asked her as politely he could.

"I…I can't. You won't understand. I need to get out of here. I'm sorry." Blake begin to get a bit emotional.

"Does your team know about this?" Mest asked.

Blake just gave a slow shake of her head. Mest saw this and sighed.

Reo's gaze still haven't left Blake. He's afraid that she'll be gone if he took his eyes off of her. He's might be right based on Blake's current state of emotions. He weighted his next course of actions, he wanted to talk more with Blake but she seems extremely eager to get out of Beacon at the moment.

With a swift motion, Blake left a clone in her place and made a dash towards Beacon's entrance. The two boys were caught off guard and took them a few minutes to comprehend that Blake just ran off. Reo and Mest quickly gave chase after her.

"Blake! Stop! We just want to talk." Mest screamed out.

"Yeah. We want to understand you. Please listen to us." Reo pleaded.

Without stopping, tears threaten to leave her eyes. Lies. Their lying. She can't trust any of them. Not even Reo. _'I'm sorry.'_

Blake jumped onto the top of a tree branch before throw the end of her ribbons at the boys. Mest saw the incoming and dodged while Reo failed to move fast enough. The ribbon wrapped around both of Reo's ankle. With it tightly secured, Blake dropped down as Reo shot up from the ground. The next thing he knew, he was dangling upside down from the tree branch. Their eyes met again for the second time that night.

"Blake…"

"I'm sorry. If we ever meet again. I promised to explain everything." Blake ran off once more.

"Reo! You okay? Hang on!" Mest called out to him.

"Forget about me! Follow Blake!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go! She's getting away." Reo shouted. Mest nodded and followed the runaway Faunus girl. As soon he arrived at the bullhead station, he saw the air transport already had left and halfway towards its destination. He inserted the Bat Fullbottle into his TranSteam Gun.

**BAT!**

"Henshin…I mean…Vaporize."

**MIST MATCH! BAT! B-B-BAT! FIRE!**

Night Rogue spread his arms and summoned a giant pair of black bat wings. Without hesitation, he flew into the air and after the bullhead.

Blake arrived at the city and made her escape. She leaped onto buildings tops and ran as fast and as far as she could. She ignored everything around her. As she ran, a shadow loomed over her. She saw it but didn't know what to make of it. Night Rogue landed in front of her which caused her to skid to a halt.

"You sure are a fast kitty." Night Rogue chuckled.

Blake clicked her tongue as she turned towards an adjacent building but Night Rogue cut her off by grabbing her arm. Blake swung her arm. Night Rogue dodged it, but let her arm go in the process.

Blake proceed to deliver a few kicks but Night Rogue managed to easily block or dodged it.

"Whoa there. I'm not here to fight you. But, nice moves by the way." Night Rogue step aside from Blake's punch and landed a palm strike to her shoulder, staggering her backwards. She clutched her shoulder and was breathing heavily.

"You're not bad yourself. I never see you fight like that before. Not even in combat class." Blake commented.

"Did Blake Belladonna just admitted she had been checking me out? I'm flattered." Night Rogue fake embarrass as he put a hand on his chest.

Blake's crimson face makes a return. "No. I wasn't."

Night Rogue let out a hearty laugh as Blake's continue standing there blushing. She rubbed her arm and Mest did the same to the back of his head. "So, you're leaving Beacon? Why?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. My secrets out."

"So, the cat's out of the bag huh?"

Blake immediately glared at the Bat themed Rider. "Sorry."

"What happened Blake? Why did you keep your Faunus self a secret? If it's about acceptance, Reo's presence already showed that your team don't mind. Weiss at least tolerates him."

Blake continue to stay silent. "We stumbled upon a robbed dust shop earlier today. Even without any evidence, some police officers suspected the White Fang to be behind it. Weiss heard it and she went on and on about how the White Fang were a nothing but a bunch of terrorist."

"She's not wrong. They did…"

"WE'RE NOT TERRORIST!"

Blake's outburst caused Night Rogue to stare at her. She clamp a hand over her mouth. She just had to open her big mouth again. "I knew there's more to the stories than Weiss going on one of her rants. So, you're one of them"

"Yes. Used to at least. My father started the White Fang years ago to make sure Faunus received the equality we deserved."

"Your father? Ghira Belladonna?"

"How did you know?"

"It's not actually a secret actually. Plus, I did my research. You, Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. He stepped down five years ago due to pressure from the Faunus community especially Sienna Khan, for not pushing the White Fang towards its goal fast enough or at all, am I correct so far?" Night Rogue recap a few things he knew to Blake.

Blake nodded. "Yes. My father never wanted to declare war on anyone. I understand that, but I was influenced by the others. I wanted nothing more than to see equality to the point I strained the relationship between me and my parents to joined Sienna Khan's new White Fang after she took over. Adam and I raided and kill many humans' indiscriminately and Faunus who refuse to joined us. Even our own members that protest, were slaughtered."

"Adam? Adam Taurus I presumed?"

"Yes."

Night Rogue began to sweat under his armor. "May I asked? What is he too you?"

"Huh? He…We used to be lovers. Why?" Blake answered with a small blush.

"Argh!" The rider let out a cry and clutched his heart.

"Mest!? You okay?" Blake cried out.

"No! I'm fine." Night Rogue stopped her from getting closer. _'Why I felt this annoyance in my heart after she said that?'_

He turned to Blake and saw her tilted her head to the side. Looking at him with a big question mark on her head. Curious why he acted the way he did. Night Rogue cleared his throat, "Okay. Answer me this. Why did you left?"

"I left because I don't want to be part of the terrorism anymore. I don't want to kill or hurt the innocent anymore. But, the damaged had been done, my hands filled with blood. I came to Beacon to start a new. I want to undo all of my sins. But, that changes when Weiss keep on saying all those things about them. What's worse, she was right. Nobody care what the reason for the White Fang existing, all that matters is what they're doing right now. Me, on the other hand just cling on to the past ideals to make myself feel better and seems less guilty."

"But, why do you want to leave then. You still could do many good at Beacon."

Blake rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Didn't we just go through this? I'm a terrorist. I don't belong at Beacon with people that seek justice."

"But, you left them."

"Yes but, I can't stay here either. They will never understand."

Night Rogue took a step closer, "Come on Blake. I'm sure if you tell them everything. They will understand."

"They won't!"

"Are you sure?" Night Rogue asked with affirmation in his voice. "I know you were hurt from what Weiss had said. You should listen to her story and she need to listen to yours. You two could find an understanding. She's different from most Schnee's and you're different from the White Fang. If it's makes you feel any better. I will be there with you."

Blake looked at Night Rogue. His yellow bat-shaped visor surely did not gave her any indication on how his current facial expression but she knew it was an understanding one. His offer might be tempting but, no. She had something to be done.

"That's sound good, but I have to decline."

"What? Why?"

"It's true that I wanted to undo my sins, be accepted and bring equality. But right now, I need to prove something."

"Proved what?"

"Proved that the White Fang had nothing to do with the dust shopped robbery."

"Hmm."

Blake turned away, "That's why I need to get way. I won't returned to Beacon until I do. If I could returned afterward at all that it. So, Mest. I need you to deliver a message for me. To my team, JNPR's and yours. Especially Reo."

"Reo?"

"I told him that I will explained everything when we meet again. That chance would be very slim. So, to want him to know that I'm glad to meet him. When I first met him, I thought to him be an idiot and ignorant of Faunus oppression but, the more I spend time with him. He showed me that he's not afraid to show himself to everyone. He showed that despite the oppression from fellow students and people, he keep a level headed and always tried to be the better man. He proved that not all Faunus are evil. I keep hiding myself. My Faunus side, because I'm afraid while he proudly showed it. Even if he get knocked down, he came back up strongly. I admired that strength."

"Wow. Looks like someone had a crush on Reo"

Blake took a few steps back, blushing. "No. I don't have a crush on him. It's just…you know. Friendship level of admiration. That's all."

"Hahahaha. All right. All right. I get you're point. But, I can't let you do that. I'm coming with you."

"What? Didn't you hear what I just said? This doesn't concern you Mest."

Night Rogue shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I know but, the more people on this case. The faster it would be solved right?"

"I don't think that's how things works."

"Yeah you're right. But, I know for a fact. You want to return to Beacon as soon as possible to straighten things out with your team. Am I right?"

Blake lowered her head, "Yes."

"Bingo!" Night Rogue shouted and raised his right arm into the air. "The faster we settled things. The faster you could returned to your team and confess to Reo that you loved him!"

"It's not like that and you know it!" Blake lunged at Night Rogue and proceed to hit his arm. The rider just laughed.

"There you two are!" A voice came from the flight of stairs from the side of the building. Reo ran up to them, while being almost out of breath. Blake blushed another round and stepped away from Night Rogue.

Reo stopped in front of them and take a good look at them. "What happened? Did I miss something?"

Night Rogue looked at Blake, who was making no effort to look at the dog Faunus. "Well. It's complicated. We'll explained to you after we find a place to act as a hideout for a while."

"Okay. I know just the place. They will never think to look for us there." Reo quickly responded. He eyed Blake but, the girl did not reciprocated the look.

"By the way Reo, how did you find us?"

Reo blushed and looked a little guilty. He pulled out the ribbon Blake used to dangle him from the tree branch out of his pocket "I sniffed Blake's scent and followed it here, I guess."

Blake shot her head towards Reo and swiped the ribbon from his hands. Reo put both of his hands up in defense while Night Rogue laughed out loud. "Oh. Reo! That's just too perfect. You sniffed her out huh?"

"Stop it Mest! That's not funny!" A red faced Blake scolded him.

"Yeah Mest. Don't make it more perverted than its needs to be." Reo covered his now blushing face.

"So, there is a degree of perversion involved. Huh?" Night Rogue continue to tease. "A cat and a dog. Sound cliché but it could work."

"MEST!"

[FORMER VALE'S INSTITUTE OF DUST RESEARCH]

"Hah!" Cross-Z kicked another White Fang soldier into the wall. One shoot him with his rifle that did absolutely nothing. He charged right at him and delivered a strong punch that knock him out instantly. Build, already change back into RabbitTank, had a hard time fighting a huge Rhino Faunus. He slashed his target with The Drill Crusher but the Faunus did not budge. The Rhino swiped Build into a nearby wall and picked up The Drill Crusher that left lying on the floor.

"Hey. That's mine. You want to play hard?" Build replaced the Fullbottle in his driver.

**GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

The tubes constructing half-body help blocked the strike from the Rhino Faunus and pushed him backwards.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."

**THE DAZZLING DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!**

"The laws of victory had been decided."

The White Fang soldier didn't seem impressed as he continue on charging. He swung the sword by Build effortlessly swiped it away with the Muscle Glove on his right hand. He swung again but Build blocked it with the BLD Prism Glove. Build grabbed the tip of The Drill Crusher and land a solid punch with the Muscle Glove to the Rhino's stomach, letting go of the weapon and landed on his back a few feet away.

"Thank you." Build put the weapon away and cranked the lever on driver.

**READY? GO!**

Build conjured a giant diamond out of thin air. The White Fang soldier saw this and quickly got up on his feet, scrambling to get to the nearest exit, which was at the end of the hall.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build punched the diamond with full force towards his target. The diamond hit the fleeing Faunus on the back and without losing momentum, it hit the door at the end of the hallway with its victim trapped between it and the door. The diamond shattered afterwards as the Faunus fell on his back, unconscious.

"Man. That's a bit brutal and over the top." Cross-Z commented as he had another White Fang grunt's head trapped in his arms. The grunt flailed his arms around. Cross-Z let him go and a deliver a round house kick to the grunt's head, sending him flying into the wall and landed on the floor. "Shall we get going?" Cross-Z asked Build.

"Sure. Let's continue down this hallway."

Cross-Z looked around and felt a little uneasy. This hall reminded him of the one at Forever Fall Forest. The traumatic experience of finding out about his mother still left him a little skittish. Build reverted back into RabbitTank and realized the shift behavior in his partner.

"Oi. What's wrong? You look down all of a sudden."

"Nothing. Just feel a little skittish after fighting Blood Stalk at Forever Fall Forest. After the whole thing with my mother and all. It's just a lot to soak in. Seeing all this again, just giving me flashbacks you know. I know this is not a Faust hideout…"

"I understand, Liam. I could feel you. I wonder this as well. I wonder if this how I'll be if I find out something bad about my parents. If something bad happened to them because of Faust. I don't know what I'll do."

Cross-Z put a hand on Build's shoulder and lightly tapped it. "Don't sweat it dude. I won't allow it. Me, Reo, Mest, Team RWBY and JNPR will be there for you all the way. I said that because I know you will there for us when we need it sooner or later."

"Thanks man."

Cross-Z waved it off and walked up to the front, "Let's get going."

They arrived to the end of the hallway to huge steel vault. The doors were tightly shut and the only way to get in was through the finger print scanner on the wall beside it. Two guards were currently outside.

"Wonder what's inside the vault looking thing?" Cross-Z whispered.

"Proabaly something important." Build responded.

"The Pandora Box's Panel?"

"Probably. One way to find out."

Without warning, the two guards were ambushed and knocked out. Build grabbed one of their bodies and used their hands to scan the door. In a sense too good to be true, the door was unlocked. With a loud opening sequence, the vault door opened and revealed what's inside.

"Dude. Jackpot!" Cross-Z cheered. Inside the vault, proudly sitting on a pedestal was the two red Pandora Box Panel. It was alone in an empty vault. Perhaps it was brought by the White Fang here. Were they working together with Faust after the whole ambushed by the Atlesian military a while back? Either way, Felix didn't like this. Hardly any resistance, extremely lack of security, very close to Vale City. Not too close, but you still could see the city skyline from here.

Cross-Z rubbed his hands happily and walked in. Build grabbed his arm, "Wait. Liam. Something is not right here."

Cross-Z tap Build's hand off gently. "Relax Felix. You're too tense. Our prize is just right there. If you're still not convinced, you can guard the door and let me grab it, alright?" Cross-Z cheerfully suggested. He casually walked towards the pedestal. Instead off immediately picked them up, he gawked over them in admiration like an art critique, while stroking his chin and all.

Build, chuckled, face palmed and sighed at the same time. After a while, the uneasiness returned, stronger than ever. Without needing to turn around, he dashed towards Liam. "Liam! Get down!" Cross-Z, who just picked up the panel, was violently tackled to the ground. A massive force travelled through the air above them and hit the wall. The whole vault shook and dust particles covered the room. A long horizontal line were embedded into the wall. The wall was made out of steel and it was that badly damaged. If it were to hit them, it might cause serious harm.

"Who's there!?" Build immediately got up and help Cross-Z back on his feet. Cross-Z held tightly onto the panel.

Footsteps could be heard entering the vault. Based on it, only one entered. When the dust cleared, the individual was revealed. "I never thought you were able to dodge it. Impressive, but, that's doesn't say much, since that was the easy part. I wouldn't waste my time with someone that couldn't even managed to avoid that. "

Build growled slowly under his voice and Cross-Z looked confused. He saw Build slowly readied The Drill Crusher in his right hand, while his left hand standby on his Fullbottles. Cross-Z take a good look at the guy at the vault door. He was something else. Sure, he had a strong and quite intimidating aura. Why Build suddenly went on full guard?

The moment Build saw him, he knew that whatever happens, he need to get Cross-Z and the Pandora Panel out of here as quickly as possible. The man look at the door rider. He wasn't too impressed. "We finally meet, Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z. To think two lowly humans such as yourselves got such power is laughable. To think I worried over nothing. No matter. This place will be your graves." The man taunted them.

Build gritted his teeth and forced himself to acknowledge the person standing in front of them was the real deal and one of Remnant's most wanted. "Adam Taurus." Build spat the name out like it was poison. Adam Taurus of the White Fang stood menacingly in front of them. His black and red attire that goes with his hair added some sort of flair to his existence. The Grimm mask he wore covered his eyes from view. Build secretly thanked this as he don't want to stare into the eyes of a madman.

"You're Adam Taurus? THE Adam Taurus?" Cross-Z shouted. Cross-Z pointed his forefinger at Adam. "Hey you. You must be the top banana or something right? You and your White Fangs got a lot to answer for the things you put the kingdoms through."

"Liam. You idiot. What are you doing?"

Adam scoffed. "Don't talked to me like you know me scum. I answer to no one, especially not to you lowly humans. The day you trampled over my kind will end today with your death."

"Hmm. What are you talking about man? I never mistreated any Faunus. Your kind is cool in my book. One of my teammates is a Faunus and he's a cool guy."

"Quiet! I don't care what your stand is. One good deed doesn't undone generations of being mistreatment. You humans are all the same. You continue to live in ignorant while my kind suffered. My kind are not your slaves."

Cross-Z sighed "Dude. We know. There are bad humans out there, but there's also good ones. The same with Faunus. Not all Faunus are evil, lots of them are good. So, that's why we punished them accordingly. In the end, that's no excuse to kill or hurt the innocents."

Build nodded, can't believing he's having this conversation with a prominent member of the White Fang. "He's right know. With all his stupidity, he's right."

"Yeah. Wait. Did you just call me stupid?"

Adam gripped his sword and the two riders mentally prepared themselves.

Adam let out a small laugh, "Innocents? How naïve. You actually believed that they're innocents? Like I said. All humans are the same. They scared of us, they treat us like animals. They install these ideals in their children to continue their prejudice ways. That's why I will make sure every single one of them are eradicated."

Adam's voice became more and more tense from his previously calm tone. Build gripped his sword even more. "Sure, they judged you out of fear and prejudice but you're not setting yourself a good example here either!" Build raised his voice.

"Quiet! Nothing will get in the way of the dream of the White Fang. Where we will rise as the true superior race on Remnant! After we get the power of the Pandora Box, we will be unstoppable."

Build looked at the two red Pandora Panel in Cross-Z hands. He faced Adam once more with a new determination. "Sorry but no can do. I can't let you have these panels."

"I knew you would say something like that. That's why I decided to wait here for your arrival."

"What? It wasn't a coincidence then?"

"I knew you would come eventually, and thanks to a mutual friend of ours. I was told you would be here today." Adam unsheathed his sword, Wilt and points it at the two.

"Blood Stalk." Build mumbled.

"Looks like I have to take it out of your cold dead hands." Adam smirked.

"Fine by me." Cross-Z responded and pushed the two panels into Build's hands. "Get out of here. I'll fend him off." He whispered to Build. "Are you crazy? You can't win against him." Build argued.

"Heh. Don't look down on me. I'll send him packing soon enough." Cross-Z cracked his knuckles.

"You may start, when you feel like dying." Adam taunted again.

Cross-Z wasted no time but ran full speed ahead at Adam. He started off with barrage of punches but Adam quickly dodged them. He step aside from one of Cross-Z punches. He swung his sword and hit Cross-Z on the back. This staggered the rider a bit but he quickly turned around. Cross-Z deliver attacks with the combination of sidekicks and side punches but Adam still have the upper hand.

"Where is this 'sending me packing' you told me about?"

"Shut it! I'm getting there!"

Cross-Z dashed forward but Adam sheathed his sword and aimed the hilt at him. The hilt shot out and caught Cross-Z by surprised. The hit wasn't strong against the armor but it did put him out of balance. Adam appeared right in front of him. He grabbed the sword and deliver a massive uppercut against the rider's body.

The rider slumped down onto the floor as Adam approached. Sensing the right time, Cross-Z cranked the driver's lever.

**READY? GO!**

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

While on the floor, Cross-Z right foot burst with blue and orange flames and landed a clean shot on Adam's torso, flung him along the hallway and crashed into the wall of the vault.

"HAH! Hurts doesn't it?"

Adam groaned and slowly got up. He spat a little blood from his mouth. His could feel his aura was depleted around 45% in that one kick. Not really bothering to check, he don't want to be right. His Grimm mask had cracked and he let out a small growled. "You die right here."

Adam stared at his opponent as he got back up himself. "Bring it on. I'm ready." Cross-Z taunted.

He was about to eat his words when Adam almost instantly teleported in front of him. Adam landed a few slashes across the torso. The pain was immense and Cross-Z screamed in pain. He went in for a punch but Adam blocked it with his sword. He pushed the fist away and kicked the back of his opponent's left knee.

As his the rider fell onto one knee, Adam deliver a devastating knee strike to Cross-Z's face.

The armored hunter landed on his back and Adam went in for the kill. He jumped into the air and bring down his sword directly towards Cross-Z chest. The semi-defeated hunter saw this and quickly summoned his own sword.

**BEAT CLOSER!**

The sword materialized and Cross-Z used it to block the attack. They stuck in the position for a few minutes before using what remainder of energy he had, he pushed Adam's sword away and went in for a leg sweep. Adam predicted this and jumped backwards. He saw Cross-Z came running towards him. They parried for quite sometimes with Cross-Z mainly focus on strong attacks but Adam easily dodged it or blocked it. Some attacked did left Adam grunted in slight pain as the attack had more power in it than he anticipated.

Adam went onto the offensive from time to time. Using his amazing agility, he leaped from walls to the ceilings of the hallways in various sequences to throw Cross-Z off guard. The tactic was effective enough when he managed to get behind the rider and struck him in the back with everything he got. Either Adam put less effort into the attack than he wanted to or the Cross-Z's armor was durable as hell, it must be either one since the rider was still standing despite his backside was smoking from the attack.

"What!? How!?" Adam shouted.

"Aw. Too bad!" Cross-Z tried to hide the pain but they both know that it had damaged the rider immensely. Taking the chance, he pulled the pulley from his own sword hilt.

**HIPPARE!**

**SMASH HIT!**

Cross-Z flaming sword came down towards Adam's head but the bull Faunus block it with his sword. Adam struggled greatly at the immense strength and power displayed by the dragon rider. With a strong push from the rider, Adam found himself once again soaring through the air and hit his back on the solid floor of the hallway.

"Might want to give up now, before you need to be pack in a box to deliver back to your friends." Cross-Z chuckled a bit as he relax the sword on his shoulder.

Adam slowly got up and gripped his sword hard.

Cross-Z let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Thank god you're still alive. I'm worried that I killed you too soon. You know what? As an apology. I let you have one free hit. No strings attach." He offered as he pointed to his armored chest and threw his sword to the side.

Adam knew in all of his years of combat, he should not stoop so low and lost his cool but right now, he was so angry and agitated to refuse. He will deliver a hit that'll send this unworthy human into a sleep he will never wake up from. He tighten his sword and made a mad dash towards his target.

"Strong form. I like it." Cross-Z's smirk behind his armor turned into a confused frown as he saw Adam's sword started to glow in a reddish color. _'What's that?' _The answer to the question never came but what did came was an excruciating pain on his chest when the sword came into contact. Cross-Z felt a large chunk of his aura was depleted in an instant and now it was his turn to come crashing down to the floor.

Cross-Z was tumbling down the hallway, his aura may be still intact and did not break but that was because he had his armor on. The armor received most of the damage and the driver cancelled the transformation immediately. If Liam though he wasn't vulnerable before, he was now.

His entire body was in pain and his aura was almost gone.

"What was that? That attack was different from the others." Liam struggled to get the words out as he held his chest in pain.

"I don't mind telling you about my semblance, it put fears into my foes. Unfortunately, I don't have time to entertain you. I had enough of this pointless squabble. I'll kill you and then I'll hunt down your friends and I'll kill them as well." Adam kicked Liam in the chest, which caused him to turn over onto his stomach. Liam felt Adam's foot stomped on his back.

Adam lifted his sword, "This is goodbye."

"I don't think so!"

Adam turned around to only being dragged off Liam by someone with an insane feat of strength. Build in his GorillaTank Form held Adam by the throat and ran with him along the hallway. He immediately stopped and grabbed Adam's collar and punched him through a wall and into an office on the other side.

"Felix? What are you doing here? You should be leaving with the panels you idiot!" Liam screamed.

"And left you here to die? That's right. I saw your aura went down faster than Jaune's in combat class. Plus, what kind of leader am I if I left you. I was a fool for even considering it."

"And you're a fool for coming back!" Adam scowled as he came running out of the hole in the wall and kick Build in the chest. Build crashed through the wall behind him and Adam followed. The room was dark and Adam barely see anything.

In an instant, Build GorillaTank appeared over a table and kicked Adam in the chest. They both exited the hole. Build summoned The Drill Crusher in its gun mode and send a barrage of bullets. Adam evaded all of the shots by jumping from the wall to wall to close the gap between them. He struck Build's chest but Build was still standing. Adam received the Muscle Glove directly to the face. He saw another punch was coming and avoided that.

"I don't think I could win with strength alone. I need speed and numbers."

Build pulled out the Fullbottles from the driver and replace it with two others.

**RABBIT! COMIC!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"

Build transformed into RabbitComic Trial Form. He don't really like using trial forms but sometimes he needs to do a little experimentations. He summoned the 4Koma Ninpoutou in his left hand and the Drill Crusher in his right.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?"

The two fighters square each other up before striking the first move.

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I finished my finals and now I have free time to catch up with the story. I'm planning a special event chapter after this story arc. To me personally, an important element when it comes to any Kamen Rider centered fanfic. Can you guys guess what it is?**

**Anyway, please follow, favorite and leave a comment. It is greatly appreciated. Stay safe and healthy everyone. See you all next time.**

**TEAM FLAM'S SEMBLANCES**

**WRITTEN BY FELIX NAIRO**

**FELIX NAIRO - I DON'T HAVE ONE**

**I don't need one as the Build Driver is strong and flexible enough for me to counter any opponent. I will try to unlock it one day if I feel like it but I highly doubt it.**

**LIAM FLAE - PYROKINESIS**

**Liam's semblance is plain, simple and boring. He could conjure fireballs and shot stream of flames. Uses it to do extra damage to his opponents by coating his hands with fire. I don't need to explain much, you need to be the least imaginative person alive to not be able to understand that. Just like this story author I'm currently helping.**

**AUREOLIN 'REO' AZO - AURA STEAL**

**Reo's semblance could be useful and not so in an instant depends on what enemy he's facing. His could be useful against other hunters or any others that had aura. He could 'steal' other's aura by dealing damage to them. Through his punches, kicks and even weapons. Doesn't matter how, as long he's the one doing the damage, about 50% of the damage will be the amount of aura transferred to Reo. This ability could be brutal if Reo had the proper mindset. Not only he hurt opponents, he also took small part of their aura and added to his own. As long the enemy did not strike him, he could theoretically restore his entire aura by hurting others. Despite that, his semblance would be useless against Grimms. I got a bad feeling about this though.**

**MEST ROUGE – SACRIFICE**

**Mest is another one example of a boring semblance with an unexpected twist. On its own is quite simple, Mest could provide himself a decent window of damage immunity. That's the boring part. The slightly interesting part is that he could 'give' a small portion of his damage immunity to anyone he wishes. Making them as resistance to damage as Mest wants them to be, but as a tradeoff, Mest would be lowering and sacrificing his own damage immunity. He can't make everyone immune and resistance to damage in the same amount. For example, it takes 100% to be immune to damage, if Mest gave away even 1% damage resistance to an ally, he will only be immune or resist 99% of the damage while the ally will have 1% of extra damage resistance on top of their own form damage resistance like aura, amour, etc. In theory, Mest could give 1% damage resistance up to 100 people, leaving none for him. Mest's semblance is more about decision making and protecting lives instead of going full on berserk mode. Even with 1% of damage resistance, it could save lives. The team owe him so much after he saves us countless times in fights.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Point of Change

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another chapter. Thank you for all the support for the first twelve chapter. Now, it's time for the chapter to begin.**

**I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

**FELIX:** Previously in Building A Better Remnant, Liam got his ass kicked by Adam Taurus.

**LIAM:** Come on. I was just warming up.

**FELIX:** You almost died.

**LIAM:** But I didn't.

**FELIX:** We also secured two Pandora Panel, but no Fullbottles though.

**LIAM:** Maybe they kept it somewhere safe to prevent us from stealing it?

**FELIX:** Perhaps. I wonder what Mest and Reo are doing in Vale?

**LIAM:** Only way to find out.

**FELIX:** Let's begin chapter 13.

**LIAM:** I felt chills all of a sudden.

**Chapter 13: The Point of Change**

[CITY OF VALE]

In the middle of the night, the three students of Beacon stood in front of a familiar building. Too familiar in fact.

"This is the place that they would never find us? Are you kidding us Reo?" Mest was annoyed at his so-called best friend and partner. Blake was standing in the middle of the two and she was mildly uncomfortable with the hostility between the two partners.

"It might not be the 'best' hiding place but I don't think team RWBY will think to look for Blake here. They know Blake was on the run. They wouldn't think of Blake would be coming here, someplace so obvious." Reo argued.

"But, out of all places. Why Nacista? What would Owner and Lily think? Plus, two former members of a terrorist organization under one roof?" Mest asked as he waved his arms around.

Blake flinched at the mentioned of the terrorist and Mest immediately picked up on this.

"Oh. Sorry Blake. I didn't mean it to put it that way."

Blake slowly nodded, "That's okay. I know you don't mean it."

Reo nodded himself, "Anyway. Owner and Lily are not here at the moment, remember?"

Surely enough, they were standing in front of closed Nascita. In was almost 10 o'clock and the café usually did not close until 11. Mest began to recall Owner had told them that he would be attending a cooking convention in the city for a few days starting yesterday and would be staying in a sponsored hotel. Lily took this chance to have a sleepover at one of her friends from school, leaving it unattended. Reo crouched down and lifted one of the neatly arranged flower pots. A small silver key faintly visible on the ground.

"Owner left the key there in case any of us want to use the place for anything when he's not here." Mest told Blake. The cat Faunus just silently nodded and thanked Owner for this unintentional convenience. Once the door unlocked, the three entered and Reo switched on the lights. The café was the same as any other day. The furniture and the counter were spotless. The room smelled nice and pleasant as a warm sunny day mixed with the cold night air.

"Owner took good care of this place." Blake said as she sat down at one of the table.

Mest took a seat at the counter while Reo walked behind it. "Yeah. He loved this place. He spend a fortune renovating it." Mest said as Reo nodded. Blake finally could take a breather and notice something. "Where's Felix and Liam? Are they at the academy?"

Mest turned to her, "Oh. They got a mission from the General. We stayed back to keep an eye on things in Vale."

"I hope their okay."

Reo scoffed as he prepared a pot of tea for them. "Come on. Give them some credit. I don't think there's anyone in Vale that could beat Felix and Liam with their Kamen Rider armor. Am I right Mest?"

Mest shot up from his seat. "Right you are! I bet they currently wiping the floor with the bad guys."

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. "You really believe and think highly of them huh?"

"Of course. If we didn't, who will? They are our teammates after all. Maybe you should do the same and put your trust in your teammates as well. I'm sure their more understandable than you gave them credit for." Mest walked over and sat in a chair opposite of Blake.

"Alright Mest. She got your point. Let her make her move when she feels like it." Reo put down a tray on the table and distributed three cups of tea among them. Blake mouthed 'thank you' and took a sipped. It was nice. It wasn't too sweet or bitter. The way she would have prepared it. She looked at the two boys in front of her.

They talked intimately with each other with the occasional laughter. Blake felt a small envy immerge from her heart. Mest remind her a lot of Yang. Tall, talkative, happy-go-lucky, protective and the occasional flirts. The only difference was that he's not blonde or a girl. Blake silently cursed herself for not interacting more with her partner. You do realized what you had when their gone. But Yang wasn't gone, she just a few miles away in her bed. She wanted nothing more to spend time with her team but she really wanted to prove The White Fang innocent in the stolen dust as fast as possible. Only then she could returned and truly redeemed herself.

'_Even in this time, you're still stubborn, huh Blake? Always want to be right even when that's not the important thing right now.'_

She put down her cup and the two boys looked at her.

"So, here's the plan." She began.

[FORMER VALE'S INSTITUTE OF DUST RESEARCH]

***CLICK**CLICK***

**KATON NO JUTSU**

Build RabbitComic pressed the trigger on the 4Koma Ninpoutou twice and the second panel from the bottom flashes. The sword burst into flames.

"What's with you people and flaming swords?" Adam growled.

"It's a lot cooler that way." Build casually explained.

Build swung the sword in an 'X' shape, leaving the flames suspended in the air before a third vertical slash. The third fire slash connected with the 'X' in the middle and launched it towards Adam down the hall. Adam pulled out his sword and decided to block it. The flames hit Adam's sword and it pushed the bull Faunus backwards. After a few meters, the flames dispersed and Adam stood there unscathed.

"What?" Build asked in surprised. "That attack should at least did some damage."

"Too bad." Adam ran towards him and the sword began to glow. Liam saw this and need to warn his partner. "Felix! Be careful! That glowing sword's attacks are a lot stronger. That's how he shattered my armor!"

Build quickly pressed the trigger once.

**BUSHIN NO JUTSU**

Six clones appeared and charged ahead. Adam had no choice but to attack. With a single arc slash, all six clones were destroyed in an instant. "Tch. You forced me to use my semblance on pawns instead of defending yourself. Very clever."

"Not really. That's a normal tactic but now I know a few things. Your sword got something to do with your semblance or vice versa. My question is that whether it would work on that sword and only that sword or any other weapons as well?"

"Why don't you stay and find out?"

Liam stood up and walked to Build. He held his chest in pain and had a bit difficulty in breathing. "Hey. You said before that you know Blood Stalk. What else do you know about him?"

"Liam. What are you doing?"

"This would be the perfect time to get some more info." Liam turned back to Adam. "Well?"

"I don't know why you're bother asking, but I think I will humor you before your death. I can't really say much myself. He came to my High Leader one day offering a power beyond our imagination."

"The Pandora Box I assumed?" Build asked.

"We don't really believed or care for anything offered by not one of our own but we agree after seeing the power he had possessed. We got no other choice."

Liam smirked. "Awww. Little bull scared of a guy in a mask?"

"I'm not! Watch what you said human for I could cut you down where you stood. If you were in my position you would be too scared to move if you witness his true power. But not me!"

Build began to think, _'Crazy madman aside. He and his High Leader could be still sane to follow anyone stronger to keep their organization safe.'_

"He also talked quite a bit about you, Kamen Rider Build or should I say, Felix Nairo."

"What do you know about me?" Build asked.

"You better spill it before we squeeze it out of you!" Liam ordered as he strapped the Build Driver on his waist.

**WAKE UP!**

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

"Henshin."

**WAKE UP BURNING!**

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

"How's your aura?"

Liam looked at a screen pop up on his visor displaying his aura level. "39%. Yours?"

"77%"

Adam ran his finger along the blade. The reflection of the two Kamen Rider could be seen on it. "I'll tell you. After you beat me." Adam impatiently dashed forward but Build was ready. He pressed the trigger four times and the panel at the very end flashes.

**KAKUREMI NO JUTSU! **

Build held the 4koma Ninpoutou in reserve grip and hit the tip of the blade against the floor. A thick smoke engulfed all three of them. Adam stopped as the smoke covered his vision and felt his entire body floating a few inches off the ground. He tried to feel the ground but there were none. It was as if he was floating within the clouds. All he could hear was one word.

**DORON!**

In what felt like a few seconds, Adam felt his back hit the hard ground. He stood up as the smoke dispersed. It was dark and cold. A small breeze was blowing against his skin and clothes. He looked around and saw the exterior of the building he was in. He turned to the left and saw the two Kamen Riders getting ready for a second round.

"What did you do?"

Build chuckled, "Teleport us outside, what else? I thought a bigger area would be better to fight in."

"How did you…?"

"This thing here. Like my little invention? I called it the 4Koma Ninpoutou, or the 4 Panel Ninja Art Sword. Aren't I a genius?" Build bragged as he waved the sword in the air.

"Why did you brought me here? Why did you fight where you could escape this whole time?"

Cross-Z shrugged. "Don't know. It was quite nice of you to wait for us this whole time. The least we could do is give you fight to remember."

"Well, shall we begin?"

Build replaced the two Fullbottles once more.

**PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."

**THE FLYING MONOTONE!**

**ROCKETPANDA! YEAHHHH!**

"The laws of victory had been decided."

"I began to get sick of all these catchphrases!" Adam yelled and charged at Build. Adam swung his sword left and right but Build either block with his Giant Scratcher Panda Claws and pushed Adam away from him. He did the same technique he did with Liam and shot out his sword's hilt but it did not stop Build's charges. The sword bounced off Build like a small needle hitting a brick wall. Adam jumped and used Build's back as a platform to reach higher into the air. He grabbed his sword and gracefully landed.

Build turned around and the Space Ride Arm which shaped like a rocket shot out and rammed Adam in the torso in high speed. The rocket flew into the air and head towards back to its owner. Build readied for the finisher but Adam saw it coming. He threw his sword directly into Build's arm. The sword clashed with Build's face and right shoulder.

Once Build distracted, Adam maneuvered himself and leaped off and left the rocket to crash into Build. Adam was about to return the favor but Cross-Z jumped in and kicked Adam on the back, sending him tumbling down. Build came in from the front while Cross-Z aimed at the back.

Adam blocked Build's Panda Claws while swept Cross-Z off his feet. He quickly swung his sword in a circle motion and hit both Riders at the same time. He leaped away to gain some distance.

"He's good huh Felix?"

"I could take him if you hadn't joined in."

"What? He could get the jumped on you!"

"This looks like fun. May I joined in?" A new voice interjected.

**COBRA!**

**STEAM SHOT!**

A massive purple ball of energy travelled through the air. Build pushed Cross-Z out of the way and it landed at Build's feet. The rider soared through the air and landed further away.

"Felix!" Cross-Z ran towards his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Never better."

"You boys looked good. Even showing Taurus here a thing or two. I'm impressed." Blood Stalk commented as he walked in front of Adam. "I like it when my opponents got stronger, or, you just gotten weaker Adam?"

"Screw you." Adam cursed as he positioned himself next to Blood Stalk. "Where were you? I thought you said you would be here a lot sooner."

Blood Stalk scratched his head, "Umm. A bit side tracked with something. No need to worry about that. We got bigger problems in front of us."

"They got the panel. We need to get it back."

"Indeed we will."

[NACISTA]

Reo put down his cup of tea and looked up at the ceiling. Mest rubbed his head while Blake just stared out of the window. The atmosphere was a bit grim and they ran into a dead end with their whole plan of proving the White Fang's innocence and taking down the dust theft syndicate. None of them had any clue where to begin. They had some ideas, but couldn't afford to try it all as time weren't on their side.

Reo turned to the clock and the time showed it's already almost 11. He got up and stretch, signaling he was getting tired. Suddenly, Blake let out a cute yawn while Mest rubbed his eye.

"I know we used to sleep late but why are we so tired right now?" Reo wondered.

"Probably with all that running and chasing we did. It's not much but it worked some energy." Blake suggested slowly, feeling guilty bringing her friends on an unnecessary merry chase. Mest got up and walked behind the counter. "I don't about you guys but I could use something to eat. I'm famished. You guys want anything?"

Reo and Blake looked at each other before turned to Mest. "Tuna sandwich please" they both said at the same time. Blake snapped her head back to Reo and the dog Faunus raised a brow. "I like tuna too, plus Owner just restocked it a few days ago."

"Right. Of course. Tuna's the best." Blake blushed and looked away. She wanted to help but Reo and Mest were already on it. She looked at the two boys and imagine if that could be her and Yang. Talking, laughing, teasing and overall got along with each other. They weren't fighting or anything, it's just that Blake wished she could be a better partner.

They enjoyed a nice snack together as Mest's scroll rang. He put down his half-eaten sandwich and answered it when he saw that it was General Ironwood calling.

"Yes General?"

"Mest, good. I'm glad that I able to reach you. I could not get in touch with Felix or Liam. They failed to report in the last few hours. I need you head over to the location I sent him to check on him. I'll send you he coordinate."

"Understood General. I'll move out right away."

Mest hang up and began to ponder on his team leader's condition.

"What's up Mest? The general called?" Reo asked. "Did something happened to Felix and Liam?"

"The general couldn't contact them and Felix and Liam failed to report in at the designated time. The general ordered me to check up on them." Mest shot up and walked to the door and Reo did the same after shoving the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Whoa there Reo. What do you think you're doing?" Mest stopped him.

"What do you think? I'm coming with you." Reo answered.

"No. No. No Reo. You're staying here. Coming with me is not an option."

"Not an option? What? I'm part of the team you know."

Mest sighed. "This could be dangerous. You don't have a Kamen Rider armor yet."

Reo growled out of anger. "Screw the armor. I'm not letting you face something that had Felix's occupied alone. I'm coming with you!"

Blake walked towards them and grabbed Reo's shoulder. "Maybe he's right Reo. It could be dangerous." Reo turned to Blake with an expression of a hurt puppy. Blake didn't mean to imply that he is weak and couldn't help his team but Reo wasn't the best fighter. He's still improving though but still a bit behind. At least he's better than Jaune, which doesn't say much.

"Sorry Reo. I can't let you. Besides, at least one of us need to stay behind and help Blake. She needs the help and we promised her. Didn't we?" Mest suggested.

Reo turned to Blake once more. She doesn't like being the reason for something like this but she will be genuinely worried if Reo had gone along with Mest. But this was for the best. She nodded at looked at Reo straight into his eyes. Reo's brown eyes let up.

"Alright. I'll stay to help Blake. Promised me that you'll be alright."

Mest smirked and cross his heart. "I promise."

"Good."

Mest exited the building and before he closed the door, he looked at Reo one last time. "Reo. Don't think that you'll be getting lucky tonight."

"Go already!" Reo throw a chair at him, but the door closed on time. The two Faunus blushed heavily at Mest's comment but decided to ignore it. They know it's already late and they were tired. They washed the dishes while making small talk and Reo lead Blake downstairs to the base.

As they descend the stairs, Blake commented "This place is a lot messier since the last time I been here. At least Lily's part is clean." Felix's part of the base was filled with papers and spare parts lying around on the floor. Reo changed Lily's bed sheet with a new one that had been washed.

"I'm sorry that there isn't any sleepwear that I could offer you. Lily is smaller than you. It wouldn't fit."

Blake waved her hand aimlessly. "No. That's okay. Having a bed is more than enough. Thank you. Where's your bed?"

"Oh. Other than Owner's bed upstairs. There isn't any other bed."

Blake's gasped at the statement. "So, does this means, before Beacon, Felix and Lily, you know…"

Reo looked at Blake before realized what she meant, "Oh! No. Felix don't need one. He usually sleeps on his chair, bean bag, the floor or don't sleep at all if he had amazing ideas on a new weapon or team techniques."

Blake tried to ask something but Reo continue talking. "That Felix. Always up to one of his crazy ideas. What a crazy scientist. If becoming a huntsman didn't suit him, he could be a great researcher. Professor Ozpin would love to hire him, that's how he scouted out Felix and asked him to apply for Beacon in the fist place."

"You worried about them huh Reo?" Blake tried to get her counterpart true feelings.

"Of course I'm worried. Why wouldn't I be?" Reo stride into Felix's area and calmly picked up the papers. "They're my team. The first group of humans that were ever been nice to me, other than the ones from my village of course."

"What was your village like?" Blake asked as she began helping picking up the papers as well.

Reo turned towards her and Blake could have sworn that was the very few time Reo's face lit up with such excitement. He gave her a bright smile that made Blake's heart skipped. "It's great. The very few places that you could find humans and Faunus living together in harmony. Sure the humans outnumbered us 20 to 1 but it's the result that counts. I'm sure you'll love it there Blake. A small secluded village that south west of Mistral. The only thing separated it from Menagerie was the vast ocean. Funny how that we're quite close to each other huh? We have great defenses, strong guards and security. We also have a few active and retired huntsman settled there despite the Grimms hardly attack. We're quite blessed"

"I'm sure I'll love it. But how come this is news to me? If your village really close by to Menagerie and at peace between humans and Faunus. How come the White Fang never heard of it? Or anyone in that fact. This is an amazing discovery."

"We don't really opened our village doors to outsiders. We're afraid that if the White Fang or other people heard about us, they might tried something to disrupt the peace for their gain. Gains that only have their interest in mind."

Blake nodded. That's true. But this is amazing. A village full of humans and Faunus living together in peace. This is too good to be true but she wanted it to be so. She had been fighting for this for years and now a living proof was in front of her. "Will you take me?"

"Huh?"

"To your village."

"Yeah. Sure. Umm. Anytime you want to. I don't mind." Reo blushed.

"We could go to Menagerie afterwards. Like you said, it's not far. I need to see my parents soon as well." Blake suggested while blushing herself.

"That would be great. I always wanted to go and see how other Faunus lived over there."

"It's a promised then." Blake smiled.

'_This is like asking him/her to come and meet my parents.'_ They both thought to themselves.

[FORMER VALE'S INSTITUTE OF DUST RESEARCH]

**READY? GO!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

The rocket module brought Build up into the sky and a spiral and circular chart appeared around Stalk. Build ride towards him to deliver the finishing blow but Stalk blocked it with his blade and pushed Build out of the finisher. Build crashed against the hard ground and saw Stalk's blade coming towards him. He rolled away but Stalk lift his hand and struck the blade against Build's chest.

"Looks like my little plan of luring the General to send you here was a success after all. I love Ironwood. I really do. But he just tried to do too much and end up failing at everything. As for you, I'm both glad and disappointed that Adam didn't finished you off yet. We still got so much catching up to do."

"This is all a set up? The White Fang? The stolen dust? Even the panel?"

"What? Nah. That's all for another plot. I just used it for the convenience. Let's keep it a big secret between you and me. It will be surprised for everyone. Shhhh." Stalk whispered.

"What are you planning?" Build replaced the Fullbottles again with new ones.

**LION! SHOUJIKI!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"

**THE MANE CYCLONE!**

**LIONCLEANER! YEAH!**

The soujiki half-body made a returned but now it was used alongside its best match fullbottle, The Lion Fullbottle. The Lion Fullbottle that been used to activate The Machine Builder provided Build with a marigold color left eye with a lion mane sticking out. A lion's tail on the right shoulder that could be extended as a whip. A lion head as a gauntlet on the right arm that had retractable claws. His left leg was simple but it had boosted his speed tenfold.

"The laws of victory had been decided."

Build rushed in and swung the vacuum cleaner on his left arm. Stalk invade it easily. He received a slashes from the lion claws before the tail whip wrapped around Stalk. It lifted Stalk into the air and slammed him repeatedly into the ground, leaving cracks and creating craters that could rivaled Ruby's on her first day of Beacon.

"Ruby would not be pleased." Build chuckled, while imagined an angry but adorable Ruby stomping her foot.

Stalk managed to get his arm freed and slashed the whip. He landed on his feet and shot Build with his pistol. Build bulldozed through the rain of bullets, causing massive damages to his armor, and swung the claws once again. Stalk blocked Build's attacks with the blade and deliver a few rounds from his pistol at point black range, right into Build's right temple.

The vacuum cleaner activated and using its strong pulling capabilities, it managed to secured Stalk in position while Build readied his next attack. He cranked up the lever.

**READY? GO!**

The lion gauntlet began to glow and a golden energy covered Build's right hand. With a punch, a large spectral lion head formed and roared towards Stalk.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Stalk struggled against the strong suction of the vacuum cleaner but he still had more abilities up his sleeves. The masked man used every bit of his might to combine his blade and pistol together and inserted a Fullbottle.

**RIFLE MODE!**

**UFO!**

**FULL BOTTLE!**

**STEAM ATTACK!**

Stalk shot out a pink disc looking thing and it travel at high speed. The disc and the spectral lion made contact and canceled each other out with an explosion that pushed Stalk and Build further away from each other.

"Felix!" Cross-Z tried to get to Build but his was struggling in his rematch with Adam. It's either he was getting weaker or Adam was holding back this whole time. Please don't be the latter but it might be the case. Cross-Z tried to get at least few good hits in but none of them seemed to be connected. Adam struck a defenseless man against his face using the hilt of his sword.

Cross-Z saw his aura dropped from 39% to 30%. In that one strike. This is not good.

He kept trying to land a punch but his fist missed and Adam's knee came right into his stomach. The rider slumped on his hands and knees. Without warning, Adam crashed his heel into the back of Cross-Z head and slammed the rider's face into the ground.

Adam lift his foot and sense no movement from the rider. Not wanting to get jumped on the second time. Adam quickly moved away and readied his sword.

"I know you're still alive. A small attack like that would not finished you off just yet."

Cross-Z slowly got up from the shallow grave but only managed to get onto one knee, while holding his left side in pain. Adam know that he tried to act tough but he was hurting badly. Another strike from his semblance and the rider is good as dead. Adam felt his aura was also suffering.

Build changed back into RabbitTank form and landed on his back a few feet away as Stalk menacingly walked over.

"How about we wrapped this up now?" Stalk lifted his hand. "The panel if you will."

"Don't give it to him! Felix!" Cross-Z yelled and earned a kicked to the face. Now he was on his back and Adam stood over him. The sword's blade was held against Cross-Z throat. "Give Stalk the panel Felix Nairo and you don't have to watch your friend's blood splattered all over the ground."

Build turned to the two and Cross-Z.

"Don't listen to him Felix. We need to keep the Panels safe no matter what."

Stalk eyed the man on the ground. "What would it be boy?"

"My answer is this!" Build summoned The Drill Crusher in gun mode and blasted Blood Stalk right in his face. Adam was dumfounded and his sword was kicked out of his hand. Cross-Z went in and held Adam from behind.

"Felix! Now! Shoot him now!"

Build placed a Fullbottle in the weapon slot.

**HARINEZUMI!**

**READY? GO!**

"Liam! Move!"

**VORTEX BREAK!**

The Drill Crusher shot out rapid fire porcupine spikes at high velocity at them. Adam flipped Cross-Z over and slipped away at the last minute before grabbing his sword. The Faunus saw the incoming attack and only have split second to defend himself. Against all odds, he positioned himself well. With his amazing swordsmanship, he either blocked or deflect a large number of the spikes.

In what seems like lightning fast, Adam stood right in front of Cross-Z. He let out a sadistic smirk as his blade lighten up.

"Time to die, Kamen Rider Cross-Z"

Build couldn't even hear himself screaming with his brain overload with the imagery he's witnessing in front of him and not to mention Cross-Z's own screaming of pain. The last thing he knew was Adam's sword slashed against Cross-Z chest. The rider was frozen and he fell onto his knees. The transformation was cancelled and Liam's body fell down to the ground. A pool of blood formed under Liam's unconscious body.

"LIAM!"

"One down. One to go." Stalk came from behind and grabbed Build's rabbit ear and forcefully lifted him up. Stalk slashed across Build's chest and kicked him towards his friend. Build's own transformation also got cancelled and he futilely dragged himself towards Liam.

"Liam!"

Felix stretched out a hand towards his unconscious friend but Adam's sword landed between them.

"Forget it. He's as good as dead. Give us the panels and we'll make sure your death would be less painful than his." Adam said. "No promises though."

Felix remained silent and his eyes on focus on Liam.

"No answer? Fine. It was fun. Goodbye, Kamen Rider Build."

"HOW ABOUT YOU DIE INSTEAD?!"

Adam felt a powerful force grabbed him by the collar and flew him into the air. He lifted his head to see a yellow visor in the shape of a bat staring back at him. "You!"

Night Rogue make a nose dive and kicked Adam straight back into Blood Stalk. The man in the red masked caught Adam effortlessly and threw him roughly onto the ground. Night Rogue landed near his friends and readied his pistol.

"Let's get out of here."

Night Rogue covered the three of them with steam and after it was dispersed, they were gone. Adam growled and swung his sword at the few trees around them, completely slicing all of them in half. "Damn it! We almost had them!"

"Relax. At least they would be too injured to be problem for the time being. You just keep doing what you originally planned. I'll continue doing what needs to be done. I'll contact you, Roman and the girl when it's almost time." Stalk ordered.

"To think Night Rogue would showed up."

"General Ironwood must've contact him. Say what you will about General Ironwood but that man will do whatever it takes to protect those who worked under him. To think his adoptive son had put that armor to good use makes me proud. In a 'I'm-proud-but-I-still-want-to-kill-him kind of way."

"Are the Kamen Riders and Night Rogue students and teammates at Beacon?" Adam asked.

"Hmm. Yes? Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Stalk spat. "I wouldn't be that stupid to fight someone that I had no clue about. I did my research you know!"

"So, they must have known her." Adam mumbled to himself.

"What are you planning Adam? Please don't tell me that you still haven't gotten over her. You two will be together forever soon enough. If our plan succeed of course. Give it a few more months."

"One of the riders I fought earlier told me that one of their teammates is a Faunus."

Stalk scoffed. "Yeah. I know the one. The weak and good for nothing dog Faunus. In fact, my Stalk senses had told me that he and your lady friend had been very close and chummy for the past few weeks."

"What?"

"Yeah. The two seems to be enjoying each other's company. They could talked about many things. Like bringing true equality to the Faunus but setting true examples of humans and Faunus co-existing by spending time with their team."

Adam growled once more. "That's a load of nonsense! There's no true such thing as true equality unless we're the ones stood on top!"

"Are you sure Adam? What will you do if there's such thing? A place where humans and Faunus could be living in harmony?"

Adam walked and stared at Blood Stalk straight into his green visor, while Stalk stared into Adam's Grimm mask. "I will destroy it and kill anyone that support such things."

"You're truly are becoming a monster." Stalk said bluntly.

"Takes one to know one."

"I could sense there's something else plaguing your mind Adam. Tell me. Maybe I could help."

Adam took a deep breath and released it. "What could you tell me about the dog Faunus?"

Under the mask, Blood Stalk smirked with satisfaction. "Plenty."

[BEACON]

It was 1 o'clock in the morning as Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch roamed the hallways of Beacon Academy. It was dark and quiet, just like any other nights. She usually began her nightly roamed around this time and end at 2 or earlier if she's confident that was nothing to be . She hardly encountered anyone but if there were, it quite few and it's usually students that had their secret dates, secret training or smuggling food from the kitchen.

She was walking in the courtyard when a large cloud of steam appeared out of nowhere. She readied her riding crop to face the intruder but turned pale at the sight of her students. Mest and Felix carried an unconscious Liam by holding both of his arms. That wasn't what shook her to the core. The sight of a large cut ran across Liam's chest and the blood that soaked and ran down his opened shirt was about to make her passed out as well.

She rushed over to the boys.

"What happened to you three? Who did this?" She asked with a shaken voice.

"We'll explained everything later Professor Goodwitch. We need to take Liam to the medical wing now. He lost a lot of blood." Mest told her.

Wasn't much convincing needed as Glynda called the infarmary to have them prepared for a critically injured student. Mest and Felix safely brought Liam there and put Liam on one of the medical beds. The doctor and his medical assistance rushed Liam into the operating room while Felix and Mest crashed onto the waiting chairs in the hallway.

Glynda went to get the faculty members. They got a lot of questions to answer. One minute became five minutes, five minutes became ten. Time moved on but Mest look at Felix covering his face in his hands.

"Felix. What happened…?"

"It's my fault."

"What?"

Felix lifted his head and looked at Mest. His face was a mixture of pain and sadness. A trail of tears could be seen on his cheeks. His hair was messier than usual. "It's my fault Mest! We should have retreated after we got the panel. But no. I wanted to get answers out of Taurus that I bought time for Stalk to arrive and turned the tides. I'm so stupid."

Felix continue to bury his face in the palm of his hands. Refused to look at anything.

Mest sighed and gently rubbed Felix's back. "It was very unfortunate but don't beat yourself up too much. Liam will get through this. He's one tough guy. He'll get up and shrugged it like it was nothing but a scratch. In any case, why don't you go back to the dorm and rest? If the professors come with questions. I'll answer the best of I can. Until you rest up enough to give more detailed explanations."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Go. You need the rest."

"Thanks." Felix answer slowly. "Oh. Take this. Asked Professor Ozpin to safe guard it for the time being." Felix handed Mest the two red Pandora Box Panel. Mest accepted it and nodded.

He got up and walked slowly towards the dorm. He wasn't too badly injured but he did lost a lot of his aura and he feel like he could collapsed right there and then. The walked back to the dorms were slow and uneventful. He saw no one on his way back and silently grateful that he didn't. That would lead to a whole bunch of false rumors.

Felix reached the floor of his dorm room. His destination was at the end of that hallway but his feet felt so heavy that he couldn't lift them anymore. He leaned against the cold hard wall to his right and slowly slumped down to the floor. His eyes were heavy and he had trouble breathing. Liam's condition had taken the toll on him as well. It was mostly guilt. The feeling crept onto him, especially on the part that he failed as team leader and his partner almost died.

'_I'm sorry Liam.'_

For the second time in his life, that he remembered, he was scared. Seeing the pool of blood under Liam put his thoughts into a haywire state. The stakes are higher than ever that now his own teammates will be joining him to face Faust on the front line. He could not think straight, only the thought of his partner still alive managed to keep him sane.

'_I need to get stronger.'_

"…lix?"

'_I need to make sure all of my Fullbottles present and counted for.'_

"Is that you?"

'_Come on. I'm nearly there.'_

He pushed himself to get back to his room but none of his limbs would corporate with him. Everything felt so heavy and lifeless.

"Are….okay?"

Who's that? A voice calling him? Or it's just him being delusional due to tiredness?

"Felix!"

Felix looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at him. Ruby's eyes to be precise. The red reaper look terrified. She looked quite panic herself. She was wearing her standard black tank top and white pants with pink hearts. She cupped Felix's face in her hands and pushed back his bangs to get a clear look at him. He leaned in and saw he have trouble breathing.

"What happened to you?" She asked but fully known that he's not in the condition to answer. He looked halfway to dreamland and couldn't focus on her. Ruby placed his head gently against the wall and tried to carry him. She may be able to swing a huge scythe but when it comes to something currently delicate like Felix, she was nowhere near capable.

Ruby placed him back down gently.

"I'll be back." Ruby told him and dashed down the hall. In a few minutes, Felix heard footsteps and voices. One of them must be Ruby. "Jaune. He's here."

"Felix. What happened to you? You look terrible. Ren. Get his other arm." Felix felt his body was lifted up by the guys of JNPR. They slowly carried him to his dorm room, where Pyrrha and Nora were waiting. They laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Ren felt something was off and placed a hand on Felix's forehead.

"Guys. He's running a fever."

"Nora. Get some clean towels and a bowl of cold water. Ren, we need to change his clothes." Jaune ordered as they zoomed into action. Pyrrha and Ruby looked away while Jaune and Ren changed Felix's clothes into a new one. Ruby placed the wet cold towel over Felix's forehead and leaned in closer to his face. Without JNPR noticing, she gave him a small peck on the cheeks.

'_Get well soon.'_

[NACISTA]

Reo slept soundly on the rocking chair next to Felix's computer table. He rocked himself back and forth. He was in bliss when he felt something or someone looming over him. He was a light sleeper and any disturbance will cause him to stir from his sleep. He opened his eyes and almost screamed but stopped by a hand clamp over his mouth. He looked into Blake's amber eyes as she literally watching over him.

Blake smiled sweetly at the dog Faunus. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up Reo?"

"Well, sort of. What is it Blake? Couldn't sleep?"

Blake pushed her hair back behind her ears and looked away. She scratched her unhitch cheek with a blush. "Something like that."

"I know it's must be hard to sleep when there's so many things going on. I'm sure you miss your teammates."

Blake nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right."

"Great. Now. Onto the second matter at hand. We're you watching me? Seems like something weird to do."

"Oh. That. Nothing in particular. I just like watching you sleep."

"Thank…you?"

"The way you sleep, the way your chest rising up and down as you breathe, the way the face expressed certain bliss rocking the chair back and forth."

Reo began to feel a bit uneasy. "Where are you going with this Blake?"

Blake closed the gap between their face. "I saying that it is your fault I couldn't sleep."

"My fault? How? What did I do?"

"You know what you did. How dare you distract me from my sleep, put naughty thoughts about you in my head and get away with it by sleeping it off."

Reo raised a brow, "What on Remnant are you talking about? Naughty thoughts? What…"

"Shhhh." Blake pressed a finger against Reo's lips, silencing him. "It's okay. I know we always keep our cool and leveled headed around our team but, I'm still a girl and you're still a boy. We thought about those things from time to time. So…shall we?"

Alarms began to blare in Reo's head. This is bad. Very bad. Did he really did something to cause a transformation in Blake's personality? There's no way this flirty Blake would be the real one. Not that Blake couldn't, but why would she be doing this with him out of all people? He need to escape. He tried to push her off but he couldn't lift his hands. He glanced down and shrieked on the inside. Blake had thought ahead and secured his hands and feet to the arm rest and legs.

Blake giggled at the sight of Reo's struggle. "Silly dog. You thought that I haven't take the necessary precautions to keep you here with me? Silly Reo. That's why I like you so much. You so much fun to tease."

"Blake. I don't know what brought this up. But, please. This is a bad idea. You don't want to do this." Reo futilely tried to convince Blake. This only succeed in making Blake pouted in anger.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? Its Weiss isn't it? I know you like her. You're practically the only Faunus in existence that doesn't hate a Schnee. Why Reo? I thought you're on my side." Blake wiped a tear with her left hand while caressed Reo's right cheek affectionately.

"No. Weiss got nothing to do with this. I do like her but I know she likes Mest and I decided to back off. I like you just as much Blake. Maybe even more. You're a great and amazing girl. Very beautiful. I admired you so much even before I knew you were a Faunus. Now, I truly want to help you bring true equality to all Faunus. I promised that won't stop until it became a reality."

"You promised?"

"Yes."

"Great." After that simple answer, Blake leaned it for a kiss. Reo struggled even more and finally acquired the energy to push her off.

"Stop!" Reo was surprised that he was suddenly out of his bind but that's because it was never there to begin with. Reo hit the floor hard with his face. His nose crashed against the cold floor alongside his entire body. He got up on his hands and knees and scurried 360 degree to see his surroundings.

Where's Blake? Reo peered to Lily's bed and saw Blake peacefully sleep on it. She was hugging Lily's stuffed rabbit and had a big smile on her face. Reo let out a breath that he was holding. He laid sprawled on the floor and stared at the ceiling. His face suddenly becoming a bit hot and he patted his cheeks a few times. He can't believe his memory.

He wished it didn't happened but it did. Reo felt like he was the dirtiest, most immoral, most dishonorable any men could become.

He just had a hot dream about Blake Belladonna.

He need a drink. He gently and slowly walked up the stairs to the café. He paused before exiting and looked at the girl sleeping on the bed. Even when sleeping, she was very beautiful. He immediately slapped his face to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind and crawled out of the fridge. Reo tried to flip the light switch on the wall next to fridge but before he could do that, a hand grabbed his.

Reo pulled his hands away swung a fist at the intruder. The intruder jumped away to keep himself a safe distance. Reo went for a round kick towards the legs but the unknown fighter jumped flawlessly unto a nearby table. Reo ran towards him but the figure grabbed onto the ceiling lights and used his dangling feet to kick the table towards Reo.

The table slammed into Reo and the dog Faunus hit the counter with his back. Despite the back pain, he saw the man brought down a rod like weapon down on him. Reo used his hands to grab the counter behind him and lifted his legs into the air, successfully kicked the weapon away. Using the split second, Reo side kicked the man in his front.

The figure crashed into another table but immediately dodged when he saw Reo came running towards him. Reo crashed his knees into the table, right where the figure's chest used to be. They traded a few punches, but the intruder were obviously better than Reo in hand to hand combat. Even the size of their body could tell that the figure could take Reo on with his size alone.

The figure summoned his weapon again and hit Reo's stomach with one of its end before smashing into Reo's face. The dog Faunus crashed onto the floor and the weapon was brought down onto him again. Reo blocked it and the intruder tried to push the weapon against him.

*CLICK*

"Get off of him." Blake's voice came into hearing as she aimed Gambol Shroud at the intruder's head. The intruder got up immediately and raised his hands. Reo quickly switched on the lights and the two were shocked to see each other.

"You!" They both exclaimed as they both pointed their finger at each other. "You're that stowaway!"

The stowaway smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hey there. We meet again, guy I crashed into. The name Sun Wukong by the way."

Blake walked over to Reo and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"I'm fine Blake. Thanks." Reo walked over to Sun. "What are you doing here and how did you even get in?"

"Easy. I picked the locks. It's easy when you have to do such things for years." Sun answered nonchalantly. "I never got your names. You know, it's rude to keep someone waiting when they already gave you theirs"

Blake looked at Reo before returned her gaze to Sun. "You're the one that my team and I saw running from the ships at the docks. I'm Blake Belladonna and he's Aureolin Azo. Just call him Reo for short. What are you doing here?"

"Well, simple. I came for you."

"Me/Her?" Blake and Reo questioned at the same time.

Sun nodded, "Yeah. I saw you running out of the bullhead and ran onto the buildings. As if something was chasing you. I tried to get to you but this guy in black armor dropped down from the sky. Then you fought him, then you didn't, then this guy arrived. I thought they kidnapped you or something."

Reo sighed, "You waited this long to 'save' her?"

"I need the right time. I was surprised when I broke in and no one was in here. I thought you were upstairs but before I could go up, you showed up out of nowhere."

Reo glanced towards the fridge that had been closed. They dodged the bullet right there. Sun almost saw him exiting it. If he did, that's an explanation he truly wished to avoid unless he wants an earful from Felix and Reo got four of them. Speaking of Felix, Reo was hoping he was okay.

Sun happily swung his arms. He picked up a turned over chair and sat backwards on it while resting his chin comfortably on the head rest. "So. What were you two doing in here? A secret lover get away? Shoot! I didn't disturbed you guys while you two were busy getting it on right?"

Reo's and Blake's face turned crimson when they heard that, especially Reo. Blake let out a yell, "We're not together! Reo's just a friend."

Sun sighed of relief, "Really? That's great. I mean, I don't want to bother you two. But if that's not it, and he's not kidnapping you, what are you two doing here?"

Reo walked forward and began to reorganize the tables and chairs. "Sun, how familiar are you with the White Fang?"

Sun shrugged, "Yeah. There isn't any Faunus on the planet that doesn't know who they are. Just a bunch of howler and creeps that used force to get whatever they want. A bunch of freaks if you asked me."

"I used to be one of them." Blake blatantly told him. Sun stared at her and looked at Reo. The canine Faunus just nodded and Sun let out a sharp whistle. "Wow. Just wow. So you're…"

"Nothing more than a criminal hiding plain view with the little help of a black bow." Blake's bow twitched immediately.

"…and also had left all that behind to pursue the noble and honorable path of a huntress that will help all those in need. Am I right Blake?" Reo asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Blake smiled at the gesture. "Right."

"Did your team know about any of this?"

Blake shook her head. "No. I was planning to tell them soon but it came out the wrong way and at the wrong time."

Sun thought for a while and before lifted his head. "Now, what's going on with the White Fang?"

"We need to prove the White Fang that wasn't the one behind the dust robbery that had been on the news." Blake spoke as she sat on another nearby chair.

"Are you sure that it weren't them?" Sun questioned.

"Sun, Blake said that they never needed that many dust before, and I don't think they needed that much now." Reo added.

"I thought it was Faust before but…" Blake contemplated.

"…Felix said that they don't even need dust since they somehow managed to get a scary amount of Nebula Gas. Which are more potent than dust but not as widely available in stores."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Faust? As in the 'boogeyman'? Dude, please don't tell me we're going after the very boogeyman?" Sun panicked.

"No. We're not going after the 'boogeyman'. I'm haven't realized that they were called that." Reo scratched his head.

Sun wiped a sweat off his forehead, "It's just something the folk called them in Vacuo since they often came straight up and abducting people. In all seriousness though, what's the plan?"

Blake and Reo looked at each other. "What do you mean 'what's the plan?" Blake asked. "You make it sound as if…"

"I'm joining you two of course. My team won't be in another couple of days. I got some time to spare. I decided to help you guys. Sun Wukong at your service." Sun stood up and happily extend his hand. Blake and Reo extend their own but Sun was confused who to shake first. He shrugged, crossed his arms and shook both of them at the same time.

The three of them laughed and Blake curved a smile on her face. She felt nothing but motivated to solve the mystery and felt like in a long time, she wasn't alone. She might not have her team right now but she have these two guys by her side. Sun was busy talking to Reo and the two shared some stories and jokes as they cleaned the café and rearranged the furniture.

"Here's a thought." Sun called their attention. "If we're going to prove the White didn't stole the dust, we need to go a place where they would most likely strike and not find them there right?"

Reo nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That's basically it. Blake and I talked about this before but we don't really have any ideas where to begin."

"A dust shop seemed like obvious but there are so many of them in the city. We don't have time or manpower to keep an eye on all of them." Blake explained.

Sun pondered for a while. "Well, I don't know about dust shop. But while I was on the boat, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun told them while extending his arms wide to emphasized the size. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't care for dust shops but like you said, there's too many to keep an eye on all of them. Even with the three of us, we wouldn't be able to cover much. But, I know for a fact that whoever behind this, wouldn't be crazy to let this chance slide."

Reo nodded. "When will it be here?"

"Believed it or not, it's tomorrow. I mean today. In the evening if I'm not mistaken. Down at the shipping docks."

"Right. Now we know where we should look when the time comes. Until then, we need to keep an eye open for any suspicious activities in the city." Reo ordered but paused when he saw Blake's widen eyes stared at him.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"We're staying? I was afraid you might suggested we go back to Beacon first."

"No. If we returned, there's no telling what your team will do. They probably keep a close eye on you. If they knew about the operation that would opened another set of problems. No, we're not going back until this is done. That, and I promised to be there with you until the end, remember?"

Sun whistled, "Smooth man."

"Plus. I don't think it would be wise to just stay here. We need to move out sooner or later." Blake told the two and they responded with a nod.

Reo stretched, "Sound good. We'll leave during sunrise and after a nice warm bath. Before any of that, it's almost 4 o'clock and I can't sleep anymore. Who wants an extra early breakfast?"

Blake and Sun looked at each other and turned to their friend. "I want waffles, toast and tea." Blake ordered.

"I'll have fried eggs, bacon and waffles with orange juice." Sun ordered as he sat down with Blake at a table. Sun smiled at Blake and the cat returned it. Reo saw their interaction and unknowingly let out a small growl.

[BEACON]

Mest was at his wit's end. He explained everything that he could to Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood. He tried to do so to the best of his capabilities. General Ironwood was the most upset. Not with him or Team FLAM but once again with Ozpin for failing to keep an eye on the enemies' movement.

"If only you had better surveillance, none of this would have happened Ozpin. Now look. One of your students is currently in life or death situation." Ironwood spat towards Ozpin despite only being displayed on a computer monitor.

"I understand James. But you have to understand, we're understaff right now. I still haven't gotten word from Qrow…"

"Ozpin. This is serious. First Faust, now the White Fang. What's next? I don't even dare to imagine." Ironwood sighed and turned to his son. "Good work Mest. For what's it worth, you have my sympathy what befell of Mr. Flae. I'm sure he will recover soon."

Mest bowed down slightly, "Thank you General. We appreciated it."

Professsor Goodwitch looked at the general and then Ozpin. "Why don't we give Team FLAM the entire week off to recover and bond over? They need and earned it."

Ozpin nodded. "Great idea Glynda. Don't you think so James?"

"Yes. Of course. Take the entire week off from mission and school. To recover."

Professor Goodwitch added, "Though. You boys are still more than welcome to come to class if you feel like it but don't strain yourselves."

"Thank you for the offer. Is there anything else?"

Ozpin shook his head, "No. Mr. Rouge. You may go."

Mest took the elevator down and walked back towards the dorm room. Once he entered, he saw Felix already sound asleep. He saw the wet cloth on top of his head and knew right away, the guilt had caused Felix's to succumb to a fever. It probably a short one but a fever still a fever. He drenched the cloth in the bowl of water and placed it back onto Felix's forehead. He was too tired to change his own clothes, so he laid down on his bed and dialed Reo's scroll.

'_We're sorry. The number you called is currently unavailable. Please try again later.'_

Odd. Reo would never turned off his scroll and he's always make sure the batteries are at least at a useable capacity. Something must had happened. But, he knew Reo had Blake with him, so he'll be sort of safe, right? Mest closed his eyes and immediately a loud bang on the door woke him up. He thought it was only a few minutes but it was already morning, around 8 to be exact. He had slept for almost 5 hours in what it felt like a few minutes.

He opened the door and saw Ruby with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. Is Felix okay? Can I come in?" Ruby asked as she fiddled with her thumb.

"Sure. Come on in."

Ruby entered and look over Felix. She placed her hand on his forehead and relieved that the fever had went down. She got up and saw Mest looking at Felix's aura through his scroll. "Felix's aura is slowly building up. He's already at 40%."

Ruby was glad to hear that. A knock on the door startled her as Yang and Weiss entered.

"Whoa. What happened? You and Felix look terrible." Yang roared.

"Yang. That's not nice!" Ruby yelled at her sister.

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight again?" Weiss glared at Mest. The male childhood friend would know better than to lie to Weiss but telling Weiss the truth was also lead to its own set of problems right now especially with the parties involved.

"The General send Felix and Liam to deal with something that could be Faust related. It wasn't anything difficult but something went wrong and Liam was critically injured. He's at the infirmary right now."

"What?!" Yang screamed. "Liam critically injured? Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Yang stormed off towards the infirmary with Ruby ran off after her sister. Weiss turned to Felix and back to Mest. She met her friend's eyes. It was empty by her opinion. Something's bothering him.

"Hey. It will be okay." Weiss wrapped her arms around Mest's chest and hugged him tightly. Mest returned the hug. Weiss smiled at how this boy still enjoyed hugs, unlike her who don't really like physical contact. "I'm sorry. I got to go. Something came up. Blake's missing."

"Oh. So, you're looking for her then?"

Weiss scoffed, "Hmph. Not me but those two insisted."

"Why? Aren't you worried?"

"Hmph. I don't know what those two were thinking. Anyway, I got to go. I need to catch up to them at the infirmary. Get well soon. All four of you." With that, Weiss left the room.

Mest was perplexed with Weiss' reaction to her missing teammate.

"Weiss. Where's the caring and kind girl I met all those years ago?" Still tired and drowsy, Mest quickly changed, ran out of the room and follow Team RWBY to the infirmary.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please follow, favorite and leave a comment. It is gladly appreciated. Every follow, favorite and comment helped motivate me tremendously in writing this story. Stay safe and healthy everyone and I'll you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 ReconcileThe Devil Scientist

**Hello everyone, we meet again. This would finally probably conclude Volume 1. I'm glad to be able to get this far. I wouldn't be here without you guys. Now, let's begin the finale of Volume 1.**

**MEST:** Previously on Building a Better Remnant, Felix and Liam gotten injured on a mission and Reo is nowhere to be found with Blake.

**SUN:** Don't worry. Those two are fine with me.

**MEST:** Who the hell are you?!

**SUN:** I'm Sun Wukong.

**MEST:** I need more than just a name.

**SUN:** Um, doesn't matter. Now, off to Chapter 14. My job is done. Catch you later.

**MEST:** Hey. Come back.

**CHAPTER 14 Reconcile/The Devil Scientist**

[BEACON]

Mest arrived at the infirmary and witnessed Yang having an argument with the receptionist. They're arguments boomed through the room. Ruby and Weiss tried to get her to stop but to no avail. She was too stubborn.

"Yang. We'll come back another time." Ruby told her as she tugged her sister's arm.

"No. I want to see Liam now, and you will let me, Miss Nurse."

The nurse shook her head, "Miss Xiao Long, you need to be a teammate or one must be present to allow entry. Professor Ozpin doesn't want just anyone allowed to enter."

"They're with me." Mest voiced from behind them. Yang gave the nurse a victory smirk and rushed into the infirmary with everyone. Mest slowly walked there and leaned against the door of the ward. He saw Team RWBY huddled around Liam's bed, which hosted the boy that was bandaged and laid there motionlessly.

Yang sat next to him in bed and slowly caressed his arm. Afraid that she might hurt him if she did anything more. In fact, Yang wanted nothing more to hug and beat the life out of him for making her worried and getting himself into this mess. Her lilac eyes soften more and more she stared at him. Ruby hugged her sister around her shoulder while Weiss just stood there.

"He'll be okay Yang. He'll get through this." Ruby assured her.

"Yeah. I'm sure he will." Yang agreed.

Mest walked towards them, "The doctor said that he'll be fully healed in the next couple of weeks."

"That's a relief. Isn't Yang? Yang?" Ruby became worried that Yang didn't responded to her questions.

"This is Felix's fault." Yang suddenly said out loud.

"What? How is this Felix's fault?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"He could had just escape but no. He just had to fight. He's probably boasting about his armor or something. This also had Blood Stalk written all over it. He's just as to blame."

The silent in the room was thick and heavy. Ruby wanted to defend Felix but it might cause even more tension. Ruby walked to the door. "Come on. We could talk about this later. We still need to find Blake. Besides, Felix is still sick. He's in no condition to defend himself."

The three girls left the room, leaving Mest with his teammate. Mest sat beside the bed.

"Liam. We may not see eye to eye in some things but I rather be in your place right now. I don't want to see my friends injured. I'm not saying that I could do better than you but, it is better me than you in that bed right now."

Mest gave Liam a small tapped on the shoulder and left the room. He need to get in touch with Reo and Blake. To let them know that Team RWBY were on the move. A few minutes Liam left, a pair of footsteps staggered into the room.

Felix was in a horrible state. His clothes were dirty, his hair were messier than ever. His fever had dropped and he could walked properly again. He walked to Liam's side and not bothered to sit down. He observed the bandages on Liam's chest and the oxygen mask placed on his face. His chest went up and down in a slow and stable fashion. Felix make sure the IV bag filled with water and the needle properly went into his partner's arm.

"Hey muscle brain. Glad you didn't die." Felix started. "If you die. Who am I going to start bossing around? Mest and Reo might follow my orders but I need more than just a yes man." A swirl of emotion began to surface in Felix's chest. Emotions that he hardly and never thought he would feel. Sadness. His eyes began to overflow with tears but Felix quickly wiped them away to prevent his eyes from being blurred or anyone seeing them.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll even let you punch me for that stupid act. We should have escape. What's the point of learning about my past if I keep putting my friends in danger?" The self-proclaimed genius placed his left hand onto Liam's left shoulder. "I'll avenge you. I promise you that."

Felix walked towards the door but quickly turned around. He raised his right palm outward.

"Cross-Z" Felix whispered. "Come."

The little mechanical dragon that had been sleeping soundly on one of the medicine cabinets woke up and flew onto Felix outstretched hand. It made a sad little dragon noises and nuzzled into his owner's partner's hand.

"I know little guy. I worried too. Let's get back to Nacista and worked on a way to beat Stalk."

After getting change and walked towards the bullhead station, a voice called out to him.

"Nairo!"

Cardin Winchester called out to him. Felix saw team CRDL approached. He cursed his bad luck but decided to hang in there. "Morning Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky. Enjoying your weekend before class start tomorrow?"

Cardin just simple nodded. "Something like that. Look. I heard what happened to Flae."

"How did you know?"

Dove spoke up, "We overheard it from Professor Goodwitch. We can't believe that someone took Flae down a peg."

"Okay…?" Felix replied and asked in one word. Not sure whether that a genuine concern or a straight up insult.

Cardin growled at his teammate. "Ignore him. What we're trying to say was. Man. You four were full of shit. Your team beat us up multiple times and you guys had the audacity to be beaten by some nobody?"

Felix curled his hands in anger. "It wasn't some random nobody Cardin. He's a maniac and a terrorist. You'll be wetting your pants if you were in Liam's place. Liam was going toe to toe with him just fine."

"Whatever Nairo. Listen. The only ones that will take your team weakling ass down is us. Team CRDL. You hear me? You better make sure Flae get back up in no time so we could have a rematch and be crowned the best all-boys team in Beacon." Cardin proceed to pulled something from his pocket and threw in to Felix. The rider caught it and was surprised what Cardin just gave him.

"This? Cardin how?"

"I found it while being captive by those freaks in the Forever Fall Forest. I escaped once before they turned me into a Smash and saw that thing chilling on a table. You used those things to fight right? I'm hoping I'm right."

Felix smiled. "You're right. Thanks Cardin." With this Felix ran off.

"Remember! Don't die! We'll be the one to beat you!" Cardin screamed. Felix arrived at Nascita and found no one was there. It was empty, just like Felix wanted. He entered the base and placed his bag onto the table. Cross-Z roared out of it and landed on Felix's computer table. Felix attached both Build Driver with wires connecting to the computer and ready to begin his work. He boot up the computer and typed in a few codes into the programming of the Build Driver.

Cross-Z looked confused by the coding and roared at Felix to get his attention.

"What am I doing? Simple really. I'm trying to optimize the power output of the driver. I tried doing it before but failed. Now, what happened to Liam, I need to try again. We need more power to secure our victory. Blood Stalk and the White Fang are planning something with all that dust. They probably moved their base to another one to avoid detection by now." Felix typed in a few codes. "And…that's should settled the first portion of the system. Aren't I a genius, Cross-Z?"

He pulled out the gift from Cardin and stared at it with determination. "Now, shall we begin the experiment?" Felix began to worked non-stop for a few hours or so. He typed code after code to make sure the Kamen Rider armors could functioned better than ever before. He pulled out tons of weapons schematics to see whether any of them could be of any use.

"Yes! Alright! Maximum power output is now doubled!" Felix jumped out of his chair and ran around the room. "I am a genius!" He proceed to do a victory dance but a file popped up on the screen. It was a file that he never seen before. Was this among the many files that Owner brought from Faust? How come he never came across it? He proceed to click on it.

Another screen appeared but it was just a black background. Suddenly, a computerized distorted voiced came from it alongside a green sound wave as the recording plays.

"_Congratulations. If you're hearing this, let me congratulate you on amplifying the power of the Build Driver. You had succeeded where I had failed. I could safely assumed that you're into the secrets and wonders of this amazing device. I set this particular file to activate after the Build Driver could output a certain amount of power. Do not be alarmed, we shared the same goal and interests. In the end of the day, we want nothing more than to keep those we care safe from harm, injustice and inequality."_

Felix continue to listen to the voice. The way the voice sound almost completely robotic and emotionless made his feel the hair on his arms stood up right.

"Who are you?"

"_Oh. Apologies. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Xander Mazon. Pleasure to meet you. Now, listen carefully. Within this file, there's another file that I kept hidden. Share the info in it with no one. Do not trust anyone. Especially Blood Stalk."_

Felix attention double at the mention of Blood Stalk. How is Xander Mazon related to him?

"_He must not get his hands on this project of mine. The project would be Remnant's last hope against the tide of evil. Everything rest on you now. Good luck. Last but not least, don't bother looking for me for it is most likely I'm already dead."_

With that, the recording ended and a new tab opened up with two words on it.

ENTER PASSWORD

"Xander Mazon. Who are you and what are you planning?" Felix mumbled to himself as he stared at the screen.

[VALE]

"Blaaaaake!" Ruby shouted for her friend. "Any luck guys?"

"Blaaaaake!" Yang did the same thing as Ruby. The result were also the same as their teammate didn't respond. Ruby turned 360 degree while shouting, "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

The three members of team RWBY had been searching high and low for Blake for the last few hours and it is already afternoon. The crowds around them began to whisper about the three girls shouting in public. They did not gave the crowd any attention as they were too busy being worried.

After a bit more searching, they unconsciously walked towards the peer where they first met the stowaway from the ship. The stench of fishes in the air still the same if not more. They looked around and wished their friend would be there out of a miracle.

"Blake! Are you here?" Yang's shouted as her voice startled a few seagulls.

Ruby scowled at the lack of a third voice and turned to the culprit. "Weiss. You're not helping! Put some effort into it!" Weiss crossed her arms and raised her nose up high. "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

"Weiss. Don't be like that." Ruby smacked her forehead out of irritation. "It was just an idea." Weiss defended herself.

"A very bad idea if I might add." Ruby took a good look around her. "We're back at the peer and still no sight of her. We should at least asked Mest to look for her."

"Don't you dare ask Mest to do such thing. He got a lot of problems to go through right now." Weiss barked.

Yang walked towards them, "It's unfortunate that Team FLAM is out of commission right now. We could really use their help. At least JNPR is keeping an eye out in the other side of city. Back to you Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions. There might be more to the story than she led on."

Weiss scowled even more. "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

The search was getting nowhere and now Ruby and Yang got a cranky and bratty Weiss to contend to. Yang was on her last leg. She could not stand this down. She was about to give Weiss a piece of her mind when someone interrupted them from behind.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" came a cheery voice.

They turned around to see Penny inches away from them while presenting a bright and friendly smile. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby screamed.

The orange haired girl smiled even wider than before and completely ignored Ruby's question. "Hey guys! What are you up to? Did you guys miss me? I certainly miss you guys!"

"We just met yesterday Penny but sure, I miss you too. Right guys?"

"Yeah sure." Yang said flatly. "We're looking for our teammate, Blake. Have you seen her?"

Penny put on her thinking face before a realization hit her. "Blake? Oh! You mean the Faunus girl!" Penny answered happily. "No. Sorry. I haven't." With that the mood dropped.

Penny were saddened that she could not provide useful information. She lowered her head in shame, ignoring the three pair of eyes staring at her with questions. Ruby was the one to speak up. "Umm. Penny? How did you know that?"

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny put her hands on top of her head, mimicking a pair of cat ears.

Yang laughed at Penny's explanation. "Cat ears? What cat ears? She wears a boooowww…ohhhhh." The blonde slowed down as she was hit with a realization of her own. Ruby and Weiss also silent themselves, completely oblivious to a tumbleweed blown right pass them in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot...like a lot. Reo managed to create eight different dishes out of tuna alone thanks to her weird cravings." Ruby added.

"And no wonder she's friendlier with that dog Faunus than most. She's one of him." Weiss said bitterly.

Ruby turned to Weiss. "That 'dog Faunus' has a name you know."

"So, where is she?" Penny continue to ask questions.

"That's just it. We don't know. She's missing. She disappeared in the middle of the night."

Penny gasped at the revelations. "That's terrible news." Then she went straight up close to an uncomfortable Ruby. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby was trying her best to look calm while feeling tremendously uncomfortable on the inside. "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby's pleas greeted by nothing but silence. Ruby turned to where her friends once stood. She saw nobody were there as the two had already had left. Clearly they were not comfortable with the weird girl.

The two stood there as another tumbleweed rolled pass them.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny cleared out.

"Yeah. Sure. Well. If you're really committed on helping me find Blake. I say thank you. We better search the peer a bit more. Since she loved tuna that much, it wouldn't be a surprised if she's there. Was that racist?"

Penny clapped her hand giddily, "Oh. I'm so happy that I get to help. Oh, maybe I should call my partner."

"Your partner?"

"Yup. My partner from Atlas Academy. She just arrived in Vale."

"That would not be necessary. Looks like disobeying orders is becoming a thing for you Penny." A male voice approached them. They turned to see a guy in a black suit. He stared them down behind his glasses. Ruby flinched at the sight of him staring down on her. His eyes were filled with hostility to say the least. Penny on the other hand, smiled and skipped happily towards him.

"Duncan! You're here! I was just about to call you. Where's Ciel? Is she with you?"

The guy named Duncan stared at Penny before rising his head to look at Ruby. The girl in red smiled nervously and took a step forward. "Hello. My name Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Penny's?"

"Friend? Something of a sort, but I prefer escort at the moment."

Penny smiled as she turned to her new friend. "Ruby. Meet Duncan Perran. He's my teammate but not partner. Anyway, Duncan." She tuned back to him with an angry pout. "How many time did I have to tell you? We're friends and always will be."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember on agreeing on being your friend Penny, we're just teammates at best."

"You don't need to agree to anything. We spend time together, we eat together, and we talked to each other all the time. See? That makes us friends."

Ruby felt like their wasting time and grabbed Penny's hand. "Look at the time. Penny, let's go. Blake isn't going to find herself."

"That makes no sense Ruby but I understand. Duncan. Please join us."

Duncan quickly grabbed Penny's other hand. Now the girl with orange hair was stuck between her two friends. "Duncan? What are you doing?"

"Yeah. Duncan. What ARE you doing?" Ruby asked with emphasized.

"Penny will not do such thing. She will not spend time running around the city aimlessly while looking for some stranger. Instead, she will be coming back with me to the place we're currently staying at. Come now Penny."

Ruby pulled Penny towards her. "Hey. You can't order her like that. She's could make her own decisions."

Duncan did the same thing, pulling Penny towards him. "Oh. You'll be surprised at what I could make her do."

Ruby was shocked at Duncan's words. "What? You could what? You pervert!"

Duncan's faced quickly turned a shade of red, "What? No. I didn't mean that! That's not what I meant! You got it all wrong! Tell her Penny." Duncan was hoping Penny could bailed him out of the awkward situation but Penny was quiet and look down with a blush of her own.

"Why are you blushing yourself? How is that even possible?!"

Penny snapped out of her trance and pulled her hand out of Duncan's. She stared at him with the sternest look she could pull. Duncan took a step back at the sight of the annoyed girl. "Duncan Perran. I'm disappointed in you. You should think of others. They need help."

"I don't see why we should involve in other's problems."

"Maybe not now but one day, I hope you will see reasons. As for now, I'm going to help Ruby."

Duncan gritted his teeth, "How are you going to stop me?"

"This"

She walked beside Duncan and with one light push on his chest, Penny pushed Duncan right into the water next to the peer with a huge splash. Ruby's jaw dropped at Penny's action but before she could gawked for long, Penny pulled her arm, away from there.

"Hurry Ruby. I don't think he'll be staying in the water for long!"

Duncan flailed his arms and legs around in the water. He quickly composed himself and pushed his glasses up his nose to get a clear view of Penny and Ruby running away. "Penny! Penny! Come back! Penny! Stop this instant!" The view of the two girls disappeared through the crowds of people. He swam to the peer and saw a hand stretched out to him. He grabbed it and pulled onto the dry land. With this clothes now drenched, he got no choice but to go back and change.

He looked at the man that saved him. He extend a hand and the man shook it. "Thank you for helping me. That was kind of you Mister…?"

"Nuvo. Dr. Arco Nuvo. Former scientist and now proud café owner. My regulars just called me Owner. Glad to meet you."

"Likewise."

Owner smiled, "If you don't mind me asking. What was that all about? A lover's dispute?"

The shade of red returned on Duncan's face. "Don't be ridiculous. Who would want to be Penny's lover?! She a handful and not to mention she's a weird girl!"

Owner shook his head with a sly smirk. "That's what my daughter, a boy she's smitten with, and another girl said about each other before. Not long after that, poof! Love triangle! Not yet but marked my words."

"Whatever. There's more important things than love in this world. Scientific achievements for one. We don't have time for romance. If love is enough, there wouldn't be any starvations."

Owner smiled gently at Duncan. "Don't pushed away those who show that they care for you. One day, they could be the only reason you're clinging on to life. Love and Peace, the only thing worth fighting for in this world. That's what makes us different from the Grimms and Smash. Got that two in your hand, other great things will follow suit. That's what my ward always said."

"You have a point there."

Owner smiled brightly at the drenched boy, "Really? Bravo! Marvelous! I love seeing a young man like you realized about the beauty of love. Now, let's get you something clean and dry to change into. I know good clothes shop nearby. Come." Owner wrapped an arm around Duncan's shoulder and escorted him to place to get new set of clothes.

[A CAFÉ SOMEWHERE IN VALE]

Blake and Sun rest up and drinking tea while Reo went on a small reconnaissance on a nearby dust shop. Sun was holding his cup with his tail. His eyes secretly stares at the female cat Faunus while slowly sipping his tea. Blake was doing the same minus the secret staring part. She caught Sun's glance and the monkey Faunus averted his eyes.

He tried to look again but met with a glare from Blake. He immediately left her alone and they continue to drink their tea in silence. After a few minutes, Blake spoke up.

"So, are you ready?"

"Finally, she talked. I swear you would only talked when Zeo is around."

"His name is Reo." Blake glared even harder.

"Right. Reo. Sorry."

Blake sighed and put down her tea, "I'm sorry as well. I never meant for you to feel being just an extra hand. You're part of the team and I really appreciated your help Sun."

"No problem Blake. I'm ready to help. I don't have much but my momma always said to help those in need, and that's why I'm becoming a huntsman."

Blake smiled as Reo arrived and took a seat. A waiter arrived and he ordered a cup of tea.

"How's the dust shop Reo?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. No one attacked or anyone suspicious in the area. The shop was getting ready to close up for the day." Reo reported.

Sun rest his hands behind his head. "Well that doesn't really explained much in itself. The robbers could always come after hours."

Reo made a face and turned to Sun. "I know. But we didn't have time wait any longer. It is almost time to get to the docks."

"Boys. Enough fighting. Focus." Blake scolded them.

"Sorry." The two replied in unison.

The three drank their tea at the same time before Blake spoke up once again. "Alright. We need to move. Any questions before we start? We'll discuss the tactics after we know what we're up against."

Sun raised his hand, "Just one. Reo. How good are you in a fight?"

Reo turned towards Sun in shocked and light blush appeared on his face. "Well, I….ummm….you see…"

"If you can't hold your own, I kindly advice you to stay hidden. As for me, I'm like a one man army at this point. We don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey. Who are you to tell me to hide?" Reo barked.

"No offense dude. We fought just a few hours ago. Sorry to say, you're not all that impressive. You got the best of me for a while because I couldn't see well in the dark as dogs and cats. So…"

"I may not be the best fighter but I will help one way or another! I did not came to Beacon so that I could cower away. I passed Beacon's initiation didn't I?"

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm just trying to help you. At least show some appreciation."

"Help? Next time just keep it to yourself. I'm tired of just sitting on the side line. I'm a hunter-in-training just like you."

"Enough! Both of you!" Blake outburst caused the two and everyone in the café to turn their heads. Blake left a few Lien on the table and walked away. Reo and Sun followed the gesture and tail after the upset cat Faunus.

"Blake! Wait! We're sorry." Reo apologized.

"Yeah. We were stupid. We just want to…"

Blake turned around and glared at them, "Please you two. Stop fighting. I don't know what brought this up but we're a team right now. We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves."

The two boys nodded, "Right." Reo replied. "We understand." Sun admitted. The three smiled and make their way to the docks.

[NACISTA]

Felix finished the project he's been working on. He safely put away his stuff and make sure whatever he needed was on him. He grabbed a toast from a nearby toaster and exited the fridge. However, in his great mood, he failed to notice a figure sitting on one of the stool.

"You seemed happy Mr. Nairo. I would guess you have something planned to avenge Mr. Flae."

Felix literally jumped from his spot and turned to the figure. "Professor Ozpin. What are you doing here?"

Professor Ozpin was sitting there while drinking his hot cocoa. His brown eyes drilled right into Felix's own. He pulled out a chair from under the counter beside him and gestured Felix to sit. The least Felix wanted was to be alone with his headmaster right now but he don't want to be rude. He sat down and Ozpin took a sip of his drink again.

"Mr. Nairo. I'm sure that you're fully aware of Mr. Flae's condition. For what's it worth. You have my sympathy."

"Thank you professor. But, you could just skip to the point. What are you doing here? Waiting for me?" Felix asked.

"I was about to visit you at the dorm, to talk about the incident. Provide advice if you will. But, apparently you already have a plan in motion. I'm impressed."

Felix rest his elbows on the counter, "Not really a plan. Just hoping any upgrades I make would help me get the upper hand on Stalk."

Ozpin smiled at his student's determination, "Any plan whether good or bad is still a plan Mr. Nairo. You're better than most people I've met throughout my life by just be able to get back up after a major setback. So, I don't think there's anything for me to tell you. You seemed to have everything under control."

"I feel like there's something else you wanted to tell me Professor. A persuasion perhaps?" Felix turned towards the headmaster. "I think it's better for you say it now because after tonight, I probably would not have any free time. I need to make sure my team get back into top tier condition. We had been a bit dysfunctional as of late. If you want, I could spare a few minutes right now. "

Ozpin was about to sip his drink but chuckled under his breath after Felix's statement. Put the mug down as he began to look at the young genius with a deadly serious expression. "Tell me Mr. Nairo. Do you believe in magic?"

[VALE DOCKS]

Reo and Blake sat on a rooftop while overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. It was already dark and the shattered moon already appeared in the sky. Reo looked at Blake that was focusing with every fiber of her being for any suspicious movement down below. Reo wanted to at least send a message to Mest or Felix but, he had promised Blake that he wouldn't involve anyone else. Not that he could break the promise either way, his scroll was already out of juice.

"Hey." Reo faded out of his thoughts when Blake called out to him.

"Yes Blake?"

"I wanted to say thanks. For staying with me." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears. An action that make Reo believed he's currently looking at the most beautiful girl on Remnant. The way the moonlight shined on her and her amber eyes was the cherry on top of perfection.

Reo tried his best not to show how nervous he truly was. "You're welcome and no problem."

The two smiled at each other for quite sometimes before Sun landed between them with a few green apples in his hands. "Hey you two. Did I miss anything?"

Reo silently cursed the monkey Faunus but decided to keep quiet. "Gods. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Blake turned her face to Sun, "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there. Wonder what they up to."

"Cool. I didn't miss anything then. Here, I stole slash got you two apples." Sun happily tossed the green fruit at both of them. They stared questioningly at it and then at Sun. Reo was not happy, "Dude. You can't just steal things. No wonder we Faunus got a bad rep."

Blake raised a brow, "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun took a bite of his own apple and smirked at Blake, "Hey, looked whose talking. Weren't you in a cult or something before?" Reo, without any warning, smacked Sun on the back of the head. "Not cool man. Not cool."

"Hehehe. Sorry."

The moment Sun said that, a huge gust the wind blows all around them. They need to shield their eyes from the wind and bits of flying dust and debris. They look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around above the ship and descending in the middle of the cargo containers. A ramp extended for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of it in big numbers.

Reo turned to Blake to see colors had drained from her face. "Blake? What's wrong?"

"Oh no…" That's all she managed to muster out.

"Is that them, Blake?" Sun's turn to ask. "Yes. It's them."

Reo saw and make out the bloody wolf at the back of the man's uniform. _'That's them. The White Fang.' _Reo knew of the group since he was a kid, but this was the first time he saw them in the flesh. He and the other kids from the village were told of their actions to bring equality to Faunus but the stories lessen as they grew up. He wondered why but it was something he had learned the hard way.

They heard a White Fang soldier gave orders to his friend something about the tow cable.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked weakly.

"You don't have to say anything Blake." Reo assured her. "There must be an explanation here."

Blake shook he head, "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right. For once. I wanted nothing more than to be wrong. Maybe Weiss was right."

Reo pushed Sun aside and walked towards her, "Blake. Don't lose hope. We still could do something to turn this around." Blake closed her eyes and remained silent. Reo wanted to embrace her right there but a new voice stole their attention.

"Hey! What's the holdup here!? Can't believe we're stalling so much on a simple task." Roman Torchwick in his full glory gestured at the soldiers to speed up their operation. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

The spying trio's eyes widen at the new figure. Blake was the most surprised. She couldn't believe her eyes. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that."

"That's Roman Torchwick. I remembered Felix told us that he fought him a few months ago, before he came to Beacon. He's quite the fighter…what are you doing Blake?" Reo stopped mid-sentence when Blake unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud and slowly walked to the edge.

"I need to find out the truth."

With that, Blake jumped down from the roof. "Blake!" Sun screamed as the cat Faunus landed on the ground. Using her amazing reflexes, she quickly hid behind one of the container. She went behind container after container to get closer to Roman and a group of soldiers. When she was close enough, indicated by the volume of Roman's voice angrily scolding a White Fang soldier, she decided to make herself known.

She positioned her blade at Roman's throat. "What the-oh…" Roman stopped mid-sentence or more accurately, mid-swear. "Nobody move!"

Every soldier that surround her aimed their rifle and swords at her direction. They were clearly shaken by the threat that came out of nowhere. Roman, being Roman, still kept his cool. "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady. No one needs to get hurt. We could talked. Civilized people talked instead of fighting."

The soldiers closed in on her and she decided to do something she never thought of doing less than 24 hours ago. She unwrapped the bow and let everyone there known that she's a Faunus. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum? This is not our stance."

The soldier lowered their weapons and some even scratched their head in confusion. Not knowing what to do next. Sensing their status, Roman let out a hearty laugh. "Kid. Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake spat.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together with another third party. Quite profitable if you asked me."

Blake growled at the statement and held the blade closer to Roman's throat. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Roman's smirk got wider. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation. In addition, it is quite rude of me to talk about the business scheme with a non-affiliated. My other business partner would not be happy. If he truly don't want me to spill the beans. He would save me by now!"

Blake was puzzled by Roman's sudden change in tone but immediately realized a threat nearby when a familiar announcement boomed in her ear.

**UFO!**

**FULL BOTTLE!**

**STEAM ATTACK!**

Blake immediately dodged out of the way of a pink flying disc that landed right where she stood. The explosion had send her flying and landed quite the distant.

[VALE-IN THE CITY]

Ruby and Penny walked around the city with no result of Blake's wear about. She begin to lose hope when an explosion occurred a few blocks away. Thick black smoke rises to the sky and Ruby became pale more than ever in her life.

"Oh no. Please don't be what I think it is."

The two rushed towards the scene. A few streets away from them, a loud revving engine broke the silent of the night as it also sped towards the site of the explosion.

[DOCKS]

Blake focused on a figure that currently walked towards her. The dust cleared and Blake saw the recognizable green visor looking at her direction. "Well hello. Nice to meet you again. It's been a while" The cheerful and polite voice greeted her.

"Blood Stalk." Blake hissed between her teeth.

"Never thought I would meet you here. Let alone all by yourself. Where are the others? How's Liam doing?"

Blake raised an eyebrow at Stalk's questions, leading the terrorist to groan a bit. "By your reaction, I could say you didn't know. You should really start taking notes on your friend's condition."

Roman stood next to his partner. He blew out a small fire on the tip of the feather on his hat. "A little careful next time wouldn't hurt. You almost blow me up as well."

"A little explosion never hurt anyone." Stalk casually responded but keep a gaze on Blake. "Except my enemies. Shall we Roman?"

"We shall."

The two of them proceed to shoot at Blake using their respective weapons. Blood Stalk used his signature TranSteam Rifle while Roman used his cane. Blake dodged right and left, leaving clones all over the place in hoping to distract them. Blood Stalk aimed at a crate near Blake that filled with dust, causing it to explode and launched the girl forward. Stalk walked over to her.

Blake got up and swung her katana. She and Stalk parried a bit but failed to land a hit.

"Good form. Not so strong hits compare to the blonde girl. I say, you have Hazard Level of 2.2."

Stalk grabbed her arm and twist it behind her. Blake groaned in pain and tried to break free.

"Leave her alone!" Reo screamed as he kicked Stalk in the face. He let go of Blake as Sun rushed to the girl's aid. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sun, just…Ugh!" Bullets from Roman's cane almost hit them as the thief and the White Fang soldiers rushed towards them. "I don't want to break up this romantic scene but I got no choice but to kill you now. Go get them!"

The soldiers rushed forward. Sun grabbed his weapon and fought the goons one by one. He managed to get the upper hand on all of them. Roman shot Sun a few times but the staff wielder managed to block it all.

"That's the best you could do?" Sun taunted.

"Stalk!" Roman screamed out.

Stalk was busy, not really, with Reo. The dog Faunus used his dual swords to hack and slash at his opponent. Stalk dodged Reo's sword and kick him on the back, sending the hunter-in-training to the ground. "Can't you see I'm busy? Whatever. Here" Stalk snapped his fingers and dozen marching footsteps came from the distance.

Sun's victory smirk slowly disappeared as a group of Faust bots marched towards them, with their rifles loaded and aimed at them. "You were saying, Monkey Boy?" Roman's turn to be snarky.

"Um. Good game?" Sun replied as he and Blake readied themselves.

Reo blocked and slashed Stalk on the arm, absorbing Stalk's aura in the process.

"Stealing my aura wouldn't do you any good if you can't defend yourself." Stalk stated as he punched Reo in the face, depleted more of Reo's aura than the he absorbed. Stalk kicked Reo's face and the dog Faunus crashed into the side of a container. Stalk grabbed his rifle but the sound of a revving engine caught him off guard.

Build RabbitTank rammed Stalk on the side using his motorcycle, sending the man flying onto the other side of the docks. "Felix" Reo called out to his team leader. "Damn it Reo. I was worried about you." Reo got up and walked over to Build. "Sorry. I'll explain everything later."

"You better. You and Mest both. Now, if you excuse me. I need to help those two."

Build revved his motorcycle again and sprinted towards the other group. The Faust bots turned their attention to the motorcycle rider. They open fire but Build skillfully maneuvered his ride to avoid getting shot. He used The Drill Crusher Sword Form to slash the Faust Bots as he ride by, making a large explosion behind him.

Sun was helping Blake up and looked at the rider in bewilderment. "Who is that?"

"Kamen Rider Build." Blake answered as Reo caught up to them. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Reo."

Build stopped his motorcycle behind Roman. Now, the man was trapped between the three Faunus and the Kamen Rider. "Roman Torchwick. I never thought you would be working with Faust and the White Fang. You always paint yourself higher than that." Build called out to him.

"Well, well. Kamen Rider. Never thought to meet you again."

"Give it up Torchwick. Tell us what you're planning with all those dust." Blake ordered him.

"Or what?"

"We'll make you talk." Sun and Reo pulled out their weapons.

At that moment, Stalk walked back into view. Build turned to the masked individual. "You three handle Roman. I'll handle Stalk."

"Bring it on Felix." Stalk taunted while readied his TranSteam Blade and TranSteam Gun. In an instant, the two parties launched themselves into combat again. Build managed to parry Stalk even better than before. He landed a few clean slashes on Stalk's front and continue to get behind him and hit Stalk a few times on the back as well.

Build blocked and swiped the shots from the Stalk's gun before swiftly changed the sword into a gun and shot Stalk in the front.

Stalk lost his balance and now on dropped onto one knee. "You managed to get stronger in less than 24 hours. This is an amazing development Felix. I'm proud. If only Liam could see it."

"Don't you dare say his name!" Build swung his sword onto Stalk but the man blocked it. The Drill Crusher was pressed right into Stalk's neck. Build expertly pulled his sword outward, leaving severe damages onto Stalk's armor. He was about to hit Stalk again but found Stalk's rifle aimed directly onto his stomach. An excruciating pain was present as he was blasted away.

Stalk walked over as Build stood up. He pulled out two fullbottle.

"How did you get that FullBottle?" Stalk asked as he recognized one of it.

"That's a secret. Shhh." Build joked as he inserted the Fullbottle.

**KAIZOKU!**

**DENSHA!**

**BEST MATCH!**

The tube formed the two half-body and asked the confirmation question.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up."

**THE PUNCTUAL REBEL!**

**KAIZOKURESSYA! YEAHHH!**

The azure and lime green colored half bodies combined itself, giving Build a new Best Match. The two half-body based on a pirate and train made its debut.

**KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

Several tubes formed a new weapon made specifically for the new form. At a glance, it look like a ship anchor but it also worked as a sword and an energy bow. It's primarily azure in color with a small part in lime green. A small miniature train rest comfortably at the end of the bow, to supplied energy to shoot out when pulled back.

"Now, I got the winning formula."

"Let's see." Stalk charged forward.

Roman wouldn't admit it but, he had a bit of a hard time in handling the three Faunus. The three took turns in attacking and advancing at Roman in a rapid succession. The three closed the gap between them. First Blake, Sun and then Reo. Before Roman could recover from one attack, he need to defend himself from another one.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Roman cursed out.

"Your face is ridiculous!" Sun jumped into the air and brought his staff down on Roman. He blocked it with his cane. The two struggled a bit before Reo came in and punched Roman's face. As he staggered, Reo and Sun simultaneously kicked Roman in the stomach.

"Nice one Reo."

"Back at you Sun."

Blake smiled at the two. She's glad to see them began to work together. Those two started to have a special place in her heart. She appreciated them as they risked their lives in helping her getting answers about her former group.

Roman groaned at the beating he received and saw a container hanging in the air by a crane, directly above the celebrating Faunus. He aimed and fired his cane at the chains.

"Dodge!" Reo screamed as he and Blake jumped away. Sun, on the other hand, jumped forward in hurry. If he was a few seconds slower, the container would smashed his legs. Sun got up and looked at his two friends.

"You guys okay?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about them if I were you." Roman spoke as he aimed his cane directly at Sun. "Any last words?"

"Hey!" A female voice echoed through the night as Ruby and Penny arrived. Ruby extended Crescent Rose and locked eyes with Roman's. The man let out a chuckle, "Hello little red. Isn't a bit past your bedtime?"

Penny walked up to Ruby with a bright smile. "Are these people your friends Ruby?"

Ruby sighed at her new-found friend. "No Penny. Not all of them. Especially the guy in the white coat." Penny blinked a few times before her eyes landed on the two masked warriors fighting at the far end of the docks. She could not believe what she was witnessing.

'_He's still alive.'_

"I'm going to help Felix!" Reo shouted as he rushed forward.

Ruby dashed forward towards Roman herself but her attention wavered at the sight of Build fighting Stalk. _'Why is he here? He's still in no condition to fight.'_

Roman took this opportunity to fire at Ruby. The shot launched Ruby backwards, Crescent Rose flew out of her hand and she slammed right into Reo. The Faunus held her close and used his own body to shield her from the impact of hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry Reo!"

"No harm done Ruby."

Their attention proceed to shift towards a group of White Fang soldiers charging towards them. Penny glared at them before walked forward.

"Umm, Miss?" Reo called out.

"Penny! Get back. It's dangerous."

Penny turned around to Ruby and smiled. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Before everyone own eyes, her back pack opened up and came out several black and green blades, hovering in the air. The soldiers looked hesitant for a while before continue to charge anyway. Penny, with her calm demeanor, proceed to take them on with little to no effort.

"Who's that?" Reo asked a stunned Ruby.

"Penny" Ruby simply replied.

"I see."

Back with Build and Stalk, the new Best Match obviously had become one of Build fastest forms. With such speed, he could easily dodged Stalk's attacks. "I'm over here."

Stalk swung behind him but missed.

Build appeared behind him again. "Too slow." Build slashed Stalk a few times but Stalk managed to block after a few hits in. "Damn you Felix." Stalk groaned.

Felix pulled back the small train all the way to end and charged up the weapon with energy. It was aimed directly at Stalk's face, which he immediately realized the threat and jumped backwards.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

Two balls of energy shot out of the weapon and hit Stalk's face. Build pulled the train once more and charged it up again.

**KYUUKOU DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

The same attack shot out again but instead of just two balls of energy, it was three. Stalk tried his best to tank all of it but unfortunately he was pushed backwards. Build pulled the train for the third time.

**KAISOKU DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

Stalk was prepared this time around. He dodged the first shot, slashed the second and third shot. He thought he was victorious but a fourth and final shot hit him in the face. He literally did not see that one coming.

"Damn you and your toy train."

Build wasn't satisfied. He pulled the train again to Stalk's annoyance. "Oi. Oi. Weren't four shots already enough?"

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

**KYUUKOU DENSYA!**

**KAISOKU DENSYA!**

Green and azure energy gathered at the mouth of the bow in large quantity. Stalk combined his two weapons into his trusty rifle. "Like hell I'll let you!"

"This is for Liam."

**KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!**

A green train shot out of the bow but instead of flying directly at Stalk, it maneuvered around its target. As if that wasn't enough, it rammed Stalk a few times on the body and legs. The train itself shot out small azure energy disc. Stalk tried to shoot it down but it was too fast for him, before he knew it, the train itself rammed straight into him and caused massive damage.

"Ready to answer some questions?" Build asked as he casually walked over.

"I knew this day will come. What do you want to know?"

"What could you tell me about Dr. Xander Mazon?"

"So, you found out about him? Very well. He's was a scientist affiliated with Faust. No, affiliated such an understatement. He and few others founded Faust."

"What? He founded Faust?"

"Exactly, and that little device strapped to your waist was his very own creation. It's part of a project he's been working on. Another news flash, Faust was once a legal organization dedicated to scientific and technological research."

"What do you mean by once? Did it get illegalized? Why?"

Stalk scoffed, "What do you expect? With the kind of technological and scientific research considered to be too 'dangerous' and 'inhumane', the council forced us to shut down. Anyway back to Xander Mazon. That guy was a genius scientist. Always looking for new ideas to help revolutionize the human race. But at the same time, he's paranoid as hell. He didn't believed or trust anyone. Except his parents."

"Where is he? Did you kill him?"

"No. I did not. But, he went missing for quite some time. If I found him, I'll let you know." Stalk joked. "A little warning though. He may have the best intention for the human race but he's nowhere near a saint."

"What do you mean?"

"He's willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to get want he wants. He wouldn't glance or think twice before sticking a knife in your back. There's a reason why his moniker was, 'The Devil Scientist.'. He's the devil reincarnate."

Build swallowed a hard lumped at the information. He never thought such man exist. A man that doesn't care for others and willing to sacrifice people in the name of science. Deep down, Build understand the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to explore the world of science and all its secrets but we would not hurt anyone or anything in order to do so. Science should be helping people and no one should die because of it. If sacrifice was necessary, there's something wrong. Build had made a resolve long ago, to fight for everyone. For Love and Peace.

A loud turbine sound grabbed Build's attention. He looked towards the sky and saw three Bullheads opened fire at his friends that just finished off the White Fang soldiers. He saw a short haired redhead with several hovering blades decided to face it head on. She used her blades to protect herself from the bullets. Two blades shot out from her backpack and latched onto the warehouse behind her and pulled her backwards.

Build's eyes bulged when the Bullheads closing in on her.

"Hey stop! Careful!" Build rushed towards her and aimed the Kaizoku Hassyar at the Bullheads and charged it to its strongest tier.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

**KYUUKOU DENSYA!**

**KAISOKU DENSYA!**

Build aimed it well and when he finally got the perfect angle where all three Bullheads lined up, he released the attack.

**KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!**

The train that made out of energy might be small and laughable in size but it packed quite a punch. It shot right through all but one of the bullheads. The people inside evacuate it as their ride crashed into the water and exploded.

"Damn it." Build cursed that he had missed one and it already managed to get a hold on one of the containers. He was about to change forms when several blades latched onto the sides of the aircraft. He looked at the source and he saw Penny smiling brightly at him.

"Salutations friend. Allow me to assist you." With that, Penny pulled back the wires connecting to the blades, tugging the aircraft and prevent them from taking off with the valuable dust.

"Oh. Thank you."

Penny smiled at him even more, "No friend. Thank you for helping me by shooting down the other two Bullheads."

Build and Ruby, who was far away from the former, saw what Penny was doing and they stared in awe. Without realizing, they asked the same question at the same time, "Whoa…How is she doing that?" Managed to stop his admiration for the girl, he quickly turned to Blood Stalk that had already escape. Build replayed what Stalk had told him of Xander Mazon. He was one of Faust's founders. He created the Build Driver. This was a lot to digest. There's only one person to talk to about this.

"He's getting away!" Reo shouted as he and Sun ran after Roman. The thief managed to get inside the last Bullhead present and it ascend into the air. Build aimed his Kaizoku Hassyar but changed his mind when it already too far away. Reo cursed their luck and rendezvous with his leader.

"Sorry for hesitating." Build apologized.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure we'll meet him again." Reo replied. "Anyway. Where's Liam?"

"Right. You didn't know. Liam was injured on the mission the General send us. He's at Beacon's Infirmary."

"What?! How? What happened?"

Build calmed his friend down, "Calm down Reo. He's recovering. He'll be back on his feet soon."

"Alright. If you say so." Reo reluctantly accepted the answer. As they talked, police sirens could be heard approaching their location and before Build realized it, he was talking and giving information to one of the police officers.

"Is that all? Any other information you want to clarify?" The officer asked him.

"No officer. That's all I could say."

Felix saw Ruby, Blake, Sun, Reo and the redhead girl was sitting around. He walked over to them. They all have unsettled expression on their faces. Clearly failed to get Roman bothered them.

"Felix." Ruby called out to him and approached. "Are you okay? How's your fever?"

"I'm good Ruby. All better. Thank you for helping me. I owe you guys one."

Ruby blushed and lightly punched Felix's shoulder. "No problem silly. Glad we could help. Man, you made me and JNPR worried sick. No pun intended."

They all laughed at Ruby's unintended pun while the girl in red pouted. Felix turned to Penny that was still smiling at him. She seemed a bit weird in Felix's book but she helped out, that makes her a friend.

"Hai there. The name's Felix Nairo. What's your name?"

Penny shook Felix's hand and the boy winched at the girl's amazing strength. "My name is Penny Polendina. Nice to meet you. I'm glad you are safe and alright after all this time."

Everyone there blinked and stared silently at Penny's choice of words but decided to let it slide. "Yeah. Thanks for the help. I'm glad you are safe and alright too, Penny." Felix replied.

"Ah. Does that make us friends?" Penny jumped closer towards Felix and her green eyes were inches away from his own black eyes. Felix began to sweat from Penny's stare and Ruby's menacing glare. "Yeah. Sure. I guess. Any friends of Ruby's is a friend of mine."

"Sensational! I'm looking forward to spend time with all of you friends."

Sun leaned closer to Reo and whispered, "What's up with that girl?" Reo shrugged as a response, "Don't know. Seems a little too energetic for someone just fought a bunch of terrorists."

"There you guys are!" Weiss' voice boomed behind them as she, Yang and surprisingly Mest approached them. Reo and Sun stood up from the crates they sat on and hid behind Blake, earning them an eye roll from her. Ruby stopped Weiss in her track, trying to calm the heiress down.

"Weiss. Before you say anything. It's not Blake's fault. There a good explanation for all of this. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

"Ruby. Move. This is between me and her. We need to settle this ourselves." Weiss responded and walked passed a sad Ruby. Felix placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay Ruby." The girl nodded and the two couldn't be more oblivious of Yang glaring daggers at the rider.

Blake took a deep breath and came face to face with Weiss. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss immediately silence Blake by raising her hand. It might be a bit rude, but Weiss needed it to get something out of her thoughts before she might change her mind. "Stop! Just stop. Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss paused as the cat Faunus stared at her in surprised. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Everyone leaned in slightly closer to either hold Weiss back or came to Blake's defense if things turned ugly.

"I don't care."

Mest groaned. "Come on Weiss. Don't be like that….what? You don't care?"

"You don't care?" Blake and Reo asked at the same time.

Weiss looked right at Blake. "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake shook her head, "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss' hand made a reappearance and Mest face palmed himself. _'I really need to talk to her about the hand.'_

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not someone else." Weiss raised a brow at the sight of Sun and Reo that were waving at her. Weiss sighed, "As for you two."

Sun and Reo flinched at Weiss addressing them. "Yes Weiss?"

"I want to say thank you for keeping my teammate here safe. She will get herself killed if you guys weren't there." Blake felt an invisible sword pierced right through her abdomen as Weiss said that.

The two male Faunus smiled, "No problem. Wow. A Schnee thanked us. Never thought I see the day." Sun replied.

"Don't pushed it." Weiss immediately shot him down.

Blake and Weiss faced each other again, "Are we clear Blake?"

Blake wiped a tear from her eye, "Of course."

Ruby jumped in the middle of them and cheered, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Everyone cheered as well. Penny was having the time of her life, she just met a group of people that she could call her friends. There's nothing that could ruin this beautiful moment.

"Ahem."

Penny recognized that voice. Everyone turned around to see who it was and Penny immediately took a step back. But, there's something off about him and Penny could not put her finger on it. After a few minutes of staring, she finally realized why.

"Friend Duncan? Why are you wearing a sport shirt and sweat pants? I hardly recognized you without your suit."

Duncan tried his best not to shout at Penny in front of strangers. He struggled hard to not strangle the old man that helped him find a change of clothes after Penny's attempt on drowning him. "What I'm wearing does not matter Penny. What matters is why you're hanging out with this bunch of nobodies?"

Everyone took offend at Duncan's words but Yang was the most vocal out of them. "Nobodies? Big talk from some weirdo with terrible fashion sense."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember talking to you. And, weird fashion sense? Other than Aura, I cannot comprehend how showing that much skin could protect you in combat."

"You jerk! Nobody talked to my sister like that! Not only you're a pervert but you're a meanie as well." Ruby was about to extend Crescent Rose but Felix stopped her in time.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Whoa! Duncan? Is that really you? I hardly recognized you without your suit." Mest happily walked forward and shook Duncan's hand for a solid minute. Duncan began to feel uneasy and pulled his hand away. Mest was still excited by their meeting, proceed to side hug the man.

Weiss walked forward, "You know him Mest?"

"Of course." Mest roared, "We went to Atlas Junior Army Training together. We became friends when I realized no one want to get closed to him at all. Since then, we're best friends."

Duncan pushed his glasses back up his nose when it slide down due to Mest's unnecessary rough hand shake and rowdy side hug. "I haven't realized we were friends. I saw you more like a training dummy. I prefer not to have any friends. Such relationship will hindered me in the pursuit of my life goal."

"Oh. Duncan. Funny as always. Hey listen. When we graduated training, he was the top of the class. So he was asked to deliver a speech in front of the top brass. He was so nervous that he accidentally read the same line three times. Now, he is known as 'The Cyborg'."

Everyone tried their best not to laugh but some failed miserably. Yang, Sun, Ruby and Mest were the loudest while the rest tried to be respectful and just giggled. Duncan growled under his breath but still capable of keeping his cool.

"So, you trained with the Atlas military then?" Weiss started a conversation with him. "Well. I thank you for your service."

Duncan bowed slightly as a sign of respect, "Thank you Miss Schnee. I heard and admired your accomplishment prior to Beacon. I'm honored to be able to finally meet you in person. You stirred quite an uproar when the media heard about you attending Beacon instead of the fine Atlas Academy."

Weiss lifted her head, "Oh. Well. I think that Beacon just as fine as Atlas Academy, if not more. Plus, I'm allowed to choose which academy to enroll. Is there a problem in that?"

"No." Duncan replied. "Not a problem at all. Anyway. Come Penny. We need to return to our lodging and away from here". Duncan stared coldly at the three Faunus as he said it. "Besides, our professors will be worried if we stayed out for too long."

Penny sadly nodded and follow Duncan's retreating form. She turned around and sadly waved to her friends. Everyone returned the waved and the smile. Ruby waved the hardest, "We'll meet again Penny. Until then, stay safe."

"Goodbye everyone. Thank you for being my friends. Until next time." Penny's form disappeared when she got into a limousine. The car sped off onto the empty street. Inside the car, Duncan stared outside of the window. He saw Penny's sad form's reflected in the mirror. He turned to her and saw how sad she currently is.

She started outside of the window with a sad expression. Even her cowlick did not stood upright as it slumped on her head. Duncan groaned and tried to get her attention. "I ruined the mood didn't I?

"A little." Penny answered without taking her eyes away from the window.

Duncan rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small black box. The weird old man gave this to him earlier and wished him luck. Duncan shook the content but he heard nothing. He gave the box to Penny. "Here"

"What is it?"

"I don't know myself. That weird old man that helped me gave it to me and wished me luck. Whatever inside, you can have it. Take it as an apology gift. As much I don't care whether you have friends or not, but, denying you of them is not the smartest move to help you grow as a person."

"Duncan, this…"

"But, I have to thank you. Because of you I could see Mest again. That crazy guy." Duncan said with a small smile.

"Duncan. You're giving this to me?"

He turned his head to Penny and saw the girl held a necklace with a pink heart shape pendant. On it was an engraving.

MY BFF

Duncan felt his soul left his body and ascend into the afterlife. His ears filled with the sound of Penny's squealing and laughter. She put on the necklace and looked at it with awe. She hugged Duncan's left arm tight.

"Thank you Duncan. I told you so. We'll be the best of friends forever. This is so exciting. Not only I have lots of new friends, I also got a best friend. Penny Pollendina and Duncan Perran will be the greatest best friends on Remnant."

"Great." That's all Duncan to say as the shocked still lingered within him. He made a mental note to kill the old man the next time he see him.

[BEACON]

Professor Ozpin sat in his office late into the night. He was holding his scroll with a 'LIVE FEED' of Felix and everyone at the docks. He sighed and gave his eyes a rubbed. The video ended and a message popped up on the screen.

QUEEN HAS PAWNS.

"What will you choose Mr. Nairo?"

Ozpin took a sip of his drink and replay the conversation he had with Felix earlier.

"_Tell me Mr. Nairo. Do you believe in magic?"_

_Felix scoffed at the question. "What is this? Some sort of personality test? Magic don't exist. We don't waved wands around and our problems magically disappeared. Although semblances are the closet thing in existence by comparison. But even that didn't say much. Dust also could do something unexpected to a degree. Allow people to shoot fire, ice, manipulate gravity. That's quite magical in its own way. But, dust could be scientifically explained, so there's that."_

"_So, you're a man of science Mr. Nairo?"_

"_Of course. Everything is this world must have an explanation. The only hiccup is whether when, how or will it ever be discovered. Even the Build Driver and Nebula Gas has an explanation on how it works."_

_Professor Ozpin smiled, "Interesting."_

"_Are we done here Professor? I got friends to locate."_

"_One more thing Mr. Nairo. If you feel wanting to delved into something beyond your level. A challenged. Seek me out."_

"_Sorry Professor. I already got a lot on my plate."_

_Instead of replying, Opzin let out a chuckle. He stood up and escorted Felix out of the café. He stood in front of the rider as he put on his helmet._

"_Remember Mr. Nairo. Seek me out if you wanted a challenge. It could helped you in a long run. But, once you do, there's no turning back. Think this through. If you choose not to, consider this conversation never happened. Now, I wished you and your team the best of luck."_

_With that Professor Ozpin disappeared as he turned around the corner building. Felix rushed to the corner himself and the headmaster had vanished. Think nothing of it, he hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off to find his friends._

Ozpin rest against his chair. He wondered if he could make a difference if he had been completely honest with Felix. He quickly protested against the idea as Ozpin needed to know what kind of a man Felix Nairo truly is. He needed to make sure whether Felix was different from _him_.

"Please make the right choice Mr. Nairo."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Volume 1 ended. Finally. I never thought I would be able to finish it. Always thought I would stopped writing half-way through. But, I got some ideas, which I like and wanted to interpret into the story. Anyway, there's around two week time-skip between volume 1 and 2. Correct me if I'm wrong. That will be my window of time to expand the story on the Kamen Rider side.**

**That's all for this chapter. Thank you so much for following the story up till now. If you had been here since chapter 1, I thanked you even more. It makes me so happy.**

**Please favorite, follow and leave a comment. It is highly appreciated. Stay safe and healthy everyone. See you all wonderful readers next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 New Day, New Ordeal

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you guys are excited as I am. Without any further delay, let's begin.**

**I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

**FELIX:** Previously on Building A Better Remnant. A fight broke out at the docks between four parties. Hunters-In-Training, Roman Torchwick, Faust and White Fang.

**REO:** Shouldn't Kamen Rider be the fifth party?

**FELIX:** No need. I'm a hunter as well.

**REO:** A hunter with a crazy amount of arsenal.

**FELIX:** That's nothing unusual and I don't see anything wrong with that.

**REO:** Of course. You might be a little OP with all the new best matches moving forward.

**FELIX:** You know it. Now, let's see how everyone is on Chapter 15. A new arc.

**JAUNE:** You guys were talking about my nephew?

**FELIX:** Not that Arc.

**CHAPTER 15: New Day, New Ordeal**

* * *

[NACISTA-A FEW HOURS LATER]

"Xander Mazon?"

"Yeah. Stalk said that he was one of Faust's founders. Do you know anything about him Owner?" Felix asked as he sat on one of the chairs at the counter.

"Did you ever met him?" This time was from Reo, who was being applied medicine by Mest.

Owner crossed his arms and thought long and hard. "Ah!"

The three boys shot up from their seats, Felix stared at Owner with anticipation, "What's wrong, Owner?"

"The reason I never mention him, because…"

"Yes?" Mest took a step closer. Reo hold his breath for the big reveal.

"…I forgot all about him. Hehe." Owner smiled guiltily.

"What?! You forgot about him?" Felix ruffled and tugged his hair in annoyance. "How could you forgot such important info?!"

Owner huffed, "Give me break, you three. It's not like I saw the guy all the time. I might be one of the top scientist that appointed to study and researched the Pandora Box but I hardly met the guy. I only met him a few times and even that was through voice recording that been guarded with extremely tight security. I don't even know his face. From what I've heard, that guy never revealed his face to anyone except for a very few people."

"How about Stalk?"

"I told you already what I knew about him. Nothing. He was a newcomer. He came in all flashy and demand everyone to work for him. Some retaliated and brutally murdered of course. Nothing's new there, but, a single order believed from the top came and he turned Faust into his plaything from the shadows. No doubt he's the reason Faust was outlawed shortly after."

The three riders were silent. Looks like they were back at square one. Info that they couldn't use to found out more about Faust or Xander Mazon. A dead end once again.

Owner wiped the counter as he saw the expression of the rider. "So, what now? Don't tell me you're going to give up."

"No." Felix told him with determination. "Now. We need to find more about Xander Mazon. He might be the key needed to help take down Faust and revealing Stalk's identity. But, if you don't know Xander Mazon that well. How come you managed to get your hand on the Build Driver?"

"I got a little help. A friend of mine at Faust managed to get some info on a device that could help us greatly. It was that belt. The notes in the computer below tell us on how to use it but, there's nothing on its purpose. He died trying to get this to me. We decided to escape Faust together but he didn't make it. So, Felix, Mest, Reo and even Liam. I begged you four that to never let anyone's sacrifices be in vain. Remember that."

The trio nodded at Owner's moving speech.

"Achoo!"

"What was that?" Reo hurried to the front door and tugged it open. All members of RWBY and JNPR fell to the ground as they had been pressing their bodies against the door to listen to their conversation.

"Weiss?" Mest asked in confusion.

"Oh hey JNPR!" Reo happily greeted them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Felix crossed his arms.

Ruby, who was at the very top, got up and brushed her skirt. She smiled at them before giving a salute. "Ruby Rose of Faust Extermination Team, reporting for duty!"

"Nora Valkyrie of Faust Extermination Team, reporting for duty!"

"What is going on here? Could someone give me a proper explanation?" Felix demanded. Pyrrha cleared her throat, "We heard what happened Felix and we all wanted to help you take down Faust."

Weiss nodded, "Yes. Remember, we did promised you before that we will help you in any way we could. Now, after that fight and more info from Stalk. We think there's no better time to start. Plus, we got a two weeks break, so classes won't get in our way."

"Yeah. What Weiss said." Ruby agreed with her partner.

The three members of Team FLAM and Owner were silent before broke out laughing, with Team RWBY and JNPR joined in. Felix extended a hand towards Ruby. "Let's get along from now on."

Ruby's smile grew larger and she took his hand. Giving it a shake. "Let's get along."

* * *

[A FEW DAYS LATER, BEACON]

A few days had passed since the whole fiasco at the docks. The conflict did brought out some form of blessing. Team RWBY had been closer than ever. The four girls always seemed to be in a better mood. They talked and joked with each other. Even Weiss joined in on the action. If Team RWBY was a standup comedy, the sisters would be the funny man while their partners were the straight man.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said with Team FLAM. With a man down, it brought down morale altogether. They took turns in checking up on Liam every few hours or so. Luckily, on the fourth day, Liam miraculously gain consciousness and everyone went to see him.

Now, everyone gathered around the bed with Nora tried to get permission to sign Liam's bandaged chest.

"Come on. A small signature. It doesn't have to be a signature, an initial will do. Ooh, I know! A smiley face!"

"Nora. Stop bothering him." Ren pulled back his partner from continue to annoy the injured blonde.

Reo placed a vase of white daisies on table beside the bed, "Man. You looked like you had been ran over by a 16 wheeler."

"Felt like it too." Liam admitted while sitting up. The secondary rider looked at Felix and smiled. "We did good huh partner? How's the two panels?" Liam lifted a fist up and Felix reluctantly bumped it with his own.

"The panels are safe. It's in the usual place."

Liam's cheerful laugh broke the gloomy atmosphere, "Amazing! Three down! Three more to go. Just you wait Felix. I'll be back on my feet soon and the four of us will kick some more asses."

The lighten atmosphere returned to gloom when interrupted with Yang's uproar, "This could be avoided if you just retreated Felix."

"Yang. Stop it. Felix already apologized." Ruby cut in. Weiss glared at the yellow brawler, "How cute. You said they should retreat when you would never thought of it when you're fighting. You keep fighting without much thinking as well."

Yang blushed at the statement. She looked at Ruby, then Weiss and then Blake. All of them stared at her while JNPR still trying to convince Nora to drop the idea of signing Liam's chest. "Geez. Fine. I get it. But, all in seriousness. Apology don't heal wounds."

Liam sensing the tension immediately called out to the blonde brawler, "Yang. Calm down. I'm still alive, aren't I? Plus, this is what I signed up for by being a Kamen Rider. Save and protect the world. Like, come on. Like a stupid bull Faunus going to take down the great Liam Flae."

Blake, who was sitting on a chair behind them, flinched at the description of particular bull Faunus but thank god no one realized.

Mest raised his fist into the air, "You tell them muscle monkey!" The three minus Felix cheered but a sharp pain manifested on Liam's chest, making him crashed back into his bed. Without thinking, Yang pushed JNPR aside as she stood next to him. "How ironic. You told me to calm down, instead, you need to calm down Mr. Kamen Rider. If not, those stitches going to reopen."

"Yes, ma'am"

Everyone was shocked at Yang's almost motherly voice. Ruby perhaps the only one who weren't all that surprised as Yang had practically raised her herself after her mother died. Felix coughed to get Liam's attention. He handed Liam's Build Driver back to him. Cross-Z roared cheerfully and flew onto Liam's lap.

"I optimized it. The power output should be at least doubled. I might be a little dangerous with your condition right now but I'm sure you could use it more efficiently than before after a couple of weeks. I hope this will prevent something similar from happening ever again."

Liam smiled widely, "This is awesome Felix. Thanks. Isn't it great guys?" Everyone smiled and nodded. Ruby grabbed the Driver to examine or more likely, to drool over it, to Weiss' disapproval. Liam saw Yang still glared at Felix with eyes filled with hostility. "Yang. Come on. Please just forgive him. It's not even his fault. I would stay to fight as well. So, forgive him? For me? Please?"

Yang stayed silent. Liam practically begged just now. She don't know what to do. She don't want to let Felix go without any consequences, but she was glad Liam was still alive and kicking. She turned to her teammates and even JNPR. All seven of them nodded slowly with pleading eyes. She bit her lips and sighed. Her lilac eyes met with Felix's black ones. "Alright. I forgive you Felix."

"Thank you…_not that I needed it_." Felix mumbled at the end.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Felix quickly replied, terrified of the blonde.

* * *

Another few days passed and it was already the last day of school before their two week semester break. Every student of Beacon were looking forward to it. Even the staff. They still have work to do but at least they got some free time from teaching classes. Students already make plans on how to spend their break. Some decided to return home and some decided to stay at the school.

Felix's and Yang's relationship slowly mending itself but it wasn't completely there yet. They already have a few genuinely friendly conversation and once they even teamed up to keep Ruby from understanding one of Mest's dirty jokes. The final class of the term will start in one hour. Everyone, minus Liam, were in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Today, it was supposedly Reo's turn to bring the cafeteria lunch to Liam by following the doctor's strict diet. Reo got up and made his way to the counter when Yang, with a tray of food in her hands, stopped him.

"No need, dog boy. I got it." Yang told him as she lifted the tray and smiled.

"Again?" Reo raised a brow, "You done this a couple of times now."

Yang smiled and scoffed, "So? Can't I help out a friend?"

"Liam is our teammate, and since when you're his caretaker?" Reo eyed the assortment of food on the tray.

"Since I made the promise with Sandy. Now, if you excused me. Food's getting cold and I got a hungry and cranky blonde waiting for me…I mean, the food. Waiting for the food." With that Yang power walked towards the infirmary.

Felix and Mest, who was chewing on a sandwich, stood beside Reo. "Should we go and investigate Felix?"

Felix shook his head, "Nah. That would be rude."

"I call front row seat." Mest finished the sandwich in two bites and dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Mest. Wait!" Reo followed his partner. Felix turned around to his table but found it abandoned. He turned around again and see all his friends also ran out of the cafeteria, in the direction of the infirmary. Felix took an apple from his plate and before he could took a bite, Ruby grabbed his uniform and pulled him along.

* * *

"Ruby. Slow down." Felix pleaded as he was dragged and shoved onto a seat, between Blake and Weiss in the hallway outside of the infirmary. There, everyone was huddling against the door to the infirmary and try to listen in the two blondes in the room.

"I can't hear anything. Can you Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I can't hear anything either, Jaune."

The leader of JNPR looked around and turned to Reo. "Can you hear them Reo? Since you have…you know."

"Yeah. Put those ears to good use." Nora tugged on Reo's dog ears and aimed them at the door. Reo felt a weird sensation at the bomber's touch and let out a small moan that caused her to let go. Everyone stared at the dog Faunus until Reo calmed himself down with a blushed face. "Don't touch the ears. It's sensitive."

"Oh. Sorry." Nora apologized which caused everyone, especially Ren, to turned to her. They never expected Nora apologized on her own without Ren telling her to. Putting the weird episode behind them, they focused on listening in the room.

Inside the infirmary, Yang placed the tray onto Liam's lap and took his pillow to puff it up. Making it nice and fluffy again. Liam's was happy to see real food instead of the sludge that they served him every morning. He doesn't care who brought it actually, even if it was Professor Port but that's a little weird.

Yang saw how Liam stared at it without blinking, "Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in."

With that Liam ate a little bit of everything. The delicious taste spread through his taste buds and felt like he tasted food for the first time in his life all over again.

"Thanks again for bringing these to me. I appreciated it Yang."

"No need to thank me. I just doing my part in upholding my promise to Sandy."

Liam chuckled, "Yeah. I know you will. So, how's between you and Felix? I hope the two of you starting to get along again."

Yeah poured water into Liam's glass. "Yeah. About that. I don't see any differences that would make. We starting to get along again but Felix and I were never that close to begin with. He's a lot closer to Ruby than the others."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Get to know Felix better. He's a cool guy once you get to know him."

"I don't think that's necessary."

Liam scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Why not?"

"There's no reason for me to interact with him that much anyway." Yang sat on the chair next to the bed. "The Build armor and Felix himself is cool. He's a good guy all around but I don't think I could get along with someone uptight like him."

"You get along with Weiss. She's uptight herself."

"That's because we're teammates. Felix and I are…"

"…fellow hunters-in-training, friends, allies and the only one you might be able to count on some day."

Yang went silent. She swung her legs a bit and stared at the floor. She wanted to be friends with everyone. She could get along with everyone, even Weiss. But, why Felix's so hard?

"I know what you could do." Liam thought of something. "Come here."

Yang leaned in and Liam whispered something into her ear.

The ones outside couldn't hear anything and they continued to press their faces against the door. They heard the part she said about Felix, and Ruby made herself a promise to talk to Yang about this later. She looked to the bench and saw Felix walked away.

"Felix. Where are you going?"

"Class."

"Class won't start for another half an hour."

"That's okay. I'll just sit in the classroom. Going through notes. Better than staying here."

"It this about what Yang had said? I'll promise to talk to her."

Felix placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby. I'm fine. I don't mind what Yang said. She's right in a few ways. I'm a bit uptight. Maybe I should let loose a bit in other things. I'll see all of you in class. Don't be late now."

Ruby frowned as she unable to get Felix to stay. She was torn between her sister and the boy she had a crush on.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Yang's voice came from the ward.

"Book it!" Nora scream out as she, and only she ran away.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch watched as her two students clashed in the arena. She had chosen Lie Ren and Dove Bronzewing to spar. Ren managed to get the upper hand and beat Dove with ease. She looked at her tablet and saw the latter's aura already in the red.

"Dove Bronzewing's aura is in the red. Match end. Winner, Lie Ren."

"Go Renny!" Nora screamed out. Ren smirked at his downed opponent and waved at his teammates as he walked out of the room.

Reo pushed the 'stop' button on his scroll that had been recording Ren's fight. "I knew Ren's good but not this good. He could make you a run for your money Mest."

"That's why I hate ninjas." Mest grumpily admitted. He turned his head slightly to the back to secretly look at Blake. "But, I do like cats."

"You racist." Reo spat out.

"Next, for the last match of the day. I want…"

"Professor Goodwitch. May I volunteer and commission a challenge?" Yang raised her hand in air. Glynda looked at her and sighed. "I don't really commissioned challenges but alright. Make sure you challenge someone up to your level Miss Xiao Long."

"Okay." Yang stood up and looked around the room. He lilac eyes landed on her target, whom was already aware of her goal. "I challenge Felix Nairo of Team FLAM."

The students gasped and murmured among themselves. Ruby even jaw dropped at Yang's sudden action. She tugged her sister's arm. "Yang. What are you doing?"

"What? It's combat class. What's so weird about that?"

Weiss looked at her partner, "She's right Ruby. Let her go."

On Team FLAM's end, Reo turned to his leader. "Man. Yang still haven't let it completely go. She went all the way to challenge you now, Felix."

"It's okay. I can handle her. I hope."

"Do your best." Mest encouraged him and Felix nodded as he left the room.

Minutes later the two stood at the end of the arena. Felix felt his driver and his fullbottles were present in his pockets.

Glynda looked at them. "Are the two combatants ready?"

"Yes." Felix pulled out his Build Driver to the amusement of the audience.

"Yup." Yang replied with her normal pop of the 'P' and cocked Ember Celica. The cocking sound did intimidated Felix a bit as he remembered how powerful Yang's punches could be if she's serious.

"I don't need to remind you two that this is a sparring match. First one to admit defeat or aura in the red, loses and the match end immediately."

Felix placed the belt and inserted the Fullbottle.

**RABBIT!**

**TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin"

**FULLMETAL MOONSAULT!**

**RABBITTANK!**

**YEAH!**

The students cheered for Build. Right now, he don't need it. He just want to get this over with. "Thank you for allowing me to transform first."

"You're welcome. I always make sure to have common courtesy in fights." Yang smiled back despite couldn't see Build's behind the mask.

"Ready. Set. Begin!"

With the approval of Professor Goodwitch, Yang immediately jumped at him and closed the gap. She went to heavy punches straight to the body but Build's strong armor blocked it. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around and threw her back where she came from.

Yang slammed her feet onto the arena to stop her momentum but Build had the same idea and ran towards her at full force. Yang immediately brace herself for the impact. She blocked punch after punch but she felt the pain starting to build up.

Build's punches were stronger than she thought it was and her blocks were getting weaker and weaker. Build went for a side kick with his right leg but Yang saw it. She immediately protect her right side but shocked that Felix's immediately change his mind and went for the unguarded left side with his left leg.

Yang felt the pain alright and flung to the center of the arena. How did she not see that coming? This is so not like her. She is better than this. She looked at her aura and already down to 94% while Build's at 97%. She slammed her fist into the arena and shattered the floor out of frustration.

"What's wrong Yang? I thought your better than this?" Build taunted.

Weiss was fuming with anger and called out to her. "Yang! Get your head in the game. You're better than this!"

"Yang. Don't let him get to you." Blake joined in.

Yang got back up and slammed her fist together. Her golden blonde hair burst into golden flames and her eyes was burning red. "I'm coming Nairo." Yang went straight back into the offensive.

Build blocked her advances by pulling out his Drill Crusher. His plan was to avoid and attack periodically but Yang held on to his weapon and flung him over her head. As he fell down, a solid hit landed on Build's chest, which sending flying crossed the arena and almost into the wall.

"Go Yang!" Weiss screamed out and Ruby just cringed but slowly clapped.

"Ooh. Felix going to feel that soon." Mest joked and Reo was busy recording. He looked up to see the aura and surprised that Felix was already at 72%. "That one hit did that?"

Build got back up but sparks flew out of his armor.

"Oops. Looks like you having some trouble there. Did I hit you too hard?" Yang returned a taunt. Her semblance's not going to deactivate anytime soon and she was still strong and fresh. Build reached for a fullbottle.

"Maybe it's time for you to cool down."

**HARINEZUMI!**

**SYOUBOUSYA!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."

**THE PIN-POINT RESCUE!**

**FIREHEDGEHOG!**

**YEAHHH!**

Build transform into a hedgehog and fire truck best match. They saw the white hedgehog half-body a few times already but it was the first time the fire truck half-body made an appearance. It was a red half-body and the most noticeable feature was a metal hose on his left arm.

"Wow. That's the one he got from Cardin's Smash essence right? Back in Forever Fall Forest?" Pyrrha asked her friends and Ruby replied with a nod.

The entire class burst into another uproar. Their cheers were almost deafening but the two continue to look at each other.

"A little form change not going to scare me!" Yang ran head on towards him, Build right hand turned into a ball with spikes and easily blocked multiple of Yang's attacks. Yang growled and got angrier and angrier but Build keep on blocking. She punched with every bit of her strength but it wasn't enough to damage the rider. She missed a punched and the spiky ball crashed right onto her back.

Yang flopped to the ground and rolled away just in time before Build plunged the spikes into the arena's floor. Yang kicked his head and send his tumbling onto his back.

"Crap." Felix cursed as he saw Yang coming in with a kick. He lifted his metal hose and a stream of high pressurized water shot out. This hit Yang square in the front and launched her further into the air. Build got up and made a dash for her.

He went for a kick but Yang maneuvered herself and landed a clean strike onto Build's head and crashed hard to the ground.

"Come on. Used almost the same tactic as me? That's cheap Felix." Yang giggled.

"Glad to see you in a better mood, Yang"

"Don't get me wrong Felix. I'm still have a beef with you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

The two readied themselves again. Build was at 65% while Yang was still at solid 80%. The two were almost equally matched. Ruby heard the slight friendly exchange and she took a sigh of relief.

"Clearly you need to dry off now."

"Huh?"

Build aimed back the metal hose to Yang and fire shot out instead of water. Yang dodged while the students 'oooh' and 'ahhh' at the display. Yang dodged all over the place to avoid the fire. She could just crash through but Build got a solid defend and he could use water to pushed her away again. It might be just water but it pressurized and still could deal damage and threw her off just enough for Build to launch a counter attack.

"At least my clothes are dry now thanks."

"You're welcome…."

Build couldn't replied fast enough as Yang was already in front of him. She went for a leg swept but Build jumped out of the way. He landed a punch on Yang's stomach, face and another blast of water to keep Yang away from him.

"What are you doing Yang?! Focus!" Blake told her partner.

"Take this chance Felix!" Reo called out. "Be careful. Make sure her semblance is down."

'_Damn it. Why it didn't work?'_ Yang cursed at her own failure. She couldn't get how Felix was beating her. Sure. She still have more aura than him but that wasn't good enough if she could get more damage in.

**KAIZOKU!**

**DENSHA!**

**BEST MATCH!**

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."

**THE PUNCTUAL REBEL!**

**KAIZOKURESSYA! YEAHHH!**

"The law of victory had been decided."

**KAIZOKU HASSYAR!**

Grabbing his multiple-use weapon. He make sure to use it effectively as possible. In this form, he could undo Yang in the speed department but lack in defense. They squared up each other before clashed again for the third or fourth time that class. They seemed to already forgotten.

Build quickly charged up the weapon as Yang cocked her gauntlets again.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

Build send out the first attacked and Yang shot the two projectiles easily, cancelling the attack.

"How about this?"

**KYUUKOU DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

Yang shot out multiple rounds at the three balls of energy and delivered a few shots towards Build. The genius immediately send out a shot of his own.

**KAKUEKI DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

They traded blows one after another. The students sat there in silent and holding their breath in anticipation who would mess up first rather than who would deal the first damage. This was more prominent in Team RWBY and FLAM as it was their own members battled out down there.

Build shot out more shots as he closed the gap between them. He swung his energy bow and managed to corner Yang.

"Damn you."

Build landed multiple hits and managed to get Yang's aura down lower than his. He decided it was time for a finisher.

"Guard this if you can Yang. I'm don't want to hurt you too badly."

"Not in your lifetime."

Yang's semblance reactivated and Build could feel his confidence shrunk.

"You got to be kidding me."

Yang wasted no time going in for the kill but it didn't do much as she had hoped. Most of her punches actually missed its mark as KaizokuRessya had given Build an immense speed boost and the only time she hit him was because she had more experience in combat than Build, only taking him by surprised every few minutes. She managed to land a solid hit and crashed her opponent to the ground. She decided to go in for a dive kick. Build charged up his weapon for a counterattack.

**KAISOKU DENSYA! SHUPPATSU!**

Four shots blasted Yang away from him. With his breathing was getting heavier and heavier, he charged his weapon, hopefully for the final time of the day. Her aura was at 47% while his was at 44%.

"Now or never."

**KAKUEKI DENSYA!**

**KYUUKOU DENSYA!**

**KAISOKU DENSYA!**

Yang stood proudly and looked at Build in the eyes.

"Wait are you waiting for you big baby?"

"Tank this if you can."

**KAIZOKU DENSYA! HASSHA!**

The little green train flew out and circled Yang non-stop. It gave all it had at the blonde brawler. Yang tried to invade and strike it down but the train just whilst or dodged with godly precision out of her reach or shots.

Yang dropped down to the floor and breathe heavily. She pushed her body upwards with everything she got. He arms were tired and wobbly. She took a breather but she heard the dreadful announcement.

"Yang Xiao Long's aura had reached the red. Match end. Winner Felix Nairo."

The arena were filled with the sound of students cheered and screamed. Yang was half-way up and the only thing supporting her body was her weak and wobbly arms. She heard footsteps coming towards her. A hand was offered to her and she looked into Felix's eyes.

"I know why you challenged me. I know you don't completely forgive me but I wished I could earn back your trust. I regretted what happened to Liam but I'm trying my best to improve myself. Regrettably it could be slow at times. So, I'm sorry."

Yang smiled and accepted his hand. Once she got up, she secured Felix's head in a headlock and proceed to mess up his hair.

"Apology accepted Bottle Boy."

"Oww. Watch the hair. Let go."

The student body laughed at the scene before them. Ruby smiled at the sight and glad to see her sister and her friend returned to friendlier terms than ever before. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smiling Blake.

"Looks like there's nothing to worry about anymore."

Weiss nodded, "Thank god that's over."

Ruby smiled even brighter and felt like on top of the world. She can't wait to start the two week semester break with her friends.

* * *

"Finally. It's good to be back."

Liam entered his dorm room that very night and crashed onto his bed. He looked up and saw disapproving eyes of Felix's.

"Liam. Don't jumped onto your bed like that. You just healed."

Mest snickered and ruffled Felix's hair from behind as he walked by. "Felix. Loosen up. You've been too serious."

"Damn it. Not you too Mest. Everyone seemed to be enjoying ruffling my hair today." Felix went to grab a comb to fix his messed up hair.

Reo closed the door behind him and put Liam's bag near his bed. "You should have seen Yang and Felix fought Liam. They were neck to neck but I knew Felix would win."

"Ah. So Yang took my advice after all. I hope she got what she wanted."

"Wait. What did you just say?" Felix stopped combing and Mest stopped rummaging through his wardrobe for a hair dye.

"Liam told you to do what?!" Ruby jumped Yang and the two sisters landed onto Blake's bed while the cat Faunus was on it reading. Weiss was brushing her hair as she approached her team.

"It's like I said. Liam told me to challenge Felix to a fight. He said it might helped me see how strong Felix actually is and get the anger and frustration out of me. Final report, Felix is quite okay. He strong and creative. I don't think he's even serious back then, but neither was I."

Ruby frowned, "Can't believe Liam told you to do that."

"I can't believe you guys didn't think of letting me blow some steam through combat." Yang told them.

Blake flipped a page of her book, "Can you blame us? If it's any other than us, FLAM minus Reo, and JNPR minus Jaune. You would destroy them in no time."

Weiss nodded, "Exactly. Anyway, I'm glad that's over. Now, you and Felix are back on friendlier terms."

"Yeah. The twelve of us will spend the two week break doing fun things. Fun times begins now!" Ruby cheered.

"Fun times between studying. We can't afford to slack off Ruby."

"Aww Weiss. You're no fun." Ruby groaned.

Weiss put her brush on the table and turned to her leader. "That's not true. I'm plenty of fun."

Ruby smirked, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll prove it. Tomorrow we'll go do whatever you want and I'll enjoy it. If I'm not or try to fake it. I'll buy everyone dinner, even JNPR and FLAM. How's that?"

"Great. Thanks Weiss. You're the best."

Weiss immediately realized she was played and tried to straighten it out with Ruby but it was too late. She have to spend her entire day tomorrow with them and she know Ruby will drag her to the weapon shop at some point.

"I'm going to kill you Liam!"

"Hahahahaha. Help! I'd been chase by a crazy huntsman!"

"If Adam Taurus didn't kill you, I will!"

Felix and Liam's threats and laughter echoed through the hallway. Ruby opened the door and peeked outside. She almost got knocked down by the force created by a hysterical Liam being chased by furious Felix. The remaining members of RWBY also exited the room.

"What in the world are those two idiots doing? He's going to get an express ticket back into the infirmary." Weiss asked as a panting and out of breath Reo jogged in front of them.

"Wait you two. Liam. You shouldn't run just yet. You're still haven't fully healed." Reo ignored the four girls and continue on jogging. A few minutes later, Mest walked in front of them calmly in the direction of his friends. He turned to them and smiled.

"Ladies."

He greeted them and Team RWBY nodded at him in return. He missed a blushing Weiss and turned a corner to where his teammates had went. The girls closed the door and went to their nightly routines before bed.

Ruby climbed onto her bed and covered herself with her comforter. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow will be a great day for all of us."

* * *

[UNKNOWN LOCATION]

Stalk sat in his chair in a lounge looking room. In front of him was the other three Pandora Box Panel, placed neatly on a pedestal. One teal and the other two was blue. He stared at it without looking away for a good half an hour, thinking about something in the process. Clicking footsteps was heard for a solid minute before a beautiful woman with black hair and amber eyes entered the room.

"You looked like someone that had hit rock bottom."

Stalk ignored her and continue to stare at the panels. The woman smirked, as she knew what he was thinking. She reached out to the panel when Stalk's hand shot out and grabbed her's.

"Don't even think about it. I need them spick and span for my plans. Keep your dirty hands off of them."

"If you haven't recall, 'your plans' had the last two panels claimed by that boy."

"I know that. All part of the plan actually." Stalk got up and grabbed the three panels. "At least I have a plan, unlike you. I don't see you do anything about yours Cinder. Hit a bump in the road?"

The woman named Cinder smiled and stood up. A flower vase nearby suddenly exploded, with all its shards rained all around them. Cinder approached Stalk and stared right into his green visor. She gave him a small wink.

"Unlike yours, I already have it in motions long before you showed up."

"Race you to the finish?"

Cinder's smile from earlier turned into a scowl. She hated it when he said something like that. It makes her wanted nothing more to smack his head off.

"Do I need to remind you that it's up to you to decide things? It's up to _her_.

Instead of saying anything, Stalk roared with laughter. "As if that'll happened. I will be one to call the shots. By the time my plan comes into fruition, rematch time."

"Then what will happen? Another one of your toys get destroyed? I was told you ran off to your mommy when the first two time it happened. Who to say it won't happened again for a third time? If that's the case, no one will safe you E..."

Cinder's taunt came to a halt when Stalk grabbed her by the throat. He wasn't strangling her but with the hand there, it does tell Cinder that he'll do it if she dare say another word.

"Now I know how to push your button."

Roman whistled as he entered the room and saw the two in a compromising position. He stopped his whistling and the two turned to him.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting a very intimate and personal moment?"

Stalk let go and pulled Cinder into a side hug.

"No. Roman. We were just having a little bonding session. Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Call me that again and I melt your face off." Cinder growled at the nickname.

"Oh, a feisty woman. I like it."

Roman rolled his eyes. He straighten his hat and look dead at Stalk.

"Stalk. Since our last deal was a bust. The White Fang wanted another meeting."

"What? Another meeting with those animals?" Stalk questioned as he grabbed his scroll.

Cinder sat down on a sofa and crossed her legs but uncrossed them when she noticed Stalk lowered his gazed as he waited for the White Fang to pick up.

She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears and looked confidently at her associates. "I'll say, we need to finalize our plans before we get everything ready."

Roman sat next to her, "Bring everyone up to speed. Where are those two kids anyway? Mercury and Emerald?"

"Their somewhere. They'll come when I call them."

Stalk finished his call and crashed onto another chair. "Adam is very colorful with his words. I missed writing letters. At least that way I don't have to listen to my associates berating me in real time."

Roman sneered at Stalk, "Writing letters? What are you? 80?"

He proceed to laugh as Cinder and Stalk looked at Roman as if he was the biggest idiot in the room. At that point, he probably was.

"You have no idea Roman. No idea at all." Stalk commented under his breath as he putting together his plan involving the three remaining Pandora Panel. "Act two shall begin anytime now."

* * *

[EMERALD FOREST]

**READY? GO!**

Build FireHedgehog rammed the end of his extending metal hose on his left arm against the charging giant Deathstalker and proceed to literally fill it up with water in large amount. The scorpion of death began to bloat up in a similar manner to a balloon being filled up with water. After a few second, it almost looked like it would explode, Build jumped and now he's in the air.

His right hand turned into a ball with deadly sharp spikes and metal hose retracted itself and brought Build downwards.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Build slammed his right fist into the Deathstalker and put it out of its misery. He wiped a non-existing sweat and feel proud of himself.

"Well. That's done. Hey, are you guys done? We supposed to meet RWBY and JNPR in an hour."

"Almost!" Cross-Z ran across the plains with a Boarbatusk rolling after him. He leaped into the air and cranked his driver.

**READY? GO!**

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Ready for his cool finisher, he dropped right down onto the Grimm and destroyed it in an instant.

"Alright! I'm back baby!" Cross-Z cheered as he dusted off his hands. Build walked up to him.

"Don't over do it. You're still hurt, remember?" Build reminded his partner.

"Don't worry too much. I'm fine."

"Guys." Night Rogue appeared from behind some trees. "Any of you see Reo?"

"No. Haven't seen him since we arrived here."

"I hope he's okay." Cross-Z shrugged his shoulder.

"Guys. I don't know about you. But, doesn't Reo seem a bit down lately?"

Build thought about it a bit and nodded, "When you put it that way. He did seemed a bit distant lately."

"Wonder what's that all about?" Cross-Z sat down on a nearby tree stump. "Did we upset him in some way? Would he forgive us if we give him some treats?"

Build whacked the top of Cross-Z's head with his metal hose. "Idiot!"

"What?"

"Stop treating him like a dog."

"I was only joking. That hurts."

A loud scream startled the three and they immediately ran towards the voice in distress.

"Was that Reo?" Build asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I did sound a bit girly."

"Liam!"

"Sorry!"

Reo ran away screaming as an Alpha Beowulf chased him. He thought he secured a jackpot after slaying a few Beowulf and felt like he could take on anything. That until an Alpha came along and almost shredded him to tiny pieces.

He tried to fight back but there's so much dual swords wielded by an adequate fighter could do. He avoided and blocked many closed calls and he had no choice but to escape.

Reo ran towards a big three and effortlessly ran up. He flipped backwards into the air and almost missed the swiping claws of the Alpha. He landed behind it and almost strike a clean one with his sword but it turned around faster than he thought and almost took Reo's head clean off.

The Faunus crashed on his back and the Beowulf towered over him. It brought it claws up and Reo felt his time has come.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

**DRAGONIC FINISH!**

Build RabbitTank and Cross-Z rider kicked the Alpha away as Night Rogue bided on it with his TranSteam Rifle.

**BAT!**

**STEAM SHOT!**

A ball of purple energy shot out and blasted the Alpha Beowulf into nothingness. Night Rogue offered a hand to Reo and the Faunus reluctantly accepted it.

"Are you okay Reo?"

"I'm fine." Reo said with a low voice.

Cross-Z skipped towards him and slapped his back. "Thank goodness we're here. Maybe next time, you shouldn't go alone, Reo. It's dangerous." Liam wrapped his arm around Reo in a playful manner.

Reo harshly pushed Liam away and strode off towards their rendezvous location. Cross-Z turned to his friends but Build and Night Rogue shook their head as they walked passed him.

Reo was greeted by Professor Port and Professor Oobleck as he reached their rendezvous spot.

"Oh ho! Mr. Azo, my boy. How's the extermination assignment gone for you and your team?" The enthusiastic Peter Port was happy to see his students didn't get mauled by Grimms. "How may did you kill? Twenty? Thirty? Don't tell me. Fifty!"

"Nine Beowulfs and almost got mauled by an Alpha."

Oobleck sipped his drink, "Only nine? I'm not going to lie Mr. Azo. That's a low number to be displayed by a student of Beacon such as yourself but by your expression, you're not happy with the result and I say that's a good sign that you're not easily satisfied and want to improve."

Reo approached a nearby rock to rest his legs. On the way there, he walked inches under a tree branch that the same width of his own body. With the anger and frustration in him, he deliver a strike upwards and slice the branch clean off. It crashes down with a loud bang which didn't fazed Reo a bit. He glanced at the fallen part of the three and shrugged at it.

"I bet even Ruby could cut a larger piece than that." He said it bitterly.

He sat on a rock and saw his teammates arrived. Professor Port asked them how many did they killed. Build counted with his fingers.

"15 Beowulfs and 3 Giant Deathstalker. A slow day."

"4 Bourbatusk, 10 Beowulfs, and 4 Ursa." Cross-Z happily answered.

Night Rogue dissembled his rifle and check if anything clogged the TranSteam Gun's barrel. "12 Beowulfs, 3 Ursa and 2 Boarbatsuk. That's all Professor."

"Amzing. Simply amazing. Good work Team FLAM or should I say Kamen Riders." Oobleck praised them. "Keep up the good work and you'll be more than ready for the Vytal Tournament."

Reo scowled and turned away from looking at his team. "Kamen Riders huh? I'll show them. I'll show them all." He gripped his swords hard and his fist almost lose all of its colors.

Night Rogue looked at his partner and failed to ignore the cleanly cut tree branch. First Liam, then Felix and now Reo. He still got work to do and he felt he need to talk with Reo sooner than he thought.

* * *

[VALE]

"Alright. Who among us are excited for the best two weeks semester break ever?"

Ruby stood in front of her friends after they boarded off the bullhead. She jumped with excitement to start their semester break with friends for the first time in her life. She never done this in Signal as none of her friends from there ever invited her to join them.

"Excited people say 'Aye'!"

"Aye!" the voices of Yang, Jaune, Nora, Liam, Mest and surprisingly Felix and not Reo echoed through the air.

Liam took noticed of this and nudged Felix's shoulder. "Since when you're excited for something like this?"

"What? Can't a guy be excited for something like this?"

"Sure but, since when you're excited for something like THIS?"

"I always excited for something like THIS. I just never show it." Felix protested.

"Ruby's rubbing off you huh?" Liam teased his friend.

"Yes. No. Shut up." Felix stuttered as he supported a blush.

Ruby frowned as she saw Liam and Felix talked at the back of the group. She stomped at them and cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Felix turned to his shorter friend. "Yes Ruby?"

"Were you two listening?"

"Yes/No." Felix and Liam answered.

Ruby sighed and pulled a self-made pamphlet of that day's activities. "I said. First agenda, lunch!"

"Lunch?" Felix asked.

"Yup." Ruby gave out a radiant smile that almost blinded the two boys. "You can't have a super fun day with an empty stomach. Follow me everyone, I know just the place."

[LATER]

"Ah, it's great to see all of you here again. It's been a while." Owner happily placed their orders on the table that had been rearranged to fit them all. "I'm also glad Felix and Liam back on their feet. You two had me worried."

"We're fine owner." Felix ate his lunch. "Don't worry too much."

"I'm back in action and ready to smash some terrorist ass." Liam cheered.

"Don't go around and kick too many asses. Too much and we need to declare it as a public holiday. Enjoy kids." Owner hummed a song to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

They sat six in row while facing each other. Pyrrha smiled at the scene. Jaune, who sat in front of her took notice of this.

"What's wrong Pyr?"

The champion waved her hand, "Nothing Jaune. It's just…" she couldn't finished her sentence as a light blush adorned her cheeks. "It's feels like all of us on a date."

That's somewhat the scene as the boys sat on one row while the girls sat on the other. JNPR sat perfectly facing each other with Jaune facing Pyrrha while Ren faced and helping a messy Nora. It was RWBY and FLAM that sat out of order to their closest counterpart, but they don't seem to care.

"Read any good books lately?" Felix asked a stoic Blake.

"Just did. It's called Almighty : The Sword of the Truth."

"What's it about?" Felix became genuinely interested.

"It's about a group of swordsmen fighting a horde of monsters and a betrayer in order to keep a powerful relic about the truth and balance of the world from being misused. It's quite the story but I don't really like the main character much. He's too much of a ditz."

"Sounds like a good story. May I borrow it later?"

"Sure. We could discussed it afterwards." For the first time other than her team and Reo, Blake smiled at him.

Liam scoffed at the girl in front of him. "I said I'm fine."

Weiss put down her fork and looked into Liam scornfully. "It's not about being fine. It's about not rushing in without a proper plan."

"As if you planned every single thing in your life, Ice Princess."

"I didn't mean every single detail. Just in combat." Weiss almost screamed at the fire user. Liam rolled his eyes and looked onto Weiss' plate.

"You bored me Princess." He proceed to stab his fork into one of her nicely cut steak pieces. "I'm taking this."

"Hey. That's mine." Weiss decided on a revenge and went in for one of Liam's cherry tomato. Liam blocked it with his own fork. They proceed to have a fork fight with Weiss on the offensive and Liam on the defensive.

"Vroom."

"Yang?"

"Vrooom."

"Please stop." Reo pleaded to the brawler as she shoving a piece of meatball on a fork towards him and pretend it like a bullhead.

"I won't stop until you turn that frown upside down." Yang happily replied. "This is how I did it when Ruby's feel down. So, want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing Yang. Drop it."

Yang bite the meatball and looked at the dog Faunus with empathy. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just weird for you to be this down."

"I just need to think about something."

"I understand. By the way, thanks."

"For what?"

"What else? For helping Blake. You been there for her while I'm stuck in between. So, lunch on me."

"No. No need. I'm just doing my part as a friend and fellow Faunus."

"Just a friend? Nothing more?" Yang smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Reo looked down onto his plate and ate in silent as Yang laughed.

"Mest?" Ruby was surprised to see Mest dumped half of the content of his plate onto Ruby's.

"Eat up. You need lots of energy and nutrients to grow big and strong." Mest smiled and ate whatever left on his plate.

"Thanks but you don't need to give me yours. I could always order more."

"I know but I want to. I'm surprised that you ate almost anything. Unlike Weiss."

"Weiss?" Ruby was surprised at the mention of her BFF.

"Weiss used to be a picky eater herself. She dropped it when I told her I don't like girls that were picky."

"You care for Weiss huh?"

"More than anything. So, please look after her alright?"

"Leave it to me. I'm her BFF after all." Ruby proceed to inhale all the content of her plate.

Lily entered the dining area wearing her standard white sundress. She opened the fridge and pulled out a cold drink. She drank half of it and sat on a stool near the counter.

"It's so hot." Without realizing she rapidly tapped a golden metal bracelet on her left wrist with strange carvings, making a loud tapping noise.

"That's becoming a bad habit Lily." Felix told her.

"Sorry. It's becoming a bad habit isn't it?"

Ruby jumped from her chair and take a good look at the bracelet. "This is so pretty. Where did you get it?"

"I don't remember. Even dad didn't. Only thing I know that I had it since I was old enough to remember." Lily let Ruby examined the bracelet with fascination.

"Can I try it on?"

"No!" She pulled it away from Ruby's grasp. "Sorry. But no. I don't feel right taking it off. Sorry."

Instead of getting offended, Ruby smiled, "That's okay. I understand. I don't feel right taking off and let others where my cape either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ruby. Sorry for snapping at you."

* * *

After lunch, Ruby dragged them all to a small fair in the city near the waterfront. Many tents were set up, offering snacks and games alongside various prizes. They all formed four groups of three and settled to meet up at a food stall at the entrance of the fair in an hour.

The first group consist of Ruby, Jaune and Felix, dubbed as 'Team Leader Team'. A named proposed by Ruby and not protested by Jaune or Felix for some reason. The second group was 'Team BFF of Team Leader', which consist of Liam, Pyrrha and Weiss. The Spartan looked confused the tension delivered by the prominent fire and ice user.

The third group is 'Team Logic'. The members were Blake, Ren and Reo. The green ninja smiled and nodded at his two 'teammates', to which Blake and Reo returned. All three of them silently glad to have someone almost similar to them in the way of thinking.

That leaves with a problem, a huge problem.

"Let's go baby!" Nora screamed as she were joined by her two teammates, Yang and Mest. The three of them were given the name 'Team Chaos', going by the chaos that might ensued. Mest looked at them and sighed. "Looks like I need to be the responsible one here."

"Boooo." Nora booed him as she gave him two thumbs down.

Mest put his foot down, "That's it young lady. No candy for you."

"What? I wanna! I hate you." Nora stomped her feet in a childish way that only Nora know how.

"Don't talked to him like that." Yang 'scolded' Nora. "He's doing it for your own good"

"I wanna! I wanna! You're not even my real parents." Nora ran into the crowds with Mest and Yang chased after her.

"Nora!" Mest voice came from within the crowd. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Please come back. We love you like our own daughter." Yang shouted after them.

The others looked with an understanding expression at the silly family skit and went on with their day. They all play various games and catch up with their current activities in their lives. Team Leader Team were playing a shooting game with Felix failed miserably at and let Jaune handled it before losing all of his money.

While waiting, Ruby talked with Felix as she cheered Jaune on.

"So, anything new come up Felix? Been tinkering with new projects? Get me that blue stuffed dog, Jaune."

"A few. Weapon maintenance mostly. Got to keep our weapons and armor in top conditions. Stalk have been quiet since the docks incident. We need to be ready if he ever shows up again."

"You can count on us." Ruby clenched both of her fists to her chest to show her determination.

"Come to think of it, there is something. An offer to say the least."

"Oh. A good one?" Ruby perked up immediately.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "Can't really say. Only thing I could is that it's up if I wanted a challenge and it could help me in a long run. The only catch is that if I accept, there's no return. What do you think Ruby?"

"What do I think? I say go for it."

"Really?

"Yeah." Ruby beamed. "Not every day an offer for a challenging experience turned up. Besides, you're Felix Nairo. Kamen Rider Build. You can handle anything. I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks Ruby." Felix smiled at her and realized something. A small detail he never take notice of before. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when you have silver eyes?"

"Since always. Why?"

"I haven't notice it before. It different to Mest's gray ones but for some reasons it draws me in?"

Ruby blushed at Felix's admission and it took a few more minutes for the rider to realize what he had just said. He blushed himself and tried to clear the situation with the young reaper.

"Wait. Wait. That's not what I meant. What I meant is that, I think they're unique and beautiful. No, that came out wrong. What I truly meant to say was…"

Ruby looked away with her blush getting more and more prominent. She tuned out Felix's ramblings little by little and just rewind what she wanted to hear in her head.

_Draws me in…unique and beautiful…_

"Guys I'm back. Guys?" Jaune returned by carrying many prizes from the shooting game and confused that both of his friends blushing and looking away from each other. "What's going on here?"

Meanwhile…

Mest, Nora and Yang carried mountain of prizes as they walked around. Mest told them the problem he found out about Reo.

"So, what should I do?"

Yang smiled at her friend, "That's simple. Reo's basically going through the same thing what Jaune had. He felt like the odd one out. I can't blame him."

"Why?"

Nora peered behind the prizes she held in her arms. "Well, not only you're all better fighter than him by default. You three also transform into super awesome armored fighter that could kick butt. Did you see Yang's and Felix's match? He could make Yang a run for her Lien."

"Hey. He did not." Yang protested.

"Come on Yang. Even you know Felix could beat you if he's more serious. You could absorb all of his attacks all you want but what's the point if he got all those nifty gadgets. I'm sure there's a Fullbottle could beat you. Ooh. Like that hose."

"I'll get you back for this Nora." Yang growled.

"Girls? About Reo?"

"Right." Yang turned to him. "Sorry. About Reo, like Jaune. You need to let him have his own space for a while. He need to know that he's not a total useless."

"Yeah. That, or just let him be a Kamen Rider like you guys."

Mest juggled the idea. It might sound plausible but he not sure Reo had what it takes to be a Kamen Rider. Not on the ideology side, Reo's a nice, kind and the most heroic individual as they come but will he be able to transform? Reo haven't been exposed to the Nebula Gas like Felix or have a strong and rigid training and mindset like Liam.

That's a thought for another day.

He looked around and saw Weiss, Liam and Pyrrha sat on bench with the red haired beauty sandwiched between the blonde and white haired heiress. They walked over and greeted them.

"How come you three just sat around?"

"We're taking a little break." Pyrrha answered. "Plus, there's not much that interest all three of us."

"How was your day?" Weiss asked them.

"Quite good. We won lots of stuff." Nora showed them her prizes.

"Yeah. Need some 'convincing' too. Those guys really don't want to part with their things." Yang laughed as she cracked her knuckles.

Weiss rolled her eyes while Liam and Pyrrha laughed as well. Mest took a small white stuffed polar bear from his pile and handed it over to Weiss.

"Here, I want you to have this."

"What? Really?" Weiss blushed and shakily grabbed the bear. She looked at it and it filled her heart with lots of joy with its white fur, stubby paws and legs, its little rounded ears and sweet smile. On its belly was a pink heart. Weiss hugged it tight and looked at her childhood friend.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome Weiss."

"Eh. You do have a soft spot and the hots for Mest and cute things. Who knew? Better get you a bucket before you melted Ice Princess." Liam joked as he walked to a food stand.

"You little…" Weiss clenched her fist.

"Nope. You're the little one here remember?" Liam turned around and stuck out a hand to show Weiss' small stature. Weiss chased after him with Myrtenaster out but quickly held back by Mest. He ignored her struggling and just smiled at her as she came along way from the first time he knew her.

Meanwhile…

"Sorry. Too bad kid." The man at a strength testing game snickered at Reo's poor attempt at getting a passing mark to at least get a single prize using the mallet provided.

"Want me to do it Reo?" Ren offered.

"Nope. I got this. One more time sir." Reo gave the man money for his sixth attempt. Blake sighed at Reo's stubbornness. Ren stood beside her, holding a horse plushy that he won earlier.

"He's still at it." Ren told her. "He's really determine in winning a prize at this game."

"Yeah. I wished I could help somehow but I don't want to make him feel like he's worthless."

"Reo's not worthless. He's the heart of Team FLAM. Without him, that team will fall apart. Reo's strong compare to non-hunters but he's still lacks in some degree." Ren said as he witnessed Reo's another failed attempt at getting the lowest prize offered.

"Just give up kid. You'll never get it even to the lowest tier of prizes."

"One more." Reo shoved another Lien note into the man's hand.

"Sure thing. I'm not complaining. But, I feel bad about your girlfriend though."

"What? Blake? She's not…"

"She looks like she's getting a little chummy with that guy in green." The man said as he eyed the two. Reo turned to see Ren and Blake were dangerously closed to each other. He let a little growled and gripped the mallet handle hard.

He lifted it over his head and brought it down onto the machine. The metal bob raised up inches above the lowest tier. He smiled and grabbed the prize he won from the man, which was a 'I Love Vale' keychain.

Ren and Blake clapped and they walked back to find their friends.

"If I might add Reo," Ren talked to him, "that game was rigged from the start. The lowest tier prize was quite high for a normal fair game. No normal person could ever win that. But, you did it. You're incredible."

Reo turned to Blake and she smiled at him as well. Reo blushed and his dog ears twitched. "Really? Thanks guys. Here Blake I want you to have this."

Blake looked at the keychain in her hands, "Reo. You won it. I can't take this."

"Sure you can. Think of it as a welcome back present."

Blake's smiled widen. "Thank you Reo. I cherish this always." She proceed to tie the keychain to her scroll and watched it dangled there. Reo pulled out an unopened pocket tissue and handed it over to Ren.

"This is yours. Sorry for the lame present. I got this as a participation prize."

Ren smiled and took it. "Thanks. At least I could use this too wiped Nora's face if she got food all over the place again."

All team met up at a food stand and sat down together. They ordered and talked as they waited. As they ate, a waitress came along and put a large sundae bowl with two dozen scoop of ice-cream of various flavors, fruits, chocolate and strawberry syrup, rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top.

"One Super Mega Deluxe Couple Ice-Cream Sundae. Please enjoy."

"We didn't order this." Jaune told her.

"But, we did." Yang and Liam told him and slide the bowl in front of the two. They proceed to eat the sundae with gusto and the shocked of their friends. They ate scoop after scoop, fruit after fruit and licked every inched of the bowl. Even the syrup couldn't survive from their aggressive attack.

Yang licked her fingers and let out a loud burp.

Liam laughed and felt something in him. He patted his stomach and let out a second loud burp that rivaled Yang's.

"Geez. These two are like kids." Weiss angrily noted.

Pyrrha smiled and sat closer to Jaune. "I think they're very cute together. Right Jaune?"

"Yeah. Sure. Very cute."

Yang stretched and patted her stomach. "That's what I call a dessert. All gone now."

"Except some right here." Liam leaned forward and wiped some vanilla ice-cream of Yang's cheek and licked it off his fingers as he eyed Felix's order.

"Oh no. Liam. Get your own." Felix shielded his food from his best friend's onslaught.

While Liam tried to wrestle Felix for some hot food. Yang's face began to feel hot as she was still shocked by Liam's sudden action. She felt her face getting hotter and heard a little snickered. She turned to Blake and saw her partner smirked at her.

"Now I know why you like to get your nose into other people's lives Yang. It's fun sometimes."

Yang kicked Blake from under the table but missed. She accidently hit Reo's, which was sitting opposite of Blake. The dog Faunus jolted and threw his spoon with his food on it into the air. Mest saw this and expertly caught it with his mouth.

"Nice one Reo. Did you see that Weiss?"

"Please don't play with your food Mest." Weiss shook her head at her friend's antics.

They were just about to finish when someone approached them. He made eye contact with them but the one he's looking for was Felix's. The gang were shocked to see him again after the whole situation at the docks.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" Mest asked his longtime friend.

Duncan nodded and brought out a tablet and activated it. "I'm here due to an important assignment. I wouldn't be here if not for that."

Ruby immediately went on a defensive and hugged Yang tight. "Are you here to say bad things about Yang again? Because I won't let you."

Yang frowned at Duncan, "Go on. I dare you."

"Please. I wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything while you people had the numbers."

Weiss rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Why are you here Duncan?" Just like the others, minus Mest, she just met him and just like the others, she couldn't stand him either.

"I'm here for Felix."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Duncan opened a few documents on his tablet and handed it over to Felix. The hunter-in-training read through it and couldn't begin where to ask questions.

"Start explaining."

Duncan readjusted his glasses, "Very well. Apparently, the files that the General retrieved from Faust's lab in the Forever Fall Forest was basically a gold mine. The second base where you two managed to get the Pandora Panel was only a small piece of the treasure. In those documents as well, we managed to uncover something that the General think you should look into. Yes, the General entrusted me in delivering this vital information."

"Where's the General?" Mest asked.

"He's busy coping with the preparation of the security detail of the Vytal Tournamnet. Until then, he had me being the middle man, since at least, Mest and I had known each other and he couldn't waste his precious time in looking for a trustworthy candidate to deliver important information."

Felix read a bit more and found a name than could lead him to the jackpot.

"Ginger Mazon? Could it be?"

"A new lead. To think such info was under our noses and able to be dig up so easily was too good to be true. But, I keep an open mind if I were you. The woman shared the same surname with the guy you're looking for. She's might the mother or just a relative. Might want to start there."

"Duncan." Felix called out to him.

"Yes?"

"You're a good guy. I'm sorry for saying mean things behind your back." Felix proceed to hug the man. Everyone was touched by the gesture and joined in the group hug, completely ignoring Duncan's cried of protest.

"Wait. Unhand me. Don't you know what you're doing? My suit! My beautiful Atlesian-made suit. I took me two hours to get all the wrinkles out. Let go of me. You uncultured people."

[BEACON]

At Beacon, Liam crashed on his bed. "Great. We got a new lead. Now we need to find this woman and asked her politely where her son is. Then we find him and beat the crap out of him."

"I'm with Liam." Mest sat on a chair at his desk. "We could end this Faust business once and for all."

Felix was busy re-reading the documents and many other files on his bed. He make sure to get the main details that could lead them to Faust or at the very least hinted at their next plan.

"You got to be kidding me."

"What is it Felix?" Reo sat next to him and read the document himself but gave up after the few first lines.

Felix stood up and went to a section of the wall where they hang a huge fully detailed map of The City of Vale, complete with roads, road names, landmarks and important buildings. Felix picked up a thumb tack and placed it on a building named, 'Vale's Mental Health Hospital'.

"Dude. Why you labeled a mental hospital right here in Vale?" Liam asked.

"Because…she's there. Ginger Mazon's right there at this very moment."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**That's all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review, favorite and follow. It is highly appreciated. Stay safe and healthy everyone, see you all amazing readers next time.**


End file.
